Résolution
by TiteM
Summary: Jacob, énervé par son père et déprimé à cause de Bella, fuit ses problèmes en se rendant contraint et forcé chez son oncle, à la Réserve d'hiver. S'il avait su, il y serait allé...bien plus tôt !
1. Demi Frère

**Quelques précisions**: l'histoire se passe à la fin de New Moon / Tentation, Bella est partie chercher Edward en Italie, elle revient avec la ferme intention qu'il la transforme. Jacob doit faire face à cette désillusion.

Paul s'est déjà imprégné de Rachel et Quil de Claire.

Certains personnages m'appartiennent, d'autres non: je pense que vous saurez reconnaître lesquels^^

* * *

><p><strong>Résolution<strong>

_Jacob, énervé par son père et déprimé à cause de Bella, fuit ses problèmes en se rendant, contraint et forcé, chez son oncle, à la Réserve d'hiver. S'il avait su, il y serait allé...bien plus tôt !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Demi-Frère <strong>

**Jacob****:**

J'avais tout fait, j'avais tout mis en œuvre pour que Bella ne pense plus à la sangsue. J'y étais presque. J'avais presque réussi, et le corbeau s'était pointée. Il avait fallu qu'elle déblatère ses prémonitions à Bella et celle-ci s'était empressée de partir rejoindre le sang-froid. Je lui avais demandé de rester, je l'avais même suppliée, mais c'est tout juste si elle ne m'avait pas ignoré. Je l'avais certainement retardée…J'aurais aimé qu'elle arrive quelques heures trop tard… C'est drôle, je ne pensais pas pouvoir en vouloir à ce point à la sangsue. Pourtant, le fait qu'il ait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours pour Bella m'avait troublé, j'aurais même dit « affecté », si bien que je me surprenais parfois à penser que lui et moi avions quelque chose en commun hormis notre amour pour Bella: le masochisme. Lui ne pouvait faire autrement que de rester près de Bella alors qu'il mourrait certainement d'envie de s'abreuver de son sang, moi, je me bornais à croire qu'elle m'aimerait un jour comme je l'aimais en cet instant alors qu'elle m'avait dit plusieurs fois qu'elle était irrévocablement amoureuse de la sangsue (inutile de préciser qu'elle ne me l'avait pas dit exactement comme ça), qu'il était « le seul » qu'elle pourrait jamais aimer. Seulement cela, je n'arrivais pas à me l'avouer, j'étais persuadé qu'il n'en n'était rien. Je songeais sans arrêt à conquérir Bella, je me souciais d'elle à longueur de temps et cela commençait à agacer certains membres de la meute notamment l'un de nos derniers adeptes : Leah Clearwater qui avait brusquement muté, tout comme son frère, après la mort de son père. Leah ne portait pas Bella dans son cœur à cause de moi, mais je savais que ma souffrance lui faisait du bien, incroyable non ? En fait, la mort de son père l'avait attristée, et sa mutation impliquait qu'elle connaissait toutes les pensées de nous autres, la meute. Elle était la seule fille. Je crois qu'elle s'identifiait à moi. Sam l'avait laissée pour Emily, cela ne s'était peut-être pas passé de la même manière pour moi, en attendant, Edward étant revenu, Bella, qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec moi jusque-là, était retournée avec lui malgré le fait qu'il l'ai abandonné comme une vieille chaussette, et Leah, qui connaissait mes pensées, trouvait que Bella avait réitéré l'expérience de la chaussette avec moi. Enfin, cela ne changeait pas mes sentiments pour mon plus grand malheur, j'étais amoureux de Bella, Bella qui l'était d'Edward au point de mettre un terme aux battements de son cœur.

Après ces réflexions, je me décidais à me lever. Comme la plupart des matins, je posais un pied à terre, m'asseyais sur mon lit, me frottais le visage pour m'éveiller et tenter de prendre conscience que non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar mais bien la réalité, quelle vie de merde je menais! Je me réjouissais cependant de ne pas être un sang-froid, il n'y avait que dans le sommeil que je parvenais (quand j'arrivais à m'endormir et à ne pas rêver) à trouver la sérénité.

- Jacob ! Hurla mon père, probablement de la cuisine.

- Hum. Répondis-je sans qu'il entende.

- Jacob !

- Quoi ? Grondai-je en me levant brusquement.

- Descend !

Ronchon, je me levai et obéis à mon père sans prendre le temps de me laver ou m'habiller, ce qu'il avait à me dire avait l'air urgent, j'avais dormi comme d'habitude en caleçon et c'est ainsi que je descendis les escaliers. Sans surprise, j'aperçu mon père, et…Embry.

- Salut Embry. Dis-je en lui serrant la main.

- Je fis une bise à mon père.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'y a ? Lui demandai-je vivement.

- Assied-toi Jacob. Répondis mon père avec un air grave en me désignant la table d'un coup de tête.

Je m'exécutai en fixant Embry, il paraissait gêné, je l'avais rarement vu comme ça. Je me dis que ce que j'allais entendre n'allait pas me plaire. Mon père tourna son fauteuil roulant de façon à se mettre en face de moi.

- Toi aussi Embry.

Mon ami s'assit en bout de table en prenant bien soin de ne pas me regarder. En essayant de ne pas me monter le bourrichon, j'attendis patiemment que mon père daigne m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

- Jacob, commença-t-il. J'ai deux choses à te dire, c'est… assez difficile à entendre.

« _Au point où j'en suis_…Songeais-je »

- Dis toujours. Répondis-je agacé, eh oui, je suis de mauvaise humeur le matin, en tout cas c'est le cas aujourd'hui.

- Voila… Tout d'abord, Embry est venu me voir… Il parait que tu as l'intention de partir.

Je me tournais vers Embry, Celui-ci releva enfin la tête. Je le toisais.

- Merci Embry, sympa de piocher dans mes pensées et de tout répéter à mon père. Répliquais-je froidement.

- Il a bien fait ! Me coupa mon père alors que j'allais continuer à faire des reproches à Embry. Il s'inquiète pour toi !

- Eh ben i devrait pas! M'énervais-je en me levant.

- Jacob. Me reprocha mon père.

Je me rassis et posai les mains sur la table.

- Tu veux partir… A cause de Bella ?

Je me renfrognais.

- Bien sûr. Soufflais-je.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? M'interrogea mon père.

- Tu te serais empressé d'en parler à Charlie.

- Pas si tu m'avais demandé de ne pas le faire.

- Bon et alors ? C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Jake. Tu peux comprendre que je me fais du souci pour toi, comme tous les membres de la meute d'ailleurs.

- Oh ca va ! Je ne sais même pas si je vais partir alors…

- Je pense que… tu en auras besoin. Dit mon père en jetant un coup d'œil à Embry. Bon, on va faire un pacte tous les deux. Reprit-il. Tu pars…mais chez ton oncle.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Jacob, je veux savoir où tu es.

- Tu peux me téléphoner non ?

- Je te téléphonerai et tu y seras, je les ai déjà prévenu que tu y allais.

- Papa ! Criais-je en me relevant. Je ne veux pas y aller ! C'est qu'à trois quart d'heure de train ! C'est bien trop près !

- On n'a pas la même définition des distances… Ca te changera les idées quand même Jacob ! Et puis tu pourras voir tes cousins.

- Humm. Je n'ai pas le choix si j'ai bien compris. Tu leur a dit que je venais quand ? Me résignais-je, après tout, ma cousine était assez cool.

- Je ne leur ai pas donné de date… Mais tu sais que j'ai prévenu Marc que tu avais muté… Si tu as un problème, tu peux t'adresser à lui…

« Nom d'un chien, il s'inquiétait vraiment ou quoi ? » Pourtant d'habitude, je me débrouillais souvent tout seul même si j'avais toujours été très proche de mon père et mes sœurs…

- Je voulais partir pour aller loin! Là tu m'envoies à une heure de route ! Répliquais-je en tendant un bras.

- C'est toujours ça non ?

- Mouai. Grognai-je. Je peux aller me laver maintenant ?

Je n'avais jamais été obsédé par l'hygiène, un minimum, comme tout le monde, mais devant cette discussion, je rêvais de monter me laver. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi mon père avait tenu à ce qu'Embry reste, je lui en voulais encore un peu de m'avoir dénoncé, rien de bien méchant, je lui ferais sa fête lorsqu'on se transformera en loup, j'avais remporté un combat contre Paul une fois, c'est toujours divertissant de se battre entre nous, et puis, comme on se lit mutuellement dans les pensées c'est extrêmement drôle, je dirais palpitant.

- Non Jacob, j'ai quelque chose de plus...grave à te dire. Embry… Euh…comment dire. Bon soyons directs. Embry est ton demi-frère.

Cette fois-ci c'était la meilleure. Leah avait en effet émis cette hypothèse, cela l'amusait bien de torturer Embry avec ça, il ignorait qui était son père et sa transformation en loup avait éliminé la plupart des postulants, il n'en restait que trois dont mon père qui figuraient sur la liste des éventuels « Père d'Embry ».

Je souris, pensant que tous les deux me faisaient une blague. Embry semblait passionné par la contemplation de ses pieds quand à mon père, il me fixait, attendant certainement une réaction de ma part. Je tournais la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant quelques membres de la meute cachés, mais rien. Je me mis à croire qu'il disait la vérité. J'empoignais rageusement le dossier de ma chaise.

- Pardon ? M'écriais-je avec rage. Tu as trompé maman ?

- C'était un soir…Ta mère était enceinte de toi, elle et tes sœurs étaient parties chez tes grands-parents, j'avais du rester pour aider Harry et puis, j'ai un peu trop bu, la mère d'Embry aussi, on se plaisait depuis l'adolescence, et puis voila…

- Et puis voila ? Le dossier de la chaise explosa sous la pression de mes mains. T'es… Tu me dégoutes ! Comment t'as pu faire ça alors que maman était enceinte ? Me mis-je à hurler dans la cuisine.

Un léger frisson me secoua, Embry s'en aperçu, il se leva et s'approcha de moi en disant :

- Jacob calme-toi !

- TOI LACHE MOI ! Beuglais-je en le repoussant brutalement.

- Jacob ! Cria mon père pour m'apaiser.

Je tordais le cou et respirais rapidement, il fallait que je m'empêche de muter ici mais mes sens reprenaient le dessus, je commençais déjà à entrer en contact avec les pensées de Sam qui était partit faire une virée sous forme lupine.

- Jake, Jake arrête ! Tu vas blesser ton père !

- Tu veux dire notre père ! Baragouinais-je, excédé.

Submergé par une vague de colère, je traversais la cuisine et le hall, ouvris la porte d'entrée à la volée et sortis en trombe de la maison, Embry me suivait. Sans prendre le temps d'ôter mon caleçon, je mutais, transformant ce dernier en lambeaux. C'en était trop pour mes pauvres nerfs, d'abord Bella, puis mon père, et Embry qui devenait mon frère et qui avait dit à mon père que je comptais partir, pour couronner le tout, j'étais obligé d'aller chez mon oncle et ma tante. Finalement c'était un bon moyen de fuir toute cette merde. Je courais, fendais l'air, il n'y a que comme ça que j'arrivais à me calmer. Je ne savais même pas où j'allais et je m'en fichais.

* * *

><p>Billy regardais ses fils du pas de la porte, il marmonna :<p>

- Un dossier de chaise et un caleçon, on s'en est plutôt bien tirés.

* * *

><p><strong>Billy<strong>**:**

Jacob s'était transformé en loup, et Embry enlevait ses vêtements pour faire de même. Il était après nouer son short autour de sa cheville quand la voiture de Bella se gara devant la maison. Embry se figea sur place, ce n'est pas comme s'il était dehors, entièrement nu… Devenant loup, il se mit à courir derrière Jacob.

**Jacob****:**

Ca y est, Embry s'était lui aussi transformé! Nom d'un chien! Il ne pouvait pas me foutre la paix tout simplement !

_- Jake !_ L'entendis-je. _Attends-moi !_

_- Dégage_ _!_

_- Non, écoute ! Je…_

_- Arrête de me suivre Embry ! C'est un ordre du second alors tire-toi !_

_- Embry, rentre chez toi. Et toi Jacob, arrête de lui gueuler dessus ! Il n'a pas voulu ça !_ Intervint Sam, qui nous avait entendu.

Evidemment je savais déjà ce qu'Embry voulait me dire: qu'il n'y pouvait rien, que cette situation le gênait mais qu'il était heureux d'avoir trouvé son père…

Je poursuivis ma course dans la forêt, ignorant quelle heure il était, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, devais-je aller chez moi voir Bella ? Mais je ne voulais surtout pas croiser mon père tout de suite. Je ne devais peut-être pas retourner la voir, j'aurais dû lui en vouloir, mais je n'y parvenais pas, c'était plus fort que moi, je mourrais d'envie de rentrer juste pour Bella. Il fallait que je trouve de quoi m'habiller. Je virais à droite direction chez Emily. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'arrivais dans son jardin, qui était ouvert sur la forêt comme la plupart des terrains de la Réserve. Par chance, Emily était là, elle m'aperçu à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine qu'elle ouvrit en s'exclamant avec un air interrogateur :

- Jacob ? Qu'est ce qu'i se passe ?

Je me tournais de façon à lui montrer ma patte arrière droite, dénuée de vêtement. Elle ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite. Puis elle referma la fenêtre, je l'entendis parler dans la maison, elle était avec Seth, son cousin. Celui-ci sortit et vint me rejoindre en déclarant :

Emily est allée te chercher un survêt'. Attend un peu avant de te transformer espèce d'exhibitionniste !

Je répondis par un grognement. Emily revint un peu plus tard avec un bas de survêtement noir. Elle le posa à mes pieds, je le pris entre mes pattes en émettant un ronronnement en guise de remerciement. Emily retourna dans la maison, Seth lui, s'assied sur une chaise en plastique dehors. Je mutais.

- Salut Seth. Marmonnais-je en mettant le pantalon de Sam.

- Salut Jacob ! Répondit celui-ci avec son enthousiasme habituel. Qu'est ce qu'i t'arrive ?

- J'ai eu…disons une altercation avec mon père et Embry.

- Embry ? S'étonna Seth.

De toute façon il le saurait bien assez tôt. Je rentrais dans la maison par la porte fenêtre, suivit par Seth.

- Salut Emily ! Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Salut Jacob. Ca va ? Me salua-t-elle, je remarquais qu'elle avait prit soin de s'éloigner de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

- Euuh non. Merci pour le fut'.

- De rien.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'i se passe ? Insista Seth.

- J'ai appris ce matin qu'Embry est mon demi-frère.

- Oh. Murmura Emily. C'est pour ça que ça va pas ? Je croyais que c'était pour ce qu'i s'est passé avec Bella.

- Y'a des deux. Soupirais-je en m'asseyant.

- Mais c'est génial qu'Embry soit ton frère ! S'exclama Seth.

- Je ne crois pas que le problème soit Embry Seth… Intervint Emily.

Je n'avais pas envie de rester plus longtemps, je saisis l'un des cookies qu'Emily venait de sortir du four et sortais en déclarant :

- Bon j'y vais. A plus !

- Où tu vas ? S'enquit Seth.

- Voir Bella.

* * *

><p>Je me mis à courir, en un rien de temps je parcouru les 3 km qui me séparaient de chez Bella. Je savais qu'elle était là, je sentais son odeur, et par bonheur, la sangsue n'était pas avec elle, du moins, pas pour l'instant. J'atteignais la maison. La Chevrolet était garée devant. Mon père avait du dire à Bella que j'étais parti. Je frappais à la porte d'entrée, Charlie m'ouvrit.<p>

- Jacob ! Quelle surprise, entre ! S'exclama-t-il en me tendant la main. Bella rentre de chez toi à l'instant… Tu aurais pu prendre le temps de te chausser tu sais. Sourit-il en fixant mes pieds nus.

Je répondis par un sourire.

- Le…Edward est revenu, tu es au courant ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Ouai, je sais.

Charlie hocha la tête, il semblait mal à l'aise pour moi.

- Bella ! Descend ! Jake est là ! Cria-t-il.

- Non, je vais monter. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Je grimpais jusqu'à la chambre de Bella, elle avait ouvert la porte.

- Salut Jake.

- Salut. Répondis-je en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte.

- Je suis passée chez toi ce matin, Billy m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là…

- Ouai, je me suis pris la tête avec lui, je suis parti. Expliquai-je en m'asseyant sur son lit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais qu'Embry… On n'a jamais compris pourquoi il avait muté, son père n'était pas sensé être un descendant de Taha Aki, le grand…chef Quileute dont le sang nous permet de nous transformer. Seulement, tout s'explique, mon père m'a annoncé ce matin qu'il était le père d'Embry. Il a trompé ma mère avec la sienne.

- Oh. Je suis désolée.

- Ouai. Tu es toujours désolée de tout. Plaisantai-je.

- Héé !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il nous a toujours caché ça, je connais Embry depuis longtemps, il aurait pu nous mettre au courant après la mort de ma mère.

- Ca aurait été pire Jacob, il n'a jamais trouvé le bon moment, c'est tout.

- Mouai… Bon, et toi ? Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ce matin ?

- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu es parti…rapidement. Je me demandais si tu m'en voulais encore.

C'était vrai, la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, j'avais une fois de plus failli foutre mon poing dans la gueule de la sangsue. J'avais appris que Bella voulait devenir l'une d'entre eux, ça me rendais malade.

- Bella, soupirai-je. Tu sais bien que je ne reste jamais longtemps fâché contre toi.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai, parce que j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer…

- Quoi ?

- Je… J'ai accepté…d'épouser Edward.

- QUOI ? Me mis-je à rugir. TU PLAISANTES ?

- Moins fort !

- BELLA DIS MOI QUE C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! TU NE VAS PAS EPOUSER CETTE SANGSUE !

- Si Jake !

- Mais, tu sais que tu as une autre option !

- Laquelle ?

- Choisis-moi ! Tu sais que je suis amoureux de toi ! Avouai-je en m'avançant vers elle.

- Jake…C'est la première option que j'ai choisis.

- Tu ne peux pas…Tu ne…ET MERDE ! Criai-je dans la chambre en me tournant vers la fenêtre pour me calmer.

- Jacob s'il te plait…

- PUTAIN I MANQUAIT PLUS QUE LUI ! Continuais-je.

- Hein ? S'étonna Bella.

- Ton sang-froid est là. Expliquai-je froidement.

Bella se tut et moi aussi. Nous entendîmes la voix de Charlie et celle d'Edward en bas des escaliers. Deux secondes plus tard, le sang-froid débarquait dans la chambre. Il salua Bella, l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit :

- Ton père est partit travailler, il rentre à 16h00.

Il s'adressa ensuite à moi :

- Jacob.

Il m'horripilait avec sa courtoisie et ses bonnes manières. Je traversai la chambre, m'arrêtai devant la porte et dit à Bella sans me retourner :

- Au fait Bella, je m'en vais.

- Tu pars ? Dit-elle avec inquiétude en s'approchant de moi. Où ?

- Chez mon oncle.

- Combien de temps ?

- J'en sais rien. Dis-je en descendant les escaliers.

- Jake !

Elle me suivit.

- Attends !

- Attendre quoi ? Que tu l'épouses ? Et qu'ensuite il te transforme ? Tu ne peux pas devenir comme lui Bella !

- Si ! Je le veux !

- Le traité sera rompu ! Ce sera la guerre !

- Je t'en pris ! Parle à Sam pour moi !

- QUOI ALORS C'EST POUR CA QUE TU VOULAIS ME VOIR ?

J'étais secoué par de nombreux frissons. Je me concentrais cependant sur Bella et ils disparaissaient instantanément, il n'était pas question que je lui fasse du mal. Edward s'interposa cependant entre nous.

- Bella éloigne-toi ! Brailla celui-ci.

En l'apercevant devant moi, je réagissais, je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à me transformer, il fallait à tout prix que j'arrive à songer à autre chose, mes frissons augmentèrent je les sentais parcourir mon échine. C'était physique, je n'y pouvais rien, dès que je voyais la sangsue, j'avais envie de muter, ce que je n'allais pas tarder à faire si je ne me calmais pas… Et je décidais que non, je n'allais pas donner raison à cet abruti de buveur de sang. Je lui tournais le dos et respirait lentement jusqu'à ce que les frissons disparaissent. Ensuite, je me retournais, le plus calmement du monde, enfin, je me contenais quoi. Bella voulu passer devant Edward pour me parler mais celui-ci la stoppa, je le fusillais du regard.

- Je m'en vais. Débrouillez-vous, je ne veux plus rien savoir.

- Jacob ! Me supplia Bella en traversant l'espace qui nous séparait. S'il te plait, je ne veux pas que tu partes à cause de moi.

- Je ne pars pas à cause de toi Bella, mais à cause de mon père. Enfin, au moins je débarrasse le plancher, ça devrait vous arranger tous les deux !

- Mais…Jacob ! J'ai besoin de toi !

- Non ! Répliquai-je. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi !

- Jacob ! Reste je t'en prie !

- POURQUOI ? POUR TE SERVIR DE BOUCHE TROU DES QUE TON MEC SERA PARTIT ? Hurlai-je.

Bella ne savait que répondre. J'avais dû la blesser, de toute façon c'était réciproque.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'en peux plus Bella ! J'étouffe entre toi et mon père ! Faut que je parte ! Faut que je parte ! Criai-je en sautant dans les escaliers, j'atterris jusqu'au sol.

- Jake !

Je n'écoutai pas et partis en courant sans me retourner.

* * *

><p>Il était à présent 13h30 et je commençais à avoir faim… Cependant je ne voulais surtout pas retourner chez moi, je prenais encore une fois la direction de la maison d'Emily.<p>

J'y arrivais rapidement. Je frappais à la porte, 4 coups, nous avions instauré un code pour savoir qui arrivait. Ensuite, j'entrais et découvrais la plupart des membres de la meute attablés : Sam et Emily, Paul, Jared et Kim, Quil et, à mon grand regret, Embry. Je saluais ceux que je n'avais pas encore vu et me joignais à eux, m'asseyant face à Quil qui était lui-même à coté d'Embry. Celui-ci se crispa, il y eu un grand silence et même Paul, qui d'habitude faisait toujours une petite réflexion du style « Tiens, un ange passe » (à laquelle Jared répondait « Mais non Paul, je ne fais pas que passer, je reste ») ne dit mot. Je me pris la tête dans les mains. Je repensais à Bella, le jour où je l'avais suppliée de ne pas partir en Italie, puis à ce qu'elle m'avait demandé aujourd'hui. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me « traitait » comme ça « J'ai besoin de toi Jacob » disait-elle et dès qu'Edward revenait, c'était comme si elle me fuyait. J'étais perdu dans mes réflexions, n'étais-je pas allé trop loin ? Je m'en voulais déjà d'avoir pu blesser Bella. Soudain, Embry péta un cable. Il se releva si brusquement que sa chaise tomba en arrière et sortit dans le jardin par la porte fenêtre. Quil soupira, se leva à son tour, remis la chaise sur ses pieds et amorça un mouvement pour aller rejoindre Embry, je l'en empêchai.

- Laisse. Dis-je me levant à mon tour.

Décidément cette journée était vraiment pourrie.

Embry était dehors, les deux mains appuyées sur la table en plastique. Il ne pleuvait plus en ce moment, on était au mois de mai. Embry m'avait certainement sentit. Il se retourna une fois que j'eus franchi la porte-fenêtre, me toisant du regard. Puis il détourna la tête et se dirigea vers la forêt.

- Em attend. Dis-je sans grande conviction étant donné que Bella occupait encore mes pensées.

Il s'arrêta sans se retourner.

- Je suis désolé pour ce matin. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça…Mais mets-toi à ma place, je découvre que mon père a trompé ma mère et qu'il a eut un fils caché… Poursuivis-je en m'adressant donc à son dos.

- Je n'ai pas demandé à naître Jacob ! Répliqua celui-ci, piqué.

- Dis pas ça, soupirais-je.

- J'y peux rien si ton père…notre père a fais des erreurs. S'empourpra-t-il en se retournant. Tu m'en veux. Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose dont je ne suis même pas responsable !

- Je sais, excuse-moi. C'est juste que…j'ai l'impression que tout mon monde s'écroule en ce moment…et je crois que ce coup de mon...notre père, c'est la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase…

- Et moi ? S'énerva Embry en se dirigeant vers moi. Tu crois que mon monde ne s'est pas effondré ? Je n'ai jamais su qui était mon père ! Et j'ai muté… Raah ! Grogna-t-il en levant un bras avec expressivité. Inutile d'en parler !

Il renonça à me fournir d'autres explications, il savait que je n'en avais pas besoin, j'avais toujours su ce qu'il ressentait, ce à quoi il pensait.

- Je pense que… si ça c'était passé dans d'autres conditions, j'aurais été heureux d'avoir un frère comme toi.

- Mouai, bien sûr. Marmonna Embry en se détendant cependant. Tu aurais peut-être préféré que Billy ne trompe pas ta mère et que je ne sois jamais venu au monde ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi et tu le sais très bien !

Je ne savais que répondre. Perdu dans mes réflexions, j'attendis quelques instants puis annonça finalement.

- T'as raison, on est frères, on fait partie de la meute. Ca ne changera rien entre nous. Au contraire, ça va nous rapprocher.

- J'ai du mal à te croire sincère vu ta réaction de tout à l'heure…

- C'était tout à l'heure. Depuis, je me suis encore engueulé avec Bella…

- Jake, faut vraiment que tu passes à autre chose…

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Ouai…En attendant, on ressent tous ce que tu ressens, et je peux te dire que personne n'aimerait être à ta place. Tu sais qu'on est là, si tu as besoin.

- Ouai…C'est sympa. Mais je vais vous foutre la paix un moment, je te rappelle que je pars chez mon…notre oncle.

- Quand ça ?

- Le plus tôt possible. Heureusement que c'est les vacances.

- T'as mangé ?

- Non.

- Allé, vient. Dit Embry en posant une main sur mon épaule. Emily t'a gardé de quoi becqueter.

Il m'entraina dans la pièce où tous les autres nous attendaient. Paul, Quil et Jared avaient déjà ouvert les paris, Paul pensait que j'allais me jeter sur Embry et n'en faire qu'une bouchée, Quil déclarait Embry vainqueur, ce fut Jared qui avait vu juste en pariant que nous allions nous contrôler et discuter, Emily avait même ajouté que nous allions revenir comme si de rien n'était et c'était le cas. J'allais me chercher une assiette, des couverts et un verre et retournait à table me servir des lasagnes.

- Tin Jacob, t'es plus ce que t'étais ! S'écria Paul en balançant une pièce à Jared.

Celui-ci récolta son dû et le mit dans les mains d'Emily.

- Tiens Emi, pour le dîner de ce soir.

- Tu plaisantes ? Ria celle-ci. Il faudrait de quoi acheter dix vaches pour vous rassasier ! Et puis c'est pas l'auberge des trois moineaux ici, tu crois pas que tu vas venir manger matin midi et soir non ?

- Eh ! Pourquoi pas ? Dit Quil. Personnellement, j'adore tes cookies !

- Héé ! Laisse-en à Jacob s'écria Emily. J'avais divisé le plat en pars égales !

- Laisse Emi. Intervins-je en souriant. Ca fera pour celui que je t'ai piqué ce matin.

- Y'en reste plein !

- Et Seth et Leah ?

- Raa ! Ronchonna Quil en reposant l'autre cookie qu'il venait de prendre en main.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi se passa agréablement bien, heureusement que j'avais la meute pour me faire oublier - l'espace de quelques minutes – Bella. Je leur annonçais que j'allais partir quelque jours, une semaine ou deux.<p>

- C'est bien. Déclara Sam. J'espère que ça ira mieux quand tu reviendras. Oublie Bella. Tu verras Jake, un jour tu rencontreras une fille et tu t'imprégneras d'elle, et là, tu comprendras que Bella…c'était rien.

- Ehh oui ! Poursuivit Jared en fixant Kim, celle dont il s'était imprégné.

- Toi aussi tu rencontreras ton Emily ! Dit Paul en posant un bras sur mes épaules.

« Une Emily », selon le langage de la meute, c'était une imprégnée, Sam avait été le premier à s'être imprégné, nous avions implicitement établit que toutes les autres imprégnées étaient des Emily, c'était une petite plaisanterie qui plaisait à tout le monde, même à Kim, l'imprégnée de Jared, elle avait cependant soumis l'idée que l'imprégné de Leah, qui serait un garçon, trouverait la blague moins drôle que nous.

- Ouai, mais quand ? Grommelai-je.

En attendant, Bella occupait toujours mes pensées, faisant parfois place à mon père…

* * *

><p>Lorsque je quittais mes amis, il était à peu près 19h30. Je prenais bien mon temps pour rentrer chez moi, ce n'était pourtant qu'à 5 pâtés de maisons. Arrivé chez moi, je poussais lentement la porte, découvrait mon père, assis dans son fauteuil roulant en face de la télé et surtout, en train de ronfler. En soupirant, j'empoignais la télécommande et arrêtais la télévision, cela le réveilla malheureusement.<p>

- Jacob. Me dit-il.

J'étais en train de poser la télécommande, j'avais la ferme intention d'aller me coucher ensuite mais il m'agrippa le poignet.

- Jacob, s'il te plait… Essaye de comprendre…

- Comprendre quoi ? Que tu t'es bien foutu de nous toutes ces années ? Tu as trompé maman et mis la mère d'Embry en cloque et tu veux me faire dire que ce n'est pas grave ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça Jacob ! Mais tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire !

- Et j'ai pas envie de la connaitre !

- J'aimais ta mère ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis resté tout seul pendant toutes ces années après sa mort ? Je l'aimais, mais j'avais aimé la mère d'Embry aussi

Tiens donc, décidément tout me rappelais Bella, j'étais persuadé qu'elle était amoureuse de moi et d'Edward en même temps.

- J'ai fait un choix et un soir, en la voyant le passé a ressurgit. C'est humain…

- Je te croyais au dessus de ça ! Crachai-je.

- Hé non tu vois…

- Pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ? Et Embry ? Tu imagines ce qu'il a vécu en ignorant qui était son père ?

- On s'était mis d'accord avec sa mère, on a pensé que c'était mieux pour tout le monde que l'on ne dise rien.

- Vous avez mal pensé!

- Oui, mais Jacob, tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Embry pour mes erreurs, la meute ne dois pas en pâtir…

- La meute n'en pâtira pas, et Embry encore moins. Quand je me suis énervé contre lui ce matin…j'étais sous le choc, on s'est réconciliés à midi.

- Très bien.

- Je veux partir demain, chez Marc.

- Je te comprends.

- Comme ça… Tu pourras passer un peu de temps avec Embry.

- Tu…tu es sérieux ?

- Il a bien le droit de voir son père, depuis le temps qu'il l'attend.

- Tu es un gosse bien Jacob.

- Ouai, i parait… Grognai-je en montant les escaliers.


	2. Imprégnation

**Chapitre 2 : Imprégnation**

Le lendemain matin, je prenais un sac de sport et commençait à le remplir avec des habits que je ne mettais que rarement. J'avais pris l'habitude, comme tous les autres membres de la meute, de me balader avec pour seul vêtement un short ou un bas de survêtement… Mais compte tenu des circonstances, je me sentais obligé d'emporter quelques affaires. Je prenais donc deux jeans, deux bas de survêtements (eh oui, on ne pers pas ses vieilles habitudes), quatre tee-shirts, une veste, des caleçons, une brosse à dents, bref le strict minimum.

Je dis au revoir à mon père, le chargeais de mettre au courant la meute de mon départ bien que je l'ai déjà fait, et de laver et rendre à Sam son pantalon de survêtement ainsi que de prévenir mon oncle que j'arriverais dans l'après-midi. J'avais pris une carte, histoire de m'orienter. Je voulais y aller à pied ou plutôt à pattes. Je me transformais devant chez moi, coupais par la forêt, j'avais tracé sur ma carte un circuit très simple que je m'efforçais de suivre. Je courais donc, j'y serais en une heure et quelque, c'était bien trop près. Songeais-je. Tans pis, j'avais dans l'idée de partir après en faisant croire à mon oncle et sa femme que je rentrais chez moi. Dès que je remarquais que j'allais sortir des bois, je posais le sac de sport que je tenais dans la gueule, mutais et remettais un short.

Je commençais soudain à reconnaitre l'endroit. Je me cachais derrière un bosquet pour m'habiller convenablement cette fois. Puis je traversais à pied la Réserve d'hiver. Avant, chaque année, les Quileutes changeaient de campement pour l'hiver. Puis les habitants avaient décidé de se scinder en deux, je ne me rappelais plus pour quelle raison, mais cela s'était passé il y avait très longtemps. Tout comme mon père à Forks, mon oncle Marc était « le chef » de la Réserve d'hiver, il y avait deux autres personnes qui étaient importantes et qui jouaient le rôle de « seconds », un peu comme Harry Clearwater (maintenant sa femme depuis qu'il était mort) et le grand père de Quil, ces deux hommes s'appelaient Janek Enos et Pytm Aran. Je savais que mon père les connaissait et qu'il s'entendait bien avec eux. Je me demandais s'il y avait des sang-froid par ici, et si certains Quileute avaient mutés eux aussi…

J'arrivai devant la maison de mon oncle et ma tante, frappai à la porte. Ce fut ma cousine, Kanoa, qui l'ouvrit.

- Jacob ! S'exclama-t-elle en me voyant.

Il est vrai que je ne l'avais pas revue depuis ma mutation, elle semblait stupéfaite.

- Kanoa ! Comment ça va ? Demandai-je en lui faisant une bise.

- Bien ! Répondit-elle en me faisant entrer. Je t'aurais limite reconnu si j'avais pas su que tu venais, comme t'as grandis ! Et t'es tout musclé ! En si peu de temps ! Tu fais de la gonflette, avoue ! Dit-elle en me pinçant une joue.

- Rien du tout !

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- Juré ! Ca t'étonne hein ?

- Un peu mon neveu ! PAPA ! C'est Jacob ! Hurla-t-elle dans les escaliers qui étaient situés à coté de la porte.

Je posais mon sac sur le carrelage qui recouvrait le sol de la maison et attendais mon oncle Marc, j'entendais déjà ses mouvements, il allait venir nous rejoindre.

- Marc descendit les escaliers rapidement.

- Salut ! Jac…ob. Termina-t-il en me voyant.

Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire sur ma musculature étant au courant de ma mutation.

- Tu as…bien grandi ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

* * *

><p>Je passais le début d'après-midi à discuter avec ma cousine et son frère, Teruko qui avait 10 ans. Ma tante, Nitya rentra (elle était partie faire quelques courses) et nous discutâmes encore et encore à mon grand désespoir... L'après-midi était bien avancée lorsque ma cousine décida d'aller se promener près du lac qui était à 1km de chez elle c'était là que mon père et Charlie, ainsi que Harry auparavant, venaient faire leurs week-ends de pêche. Sans grande conviction, j'acceptais de venir avec elle. Teruko ne viendrait pas avec nous, il n'avait pas les mêmes vacances que sa sœur ou moi et travaillait trois semaines de plus.<p>

Kanoa avait proposé à ses deux meilleures amies de venir avec nous, si j'avais bien compris, l'une d'entre elles était la fille de Janek Enos. Nous avions rendez-vous au lac. Kanoa et moi discutions, nous nous étions assis sur un mur de pierre qui longeait le trottoir de la route menant à la plage. Ma cousine regardait son portable.

- C'est trois heures et demi, elles devraient pas tarder.

- On n'est pas pressés de toute manière. Répondis-je.

Je ne me doutais pas de l'après midi que j'allais passer.

* * *

><p>Les deux amies de Kanoa étaient effectivement en route. Une odeur divine me submergea soudain. Je tournais la tête et aperçu deux silhouettes qui arrivaient. Je fus en proie à un genre de crise que je n'expliquais pas. Je ne savais ce qui me retenait au sol… Une chose est sûre, ce n'était plus la gravité terrestre. J'eus du mal à respirer et mes mains tremblaient, j'avais froid (ce qui, il faut le dire, ne m'arrivais jamais!). Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ? Je remarquais cependant que j'étais agité de spasmes et cela augmentait au fur et à mesure que les amies de Kanoa avançaient. <em>Non…Ce n'était pas possible<em>. Elles étaient à présent à trois mètres de nous. _Bon Dieu ! C'est elle !_C'était elle qui était devenue mon centre de gravité.

La fille de droite, j'aurais pu passer ma vie à la contempler. Elle était assez grande, elle avait la peau plutôt blanche, de longs cheveux châtains et bouclés sur la fin, ce qui me frappa surtout, c'était ses yeux verts, ils étaient magnifiques… Je ne sais pourquoi, j'avais envie de muter, je frissonnais. Il fallait que je me calme…

Les deux filles firent une bise à ma cousine.  
>La première m'embrassa également, la deuxième s'approcha pour faire de même. <em>C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai qu'est ce que je vais faire !<em> Elle colla sa joue contre la mienne, elle était douce. Un sourire certainement niais s'étira sur mes lèvres. Je parvins à me ressaisir avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Les deux filles se placèrent en face de nous.

Kanoa tendis une main pour désigner la fille de gauche, je ne l'avais pas encore regardée.

- Alors les filles, voilà mon cousin Jacob, Jacob, Kiuara et (elle désigna la superbe fille de droite) Taïs.

Taïs, Taïs… ! _Quel magnifique prénom_ ! Je ne trouvais rien à dire, j'avais des milliers de question à lui poser, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Il fallait que j'agisse, j'allais passer pour un idiot ! J'étais dans un état… Ma cousine, pas habituée à mon silence, s'adressa à ses amies pour je ne sais quel sujet. Je tremblais encore plus fort qu'avant, et je frissonnais encore et encore. Kanoa s'inquiéta, il faut dire que j'avais beaucoup de mal à paraitre « normal ».

- Jake, ça va ?

- Ouai, enfin, non, je me sens bizarre. Je sais pas ce que j'ai…

- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Comme ça tu pourras prendre un cachet, quelque chose…

- Non, non ça va aller. Assurais-je. Je dois faire un peu d'hypoglycémie c'est tout. Inventais-je.

Je n'avais jamais été en hypoglycémie et d'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas les troubles que cela produisait mais peu importe, les trois filles n'avaient pas l'air de savoir plus que moi.

- Faut qu'il mange quelque chose… Intervint Taïs.

_OOohhh mais elle a une de ces voix !_ J'étais secoué par un spasme encore plus violent. Je me levais brusquement en marmonnant un bref « je reviens ». J'allais m'asseoir un peu plus loin, à l'ombre et contre une façade de maison qui se trouvait en face de la route. Les trois filles discutaient en me jetant des coups d'œil inquiets. _Ooh elle s'inquiète pour moi ? Non ne rêvons pas… Qu'est ce que je vais faire mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ?_ Taïs et Kiuara suivirent la route qui descendait en pente douce d'un pas pressé et Kanoa vint vers moi. Elle posa une main sur mon genou tremblant.

- Jake, les filles sont allées t'acheter un mars.

- Ah…c'est gentil mais… j'aime pas ça… Murmurais-je en pliant mes genoux, j'entourais mes bras autour de mes jambes, je me sentais mal.

En fait, je n'avais jamais adoré les mars mais ça passait, je devais à tout prix trouver une excuse pour que Kanoa rejoigne les autres filles. C'était urgent.

- Bon, je vais leur dire de prendre autre chose.

- Ouai ouai, tout ce que tu veux sauf Mars et Snickers. Répondis-je en essayant d'adopter un air rassurant histoire qu'elle me laisse en paix le plus longtemps possible.

Kanoa partit rejoindre les filles en courant. Je sautai sur ma poche droite pour attraper mon portable. J'avais le choix entre Sam, Jared et Paul, au pif, je décidais d'appeler Paul. Je portai le téléphone à mon oreille. _Réponds allez, réponds bordel !_

- Allo ? Entendis-je.

- Paul j'ai un problème !

- Jake ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je crois que je suis en train de m'imprégner !

- Tu déconnes ! Mais de qui ? Demanda-t-il avec sa voix de commère.

- J'ai pas le temps de te donner de détail ! Jsuis dans la merde ! Je fais que de trembler, j'ai du mal à inspirer, j'ai froid, j'arrive pas à me contrôler !

- Oh oh du calme Jake ! Respire d'accord ? Respire bien. Tu ne vas pas te transformer hein ? Répondit Paul avec une voix extrêmement apaisante.

- Non, je sais que je ne vais pas muter mais…Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! J'ai fait croire aux filles que j'avais une crise d'hypoglycémie…elles sont parties me chercher à bouffer…

- T'as bien fait, en plus ça te feras du bien de manger… Bon écoute, tu veux que je vienne te rejoindre ?

- Non… Le temps que t'arrive…C'est bon je vais essayer de me débrouiller.

- Essaye de penser à autre chose qu'à elle d'accord ? Je sais que c'est difficile mais il faut que tu essayes !

- Facile à dire ! Rolala elle arrive en plus ! Oh Paul, si tu la voyais…

- Jake ! Ecoute-moi ! Pense…Pense à Bella tiens !

- Qui ça ?

- JAKE !

_Ah oui oui Bella, Bella, ohh mais Taïs arrive là !_

- Ca t'a fait ça quand tu t'es imprégné de Rachel ?

- Oui, en moins pire, tu m'a l'air dans un de ces états, tu me fais peur… Bon, essaye de te transformer cette nuit.

- Ouai, merci Paul. Je te laisse elles sont pas loin là. Chuchotai-je.

- Oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit ! Bella !

- Ouai ouai ! Salut, a plus !

J'enroulai mes bras autour de mon ventre, histoire de contrôler mes spasmes répétés et me penchai en avant. Je devais avoir l'air tellement bête ! Et Taïs qui me voyait ! _Arrhhh mais quelle tristesse !_ Je levai la tête et lui jetai un coup d'œil vitreux. Elle se mordait la lèvre, non, décidément il valait mieux que je baisse la tête… Kiuara me tendit deux sachets de Twix.

- On t'a prit ça. M'expliqua ma cousine. Ca ira ?

- Ouai, très bien! Assurai-je en me saisissant des barres chocolatées.

J'étais gêné (autant dire que cela faisait très longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé !), les trois filles me fixaient alors que j'avalais les Twix… Je tentais de focaliser mon attention sur d'autres choses que Taïs (qui était devant moi !), je songeai difficilement à Bella, je voulu imaginer ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais alors, je m'en contrefoutais mais à un point… ! Bella ne fonctionnant pas, j'essayai de penser au Twix et me concentrais sur le chocolat qui fondait dans ma bouche. Je m'aperçu que les Twix présents dans le sachet que je tenais dans la main gauche devaient être déjà fondus, il faut dire que je fais 43° ! L'enjeu devint alors d'engloutir les barres le plus vite possible pour que les filles ne s'aperçoivent pas que j'étais brûlant. Bizarrement, une fois que je réussis à songer au Twix une seconde, je cessais petit à petit de trembler, je respirais plus ou moins normalement… Je relevai les yeux vers Taïs et ma respiration se bloquait. J'entamai le dernier paquet de Twix et réussis à me contrôler complètement.

* * *

><p>Malheureusement, je n'arrivai pas à prendre le dessus sur mes pensées. Heureusement que les filles ne les entendaient pas. Elles hésitèrent quand à la route à suivre à cause de mon « état ». Je les rassurai en disant que cela m'arrivait parfois et qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Elles étaient surprise de ce brusque changement de situation, je me portais à présent comme un charme, du moins, mon corps, parce que dans ma tête, c'était le chaos.<p>

Nous empruntâmes donc une route qui serpentait entre les arbres, grâce à elle, nous rejoindrions le lac un peu plus loin. A vrai dire, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de Taïs, alors le panorama que les filles me promettaient, je m'en fichais royalement. Kiuara et Kanoa étaient en pleine discussion à propos de je ne sais quoi, j'en profitais pour m'adresser à la belle Taïs.

- Alors…Dis-je. C'est toi la fille de Janek Enos ou c'est Kiuara ? Commençai-je histoire d'entamer une conversation.

- Non, c'est moi. Répondit-elle avec un sourire. D'ailleurs, mon père connais le tien je crois…

- Oui, oui, ils sont déjà allés à la pêche ensemble, quand mon père vient ici en week-end…

- Oui ! C'est ça. Il est sympa ton père. Dit-elle avec un hochement de tête.

_Ooh qu'elle est jolie, il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour poursuivre la discussion…_

- Ouai, ça va, il est plutôt cool… Donc, c'est ta mère qui est française ?

- Ouai, ben elle s'appelle Julienne. M'expliqua-t-elle en empruntant l'accent français.

- Ahah Ju-li-enne. Répétais-je amusé. Alors tu es bilingue ?

- Oui, ma mère m'a toujours parlé français du coup, on parle souvent français entre nous.

- Tu peux me dire quelque chose en français ?

- Je ne sais pas moi…Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- Euh…J'en sais rien… « Salut, comment tu vas… » Inventai-je.

Elle me répéta les mêmes mots traduits, elle était si jolie…et cet accent lui allait à merveille.

Ma cousine nous interrompit, même si notre conversation n'avait aucun intérêt, je fus blessé qu'elle attire mon attention autre part que sur son amie.

- Jacob, tu restes ici jusqu'à quand ?

Je ne sais pas encore, je crois que mon père à dit au tien que je restais deux semaines, après…ton père m'a proposé de rester plus longtemps…

- Ah ben tu seras là pour la fête à Lamanas. S'exclama Kiuara.

- Lamanas, c'est le village d'à coté ?

- Ouai, y'a une soirée ce week-end et la semaine d'après c'est ici.

- C'est ton frère qui organise ? Dis-je à ma cousine en riant, me rappelant un des jeux favoris de mon cousin.

- Ahahh ! Rit Kanoa. Non, mais nous oui. On va donner un coup de main pour la préparation.

- T'es sérieuse ? Vous organisez ?

- Oui ! Assura Kiuara.

- Ca va être une bonne soirée alors. Déclarai-je en dévisageant Taïs.

- Dommage que tu partes après-demain Kiua. Dit Kanoa.

- Ca me gonfle mais bon, je serais là pour celle de la Réserve.

Nous passâmes une bonne après midi, je ne lâchai pas Taïs, enfin dans le sens où j'essayais de lui parler le plus possible, j'avais envie de la connaître, j'avais besoin de la connaître. Nous nous séparâmes vers 19h…ce fut un véritable déchirement pour moi. Je serrais Taïs dans mes bras, j'eus beaucoup de mal à la lâcher… Je fis de même avec Kiuara, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais je lâchai plus rapidement. _C'était un truc de dingue! J'ai du passer pour un taré !_

**Ta****ï****s****: **

J'avais passé une excellente après-midi, Kanoa et Kiuara avaient insisté pour qu'on aille se balader au lac, Kanoa a emmené son cousin Jacob avec qui elle faisait les 400 coups avant, il m'a vachement intimidé, c'est dingue : ce type est une véritable armoire à glace! Et puis finalement, il m'a parlé, il est très sympa par contre, il est tombé en hypoglycémie apparemment, vu la carrure qu'il a s'il avait rien mangé c'est pas étonnant…

Kiuara s'adressa à moi une fois que nous nous étions éloignées de Kano et son cousin, elle troubla mes réflexions :

- Il est cool le fameux Jacob.

- Ouai il est sympa. Dis-je d'une voix plate.

- Tu le trouves comment ?

- Ben sympa.

- Il est mignon nan ?

- Il est pas mal. Avouai-je.

Je détestais quand elle prenait cet air-là et qu'elle tentait de me tirer les vers du nez.

- Il a pas arrêté de te dévisager de l'après-midi !

Il est vrai que j'avais eu toute la journée l'impression qu'il m'observait, mais je pensais que je faisais un peu de paranoïa… Je devais prendre mes rêves pour des réalités^^

- Bien sûr. Ironisai-je pour entendre Kiuara poursuivre.

- Maiiss sii ! Ne me dis pas que t'as pas remarqué !

- Ouai enfin ça veut rien dire, toi aussi i t'as regardé…

- Tu rigoles ?

Kiuara continua à se justifier et je la laissais faire, un vague sourire sur les lèvres que je n'arrivai pas à dissimuler, il faut dire que Jacob m'avait fait sourire cet après-midi et qu'il continuait même sans être présent…

**Jacob****: **

Je rentrai avec Kanoa, me renseignant mine de rien sur Taïs. J'étais troublé, enclin à une tristesse impressionnante, on aurait dit qu'un de mes proches était mort. Je commençai à mieux comprendre pourquoi il était interdit de s'attaquer à l'imprégné(e) d'un membre de la meute, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il était sûr que l'on se s'en remettrait pas. Pour couronner tout ça, j'avais entendu une bribe de conversation entre Taïs et Kiuara, et mon imprégnée avait dit que je n'étais pas mal, il ne fallait rien de plus pour que mon pauvre cœur s'emballe pour un long moment.

J'allais aider Teruko à faire ses devoirs pendant que Kiuara aidait Nitya à faire à manger, mon oncle m'appela. Il m'entraina dans un bureau, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Jake, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi ? Kanoa m'a raconté que tu avais fait une crise d'hypoglycémie… Tu as failli muter ?

- Non… Chuchotai-je. Je me suis imprégné.

- Hein ? De qui ?

- Taïs Enos.

- Oh… C'est bien, son père est au courant de tout, tu n'auras pas de soucis avec lui… Alors, comment ça se passe ? La mutation et tout ça…

- Ca a été dur… au début surtout… Maintenant c'est du gâteau…enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à cette aprèm… Dis-je en mettant mes mains dans les poches.

- J'ai une question qui me brûle les lèvres… Pourquoi as-tu refusé la place d'Alpha ?

- Je…je ne me sentais pas prêt. J'avais quelques problèmes…avec un sang froid… Expliquai-je brièvement en m'appuyant contre un mur.

- Tu aurais pu lui régler son compte…

- C'était plus compliqué que ça.

- Et maintenant, tu pourrais devenir Alpha.

- Je pourrais… Mais je me vois mal demander cela à Sam…

- Il serait second, c'est toujours ça… Il connait les coutumes, c'est toi qui devrait être l'Alpha Jacob, ton père pense que tu serais très compétent.

- Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

- Il te laisse décider, c'est tout en son honneur.

- Ouai…

- Il m'a raconté, pour Embry…

Je ne répondis pas.

- Ne le juge pas trop vite Jake, toi, tu t'es imprégné. Ton père n'a jamais été un loup, il ne ressent pas les choses de la même manière que toi…

- Mais je n'ai pas toujours été loup et… Je le croyais au dessus de ça.

- Tu étais pourtant programmé pour ça, tu avais ça dans le sang. Me coupa mon oncle d'une voix assurée.

- J'en suis pas si sûr.

- C'est ce que tu es Jake, il faut que tu l'acceptes. Je sais que tu as du mal avec tout ça…

- Ca va changer.

- J'espère pour toi.

Un bref silence s'installa. Marc eut un mouvement de tête.

- Viens, on va passer à table…

Je suivis mon oncle dans la cuisine. Ma tante avait préparé à manger…pas assez à mon goût, enfin, elle ne savait pas que j'étais un loup, et que par conséquent, j'avais besoin d'être abondamment nourri. Je ne pris pas part aux conversations, j'étais toujours absorbé par une certaine personne… Après manger, ma cousine me traina devant la télé, je subis le film sans broncher, à la fin, je partis me coucher dans la chambre d'amis, au rez-de-chaussée. J'écoutais les bruits de la maison, quand je compris que tout le monde était couché, je fermai la porte de la chambre à clé, ouvris la fenêtre et sortis dans le jardin. Je trouvai un endroit dissimulé par de grands arbres, j'enlevai mon caleçon de nuit et me transformai en un gigantesque loup. Je fus immédiatement connecté avec l'esprit de Paul, mais également celui d'Embry, Quil et Sam. Je m'installai confortablement en me couchant à terre et m'adressai à eux en pensée :

_- Salut les gars. _

_- Jake ! On a cru que tu viendrais plus !_ S'exclama Paul qui ne m'avait pas encore sortit une vanne….Bizarre…

_- Si c'est que ça je peux y remédier…_ Répondit celui-ci, entendant mes pensées.

_- Désolé, j'ai préféré attendre que tout le monde dorme._ Fis-je en l'ignorant.

_- La vache ! Paul a raison, tu t'es bien imprégné !_ S'écria Sam en sondant mon esprit.

_- Toi qui voulais te changer les idées, c'est réussi !_ Rit Quil.

_- Ahah._ Râlai-je. _En attendant je suis passé pour un niais tout l'après-midi._ Racontai-je en songeant à cette aprèm.

_- Mais non...Ah c'est elle, c'est vrai qu'elle est pas trop mal. _Dit Quil en percevant les images auxquelles je pensais.

J'émis un grognement, mes amis perçurent mon agacement.

_- Rooo du calme ! _Marmonna Sam.

_- Comment tu t'en es sortis tout à l'heure ?_ Demanda Paul avec sérieux pour une fois. _Tu m'as fait peur, on n'a jamais été dans un tel état lors d'une imprégnation! _

De toute évidence, le fait que je n'ai pas été connecté avec eux depuis un moment le troublait.

_- Tu rêves !_ Railla-t-il.

_- J'ai mangé des Twix, et j'ai suivis ton conseil, j'ai pensé à autre chose et ensuite ça allait mieux… Ca a duré à peu près 20 minutes, le temps que je me contrôle._

_- Tu as eu envie de muter ? C'est étrange._ S'étonna Sam.

_- Faut que je fasse quelque chose j'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que Taïs… _

_- Hé, bienvenu dans le monde des imprégnés._ Déclara Jared qui venait de muter.

_- Tu plaisantes, je ne vais pas rester comme ça ? _

_- Ca va être comme ça tout le temps. Tu as pourtant ressentis la même chose que nous lorsqu'on s'est imprégné, tu devrais savoir…qu'il n'y a rien contre ça Jake. _Répondit-il.

_- Ouai d'accord, mais vous c'était pas là même chose !_ Enfin peut-être que Paul se rapprocherait le plus de moi.

_- Ouai! Vous êtes des impulsifs tous les deux !_ S'esclaffa Embry.

_- Je ne suis pas impulsif ! _

_- Si. _

_- Je suis réfléchi !_

_- Impulsif et réfléchi._ Reprit Quil.

_- Il faut que je rentre à Forks…_ Pensai-je. _Le plus vite possible._

_- Pourquoi ? _M'interrogea Sam.

_- Je ne peux pas rester là, deux semaines…à…_

_- Jake, si tu rentres, tu vas vouloir repartir. Tu as vu comme tu étais triste quand elle est partie ? Si tu rentres, elle va te manquer à un point que t'imagines pas. Crois-moi, j'en fais souvent l'expérience… _Contra Paul.

_- Je sais… _

A chaque fois que Rachel partait à la fac, Paul était à ramasser à la petite cuillère.

_- N'exagère pas…_ Marmonna l'intéressé.

_- Reste tes deux semaines, ensuite tu verras._ Dit Sam.

_- Tu lui as dit ce qu'il se passait pour toi ?_ Demanda Paul.

_- Il a raison. C'est trop tôt._ Déclara Embry qui savait que je ne l'avais pas fait, comme tous les autres.

_- Cte fois elle me prendrait pour un malade. _

_- Oui, enfin tu dois être habitué maintenant…_ Rit Quil.

_- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne vais pas lui faire de grandes déclarations alors que je la connais depuis hier! _

_- Et pourtant t'en a sacrément envie !_ Signala Embry.

_- Je pense qu'à ça oui !_

_- Ouai !_ S'esclaffa Paul. _Comme tu m'as fais rire tout à l'heure quand je t'ai dis de penser à Bella…!_

_- Oh lâchez-moi avec elle, c'est fini tout ça…_

_- On avait remarqué ! _

_- Bon mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ? _

Un grand silence s'installa.

_- Déjà, arrête de te torturer l'esprit ça sert à rien._ Dit Embry.

_- Ensuite,_ compléta Paul, _fais ce qu'i te semble bon…_

_- Généralement les intuitions sont bonnes…_ Fit remarquer Jared.

_- Ouai…enfin jusqu'à maintenant je me suis bien planté avec Bella, alors les intuitions…_

_- Ca n'a rien à voir !_ _Bella n'était pas ton imprégnée !_

_- Et heureusement !_ S'esclaffa Quil.

_- Vous en avez de bonnes ! C'était vachement plus simple pour vous ! Enfin, sauf pour toi Sam. _

_- Plus simple pour nous ? Tu plaisantes ?_ Intervint Jared.

_- Pas du tout ! Kim était déjà amoureuse de toi ! Et Paul connaissait Rachel depuis longtemps ! _

_- C'est simple pour personne Jake._ Expliqua Sam. Il était soulagé que je me sois imprégné.

_- Comme nous tous ! _

_- T'en a bavé avec Bella…._

_- Ouai, enfin même si je ne pense plus à Bella, je ne suis pas tranquille quand même, je ne pense qu'à Taïs et là c'est de pire en pire et je l'ai quittée il y à peine 3 heures !_

J'entendis Jared soupirer, il avait déjà connu ça et il savait que j'en étais conscient. Oui, elle me manquait… Il fallait que je trouve le moyen d'y remédier… Une idée me venait à la tête…

_- Non… Tu ne vas pas aller chez elle Jake ? _

_- Si. _Dis-je en me redressant sur mes pattes. Quil avait lu dans mes pensées, comme les autres d'ailleurs.

_- Allez ! Va retrouver ta belle !_ Chantonna Embry.

_- Retiens-toi de frapper aux carreaux !_ Plaisanta Paul.

Je rentrai dans la chambre, jetai mon caleçon sur le lit et enfilai un bas de survêtement à la place. Je sortis par la fenêtre, tentai de la refermer par dehors, sortai du jardin en sautant par-dessus la clôture et me mis en quête de la maison de Taïs. Je retournai au lac et retrouvai son odeur facilement, je n'aurais pas employé le mot « odeur », elle sentait tellement bon ! J'étais envouté par cet…arôme. Voyant que les rues étaient désertes, je me permis de muter, retrouvant ainsi la compagnie des membres de la meute. Je suivis simplement la piste et rapidement, j'arrivai devant la maison.

Je repris ma forme humaine. J'avançai à pas de loup (c'est le cas de le dire !). Je trouvai la fenêtre de sa chambre et me contentai de m'asseoir en dessous et là étrangement, j'étais heureux comme un moine. J'inhalai son divin arôme et je tentai de l'imaginer. Je restai là un bon moment…je ne saurais dire combien de temps. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit, c'était elle qui se levait. Je déguerpis et m'arrêtai un peu plus loin pour l'observer. Vision de rêve: elle apparut brièvement à la fenêtre pour fermer ses volets, je ne l'aperçu pas plus d'une minute, c'était déjà plus que je ne l'espérais.  
>Je rentrai, comblé.<p>

* * *

><p>Note : Mon imprégnation ne ressemble pas vraiment à celle du livre, j'ai vraiment pris mes aises dans cette fic...<br>Je suis consciente qu'il y a des fautes de temps, je ne sais jamais si je dois mettre le passé simple ou l'imparfait quand Jacob parle! Faudra que je prenne le temps de réécrire les chapitres.

Rien à voir, mais le premier volet du 4e film sort mercredi prochain! Deux jours après mon anni ahah si c'est pas un beau cadeau! J'espère qu'on verra beaucoup Jacob parce que dans le livre, y'a quand même une grande partie de son point de vue!

En tout cas, Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que vous avez apprécié...


	3. Ciné entre amis

**Chapitre 3 : Ciné entre _amis_**

J'avais regagné la maison très tard, inutile de dire que j'étais mort de fatigue. Je me couchai et m'endormis comme une soupe. Je pensai que le fait de dormir me changerait les idées, mais pas du tout, je rêvais de Taïs, cependant j'étais incapable de me souvenir en quoi consistait le rêve au matin. Lorsque je me réveillai, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Kanoa frappa à la porte de ma chambre.

- Jake ! Tu dors ?

- Plus maintenant !

- Sérieux ? Tu dormais encore ? Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Non, je viens de me réveiller.

Je me redressai. Elle s'assit sur le lit et me demanda :

- Dis-moi Jake… T'es plutôt tactile nan ?

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me parlait de ça.

- Ca dépend…pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… Je ne t'en ai pas parlé hier, mais, j'ai trouvé que tu…enfin, la façon dont tu as pris Taïs dans tes bras… C'était…bizarre…

_Arrh et merde ! _

- Désolé je ne recommencerai pas. Dis-je en m'esclaffant.

- Non c'est pas ça mais… Je me demande si elle te plairait pas…

J'étais déjà découvert… _Génial…_

- A moi ? non. Elle est sympa c'est vrai mais…

Piètre tentative. Kanoa me fixait avec un large sourire.

- Quoi ? Repris-je.

- Allééé Jakou ! Dis la vérité à ta cousine préférée ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire en se rapprochant de moi. Elle s'allongea à ma droite.

- Mais quoi ! Mentis-je. Elle est sympa mais c'est tout!

- Tu la trouves pas mignonne ?

- Ben…si mais bon, Kiuara aussi est mignonne. Inventai-je pour qu'elle me foute la paix, il était clair que Kiuara n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de Taïs, en fait je la trouvais moche.

- Ah bon… Dit ma cousine déçue. Tant pis, je voulais te proposer quelque chose, mais comme je me suis trompée hein… Ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Héé merde ! Elle allait peut-être me proposer d'inviter Taïs ou un truc comme ça ! Je réfléchis pour tenter de justifier ce que j'allais dire. Je ne trouvais rien et Kanoa était en train d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir, la discussion serait définitivement close après ça.

- Euuh c'était quoi ton idée ?

- AH ! S'écria ma cousine en se retournant.

Elle courut vers moi et sauta sur le lit.

- Alors ! J'avais raison ! Chantonna-t-elle. Tu avoues ! Alllééé dis !

- Dire quoi ? Soupirai-je.

- Que tu l'aimes bien…

- Bon oui d'accord ! Ca te va ? T'es contente ?

- Ah. J'en étais sûre !

- Eh, tu gardes ça pour toi !

- Oh non pourquoi ?

- Parce que ! Grognai-je.

- Bon… ok.

J'attendis … Tant pis, la curiosité me rongeait.

- Elle a un copain non ?

- Ahhh non… Pourquoi ?

- Elle a une gourmette en argent avec des maillons style mec. Et puis, une fille comme ça, un type lui a surement déjà mis le grappin dessus…

Kanoa explosa de rire.

- Très observateur ! C'te gourmette c'est son parrain français qui lui a offert !

_Yiiaaa ! Cette question me turlupinait depuis un sacré bout de temps._ J'ignorai l'accès d'hilarité de ma cousine et repris avec sérieux :

- Alors, tu pensais à quoi ?

- A rien de particulier, je voulais, te faire flancher. Mais je vais réfléchir t'inquiète, ta cousine préférée trouvera quelque chose ! Kiuara part en vacances…finalement ça tombe bien…

- Kano dis-moi que tu ne vas pas jouer les entremetteuses…

- Ca t'arrangerait bien hein ? Railla-t-elle.

Je soupirai.

- Allez, va te laver ! Je t'en reparle après.

Je me levai d'un pas lourd, j'étais encore fatigué. Je pris des habits et une serviette avec moi et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Une fois sous la douche, je mis l'eau froide, je pensai que cela allait me remettre les idées en place…malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. En sortant de la salle de bain, je tombai sur ma cousine, elle avait l'air enjoué.

- Jake, j'ai une idée!

- Hunhun..

- Jake ! Arrête avec cet air sceptique là ! Écoute-moi.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- On peut aller au cinéma, comme ça Kiuara ne sera pas là. Je sais que Taïs voulait aller voir le Roi Arthur avec elle…

- Et alors ? Tu crois que je vais aller la voir et lui demander de venir au ciné avec moi comme ça ? Dis-je agacé, c'était déjà compliqué comme ça, pas besoin que Kanoa intervienne…

- Laisse-moi terminer ! Me reprocha-t-elle. Donc, on y va tous les 3. Au dernier moment, on se pointe là-bas avec Teruk. Il n'aura pas le droit d'aller voir le Roi Arthur, il est trop petit, donc…j'irai voir autre chose avec lui. Et toi, conclut-elle en pointant l'index contre mon torse, tu seras tout seul avec Taïs.

- J'le sens pas ton plan là.

Son idée n'était pas trop mal, en théorie. Mais en pratique, je craignais que cela ne soit un peu trop gros. Et puis quand bien même je me retrouverais seul avec Taïs, j'allais pas lui sauter dessus, elle allait me prendre pour un dingue, c'est sûr.

- Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on aille au ciné avec ton frère, on lui propose et on verra ce qu'il se passe… Dis-je sans entrain.

- Rooo. Bon d'accord, on va faire ça…

J'attendais dans le salon pendant que ma cousine essayait de convaincre ma tante de laisser venir Teruko avec nous. Celui-ci, ne demandait que ça, il était assis à coté de moi et faisait des prédictions sur ce que sa mère allait répondre : « Il a mal travaillé », « L'école n'est pas finie »…

Il se trompait rarement. Je commençai à croire que le plan de Kanoa allait tomber à l'eau, tant pis, le but était de voir Taïs, alors seul ou accompagné, peu m'importait pour le moment. Puis contre toute attente, Nitya accepta. Teruko n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Elle a dit quoi là ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Elle a dit que c'était d'accord.

- Héé bééé !

Ma cousine arriva dans le salon et déposa une tape dans la main de son frère.

- Prêts pour le ciné les gars ? Demanda-t-elle en s'avachissant sur un fauteuil.

* * *

><p>Vers 19h00, nous nous mimes en route, nous devions passer prendre Taïs chez elle, Kiuara ne pouvait pas venir car elle partait le lendemain en vacances. Kanoa conduisait, j'étais à coté d'elle, et Teruko (que j'enviais je l'avoue) était derrière à coté d'une place libre. Kanoa s'arrêta devant la maison de Taïs.<p>

- Tu vas la chercher ? Me demanda-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Elle arrive. Dis-je.

En effet, Taïs sortait de chez elle. Je l'avais forcément sentie et entendue ! Je commençai à me raidir. Elle entra dans la voiture en nous saluant et son odeur me subjugua. Elle prit place à coté de mon cousin. J'étais dans un état étrange, je paniquai à l'idée de trembler etc… comme la dernière fois, et d'un autre coté, je me sentais tellement bien lorsqu'elle était près de moi… Je n'avais jamais ressenti un truc pareil.

Arrivés au cinéma, nous fîmes la queue, il y avait un peu de monde, rien d'extraordinaire. Pour me distraire et surtout détourner mon attention de Taïs, je me rappelai la dernière fois que j'étais allé au cinéma. C'était avec Bella et cet abruti de Mike Newton, le soir où j'avais commencé à muter…On était allé voir Combat à Mort, Bella avait choisit, c'était un navet mais un navet ! Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu un film aussi pourri ! Mais la belle Taïs doit avoir de meilleurs goûts que Bella, du moins je l'espère^^. Kanoa et Taïs se lancèrent dans une discussion pour savoir quel film elles iraient voir. Bien entendu, je buvais chacune des paroles de Taïs.

- Tu voulais pas voir le Roi Arthur ? Demandait Kanoa.

- Si, mais Teruko pourra pas y aller…

- Ah oui…c'est ennuyeux…

_Non mais c'est pas vrai !_ _Heureusement que ma cousine ne veut pas devenir comédienne ! Taïs va s'apercevoir de quelque chose, elle la connait bien en plus !_ Elle regardait Kanoa avec un air surpris.

- Et l'Arnacoeur ? Proposai-je. En plus c'est un film français. Ajoutai-je en clin d'œil à Taïs.

Elle me rendit mon sourire avant de répondre :

- Je l'ai déjà vu avec ma sœur… Mais, il est super ! Précisa-t-elle.

- Tant pis, on n'a qu'à se diviser en deux, Jake et toi vous allez voir le Roi Arthur et Teruko et moi l'Arnacoeur. Supposa ma cousine mine de rien.

- Bah c'est dommage… Répondit Taïs. Et puis, reprit-elle en s'adressant à moi (_Youou !_), t'as peut-être pas envie de voir ça non plus…

- Non ça va, c'est pas un truc à l'eau de rose donc ça devrait aller…Et puis, plaisantai-je, après Combat à mort, je peux tout supporter…

- Tu l'as vu ? Il parait qu'il est nul… Dit Taïs.

- Nul, c'est un faible mot !

Elle s'esclaffa. _Ah je la fais rire, c'est toujours ça ! _Son téléphone se mit à sonner, elle devait avoir reçu un message. Elle tira son portable de son sac. Taïs regarda son téléphone et soupira. Kanoa la regarda d'un air intrigué, elle lui montra le contenu du message et ma cousine pouffa. Taïs pinça les lèvres et rangea son téléphone.

J'étais à deux doigts de demander qui était l'investigateur du message agaçant lorsque ma cousine prit la parole:

- Alors après il nous reste… Commença Kanoa en regardant la liste des films diffusés.

Taïs tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée, se retourna dans l'autre sens rapidement et le plus naturellement du monde puis elle chuchota à Kanoa :

- Tu devineras jamais qui vient d'entrer.

Ma cousine tournait la tête et faisait la même chose que Taïs un moment avant.

- Oh non pas elle.

Je me retournai et regardai la fille qui venait de rentrer, elle semblait un peu superficielle, bien propre sur elle, on aurait dit Blondie Cullen, elle était accompagnée d'un type qui, sans me vanter, était bien moins baraqué que moi…et avait un air ennuyé.

- Elle est avec qui ? J'ai pas pu voir. Poursuivit Kanoa.

- Avec _son ami._ Dit Taïs en imitant probablement la fille en question.

- Ahah. Ricana Kanoa. C'est qui ? Kyle?

- Non, Bobby.

- Ah oui, je l'avais oublié celui-là.

Nous arrivions à la caisse. Kanoa avait récolté les tickets réduction de Taïs, elle annonça donc à la caissière :

- Deux places pour le Roi Arthur et deux pour l'Arnacoeur.

- Tsss. Siffla Taïs.

Ma cousine lui fit un sourire et répondit :

- Fallait bien que je dise quelque chose !

J'étais aux anges ! Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée, un type déchira nos billets. Kanoa et Teruko partaient dans la salle 3, Taïs et moi dans la 4. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant les portes pour se souhaiter bon film, Taïs chuchota à Kanoa :

- Eh, si ça se trouve on va la voir débarquer dans notre salle !

- Ahaha les paris sont levés ! Répondit ma cousine en ouvrant la porte de la salle 3

Je fis de même avec la salle 4 et laissais entrer Taïs en premier, eh oui, il faut savoir être galant en toutes circonstances. Je lui demandai cependant :

- C'est qui la fille dont vous parliez ?

- C'est Kelly, elle était dans notre classe avant, elle était sympa puis elle a changé, elle se prend pour une autre maintenant, quand elle te parle elle te prend de haut, c'est très…désagréable on va dire.

Nous étions entrés dans la salle, il y avait peu de monde. Taïs me demanda ou je voulais m'installer…_N'importe où tant que je suis près de toi !_ Je lui disais que ça m'était égal. Elle se plaça au milieu et tout en haut, étant donné le peu de monde qu'il y avait, la plupart des places du haut étaient libres. Je m'assis à sa gauche.

- Et cette histoire de « son ami »… Repris-je.

Taïs balança la tête en arrière pour s'aérer les cheveux je suppose et me répondit en souriant :

- En fait elle change de copain comme de chemise, à chaque fois qu'on la croise et qu'elle est avec un nouveau type elle nous le présente en disant : « _Voila mon ami ». _Raconta-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Je me mis à rire sincèrement.

- Ca a l'air d'être un sacré numéro !

- Ouai c'est le cas ! Et son gugus aussi.

- Il est pas mal pourtant… D'un point de vue de fille je veux dire ! M'empressai-je de préciser pour dissiper toute confusion.

Je voulais juste me renseigner sur les goûts de Taïs en matière de mec…

- Mouai… Personnellement je ne lui trouve rien de particulier (_AHAH !),_ il a un petit pois dans la tête (_Yes !_) et les Spitze Schuhe c'est rédhibitoire (_Hein ?_).

- Les spitze… Articulai-je.

- Les chaussures pointues. Traduisit-elle.

- Oh.

- Ouai. Sourit-elle. On les appelle comme ça avec Kano et Kiua….

Je me demandai si selon Taïs il valait mieux se promener avec des chaussures pointues que sans chaussures… J'étais cependant rassuré quand au fait qu'elle surnommait les gens et les choses, les surnoms, c'est une de mes spécialités.

Nous étions après parler du nombre de publicités que nous allions devoir subir lorsque la fille, Kelly, arriva avec son mec.

- Oh punaise. Râla mon imprégnée en se cachant derrière son poignet.

C'est sûr que Kelly faisait un peu – même beaucoup – pimbêche. Elle se dirigea vers nous.

- Tin j'ai toujours du bol moi. Poursuivit ma belle.

En effet, Kelly s'installa sur la rangée devant la nôtre et à, à peu près, quatre mètres de nous. Elle posa soigneusement sa veste sur le siège et en faisant ce geste, elle aperçu malencontreusement Taïs. Elle agita la main en l'appelant :

- Taïs !

Celle-ci, qui faisait mine de ne pas la voir jusqu'à maintenant, tourna la tête.

- Ah ! Kelly ! Sourit-elle.

Je pouffai, elle faisait bien la faux-cul.

- Saalluutt ! Dis Kelly en s'approchant de nous, suivie par son copain.

Je tentai de voir ses chaussures, je n'y arrivai pas à cause de la rangée de sièges.

- Ca va ? Demanda Taïs en lui faisant une bise.

- Biienn et toaaa ? Dit-elle avec un air hautain, elle insistait sur chacun de ses préfixes.

- Ca va.

- Quoi de neuf ?

- Oh rien de spécial tu sais…

- Les cours et tout ça se passe bien ?

- Ouai ouai tranquille…

Je vis bien que cette conversation la gonflait.

- Et ta sœur ? Comment elle va ?

- Bien, bien. En ce moment elle est en voyage.

- Où ça ?

- En France.

- Ah ouiii mais c'est vrai que t'as de la famille là-bas !

- Ouii. Répondit Taïs.

- Au fait ? Tu connais Bobby, mon ami ? Demanda Kelly en désignant son copain de la main droite.

- Oui, on s'est déjà vu je crois…

- Humhum très certainement. Répondit celui-ci avec un air bourgeois, arrachant une grimace de surprise à Taïs.

Je pouffai encore une fois dans ma barbe.

- Et tu ne m'as pas présentée…. Fit remarquer Kelly en me fixant.

- Oh désolée, oui c'est…Commença Taïs, gênée – j'espérai que c'était pour moi, _mais non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça chérie, je vais me présenter moi-même_ – Je me levai, dominant la Kelly et son mec d'un bon mètre à l'aide de la surélévation de la rangée de sièges.

- Jacob. Dis-je avec mon air sérieux en tendant la main à Bobby et Kelly, pas question que je fasse la bise à cette nana si Taïs ne peux pas la voir !

Kelly resta bouche bée, je supposai que c'était à cause de mon charme naturel ! Ahaha bref…

_- L'ami _de Taïs. Mentis-je en reprenant l'expression de Kelly en clin d'œil à Taïs.

Je sentis le regard de celle-ci sur moi, mais tant pis, il fallait clore le bec de la coconne.

- Ah. Dit celle-ci avec une voix grave. Puis elle reprit sa voix hypocrite en dévisageant Taïs. Aaahhh tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

- C'est…très récent. Continua Taïs sur ma lancée, cependant mal à l'aise, elle affichait un sourire crispé.

- Ahh bah c'est bien ! Je suis contente pour tooii !

- Merci.

- Ca fait combien de…Commença Kelly.

Heureusement la clarté de la salle s'atténuait, les publicités allaient commencer.

- Bon, on vous laisse ! Bon fiiilm !

- Vous aussi ! Répondit Taïs.

Nous nous rassîmes, j'étais un peu gêné maintenant d'avoir déclaré avec aplomb que je sortais avec Taïs. Je me penchai vers elle, à ma droite, et lui chuchotai pour ne pas que Kelly et Bobby entendent:

- Désolé… Ca m'a amusé…

- Désolé ? Me coupa-t-elle. C'était énorme ! T'as vu la tête qu'elle a fait !

- Ouai, c'était bien marrant. Dis-moi, tu fais bien la faux-cul toi !

- Avec certaines personnes ouai. Et attends, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle la fait pas aussi, t'as entendu comme elle me parle ?

- C'est vrai… Avouai-je en songeant aux préfixes.

- Elle se mit à rire.

- Qu'est ce qu'i y a ?

- Non mais, c'était trop bon parce que depuis le début elle te regardait, je suis sûre qu'elle te trouve pas mal et puis, comme elle change de mec sans arrêt…, et ensuite tu lui sors « je suis l'ami de Taïs », laisse tomber, elle était outrée ! Me chuchota-t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je.

- Ben, qu'un type comme toi puisse sortir avec moi. Trop fort ! Continua Taïs en riant sans voir que je restai figé à coté d'elle. Faudra qu'on raconte ça à Kanoa, elle va regretter de ne pas avoir été avec nous !

J'en croyais pas mes oreilles. « Qu'un type comme toi puisse sortir avec moi », j'aurais tout donné pour qu'elle devienne ma copine et il semblait qu'elle m'avait déjà catalogué dans la catégorie « impossible » pour je ne sais quelles raisons… Ces paroles me bouleversèrent. J'avais envie de lui demander « et toi, comment tu me trouves ? », c'aurait été un peu direct…

Le film commença, j'avais du mal à me concentrer et je ne saisis pas les explications données au départ. Très franchement, j'étais plus fasciné par Taïs que par le film. Nous apprenions que le personnage qui donnait les explications était Lancelot. Je remarquai que Taïs sourit à l'entente de ce nom. Elle était peut-être fan de Lancelot, je me mis à chercher dans ma mémoire ce que je connaissais des légendes Arthuriennes… A vrai dire, pas grand-chose en fait… Si, je me rappelais quand même du triangle amoureux Lancelot – Guenièvre – Arthur, de Perceval, Gauvin, je savais que le Roi Arthur avait été roi en tirant Excalibur d'un rocher, et il y avait Merlin… En fait, je me souvenais surtout du dessin animé Merlin, avec le hibou là. Taïs devait être plus calée que moi… C'était bizarre cette version, mais pas déplaisant, Arthur et ses chevaliers étaient assujettis aux Romains… J'avais envie de me retourner et de regarder Taïs au lieu de suivre le film… Finalement je réussis à me concentrer sur le film, je glissai parfois quelques mots à Taïs, j'observai sa posture, elle avait croisé les jambes et – à mon grand regret – elle n'avait pas posé les bras sur l'accoudoir commun, je ne pouvais même pas l'effleurer « sans faire exprès »… Je suivis le film, à la fin, Lancelot mourut. Je demandai à Taïs si cela se passait comme ça dans la légende, elle me répondit que non. Je remarquai qu'une larme perlait au coin de son œil, elle l'essuya, je supposai que c'était à cause de la mort de Lancelot, il faut dire que c'était plutôt émouvant lorsque le roi Arthur hurlait « C'était ma vie qu'il fallait prendre ! Pas la sienne ! », j'avoue que le film était bien. Taïs étais ravie, elle avait adoré. A la fin, nous sortîmes, passant derrière Kelly et Bobby. Nous nous arrêtâmes rapidement devant eux, Taïs leur demanda comment ils avaient trouvé le film :

- Oh, je n'ai pas accroché ! Expliqua Kelly. Et puis, c'est très violent !

- Ah, non ça allait je trouve. Répondit Taïs.

La conversation fut brève. Nous passâmes devant eux pour descendre les escaliers. Pour "parfaire mon histoire", je traversai la salle un bras sur l'épaule de Taïs je fis un mouvement de tête pour désigner Kelly et ajoutai : « ils sont derrière nous », mon imprégnée m'adressa un sourire craquant. Je marchai le plus lentement possible, pour faire durer ce moment de bonheur. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le hall, je la lâchai afin que Kanoa ne fasse pas de gaffe… Kelly était partie. Taïs se rua sur Kaona et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela amusa beaucoup ma cousine qui me fixa avec un rictus.  
>Nous repartîmes en voiture, Teruko et Kanoa racontèrent l'histoire de <span>l'Arnacoeur<span>, nous fîmes la même chose pour le Roi Arthur. Nous arrivâmes chez Taïs bien trop tôt à mon goût…

* * *

><p>Les trois jours suivant me semblèrent interminables, je passais mes nuits sous la fenêtre de Taïs. J'étais d'humeur morose. Samedi matin, Kanoa me soula avec la soirée de Lamanas. Il était prévu qu'on y aille. J'espérai que Taïs serait aussi présente et heureusement, Kanoa me dit que nous devions la rejoindre là-bas.<p>

* * *

><p>Note : Merci d'avoir lu! Faites-moi part de vos impressions svp!<br>Au prochain chapitre : Le bal et un Jake jaloux.


	4. La Fête du village

**Chapitre 4 : La Fête du Village **

**Ta****ï****s****: **

Ma mère m'avait déposée trop tôt sur la place où le bal devait avoir lieu. Je m'assis sur le mur, au même endroit où Jacob et Kanoa nous attendaient l'autre jour. Je me tournais cependant vers le lac, ainsi je ne voyais pas qui arrivait, et observait les DJ mettre en place la sono, les organisateurs qui servaient les gens venus manger des frites et hamburgers... J'aperçu alors une amie qui passait, Kanoa ne l'aimait pas trop mais j'aurais bien discuté avec elle pour prendre des nouvelles, en attendant que Kano arrive. Je l'appelai :

- Kristin !

Elle s'approcha de moi, me reconnu et vint me faire une bise.

- Ah Taïs ! Je t'avais pas vu! Ca va ?

- Ca va.

Nous discutions pendant plusieurs minutes et deux garçons vinrent nous voir, nous ne les connaissions pas, il y avait un blond et un brun, ils étaient franchement quelconques. L'un d'eux s'adressa à nous.

- Salut.

Nous répondions sans savoir ce qu'ils voulaient…

- Salut. Dit Kristin.

- Vous habitez par ici ?

- Oui j'habite à Lamanas…

- …et moi dans le village d'à coté. Poursuivis-je en m'appuyant sur le bras droit.

- Ah… Nous, on est en vacances, au camping à Grens. Expliqua l'un d'eux.

- Ah ? Vous êtes à Grens ? Reprit Kristin.

Nous échangions quelques banalités avec les deux types, sur la soirée et tout… Kristin s'était assise à ma gauche, les deux gars étaient en face de nous, coté lac, de sorte qu'ils voyaient ceux qui arrivaient et pas nous. J'écoutais surtout Kristin leur parler. Celui qui était en face de moi se rapprocha un peu et demanda en me regardant :

- Et sinon…Comment vous vous appelez ?

- Taïs et Kristin. Répondis-je en nous désignant l'une après l'autre. Et vous ? Demandai-je plus par politesse que par réel intérêt.

- Reed et Jeff.

Celui qui était en face de moi était Jeff, le brun, il était plutôt gringalet si on le comparait à Jacob. Enfin, il faut dire que peu de mecs étaient aussi bien foutus que lui. Sa copine devait être jalouse comme un pou et c'était compréhensible.  
>Eh oui, je partais du principe que tous les types potables avaient une copine et en ce qui concernait Jacob, j'en étais sûre car il regardait bien trop souvent son téléphone pour être célibataire. Je repris le fil de la conversation avec Reed et Jeff, que j'avais délaissée pour penser à Jacob. Kristin aperçu trois types plus bas, des imbéciles qui habitaient dans un village voisin.<p>

- Oh t'as vu y'a ceux d'Isints. Me dit-elle.

Isints était un autre village du coin. C'est bien connu, les adolescents de chaque villages différents se font la géguerre, personnellement, ces types ne m'avaient jamais rien fait mais je les savais très cons.

- Génial. Répondis-je en ironisant.

- C'est qui ? Me demanda Jeff.

Je soupirai, comment expliquer…

- Des abrutis.

Il les regarda et se retourna vers moi en déclarant, le torse bombé :

- On peut aller leur casser la gueule si vous voulez.

Je fis un vague sourire. Décidément ils n'avaient rien dans la tête ces deux-là, on aurait dit deux coqs dans une basse-cour.

- Ca sera pas la peine. Assurai-je.

J'espérais qu'ils n'allaient quand même pas nous coller toute la soirée… Ca avait l'air d'être de sacrés boulets.

Soudain je tournai la tête par curiosité et j'aperçu Jacob, suivit de Kano. Ouf ! Enfin ! Je comparai inconsciemment Jacob et Jeff…y'avait pas photo…

**Jacob****: **

Kano avait mis 3 plombes à se préparer, je ne supportais plus d'attendre!  
>Nous arrivions enfin, je sentis l'arôme de ma belle dès que je mis un pied hors de la voiture, je suivis l'odeur mine de rien et là, j'aperçois quoi ?<br>Deux freluquets dont l'un (j'étais peut-être parano) souriait avec un air charmeur à Taïs. Quel crétin ! J'étais sûr qu'il lui faisait du gringue. J'étais fou ! La fille de mes rêves était là, assise en face d'un espèce d'avorton qui devait la draguer ! Si ma gourde de cousine s'était dépêchée aussi… ! Kanoa n'avait même pas vu Taïs, elle me vit m'arrêter brusquement en l'apercevant avec ces deux efflanqués.

- Ah. Taïs est avec Kristin. Remarqua-t-elle.

- Et c'est qui les demi-portions ? Demandai-je sèchement pour m'assurer que ce n'étaient pas des amis à elles.

- Jamais vu.

Je me dirigeai vers eux à grandes enjambées, d'un pas sûr et décidé.

Pour aller faire la bise à Taïs sans la faire se retourner, il fallait passer entre le mur et un bosquet. Par chance pour mes nerfs, l'un des deux foutriquets avait le dos tourné au seul et étroit passage.  
><em>Contrôle ta force Jake. <em>

**Ta****ï****s****: **

Jacob et Kanoa se rapprochaient. Du soutien ! Ca faisait plaisir. Jacob avait l'air sérieux, presque sombre, cela le rendait encore plus beau que d'habitude, c'était à peu près le même air que quand il avait fait sa crise d'hypoglycémie l'autre jour.  
>Ils ne firent aucun bruit, il faut dire qu'avec la musique de la fête, on n'aurait pas entendu grand-chose… Kristin discutait en beuglant avec Reed et Jeff...<p>

Jacob arriva par derrière, donna un grand coup d'épaule dans l'omoplate de Jeff sans ralentir sa progression. Jeff fut juste déséquilibré, mais certainement troublé. Jacob ne lui accorda pas un regard, il avait du faire exprès, ce n'était pas possible autrement, à moins qu'il n'ait pas eut la place de passer mais quand même... Jacob ne s'était même pas retourné pour s'excuser ou serrer la main des deux garçons. Il les ignorait tout simplement, comme s'il ne venait pas de détruire l'omoplate de Jeff! Il se pencha sur moi pour me faire la bise et, intriguée, j'en profitais pour lui demander :

- Ca va ?

- Ouai ouai. Me répondit-il le plus normalement du monde.

Décidément j'avais dû manquer quelque chose. Je fis la bise à Kanoa pendant que Jacob la faisait à Kristen. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il ne serra pas la main à Reed ni à Jeff et, sans les saluer, il passa devant eux pour venir s'asseoir à coté de moi en tailleur sur le mur. Kanoa hésita, elle fit cependant la bise à Reed et Jeff. Elle se plaça ensuite debout à coté de Jeff et s'adressa à moi :

- Désolée du retard…

Je lui dis que ce n'était rien…

- En attendant on a fait la connaissance de Reed et Jeff. Ajoutai-je pour qu'elle leur parle, j'avais envie de m'en débarrasser.

Kanoa s'adressa ensuite aux deux garçons, elle se présenta et leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient ici… Jacob, lui, se mit à me parler en continuant à ignorer. Décidément, il avait le don pour me tirer des griffes des boulets ! Ahah je riais en mon fort intérieur.

Au bout de 10 minutes, nous nous décidions à aller danser, la sono et la « piste » avaient étés installés en bas, près du lac. Nous descendions en coupant à travers la pelouse, à mon grand regret, Reed et Jeff nous suivirent.

**Jacob****:**

Putain mais i vont pas nous lâcher ces deux débiles ! Si y'en a un qui s'approche de Taïs je…hum il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à calmer mes élans de colère. Déjà quand Bella m'a annoncé qu'elle allait devenir une sangsue je me souviens avoir balancé une clé à molette dans l'atelier… Ca m'ennuierait que Taïs me prenne pour un crétin qui ne sait que cogner… Elle est superbe ce soir !  
>Elle s'était maquillée, cela mettait ses magnifiques yeux verts en valeur, ses longs cheveux tombaient dans une cascade de boucles jusqu'au milieu de son dos elle portait un pantalon marron et un haut blanc un peu bouffant, elle avait fait juste ce qu'il faut pour mettre tous ses atouts en valeur selon moi. Punaise, j'allais encore la dévorer des yeux toute la soirée.<p>

**Ta****ï****s****: **

Reed et Jeff nous avaient suivis. Pff... Remarque, on va danser, si ça se trouve ils ne viendront pas avec nous.

On était descendus au bon moment, ils passaient Bad Romance, j'adorais cette chanson ! Kanoa et moi nous nous plaçâmes sur la piste de danse, il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes qui dansaient (sinon je n'y serais jamais allée !), Kristin devait rejoindre des amis mais ils ne devaient pas être encore là car elle se joignit à nous…tout comme Reed et Jeff...  
>Je remarquai alors que Jacob venait aussi danser avec nous. C'est drôle, je l'aurais plutôt imaginé au bar à draguer des filles...<p>

**Jacob****:**

_Il faut que je me démerde pour nous débarrasser des deux blaireaux… Tin pi en plus j'ai l'impression de danser comme un manche à balai… _

**Kanoa****: **

_Pas mal niveau musique pour l'instant, faut voir après… Fait suer que la Kristin soit là, mais bon… Et c'est qui ces deux types d'abord ? Jake était dingue tout à l'heure, il lui a donné un de ces coups d'épaule à l'autre ! Je suis sûre qu'il est jaloux ! Ahah trop fort mon cousinet ! _

**Kristin****: **

_Plutôt beau gosse l'Indien ! A la première occas' je danse avec lui, c'est pas possible autrement ! Mais il a l'air bizarre… Tout à l'heure il a foutu un coup d'épaule à Jeff et quand je lui ai demandé si ça allait ensuite, il ne m'a pas répondu… Enfin là il doit aller mieux… Autant en profiter !_

**Jacob****: **

Ca y est, je m'étais désengourdi, j'arrivais à danser un peu mieux, je n'étais pas non plus un super danseur il faut dire… Après Bad Romance, on a eu This is my life, The sound of San Francisco, etc, que du bon selon moi. J'avais la désagréable impression que Kristin me matait, je me sentais violé! Mais c'te fille, je la trouvais…cruche et laide. Laide, forcément ! J'avais la fille de ma vie à coté, mon alter-égo, mon âme-sœur enfin bref j'avais beau utiliser toutes les expressions que je voulais, je n'aurais pu trouver exactement la bonne pour qualifier ce que Taïs représentait à présent à mes yeux. Malheureusement, je ne savais que penser au sujet de ma belle, elle me jetait souvent des coups d'œil discrets, à chaque fois elle voyait que je la regardais ! Mais étant donné qu'elle regardait tout le monde cela ne voulait certainement rien dire… Kristin ne faisait que de se déhancher en me fixant, ça devenait gonflant. Les deux du-culs étaient toujours avec nous, le brun ne cessait de se rapprocher de Taïs, celle-ci changeait parfois de place avec Kanoa, j'étais tellement obnubilé par elle que je remarquai le moindre détail la concernant, à un moment, le brun s'est approché d'elle, elle a fait mine de ne pas le voir puis elle et Kano ont échangé de place. Il semblait que le brun faisait effet sangsue. Il avait intérêt à ne pas s'approcher trop près de mon imprégnée...

Nous nous arrêtâmes de danser un instant, forcément les deux glands nous suivirent et tapaient la discut' à Kanoa. Kristin s'adressa à moi, je ne l'écoutais même pas… en plus elle était maniérée…elle faisait plein de gestes en parlant…je déteste ça, d'autant plus que ma Taïs était à coté et ne discutait avec personne…elle fixait la piste de danse et les lumières reflétaient sur sa peau. Elle était encore plus magnifique que d'habitude. Je déglutis, apparemment Kristin attendait une réponse.

- Quoi ? Dis-je pour gagner du temps.

Elle répéta sa question. J'inventai la réponse, je voulais qu'elle me foute la paix le plus vite possible mais elle continuait à me parler cette con ! Le brun fit quelques pas et rejoignit Taïs… _Putaiiinn !_ Il échangea quelques mots avec elle, visiblement elle coupait court à toute conversation. La musique changea, je reconnu l'air de Cotton Eyes Joe… _Ooohh non non non…_ Le brun avait déjà tendu une main à Taïs… J'étais vert de jalousie. Elle semblait cependant hésiter. Quand à moi, Kristin me tira littéralement sur la piste, je perdis de vue Taïs, je la retrouvais à coté de moi…faisant le pont avec l'avorton, j'étais avec la cruche et Kano avec le blond. _Pff décidément ça va pas se passer comme ça !_ Je bouillonnais intérieurement. J'étais enivré par l'odeur de mon imprégnée et je n'avais qu'une envie en cet instant : la prendre dans mes bras, lui parler, danser avec elle…faire quelque chose avec elle, n'importe quoi mais par-dessus tout, je voulais que ce spectacle d'elle et du freluquet cesse. Cette danse, d'habitude drôle, entrainante, conviviale…fut une séance de torture pour moi.

A la fin de la chanson, nous partîmes nous asseoir sur la pelouse un peu plus haut, où on pouvait s'entendre… du moins ou les autres pouvaient s'entendre car en tant que loup, j'avais une ouïe un peu plus développée. Les deux lourdingues étaient là… le brun assis à coté de Taïs, j'appris qu'il s'appelait Jeff, je n'y avais pas fait attention avant. Je m'asseyais dos à la pente mais en face d'eux. Au bout de 5 minutes, il y eut What I want, Taïs appela Kanoa en lui disant « t'entends ? », Kanoa mit quelques secondes à reconnaître l'air de la chanson, puis elles se levèrent toutes les deux et descendirent la pente en riant.

- Mais...où elles vont ? S'étonna Jeff.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire bouffon ? M'énervai-je cette fois.

Taïs n'étant plus dans les parages, je pouvais laisser libre court à ma mauvaise humeur passagère. Il n'osa rien me dire… Il faut dire que je suis tellement baraqué…hum restons modeste, le trop c'est comme le pas assez remarque…

Je suivis les filles et descendis danser avec elles pendant que Kristin s'était éclipsée, je pense qu'elle était allée boire un coup, je m'en tapais complet ! Le blond et Jeff ne vinrent pas nous rejoindre…heureusement. Nous dansâmes sur What I want, je jetais quelques coup d'œil discrets cette fois à mon imprégnée, elle me regardait souvent, j'étais rassuré. Elle s'approcha de moi… Ouou ! Je m'en remettais pas, elle me parla à l'oreille et me demanda ce que j'avais fait des deux boulets, je lui dis que j'en avait remballé un, elle s'esclaffa et me dit que j'avais bien fait. Elle se retira en arrière, arrachant un morceau de mon cœur au passage. Il fallait que je me rapproche d'elle, que je trouve une excuse… Elle était si belle, c'était la fille de mes rêves, je ne voyais plus qu'elle. Après ça, je ne faisais que la regarder (en dansant bien sûr). Vint ensuite Can't fight this feeling. Je ne sais pas si la musique accentuait la chose, mais j'étais complètement fasciné par Taïs, fasciné, ensorcelé, enchanté, séduit, bref j'étais totalement conquis. J'écoutais les paroles de la chanson: « All I see is you », « I just can't fight this feeling, we should be lovers » Oh oui oui c'est trop ça! Je regardais ma cousine… Si elle pouvait avoir la bonne idée de se barrer… Elle parla dans l'oreille de Taïs. _Oh mais oui ! Oh je t'aime Kano ! _

Ma cousine venait de se retirer, elle allait certainement boire un coup, nous attendre un peu plus loin. J'en profitai pour parler un peu à Taïs, lui demander l'air de rien ou était passée Kano, puis je restai danser seul avec elle.

**Ta****ï****s****:**

_Kanoa m'a laissée toute seule avec Jacob sur Can't fight this feeling en plus ! Décidément quelle bonne soirée ! Les deux clanpins nous ont enfin lâché la grappe…J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que Jacob leur avait dit, je lui demanderai plus tard, pour le moment profitons. Plus je le regarde ce type, plus je le trouve parfait, drôle, intelligent, beau et…très costaud ce qui ne gâte rien naturellement... Il doit avoir toutes les nanas à ses pieds et il se prend pas au sérieux. Tin faut que j'arrête de le regarder parce que le pauvre, il va se dire qu'il a une touche avec un thon… Oh et puis zut, c'est pas de ma faute, il est si beau que s'il veut pas qu'on le regarde, il a qu'à pas se montrer na ! C'est vrai quoi, le plaisir des yeux ça existe ! Il a qu'à pas être beau et puis voila, j'y suis pour rien c'est moi la victime dans cette histoire !_

_Oh punaise, Jacob me tend la main ! Juste au moment où je voulais regarder ailleurs ! Tant pis, Alea Jacta Est ! On est tous les deux et puis c'est le cousin de Kano, faut pas que je commence à me faire des idées. Il est trop bien pour moi de toute façon et c'est pas possible que je l'intéresse, il fait ça par politesse…ou alors il est bourré…nan il a rien bu je crois… Tiens, c'est bizarre, d'habitude, les seuls types qui viennent me voir sont soit bourrés, soit ils ont 15 ans de plus que moi… Ahahah !_

Je riais toute seule, heureusement que personne ne pouvait entendre mes pensées…

Je saisis sa main, un large sourire s'étira sur son visage. Il prit mon autre main dans la sienne. J'étais trop mal à l'aise…Je ne suis pas du tout tactile. Mais j'avoue que danser avec le beau Jacob illuminait ma soirée. Il me souriait, il était craquant…_et en plus il danse plutôt bien ! Je dois avoir l'air d'une cruche…au secours quelqu'un venez à mon aide !_

**Jacob****:**

_Ca y est ! Je me suis jeté à l'eau ! Youou ! Je suis en train de danser avec Taïs ! Oh qu'elle est belle ! Et je crois qu'elle est contente ! Elle fait que de sourire ! _

Son arôme m'envoûtait. Je me rapprochai d'elle…encore et encore… par petits pas, en dansant. J'avais emprisonné ses mains dans les miennes…elles étaient douces…comme elle sûrement… « _Cause I just can't fight this feeling, we should be lovers » _J'étais complètement sous son charme, mais je devais faire attention, pour ne pas être déçu…ne pas reproduire l'affaire Bella…mais là… J'avais l'impression que c'était magnétique entre nous deux. Elle me subjuguait corps et âme, j'étais à elle, elle m'avait assujetti sans le vouloir, elle m'avait conquis, je déposai les armes qui visaient à me protéger, j'avais eu peur de souffrir, maintenant je savais que mon cas ne m'importait pas… C'était elle. En la voyant danser, bouger la tête, les cheveux…Je sus que je pourrais tout subir…pour elle, rien que pour qu'elle soit heureuse, même si cela allait me briser le cœur encore une fois. Je la regardai avec insistance, elle aussi me regardait mais elle semblait gênée, elle tournait la tête ailleurs parfois, jetait un coup des coups d'œil derrière moi… Mais sans jamais cesser de sourire, elle se mit à chantonner...Elle ne se doutait pas que je l'entendais… j'ai jamais autant apprécié d'être un loup moi ! J'essayais de chercher quelque chose, une phrase à dire, un sous-entendu par rapport à la chanson…j'étais plutôt doué pour ça avec Bella, seulement avec Taïs rien ne vint…Elle avait un tel ascendant sur moi que je restai béat en la regardant, ne trouvant que dire. Je fis quelques pas en arrière, sans lâcher les mains de ma princesse. _« Now I just can't fight this feeling… »._ Elle fit le même nombre de pas en avant… « We should be lovers… » _Oui Chérie, vient vers moi! Ohhlala je suis fou d'elle ! C'est dingue cette imprégnation !_ Nous continuâmes à danser encore quelques minutes, je trouvai ça magique…elle, moi et cette musique qui décrivait ce à que je ressentais... La chanson se termina… Pff déjà ! Je libérai la main gauche de Taïs… j'attendis un peu pour faire de même avec l'autre… je la lâchai avec regret… The Riddle commença, c'était pas trop mal mais j'étais encore tout chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de m'arriver… _Putain c'est un truc de malade ! J'ai dansé deux minutes avec elle et on dirait que ce que je viens de vivre est extraordinaire ! Mais oui, c'est extraordinaire ! J'ai dansé avec mon imprégnée ! Youou ! Non…Calme-toi Jacob… C'est pas grand-chose quand on prend du recul… YOUOU !_ J'étais aux anges !

La soirée passait petit à petit, les filles n'arrêtaient pas de danser et moi avec, je n'avais jamais autant dansé je crois… Il faut dire que j'étais loin ici, loin de mon quotidien, maintenant ça allait être plus simple pour moi, depuis que je connaissais Taïs, que je m'étais imprégné d'elle, j'avais l'impression que la plupart de mes « problèmes » étaient résolus. En tout cas le problème Bella était résolu définitivement. _Oua, ça faisait du bien de penser à une fille sans souffrir autant…_autant car, je devais le dire, je me torturais l'esprit en songeant à Taïs… Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pensait de moi…si j'avais une chance… et ça occupait mes pensées sans arrêt.

Nous continâmes à danser…

Les deux boulets vinrent nous rejoindre… Je regardai Taïs en levant les yeux au ciel, elle me sourit d'un air malin. Nous dansâmes en ignorant tant bien que mal les deux demi-portions. Il y eut encore plusieurs musiques. L'heure tournait. C'était 2h45 et les 15 minutes qui restaient étaient consacrées à des slows. Notre petit groupe (toujours suivit par ses boulets) se retira sur le coté. Kanoa et Taïs s'appuyèrent contre un banc, j'attendis à coté, je brûlais d'envie de proposer à Taïs de venir danser avec moi, mais je ne savais comment lui présenter ça… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me prenne pour un taré, je la connaissais depuis une semaine, il ne fallait pas qu'elle voie que j'étais raide dingue d'elle aussi tôt, ça aurait été suspect quand même… Cette fois, j'avais prévu le coup. Je restai debout à coté de Taïs… Il y eut une chanson… _I never had a dream come true_… Cet abruti de Jeff dit à ma belle :

- Tu danses?

Elle hésita…peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas comment lui dire non…Enfin, c'est ce que j'espérais parce que je savais qu'elle était timide. Jeff lui prit les deux poignets et la tira à lui, l'obligeant à se redresser.

- Pas sur cette chanson. Lui dit-elle.

- Allez… Insistait-il.

J'étais à deux doigts de lui mettre mon poing dans la tronche. Hé, oui, l'inconvénient de la mutation, enfin dans mon cas parce que les gars avaient l'air de mieux le supporter que moi, c'était la colère. De toute façon j'avais toujours eu un sale carafon, c'est pas maintenant que ça allait changer…pas maintenant qu'un abruti voulait forcer mon imprégnée à danser avec lui contre son gré. C'était surtout ça en fait, elle avait l'air mal à l'aise…moi qui tentais d'interpréter les moindres signaux de son visage, de ses mouvements…depuis le début de la soirée, j'avais la certitude qu'elle ne voulait pas danser avec lui.

Je choppai Jeff au poignet. Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là ! _AAHAHA!_ Ricanai-je intérieurement. _Attention! Le loup-garou est de sortie! _Jeff leva la tête et me regarda sans savoir à quelle sauce il allait être mangé… Je devais faire trois têtes de plus que ce minus…bon d'accord, peut-être pas…mais bon il était plus petit que Taïs quand même, ce qui prouve bien qu'elle allait mieux avec moi… Elle aussi me regardait d'ailleurs… Je m'adressai à Jeff avec un air menaçant, mais pas trop quand même, je ne voulais pas choquer ma belle…

- Et moi ? Tu veux pas danser avec moi ?

_Aahaha !_ Je m'éclatai ! Jeff me dévisagea sans comprendre si je plaisantais, si j'étais gay ou encore si j'allais lui broyer le poignet… Il faut dire que cette idée était alléchante… Il sembla comprendre le fond de ma pensée,_ il est pas si con que ça finalement !_ Il lâcha Taïs et me toisa.

- Désolé, mais la demoiselle m'a promis une danse. Déclarai-je avec aplomb en fixant Jeff, je tendis une main à Taïs en insistant :

- Tu n'as pas oublié ? Lui dis-je.

_S'il te plait…prend-la… _

Taïs prit ma main. _YYEESS ! Et Jeff dans le cul la balayette ! _

- Si, j'y pensais plus. Me dit-elle.

Elle s'adressa ensuite à Jeff :

- Désolé hein, mais on est amis d'enfance alors…

_Ahah trop forte ma princesse !_

- Ouai je vois le genre… Marmonna Jeff avant de retourner voir le blond.

Je menai Taïs au centre de la piste, elle s'écriait :

- Oh merci ! J'ai cru que j'allais encore me le coltiner !

Je m'arrêtai, me rapprochai d'elle. Elle n'osait pas poser ses mains sur mes épaules, elle avait raison, ce n'était pas là que je voulais qu'elle les place. Je lui pris la deuxième main en lui disant :

- Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin d'aide…

Je plaçai ses mains derrière ma nuque et frissonnai de bonheur. Je la lâchai pour la reprendre par la taille. Elle était peut-être gênée…moi je rayonnai, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi heureux.

- T'as bien pensé ! Je savais pas comment lui dire non, ça m'a fait une excuse !

- Ravi d'avoir pu t'aider !

J'étais si près d'elle… C'était magique! Mon ventre papillonnait, je me sentais tout drôle. Je tournai lentement et me mis de façon à être en face de Kanoa qui était assaillie par les deux débiles. Jeff était appuyé contre le banc, exactement où Taïs était quelques minutes plus tôt. Je le défiai du regard en mettant une main au creux des reins de ma belle. _Ohlala…_ Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête… J'avais Taïs tout près de moi…et ce con de Jeff en arrière plan qui n'arrêtait pas de nous reluquer : E-no-rme !

- Eh ben, t'as vraiment une touche avec demi-portion ! M'exclamai-je.

Elle rit au surnom que je venais d'utiliser.

- Pourquoi ? Il nous regarde ?

- Il fait que ça!

- Oh nan… Grommela-t-elle.

- Désolé princesse, c'est ça d'être une femme fatale!

Elle éclata d'un rire claironnant :

- Ouai ! Surtout moi.

La chanson se termina… Le DJ annonça que la prochaine serait la dernière. Je ne voulais pas lâcher Taïs, c'était au dessus de mes forces. La dernière chanson commença, c'était Listen to your heart… ! Je lui demandai :

- Ca te dit de danser la dernière avec moi ?

Elle hocha la tête et me répondit avec légèreté:

- Ouai.

Je me rapprochai encore plus d'elle.

- Au moins après il aura du mal à t'inviter à danser!

- C'est clair ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

Je resserrai mon étreinte, mes mains se déplacèrent, l'une resta entre ses reins, l'autre un peu plus haut, au dessus, Taïs était presque collée contre mon torse. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi, je ne voyais plus rien d'autre. Je souris, elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de mon cou, s'était un peu plus rapprochée de moi. Je lui chuchotai à l'oreille :

- Alors comme ça on est amis d'enfance ? C'est quoi l'idée? On jouait dans le même bac à sable ?

- Non. Continua-t-elle en rentrant dans mon jeu. On avait la même nourrice.

- Ah pas mal ça… ! Et y'avait un bac à sable chez la nounou !

- Tin qu'est ce't'as avec ton bac à sable ! Rit-elle. Bon puisque tu y tiens, Ok y'avait un bac à sable chez la nounou !

- Ma chère, toute nourrice digne de ce nom se doit d'avoir un bac à sable !

Elle éclata de rire mais ne renchérit pas. Nous continuâmes à danser.

- Je crois que tu plais bien à Kristin… Me dit-elle.

- Ah ? Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Tout à l'heure, en dansant, elle n'arrêtait pas de te regarder ou alors elle essayait de danser avec toi… Je la connais…

Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu, enfin si mais je m'en contrefoutais.

- Sérieusement ? J'ai rien remarqué. Répondis-je. De toute façon elle ne m'intéresse pas.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant, elle est mignonne…

- Je la trouve moche. Elle est peut-être bien sympa mais ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre.

J'espérai qu'elle me réponde « c'est quoi ton genre ? », j'aurais répondu « toi »… Mais elle n'en fit rien malheureusement. La musique défila. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter totalement du moment…son arôme divin… sa respiration sur mon épaule…je me demandai comment j'allais faire lorsque la musique finirait… Instinctivement, en pensant à cela, je me rapprochai encore d'elle et appuyai ma joue contre ses cheveux. L'instant était parfait. J'étais si près d'elle que je sentais battre son cœur, je l'entendais aussi…

**Ta****ï****s****: **

_J'y crois pas ! Non seulement Jacob m'a sauvé du boulet mais en plus il danse avec moi ! Avec moi ! J'hallucine ! Et il est tout chou… Je suis sur un nuaaaggee ! Oh punaise, il a appuyé sa joue contre ma tête ! Faut que je me calme, j'ai le cœur qui bat à 100 à l'heure. C'est pas vrai, je suis vraiment qu'une pauvre fille, se mettre dans un état pareil pour un type que je connais depuis une semaine et qui va partir aussi sec la semaine qui suit… Et puis justement, puisqu'il repart, autant profiter de ma petite danse. _

* * *

><p>Note : Et voilà. Je ne sais pas vous, mais en relisant ce chapitre, je l'ai trouvé un peu cul-cul (au niveau des pensées des gens) mettons, ça sur le compte de l'euphorie de la fête si vous voulez bien^^, le reste de la fic ne sera pas comme ça...<p>

La preuve dans le prochain chapitre : suite et fin de la soirée...

Naturellement, les commentaires sont les bienvenus. Bye et à la prochaine !


	5. Je t'apprécie

**Chapite 5 : Je t'apprécie**

**Jacob****: **

Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. La musique s'arrêta, le DJ fit un speech de fin de soirée… Je n'arrivai pas à la lâcher, je ne _voulais _pas la lâcher. Je crois que j'aurais pu passer ma vie ainsi, à la serrer dans mes bras. Lorsque tous les couples se furent séparés autour de nous, je fus bien obligé de desserrer mon étreinte et de la laisser m'échapper.

Nous allâmes rejoindre Kanoa qui nous attendait, seule.

- Qu'est ce que t'as fait des deux abrutis ? L'interrogeai-je.

- J'en sais rien, ils ont dit qu'ils devaient partir… Sympa vous deux de me laisser toute seule avec eux ! Fit-elle remarquer à juste titre en se redressant.

- Désolé, la prochaine fois on se fera un slow à 3. Proposai-je.

- Je m'en voudrais de te déranger Jake…

_Ahah cool le vieux sous-entendu pourri… Bon, je l'ai mérité pour l'avoir laissée avec les deux comme une vieille chaussette, mais quand même…_

Kanoa se pencha sur moi et chuchota à mon oreille :

- T'appelle ça un slow ? Moi j'appelle ça un câlin.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, j'étais trop euphorique pour ça. Mais la soirée était terminée… Je ne voulais pas me séparer de ma belle, pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt… Apparemment, il était prévu que mon oncle vienne nous chercher et qu'il ramène Taïs, Kanoa n'avait pas pris la voiture car ses parents en avaient besoin, ils avaient été invités par des amis ce soir et leur deuxième auto était inutilisable pour le moment, mon oncle m'avait demandé d'y jeter un coup d'œil ce matin, ce que j'avais fait, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de la réparer entièrement.

Kanoa tira son téléphone portable de sa poche et appela sur le téléphone de son père. Elle patienta et raccrocha au bout d'un moment.

- Mon père ne répond pas… Ca passe peut-être pas là où i sont… On attend 5 minutes et je rappelle…

La Réserve d'hiver était à 3km. Autant dire qu'en courant ou même en marchant un peu rapidement j'y étais en moins de 5 minutes… Mais ma principale préoccupation était de gagner du temps… Kanoa se mit à râler :

- C'est toujours comme ça ! Ils ne font jamais attention à leurs téléphones ! Ils savent que je dois les appeler mais y'a rien à faire !

Perso, je trouvais bien pratique que mon oncle ne réponde pas au téléphone ! Mon ventre cria famine. Je prévins les filles que j'allais m'acheter quelque chose à manger. Nous n'avions mangé qu'un plat de pâtes avant de partir et ça faisait une semaine que je crevais la dalle car ma tante ignorais que j'étais un loup et que les loups mangent le double de nourriture voire le triple que les autres… inévitablement, j'avais un creux constant à l'estomac. Je descendais m'acheter une barquette de frites à la buvette. Je choisis la portion la plus grande, évidemment. J'aperçus les deux blancs-becs près de la buvette. Je les ignorai et continuai mon chemin en petites foulées. Avec tout ce boucan, je n'arrivais pas à entendre la conversation des filles alors qu'en temps normal, j'en étais capable. Elles s'étaient assises sur le mur. Je ralentis dès que je saisis une bribe de leur discussion…Eh, je sais être discret parfois.

- …mouai… Marmonnait Taïs.

- Arrête! Ca crève les yeux!

- C'est pas parce que j'ai dansé avec lui…Ca veut rien dire enfin! Répliquait Taïs.

_Oh non…certainement pas… _

- Moi je te dis que si ! Assurai Kanoa.

- Il t'as dit quelque chose ? Demandai Taïs mine de rien.

Ma cousine hésita. _Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire Kano… _Il était clair qu'elle avait envie de parler et de confier notre conversation de l'autre jour à son amie, elle s'y retint cependant pour mon plus grand soulagement, je ne voulais pas brusquer les choses, ni qu'elle me serve de médiatrice.

- Je ne peux rien dire… Soupira-t-elle finalement. Mais il m'a parlé de toi.

- Allez Kano… il est pas là…

Ma cousine restait muette.

- Allez balance!

- Tiens donc! Ca t'intéresse bien en fait!

- Pff laisse tomber. Finit par dire Taïs en closant définitivement le sujet.

- Je ne comprends pas, je tombe directement sur le répondeur… Grommela ma cousine en appuyant sur les touches de son téléphone.

J'attendis un instant puis je décidais de réapparaitre. Je m'assis à coté de Taïs (elle était la plus près de moi…et puis de toute façon j'avais envie de me mettre là mince!).

- Alors Kano, t'as pu appeler ton père ?

- Nan… Il ne doit plus avoir de batterie…

Je tendis ma barquette de frites à Taïs et lui en proposa. Elle me remercia et piocha dedans. Je fis de même avec ma cousine. Tout en mangeant, je réfléchissais…

- Vous êtes fatiguées les filles ?

- Pas spécialement. Répondit Taïs.

- Moi non plus… Dit Kanoa.

- Et si on rentrait à pied ? Proposai-je.

Je savais qu'elles venaient souvent au lac à pied et Kanoa m'avait confié que Taïs aimait marcher.

- T'es sérieux ? Demanda Kano.

- Ouai. Ton père ne répond pas de toute façon.

- Moi ça me dit bien ! S'exclama joyeusement Taïs.

-Mouai… Ronchonna Kanoa.

Je me levai et demandai :

- Alors, on se met en route ?

Taïs se leva à son tour, Kanoa aussi et nous nous mîmes en route.

Le trajet fut…extra.

Taïs et moi ne faisions que de discuter de tout et de rien. J'en appris plus sur elle, elle sur moi. J'étais bien, je plaisantais, elle riait… Il n'y avait personne sur la route que nous avions empruntée, nous marchions au milieu, à gauche, à droite, comme on voulait, j'étais loin des galères de Forks, je me sentais léger, amoureux.

**Kanoa****: **

_Bon… Je suis bien contente que mon cousin et une de mes meilleures amies s'entendent bien tous les deux et plus si affinités… mais là je me sens un peu de trop… Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je tiens la chandelle mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pas loin… C'est dingue quand même comme Jake fait avec elle, il la connait depuis une semaine et…je ne sais même pas comment expliquer ça, c'est trop bizarre. Je crois que j'ai été témoin d'un coup de foudre ou je sais pas… _

- Bah alors ? Tu dis rien Kano ? Tu fatigues ? Me dit Taï.

_Ah quand même, on me reparle ! _

- Ouai, un peu j'avoue…

- Tu parles ! On est à la moitié du chemin, vivement qu'on arrive j'aurais pas du mettre ces tongs!

**Jacob****: **

Je me sentais de plus en plus proche de Taïs, par l'esprit. On était en mouvement, on se déplaçait sur tous les cotés de la route, c'était drôle. Je marchais du coté gauche de la route, Taïs était à droite, Kanoa au milieu, elle prit part à la conversation. Sur le ton de la discussion, Taïs lâcha soudain :

- La vache, vous trouvez pas que ça caille ?

- Ben moi j'ai mis ma veste parce que c'est vrai que j'ai pas chaud… Dit Kanoa.

Ma belle avait froid et la réchauffer, c'était dans mes cordes.

- Moi je suis bien. Dis-je.

- Forcément ! Toi t'es toujours brûlant ! Répliqua Kanoa.

- C'est un truc de famille, mon demi-frère c'est pareil.

- Quoi ? C'est un genre de maladie génétique ? S'inquiéta ma cousine.

- Mais nan ! Ris-je en me rapprochant d'elle, je la contournai, posai mon bras gauche sur ses épaules et tendis le bras vers Taïs pour qu'elle se mette de l'autre coté, elle vint à ma droite, je la pris par les épaules et lui frictionnai le bras, elle avait la chair de poule, à mon contact, elle disparut vite…contrairement aux battements de mon coeur qui s'intensifièrent.

- Punaise mais c'est vrai… t'es bouillant ! S'exclama Taïs.

- Forcément t'es gelée ! Tu me trouves brûlant ! Et puis ca vous arrange bien les filles ! M'esclaffai-je.

**Ta****ï****s****: **

_C'est bizarre, Jacob est bouillant, dès qu'il approche on se réchauffe, on dirait qu'il irradie… J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil…_

**Jacob****: **

Nous fîmes plusieurs mètres comme ça, puis Kanoa se détourna. J'hésitai à retirer mon bras des épaules de Taïs…_oh mais non, elle aurait froid… Ahaha la bonne excuse._ Je ne m'y résolu pas et restai dans cette position elle ne se détournait pas…j'étais ravi. Nous continuâmes à discuter… Au bout de ¾ d'heure, nous arrivâmes chez Kano. Ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Je me décidai à laisser Taïs m'échapper. Kanoa proposa à Taïs de rester dormir, mais celle-ci déclina l'invitation :

- Non, c'est gentil mais j'ai aucune affaire et puis j'ai dit à mes parents que je rentrais…i vont pas comprendre s'ils me trouvent pas demain matin… Je vais y aller…

- Tu vas pas rentrer à pied ? S'étonna Kanoa.

- Ben si… maintenant que je suis lancée…Bon allez, bonne nuit ! Dit-elle en se reculant.

- Rentre bien ! Bonne nuit ! Lança Kanoa.

Je la regardai partir avec regret et hésitation.

- Qu'est ce que t'attends ? S'exclama Kanoa à mon adresse. La porte sera ouverte !

Je lui souris et me mit à « courir » pour rejoindre Taïs, « courir » était un bien grand mot, je ne fis que quelques pas et en prenant mon temps.

- Taïs ! L'appelai-je.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna, étonnée.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-elle avec son charme naturel.

- J'te raccompagne ! Dis-je en tentant de cacher mon excitation.

_Merde, si ça se trouve elle n'en a pas spécialement envie… Mais…j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'aime plutôt bien…_ J'émis une réserve :

- Enfin…sauf si t'en a pas envie bien sûr…

- Non non…c'est cool. Répondit-elle en souriant.

- T'es sûre ? Si tu veux pas tu peux me le dire, je vais pas me vexer ! Assurai-je.

- Non mais ça me fait plaisir ! Mais te sens pas obligé de me raccompagner, si tu veux aller te coucher vas-y…

- J'ai pas sommeil… et puis, je n'aime pas laisser une fille rentrer toute seule en pleine nuit… Mais c'est juste que… je ne voudrais pas que tu me surnommes « Jeff » si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Elle éclata de rire.

- T'inquiète ! Y'a aucun risque ! Dit-elle en se remettant à marcher.

- Tant mieux !

Je rayonnai.

- Plutôt sympa cette soirée… J'ai bien aimé mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'autre abruti. Ricanai-je.

- Oh t'es mauvais ! Railla-t-elle. N'empêche tu m'en as débarrassée deux fois ! Je sais pas comment je vais te remercier ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Aahah ! J'étais assez remercié en voyant la tronche que faisait ce minable ! Ca m'a fait plaisir de t'aider!

Taïs m'adressa un grand sourire. Décidément, c'était la meilleure soirée que je passais depuis… Non, c'était la meilleure soirée que j'avais jamais passé. Je ralentissais l'allure, Taïs marchait plutôt vite, j'avais remarqué que les filles (elle, Kano et Kiuara) faisaient de grandes enjambées, mais ce soir, je n'avais pas envie de faire de même, je pris mon temps, obligeant Taïs à ralentir l'allure elle aussi.

Nous discutâmes sincèrement, j'en vins même à lui parler des raisons qui m'avaient poussé à venir ici : la trahison (je le prenais comme ça) de mon père, le fait que mon meilleur ami soit en fait mon demi-frère et j'évoquais rapidement Bella qui allait se marier, en omettant délibérément d'ajouter qu'elle m'avait sollicité pour parler à Sam de sa transformation gnagna… Elle fut compréhensive, et m'écoutait attentivement. Elle ne blâma pas mon père, eut de la peine pour ce qu'Embry avait subit et compris que j'avais eut les nerfs... Lorsque je lui expliquais le problème Bella TRES simplifié, elle écouta longuement ce que j'avais à dire, je lui confiai mes ressentis, mon amertume aujourd'hui disparue… Elle alla dans mon sens et finit par conclure en assurant :

- Si elle a préféré partir avec l'autre c'est qu'elle te mérite pas va ! Laisse-là avec son mec et fais ta vie comme si elle n'existait pas !

Je l'adore cette fille! Elle est trop ! Mais je ne pouvais pas faire comme si Belle n'existait pas, elle était trop impliquée dans mon monde peuplé de loups-garous et sangs-froids ! Mais je ne pouvais pas dire tout ça à Taïs, encore moins que Bella ne m'intéressait plus car elle avait prit sa place dans mon cœur et même la première place à jamais.

- Ouai…Marmonnai-je. Mais en même temps c'est une amie tu vois…

- Hum. Répondit-elle brièvement, elle devait avoir quelque chose en tête mais refusait de me le confier. Cela m'intriguait…

**Ta****ï****s****:**

_« C'est une amie » qu'i dit. Une amie ne te traite pas comme ça… Elle te dit pas « j'ai besoin de toi ne m'abandonne pas, tu sais que je t'aime » pour ensuite t'annoncer le lendemain qu'elle va épouser celui qui l'a laissée tomber… Elle doit être sacrément allumée celle-là pour préférer un autre type à Jacob…_

**Jacob****:**

J'attendis qu'elle m'explique plus précisément ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'en fit rien…

- C'est bizarre de se marier à 17 ans… Dit-elle lentement.

- La san…Le buv…Son gars est de la vieille école. Réussis-je à prononcer. _Nom d'une pipe ! Il faut que je fasse gaffe à ce que je dis ! _

- Ouai, enfin quand même…

- C'est ce que je pensais…au début.

- Au début ?

Quand tu as trouvé la bonne personne, celle de tes rêves…et que ça se passe bien, que t'as du mal à t'en séparer ne serait-ce que pour une heure… et quand tu sais pertinemment que tu l'aimeras toujours, pourquoi ne pas se marier ? Dis-je avec un air vague, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je faisais en fait référence à ce que je ressentais.

Mon sérieux troubla Taïs.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'à 17 ans tu peux savoir avec qui tu finiras ta vie ?

- J'en suis sûr. Affirmai-je.

Taïs expira en souriant.

- En fait t'es un grand romantique toi… Remarqua-t-elle avec légèreté.

Je souris en expirant à mon tour.

- Tu n'imagines même pas…

Nous avancions assez rapidement, nous arrivâmes chez Taïs bien trop tôt à mon goût… Nous descendîmes devant la porte, elle introduisit les clés dans la serrure et se retourna vers moi.

- Bon…ben… A plus et puis… Elle tendit le cou pour me faire la bise, je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et déposai un baiser sur sa joue, elle se recula et continua : Merci bien!

- De quoi ? De t'avoir accompagnée ? Demandais-je en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

- Ouai.

- C'était un plaisir ! Assurai-je en reculant encore.

Je lui tournai le dos et m'arrêtai, je sentis son regard posé sur moi, elle n'avait pas bougé, à la distance à laquelle elle était, je pouvais entendre son souffle et les battements de son cœur. Je tournai la tête à droite sans la regarder et j'avouai :

- Taïs, je t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je me mis en route avec la rapidité d'un homme normal plutôt pressé…

**Ta****ï****s****: **

_Nondidju ! Jacob viens de me dire qu'il m'apprécie ! Non mais ça veut rien dire après tout, c'est juste gentil quoi… Mais si c'est juste ça pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est un sous-entendu ? Tin faut que je trouve un truc à dire ! Viiitte Taïs trouve quelque chose à répondre ! Tu vas pas rester là plantée ! Jacob a déjà fait au moins 5 mètres ! _

- Moi aussi Jacob ! Baragouinai-je en parlant trop bas pour qu'un individu normalement constitué entende.

_"Moi aussi"… J'aurais pu trouver autre chose, ça fait un peu « moi aussi je m'apprécie » la fille pas égocentrique déjà ! Ahah ! De toute manière il a rien entendu, il s'en va._

**Jacob****: **

_Elle a dit qu'elle «__m'appr__éciait » aussi ! Génial ! Elle a pas du le dire fort… C'est super d'être un loup-garou dans ces cas là !_ Je ne su pas ce qui me retins de retourner la voir et de la prendre dans mes bras… Peut-être la peur de tout gâcher, un sens plus aigu des choses me poussait à m'éloigner plutôt qu'à tenter n'importe quoi tout de suite (comme je le faisais avec Bella).

Je ne pouvais me permettre de commettre la moindre erreur avec Taïs, elle était trop précieuse à mes yeux pour cela. J'accélérai le pas, en moins de 5 minutes, j'étais rentré chez mon oncle et ma tante, avant eux qui plus est. Ma cousine était couchée. Je fermai la porte à clé et allais me coucher directement. J'aurais aimé retourner chez Taïs, ce que je faisais chaque soir, mais j'étais trop éreinté et peut-être trop éprouvé…je me forçais à rester ici… Après tout, je passais la moitié de mes nuits à m'imaginer Taïs dormir…ou pas je l'avoue.., à écouter battre son cœur. Je sombrai dans le sommeil très rapidement.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, même si j'en avais très envie, je ne racontais pas à ma cousine ce que Taïs m'avait dit car je n'étais pas sensé le savoir… Je me mis à regarder la télé avec Teruko. Je reçu un message d'Embry, il voulait que j'appelle mon père. Je tapai nonchalamment la lettre « P » dans mon répertoire et appuyai sur la touche centrale du téléphone, je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, mon père décrocha tout de suite. Bon sang ! J'avais eu raison de compter sur Embry pour tout lui expliquer, mon père commença par me reprocher de ne pas l'avoir appelé plus tôt puis il enchaîna par :<p>

- Embry m'a TOUT raconté !

Il était tellement joyeux c'en était incroyable. Il m'annonça qu'il était ravi que je me sois « enfin » imprégné et « en plus c'est la fille de Janek ! Il faut que je lui téléphone ». Je ne tentai même pas de le convaincre de ne pas le faire, après tout, c'était pour me rendre service… Remarque, j'aurais pu parler moi-même à Janek… Pour lui dire quoi ? C'était à sa fille que je devais parler… Mon père ne cessait de me poser des questions sur moi, ma santé, mon imprégnée, mes pensées, mon humeur…bref le toutim. Je m'éloignai des oreilles indiscrètes pour répondre à tout ça, une fois que sa curiosité fut rassasiée, il partit dans une logorrhée verbale pour me démontrer à quel point il était heureux pour moi, j'allais « enfin remonter la pente », « voir le bout du tunnel »… J'écoutai attentivement…bon d'accord, peut-être pas… ce qu'il racontait, puis je lui demandai de me passer Embry, je supposai qu'il était là-bas. Gagné ! Je dis au revoir à mon père et entendit ensuite mon…demi-frère.

- Hey Jacob ! Alors comment ça va avec ta demoiselle ?

- Ben écoute… Commençai-je en ne parvenant pas à m'empêcher de sourire. Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien.

- Ah ! S'esclaffa Embry. Quand est-ce que tu nous l'amènes ?

- J'en sais rien, si ça ne tenais qu'à moi je l'aurais déjà embarquée...

J'entendis Embry expirer et je devinais son sourire à l'autre bout du fil. Il y eut un silence, il se mit à parler :

- Tu sais…mine de rien…tu nous manques Jake. Franchement, j'ai hâte que tu reviennes.

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça…et pourtant, je devais avouer que ça me touchait énormément, Embry avait toujours été mon meilleur ami ainsi que Quil…malgré tout, c'était d'Embry que j'étais le plus proche et ce depuis que Quil s'était imprégné de Claire.

- Toi aussi tu me manques frangin. Soufflai-je dans le téléphone, ému.

- Comment ça se passe en ce moment, avec ta mère ?

- La routine, elle croit dur comme fer que je suis en pleine crise, maintenant elle dit que je suis perturbé parce que j'ai retrouvé mon père… C'est pas la joie entre pa…Billy et elle. Avant-hier, j'étais de garde, elle m'a fliqué, elle a attendu que je rentre, je me suis fait engueulé et je suis punis pour le week-end, c'est pas de bol, j'avais justement promis à Quil de l'arranger et de prendre son tour samedi soir…enfin elle gueulera encore et voila…

Cette situation me rendait dingue ! La mère d'Embry croyait qu'il était un délinquant parce qu'il fuguait la nuit, celui-ci ne pouvait rien lui dire car Sam le lui avait ordonné, comme à chacun des membres de la meute, nous étions tous tenus au secret, heureusement pour certains d'entre nous, comme moi, Quil, Seth et Leah, nous avions des parents qui étaient au courant de la véracité des légendes Quileutes.

- Ah… Il faut que tu en parles à Sam.

- Il le sait, qu'est ce que tu veux faire… C'est comme ça… Marmonna Embry.

Il avait commencé à se faire à l'idée, jamais sa mère ne serait au courant de ce qu'il était vraiment, Embry était persuadé qu'elle le trouvait médiocre et que cela ne changerait pas. Je pris des nouvelles de Quil et des autres, après quoi je raccrochai et retournai m'affaler sur le canapé en compagnie de mon cousin tout en songeant à Embry. Moi aussi j'avais eu ce problème… Lorsque je voulais prévenir Bella de ce qu'il m'était arrivé, Sam m'avait interdit de lui en parler. Finalement, elle avait découvert par elle-même, elle était déjà au courant qu'il existait des créatures inhumaines, alors le fait que je sois un loup-garou ne l'avait pas choquée outre mesure… Cela ne serait pas le cas de la mère d'Embry… Le secret, le secret avant tout.

Ma tante nous appela pour mettre la table, Teruko se leva en râlant, je le suivis pour l'aider tout en continuant de réfléchir au problème d'Embry, malheureusement, je ne trouvai aucune solution. Nous mangeâmes des pizzas maison, mais il n'y en avait encore pas assez à mon goût…

L'après-midi, ma cousine insista pour qu'on aille faire les courses, enfin les magasins. Elle me traina dans les boutiques, inutile de préciser que l'achat de vêtements n'est pas ma principale activité, je m'habille avec un short la moitié de l'année et les 6 autres mois, je l'accompagne d'un tee-shirt. De plus, je ne dis pas que ma cousine est inintéressante…mais si elle avait convié Taïs à l'excursion, j'avoue que j'y aurai mis une meilleure volonté… Heureusement je réussi à convaincre Teruko de venir avec nous. Nous prîmes la voiture, Kanoa conduisit jusqu'au centre commercial, elle nous entraina dans une première boutique, puis une deuxième, elle trouva plusieurs fringues à son goût… Le temps passa longuement, pendant qu'elle essayait ses habits, Teruk et moi étions carrément réquisitionnés, je devais attendre qu'elle sorte de la cabine pour lui dire ce que je pensais de ses essayages et mon jeune cousin était chargé de procéder à la substitution de certains articles qui ne convenaient pas à Kanoa.

Pendant qu'elle recherchait ses nippes, je déambulai dans le magasin, laissai mon regard trainer sur certains articles et commença à me demander lesquels Taïs aurait trouvé à son goût, l'imaginer dans certains qui me plaisaient. Deux heures après, nous partîmes cette fois direction « la ville », Kanoa ne cessait de s'extasier sur ses nouvelles tenues dans la voiture. Nous arrivâmes enfin en ville, ma cousine trouva une place non loin des magasins.  
>Nous sortîmes dans la rue et Kanoa nous traina encore dans quelques boutiques, je n'avais encore jamais vu de magasins ouverts le dimanche, il n'y avait que ma cousine pour en trouver, elle savait dénicher les bonnes adresses. Nous fîmes la fermeture des magasins et rentrâmes à 20h10. Après manger, nous regardâmes <span>Troie<span>, excellent film, puis, je me rendis chez Taïs, comme tous les soirs...

* * *

><p>Bon, il est un peu moins bien que les autres, je pense que le suivant vous plaira davantage car les "vacances" de Jacob chez son oncle se terminent bientôt... J'en dis pas plus, Ciao ciao!<p> 


	6. Départ

**Chapitre 6 : Départ**

**Jacob:**

Heureusement que j'avais mis mon réveil, sinon je me serais levé à deux heures de l'aprèm je crois ! J'étais fatigué, pourtant, je ne faisais pas grand-chose de mes journées, mais je ne dormais pas beaucoup...

Ce matin, j'avais décidé de me botter le derrière, quoi de mieux qu'un footing ? En fait, un footing « humain » ne m'intéressait pas, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de couri l'heure mais je devais me contenter de ça car une idée me trottait dans la tête.

J'avais tout simplement l'intention de faire un footing à proximité de chez Taïs…

J'annonçai à ma cousine que j'allais courir, comme prévu elle ne ressentit pas le besoin de m'accompagner. Teruk n'était pas très motivé non plus, génial ! Seul hic au tableau, hic qui n'en était pas vraiment un en fait, mon oncle décida de m'accompagner, cela me surprit. Quel bonheur de n'enfiler de nouveau qu'un short (bon d'accord ajouté d'un caleçon et des baskets mais quand même), personne ne trouve étrange qu'un type qui fait un footing se balade torse nu !

Marc ressemblait à mon père, il avait les mêmes réponses, les mêmes mimiques, le même regard. Nous partîmes courir tous les deux, il parlait plus qu'il courait en fait. Je le soupçonnai d'être venu avec moi pour ça.

- Je te trouve bien silencieux Jacob ! Avant quand tu venais, on n'arrivait pas à te faire taire… C'est parce que tu as muté…

- Non jte rassure ! M'esclaffai-je. Je réfléchissais c'est tout.

- A quoi ?

- A Embry.

Mon oncle savait de qui il s'agissait, mon père lui en avait parlé naturellement, et depuis longtemps semblait-il.

- Ton demi-frère. Dit-il gravement.

- Mon frère. Le repris-je.

Comme les autres membres de la meute d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda mon oncle.

- Sa mère n'est pas au courant qu'il a muté, alors comme nous autres il sèche les cours et sors le soir pour patrouiller… Conclusion, c'est punition sur punition pour lui, et bien-entendu, il ne peut rien faire pour remédier à la situation.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sam tient au secret.

- Sam Uley ?

- Ouai, c'est notre Alpha.

- Tu as abdiqué en sa faveur. Comprit mon oncle.

- Ouai.

Marc se mit à réfléchir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il déclara :

- Embry ne peut rien faire, mais une personne est en mesure de l'aider.

Je fronçai les sourcils, je devinai qu'il pensait à moi mais je ne voyais pas comment j'étais en mesure de passer outre les ordres de Sam.

- Toi Jacob ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est toi l'Alpha.

- Il n'est pas question que je dirige la meute.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne me vois pas donner des ordres à mes amis.

- Et pourtant c'est toi qui donnera les meilleurs, tu es né pour être Alpha.

- Admettons, comment je ferais pour aider Embry ?

- Tiens tête à Sam, ou va révéler à sa mère ce qu'il est vraiment.

- J'ai déjà essayé de contourner un ordre de Sam et de révéler ce que j'étais, je n'ai pas pu.

- C'est différent aujourd'hui. Nom de nom Jacob, tu sais que tu en es capable ! Je t'ai observé ces derniers jours.

Marc n'avait pas tord… Depuis que je m'étais imprégné, je me sentais plus fort, c'était étrange. Il m'encra cette idée dans la tête que s'il n'y avait que moi qui pouvais aider Embry…de quelque manière que ce soit, il fallait que je le fasse.

- Et pourquoi Embry ne le pourrait pas lui ? C'est mon demi-frère, on a le même père après tout !

- C'est toi l'aîné.

- Oui, Embry est du 28 juin, moi du 17 mai…

- Tu as ta réponse.

Je courrai au ralenti pendant que mon oncle s'essoufflait.

- Mais…haleta-t-il. Je…ne…comprends pas…pourquoi…

Il s'arrêta.

- Attends-moi Jacob !

Il respira un grand coup et poursuivit son idée.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant pour aider Embry, après tout tu as déjà du être en désaccord avec Sam et puis ce problème d'ordre là… C'est n'importe quoi Jake. Tu le sais, maintenant que tu as réglé tes…problèmes, tu peux te concentrer sur ceux de la meute.

Je restai muet, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Marc insistait à ce point.

- La meute n'a aucun problème. Rétorquai-je.

- Embry en a bien lui ! Répondit-il en se remettant à courir.

Il m'avait cloué le bec. Je m'empressai de le rejoindre.

- Le problème d'Embry ne… Je ne finis pas ma phrase, conscient de proférer une énormité.

J'allais dire que le problème d'Embry ne concernait pas la meute entière mais il était clair que c'était faux, nous entendions tous ses pensées comme les nôtres. Il prenait ça tellement bien… Moi ça me rendait dingue d'entendre que sa mère lui faisait des reproches alors qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais jusqu'à maintenant j'avoue que j'avais autre chose en tête, mais encore l'autre jour, quand je m'étais disputé avec Embry à cause de notre père, je savais qu'il était heureux d'avoir un parent au courant de sa mutation. Ce que j'aurais aimé savoir, c'est comment mon père avait pu ignorer Embry comme fils durant toutes ces années. C'était une question à laquelle il ne souhaitait pas répondre, en vérité, je pensais que mon père avait honte d'avouer qu'il avait du apprendre à faire sa vie sans son fils.

Je suivis le chemin que j'avais voulu emprunter, c'est-à-dire la route qui menait près de chez Taïs, j'avais l'impression que mon oncle avait prévu de passer par là… Après tout, il était ami avec le père de Taïs je crois...oui, c'est évident étant donné qu'ils sont tous les deux au conseil de la Réserve.

**Marc****: **

J'étais parti faire un footing avec Jake. Qu'est ce que je n'avais pas fait là ! Non mais franchement quelle idée j'ai bien pu avoir ? Ce gamin court trois fois plus vite que moi ! Il fait un pas j'en fais 4 ! Heureusement qu'on va arriver chez les Enos, je vais y faire une halte, je crois que ça ne dérangera pas mon cher neveu… Et puis Janek me payera surement quelque chose à boire…

**Jacob****: **

J'en avais déjà marre de courir, mon oncle était une vraie tortue. Heureusement, l'air était doux et je commençais à sentir une odeur qui m'était plus qu'agréable, celle de mon imprégnée. Marc emprunta le chemin qui menait à la maison des Enos et je le suivis sans protester. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et frappa. Ce fut la mère de Taïs qui ouvrit, bon sang ! Y'avait bien un air de famille ! J'entendis des pas à l'étage supérieur, je savais que Taïs y était. En attendant, sa mère accueillait mon oncle à bras ouverts :

- Marc ! Comment ça va ? S'exclama-t-elle en s'avançant pour lui faire une bise.

- A merveille ! Ironisa-t-il. Mon neveu m'a fait courir ! J'en peux plus !

- Ton neveu ? C'est ton neveu ce grand gaillard ? Continua-t-elle en me faisant la bise.

- Oui… Confirmai-je dans un murmure à ma belle-mère pendant que Marc s'écriait :

- Oui ! Bien sûr ! C'est Jacob.

- Le fils de Billy ?

- Hum hum confirma-t-il.

- Comme il a grandi !

Elle s'adressa ensuite à moi :

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu avais, je ne sais pas, une dizaine d'années !

Elle échangea quelques paroles avec Marc jusqu'à ce que Janek, le père de Taïs apparaisse à son tour, et voila-t-y pas qu'on refait les présentations… Ensuite ils nous proposèrent quelque chose à boire (je crois que Marc attendait un peu après ca !) et nous entrainèrent dans la cuisine. La conversation s'orienta vers mon père… « Et comment va Billy ? » « Et que deviennent tes sœurs ? » « Ca leur fait quel âge maintenant » « J'en reviens pas comme t'as grandi ».

J'entendis les pas de Taïs se rapprocher et son arôme m'envahit de plus en plus. Je savais qu'elle était juste derrière le mur, je le sentais…mais qu'est ce qu'elle attendait ? Pourquoi restait-elle derrière la porte?

- Alors Jake ? Demanda mon oncle.

J'étais tellement perturbé par mes ressentis que j'avais décroché de la conversation et je n'avais pas écouté la question que Janek venait de me poser.

- Pardon ?

- Ton père va toujours pêcher à Trisa Mount ?

- Oui, quelques fois…

- Faudrait qu'on s'organise un petit week-end Marc, avec Billy, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas retourné là-bas. S'exclama joyeusement Janek. Et puis, j'aimerais bien que Billy me raconte tous les potins de la Réserve d'Eté !

**Ta****ï****s****:**

J'avais presque fini de me préparer. Je voulais me sécher les cheveux lorsque j'entendis une voix grave à l'entrée. C'était le père de Kano. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bains et tendis l'oreille. _J'hallucine ! Jacob est là !_ Je courrai vers ma chambre pour me changer, j'avais revêtu un vieux short et un débardeur blanc qui ne m'allaient pas très bien… Je retournai dans la salle de bains pour m'arranger un peu… Puis je descendis les escaliers et m'arrêtai derrière la porte de la cuisine pour m'assurer de la présence de Jacob. Après quoi, je respirai un bon coup et me décidai à y pénétrer. J'affichai un sourire étonné quand j'entrai dans la cuisine, genre « Oh mais quelle surprise ! Vraiment, je me demandais à qui appartenaient ces voix ! » Ahah. Mentalement, je perdis de ma superbe en apercevant Jacob torse nu... ce type est tellement beau...

**Jacob****: **

Taïs était enfin arrivée ! Elle était resplendissante, comme toujours ! Elle vint faire la bise à mon oncle et bien sûr, à moi après. Elle s'assit à coté de moi, quel bonheur ! Nous échangeâmes quelques mots pendant que Marc et Janek discutaient de la pêche abusive des thons rouges. Je glissai à Taïs qu'il serait « sympa » qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble avec Kanoa l'après-midi…parce que les courses avec Kanoa, ça me rendait dingue.  
>Elle était d'accord, nous cherchâmes ensuite une occupation pour l'aprèm sans en trouver une.<p>

A 11h15, Marc décida qu'il était temps de partir, perso, j'étais plutôt bien moi, à coté de Taïs, en plus ses parents étaient vraiment sympa, je n'avais aucune envie de partir, mais bon… puisqu'il le fallait… Je me levai, saluai à mon tour mon imprégnée et ses parents, Janek me chargea de passer le bonjour à mon père et de lui proposer une partie de pêche lorsqu'il en aurait le temps, je suivis mon oncle à l'extérieur de la maison puis nous rentrâmes chez lui…sans courir naturellement.  
>J'avais l'impression de m'empâter, j'étais partagé entre le désir de rentrer et de rester ici auprès de Taïs, mais je savais que je n'aurais pu me résoudre à partir… Et pourtant, je n'allais pas tarder à rentrer chez moi, il était hors de question que j'envahisse mon oncle et ma tante. Je devais repartir, mercredi.<p>

* * *

><p>Je parlai à Kanoa, bien que n'ayant pas d'idées précises sur ce que nous allions faire cette après-midi, elle voulu envoyer un message à Taïs pour lui proposer de venir chez elle.<p>

Je m'empressai de lui dire :

- Attends, je vais y faire !

Ainsi, je saisis mon téléphone et tapai le message, très bonne technique pour avoir le numéro de Taïs et pour qu'elle ait le mien… Je lui donnai rendez-vous chez Kanoa en début d'après-midi.

Nous mangeâmes vers midi, ma tante avait préparé des pommes noisette et des haricots, délicieux à mon goût. Après manger, je pris sur moi et attendis patiemment que Taïs arrive… Nous nous assîmes devant la télé, ma cousine regardait un programme idiot, une femme racontait qu'elle avait « beaucoup souffert d'être trop belle, car personne ne voyait sa beauté intérieure… » _Pff quelle connerie ! _Je m'endormis devant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que ma cousine s'écrie :

- Mais tu te rends compte Jacob !

- Humm ? Marmonnai-je, encore à moitié endormi.

- Cette nénette ! Elle a décidé de s'enlaidir pour voir si ça allait lui changer la vie !

Devant le peu d'intérêt que j'accordai à son émission, ma cousine laissa tomber ses commentaires surpris. A 14h30, on sonna… Je connaissais déjà l'identité du visiteur…

Je me levai en deux temps trois mouvements et allais ouvrir la porte alors que ma cousine ne s'était pas encore extirpée du canapé. Taïs était sur le seuil, elle me sourit puis s'exclama :

- Salut !

Elle me refit la bise pour mon plus grand plaisir. Kanoa apparut alors derrière moi en ronchonnant :

- Décidément Jacob, que d'entrain.

Taïs me questionna du regard.

- Toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour éviter d'avoir à subir l'enlaidissement d'une cruche ! Rétorquai-je piqué au vif.

Mon imprégnée se mit à rire en silence.

- Ne me dit pas que tu lui a fait subir « Ma vie vous passionne » ? Demanda-t-elle à Kanoa.

- Oh, subir, tout de suite les grands mots… Marmonna cette dernière. On a regardé un morceau…

- Pauvre Jacob ! Poursuivit Taïs. C'est fini j'espère ? S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter à mon intention.

Je secouai la tête.

- Pas encore. Dis-je avec gravité.

Taïs s'esclaffa pendant que Kanoa levait les yeux au ciel.

- Bon ça va ! On va faire autre chose !

Nous nous assîmes dans le canapé, Kanoa m'avait laissé à coté de Taïs, j'étais refais. Taïs feuilleta quelques magasines qui trainaient sur la table basse. Les filles se mirent à discuter des vacances de Kiuara… Personnellement je m'en moquais totalement, en plus, j'étais tellement subjugué par Taïs que j'avais presque oublié Kiuara. Quoi qu'il en soit, à un moment – je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elles avaient changé de sujet de conversation – Kano proposa de jouer au jeu du dictionnaire. Je restais sceptique, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce jeu. Le but était de gagner un maximum de point en élaborant des définitions ou en découvrant la définition d'un mot donné. Nous jouâmes à trois, ce qui était dommage car cela aurait été plus intéressant si nous avions été plus mais qu'importe, c'était très drôle. Taïs choisit en premier le mot gandin, Kanoa et moi devions inventer une définition (les filles m'avaient expliqué qu'il fallait que les définitions que nous inventions ressemblent à celle d'un vrai dictionnaire), j'avais élaboré quelque chose d'intéressant, Taïs pouffa en lisant mon papier, elle fit de même en voyant celui de Kanoa. Après avoir laissé libre court à notre créativité et surtout après avoir rit comme des baleines pendant 2 heures, nous arrêtâmes de jouer pour faire un tour dehors. Kanoa parlait peu, elle semblait m'observer, ce qui m'agaça au plus haut point. A un moment, elle et Taïs partirent dans une discussion concernant quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Cela me permit de réfléchir un instant.

J'hésitais à expliquer à Taïs avant de partir que j'étais complètement amoureux d'elle et même plus que ça. Je savais que j'allais rentrer chez moi bientôt et que par conséquent, elle allait terriblement me manquer. Incapable de prendre une décision, je repris le fil de la conversation et m'y intéressait. Nous passâmes une après-midi…exquise. Encore plus que les jours d'avant, je ne voulais pas que Taïs rentre chez elle.

* * *

><p>Le fameux mercredi arriva. Je devais rentrer dans l'après midi. Je n'avais pas vu Taïs depuis deux jours. Je ne pouvais décemment pas partir comme ça. Il fallait que je la voie, que je lui parle. Je n'aurais plus aucune excuse pour revenir la voir après cette semaine.<p>

J'avais dit à ma tante que je mangerai avec eux à midi et que je partirai ensuite, vers 15h. Kanoa devait me poser au train. Après manger, je rassemblai mes quelques affaires et allait voir ma cousine, je voulais lui apprendre que j'avais l'intention d'aller voir Taïs avant de partir.

- Tiens donc ! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Tu veux y aller quand ? Railla-t-elle.

- Avant d'aller à la gare.

- Ok, ben je t'attendrai dans la voiture… Dit-elle en me jetant un regard appuyé.

- T'es vraiment géniale ! Tu le sais ça ? Souris-je.

- Mouai… A ton service ! Répondit-elle en faisant un salut militaire. Alors on part plus tôt, dans une demi-heure.

Je m'assis avec mon cousin et discutait avec lui, j'aurais bien aimé créer la conversation que j'allais avoir avec Taïs dans ma tête. Je voulais lui proposer de venir chez moi, mais je ne savais pas comment lui présenter cela. J'envoyais un message à Taïs pour lui demander si je pouvais passer chez elle dans une demi-heure, pour lui dire au revoir, elle me répondit rapidement, elle était d'accord.

* * *

><p>Une demi-heure plus tard, Kanoa me conduisit chez Taïs. Elle se gara et je sautais limite de la voiture. Kanoa se mit à appeler Kiuara au téléphone, histoire de passer le temps, ça tombait bien car ça me faisait une excuse pour me retrouver seul avec Taïs, les voitures de ses parents n'étaient pas garées devant la maison, elle devait être toute seule. Je frappai à la porte.<p>

Taïs m'ouvrit. Elle était vêtue d'un jean et d'un dos nu vert/bleu un peu décolleté et avec des petites broderies, elle était tellement belle...

- Euh salut ! Murmurai-je une fois que je repris mes esprits.

- Salut ! Dit-elle en se déplaçant pour que je pénètre dans la maison. T'es tout seul ?

- Ouai… Répondis-je. J'avais mes mains dans mes poches, je ne savais comment tourner mes phrases en m'adressant à elle. Kanoa est dans la voiture, elle est au téléphone.

- Ah ok ! S'étonna Taïs en passant la tête à travers la porte pour voir Kanoa.

Elle l'aperçut et lui fit signe, puis elle rentra et ferma la porte.

- T'es toute seule aussi ? M'enquis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à travers la mezzanine bien que je sache pertinemment que ses parents étaient sortis car je ne sentais pas leurs odeurs.

- Ouai, mes parents sont au boulot…

Un bref silence s'installa.

- Alors, prêt pour repartir ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ben…faut bien… Dis-je avec amertume.

Taïs sourit. Elle continua :

- On dirait que ça ne t'enchante pas de rentrer.

- C'est un peu ça… Enfin, c'est juste que certaines personnes vont me manquer.

_Que de sous-entendus… J'ai pas trouvé mieux pour l'instant… _Un faible sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres de Taïs. Elle me subjuguait, je tentai de mémoriser ses traits au maximum.

- Ca va te manquer de ne plus regarder « Ma vie vous passionne » avec Kano. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Je m'esclaffai :

- Comment t'as deviné ?

- Question d'intuition ! Poursuivit-elle en entrant dans mon jeu. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, merci, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps… Eludai-je. Je voulais juste te dire au revoir avant de partir… Et puis, je me disais que si ça te dis de venir un de ces quatre chez moi, pour deux ou trois jours, ça me ferait vraiment…vraiment plaisir… Avouai-je. Où même, si ton père…je sais pas…viens pêcher…passe me voir.

- Ben écoute, ouai…Pourquoi pas, si tu m'invites… Dit-elle en conservant son beau sourire. Ca peut être sympa…

- Je t'enverrai un message ! Ajoutai-je.

Quelle pitoyable déclaration, et moi qui avait préparé tout un discours dans ma tête dans la voiture… D'habitude j'étais moins tarte et disais tout haut ce que je pensais, mais ici, j'avais trop peur de perde la fille de ma vie.

- Ouai ! D'acc.

- Bon ben… je vais y aller… Sinon j'arriverai plus à partir… Marmonnai-je en songeant que l'heure tournait et que je devais conserver mon secret devant Kanoa, elle trouverait étrange que je rentre chez moi à pied.

Maintenant que je voyais Taïs, je n'avais aucune envie de partir, c'était rien de le dire ! Je me dirigeai vers la porte, Taïs m'accompagna. J'hésitai, je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire… Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça quand même ! _Non mais non, c'est pas possible, pas comme ça !_ Elle était si jolie et moi j'étais là, devant la porte, sur le point de partir… _Non, non, non!_

Je posai une main sur son épaule pour lui faire la bise et je frissonnai. Je lui fis une bise puis, sur un coup de tête et avec une rapidité lupine qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir, je fis glisser ma main sur sa joue que j'attirai à moi, avant de plaquer avidement mes lèvres contres les siennes. _Bon sang ! Le paradis sur ses lèvres._

Je plaçai ma main libre sur sa nuque, comme pour me préserver d'un recul de sa part. Je lui caressai la joue et ses cheveux de mon autre main libre, je ne voulais rien perdre de cet instant, même si j'allais probablement me prendre une bonne baffe ensuite.

Comment allais-je partir à présent ? Etant incapable de regretter ce que j'étais en train de faire, je me concentrai sur ce que je ressentais: un sentiment de béatitude infini.  
>Son arôme m'envoutait totalement, ses cheveux soyeux sentaient divinement bon, ses joues étaient douces et ses lèvres tièdes, délicates, exquises.<br>Je ne voulu pas prolonger le baiser trop longtemps, Taïs semblait tendue. Son téléphone se mit à sonner, mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement qui supposait qu'elle allait répondre, elle semblait pétrifiée.

Finalement, sans dire un mot de plus, je la lâchai en bredouillant « Excuse-moi », et m'enfuyait comme un voleur avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, la sonnerie du téléphone résonnait dans la maison. J'eus juste le temps d'entendre Taïs tapoter le clavier et répondre d'une voix toute troublée.

* * *

><p>Note : Je sais que le Jacob "fuyard" ne colle pas tellement avec l'histoire originale mais bon, là il s'agit de son imprégnée qd même!... on fait moins le malin Jake hein? A part ça j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et j'attends vos réactions avec... impatience et appréhension !<p>

Ciao ciao^^


	7. Alpha

**Chapitre 7 : Alpha**

Je sautai dans la voiture et ordonnai à ma cousine :

- Démarre ! Démarre !

- Excuse Kiua mais faut que je te laisse là… Oui c'est ça… Ahahah !

- Kano ! Grognai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte, de peur que Taïs sorte en furie et vienne me coller une tarte.

- Euh bon jte laisse ! D'accord ! A plus ! Bisous.

- Aller !

- Oh mais ça va y'a pas le feu au lac ! Ronchonna Kanoa, courroucée par ma conduite.

Elle démarra et fit une marche arrière. Elle emprunta la route et nous partîmes, j'avais une boule dans la gorge et l'estomac encore retourné par mon baiser.

- Si ! Je suis pressé !

Kanoa me lança un regard en coin.

- Bon alors… Qu'est ce que tu avais de si important à lui dire ?

- Rien. Marmonnai-je, décidément de mauvaise humeur.

- Oh allé Jake… Raconte !

- Rien jte dis ! Je viens de me prendre la pire honte de ma vie alors s'il te plait n'en rajoute pas ! Me mis-je à grogner sur ma cousine.

- La pire honte de… Répéta-t-elle avec hébétude. Elle s'esclaffa. Elle t'a jeté ? Je suis sûre que tu en fais toute une montagne alors que c'est rien du tout…

- Rien du tout ? Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Tu n'étais pas là !

- Pff ben explique ! Elle t'a jeté ?

- NON !

- « Non » elle t'a jeté ? Ou « non » tu ne veux rien dire ? Allé !

- NON !

- T'es pas drôle ! Je demanderai à Taïs de toute façon !

- Fais comme tu veux.

- Allé Jake... !

- NON !

Kanoa se mit à rire en me voyant agacé de la sorte.

- T'es chou alors ! Rit-elle. Je me pose des questions ! Je vais passer chez Taïs une fois que tu auras prit le train !

- Hum…

Nous parlâmes d'autres choses et arrivâmes à la gare. Kanoa voulu m'accompagner jusque sur le quai. Je lui assurai que ce n'était pas la peine et lui conseillai d'aller voir Taïs, histoire de satisfaire sa curiosité. Heureusement, ma cousine m'écouta. J'attendis un moment et sortit de la gare. Je n'allais pas prendre le train alors que je pouvais faire le chemin à pied en si peu de temps.

Je ne me changeai pas en loup et décidai que j'allais courir comme ça, c'est-à-dire, en pantalon et avec mon sac sur le dos. Je pris mon temps, à l'allée j'étais allé très vite, j'avais mis à peu près une heure. Mais pour le retour, j'étais déçu de m'en aller, quitter Taïs constituait un véritable déchirement. Je courrais mais lentement, on aurait dit mon oncle la veille… Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, mon téléphone sonna. J'ouvris mon sac et répondit, c'était Kanoa.

- Allo ? Dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

- Jake ! J'hallucine ! T'as embrassé Taïs !

- Oui bon ben ça va…

- Rooo ! J'y crois pas ! Vilain garçon ! S'écria-t-elle avec excitation.

- T'es chez elle là ?

- Non, je viens d'en sortir !

- Et… ? Ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de demander, avide de savoir ce que Taïs lui avait dit.

- Ahah ! Là ça t'intéresse hein ?

- Kano !

- Oh, j'ai eu l'impression que ça lui avait plutôt fait plaisir… Dit-elle avec une voix enjouée. Enfin elle est surprise, forcément vu comme ça s'est passé ! Aahah ! Sacré Jacob ! Espèce de bad boy !

- Epargne-moi tes commentaires… je suis assez mal comme ça !

- Oh non ! Je suis sûre que Taïs était ravie Jake !

- Comment ça « t'es sûre », « t'as l'impression » ? Elle te l'a dit ?

- Non…mais je la connais depuis longtemps… Elle pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire quand elle me l'a raconté ! C'était trop bon !

- …

- Jake ?

- Hein ? Oui ?

- Alors ? Quand est-ce que tu l'invites chez toi ?

- Elle t'a raconté ça ?

- Tout jte dis !

- J'en sais rien ! Ca la fout mal, je l'embrasse de force et je l'invite chez moi après…elle va prendre peur…

- T'as qu'à dire que c'est en tout bien tout honneur !

- Mouais, enfin c'est pas vraiment le cas…

- Tu t'en fous ! Jte dis qu'elle attend que ça que tu l'invites !

- Elle te l'as dit ?

- Mais non ! Je suis une fille je te rappelle ! Alors je sais bien ce qu'elle pense ! Je vois bien que tu lui plais !

- Si tu le dis… Je vais attendre un peu quand même…

- Tiens-moi au courant !

- Ok.

- Bon faut que je te laisse ! Allé bisous mon cousinet ! A bientôt !

- Salut !

- Au fait, moi aussi tu peux m'inviter un de ces jours !

- Je n'y manquerai pas ! A plus !

* * *

><p><strong>Ta<strong>**ï****s****:**

_C'est pas possible… Depuis que Jacob est parti je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à lui… Il faut dire que son départ a été pour le moins…surprenant. Non mais il m'a embrassé ! J'y crois pas ! Si ça se trouve c'était un pari avec Kano, mais elle me l'aurait quand même dit après… Oh c'est pas vrai je suis complètement paumée ! J'ai du passer pour une cruche total ! Jacob avait l'air bizarre en entrant… Et puis cette histoire de « certaines personnes vont me manquer », enfin faut que j'arrête de me faire des idées là, c'est ses cousins qui vont lui manquer…oui oui hum…c'est forcément ça… Et l'autre abruti qui trouve le moyen de m'appeler à ce moment là… Pff et si j'avais pas répondu j'aurais fait quoi de plus ? Courir derrière Jacob ? Non mais franchement quelle cruche ! _

**Jacob****: **

Je ne tardai pas à arriver à la Réserve et chez moi par la même occasion. J'avais les idées embrouillées, il aurait fallu que je dorme pour tout oublier. Je poussai la porte de la maison, mon père était là…avec Charlie.

- Jacob ! S'écria mon père comme s'il avait vu le Messie.

Je vins lui faire une bise, il me prit dans ses bras. Je serrai également la main à Charlie. Dur retour à la réalité après quelques jours au paradis, le chef Swann nous expliqua pendant une demi-heure que Bella n'allait pas très bien… Je repensai à ce qu'elle m'avait demandé avant de partir et tentai de rester impassible, de ne pas dire tout simplement : « Qu'elle aille au diable avec son sang froid ». Je demandai à mon père où était Embry. Il me répondit avec une voix lourde de sous-entendus:

- Il a encore fait péter les cours, il est punit, ça va faire une semaine que sa mère lui interdit de sortir de la maison…

Je me mis à trembloter d'agacement. Une semaine ? Et Sam n'avait toujours rien dit ? J'enrageai.

- Je vais aller le voir.

- Non, Jake, sa mère n'autorise aucune visite.

Je m'affalai sur le canapé après avoir pris le seul livre que ma sœur avait laissé avant de partir à l'université, le 1er Eragon, elle avait embarqué les deux autres en décrétant qu'elle connaissait le premier par cœur. Je le relu, attendant sagement que Charlie veuille bien s'en aller, soit…à 19h00… Il me fallait quelque chose pour me changer les idées, bricoler dans le garage m'aurait permis de ressasser encore et encore ce à quoi je pensai et ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais besoin. Dès que Charlie eut débarrassé le plancher, je m'enquis auprès de mon père :

- Qu'est qu'i se passe avec Embry ?

Olya refuse de le laisser sortir… Il y a eut du nouveau, la meute et les Cullen ont sentis une nouvelle odeur… Un sang-froid. Comme d'habitude, Olya voit qu'Embry sort à n'importe quelle heure pour aller dans la forêt… Elle croit qu'il deale de la drogue… qu'il a planté du cannabis dans la forêt… Des trucs ahurissants mais bon, quand on ne sait pas…

Ca change pas de d'habitude…

- Le problème c'est que l'autre jour, elle l'a suivit alors qu'il partait dans la forêt… Il s'en est aperçu à temps mais elle l'a empêché de partir… Depuis, il est assigné à résidence et s'il veut sortir, elle insiste pour venir avec lui. Impossible pour lui de traquer le sang-froid… Il était temps que tu reviennes…Sam a besoin de toi…

- Que Sam aille se faire foutre ! M'emportai-je. Pas question que je l'aide tant qu'il n'aura pas fait quelque chose pour Embry !

- Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller avec lui. Dit joyeusement mon père.

Je voyais où il voulait en venir...

- C'est toi ? Qui a dit à Marc de me faire le sermon ?

- Je vois mal Marc te sermonner Jake…

- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Sur le rôle de l'Alpha.

- Marc pense la même chose que moi Jake.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

* * *

><p>Je mangeai en tête à tête avec mon père. Il me pria de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé… Mon imprégnation et tout le bazar… Il m'écouta attentivement. Je lui parlai de Taïs… Il était très enthousiaste et voulait la rencontrer le plus vite possible.<p>

- Le problème c'est que je ne lui ai rien dit, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour l'inviter…

- Oh Jake ! Sourit mon père. Tu l'as embrassée, ça me parait une bonne raison de l'inviter.

- Hum…

* * *

><p>A la fin du repas, j'aidai mon père à se coucher et me rendais chez Emilie. Apparemment Quil était de garde, Sam devait être chez Emilie. Je me transformai et m'y rendis en deux minutes. Quel bonheur c'était de ne porter qu'un pantalon de survet !<p>

- Je frappai à la porte. Sam m'ouvrit.

- Jake ! S'exclama-t-il. T'es rentré quand ?

- Dans l'après-midi.

- Ca va ?

- Bof…

- Dur l'après-imprégnation pas vrai ?

- Hum…

J'étais resté sur le pas de la porte, Sam voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Emilie arriva, elle me salua avec enthousiasme. Je demandai à Sam :

- Je peux te parler ?

Il hocha la tête et sortit avec moi. Nous nous transformions en loups. L'esprit de Quil se connecta avec les nôtres, il ne fit aucun commentaire, il lui avait suffit de piocher dans nos pensées pour savoir que l'on voulait parler seuls à seuls. Sam comprit tout de suite ce qu'il n'allait pas.

_- Olya se lassera. Elle arrêtera de suivre Embry partout…comme d'habitude. _

_- C'est invivable cette situation pour lui ! _

_- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu sais que j'y ai réfléchis plusieurs fois et je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution ! _

_- Il y en a une pourtant !_

_- Jake…. _Commença Sam en voyant ce à quoi je pensai. _Il n'est pas question que tu ailles te transformer devant Olya. _

_- C'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle foute la paix à Embry ! _

_- Jacob. Tu ne lui révéleras rien du tout. _Répéta Sam avec sa voix d'Alpha cette fois-ci.

Je découvris mes dents et grognai mon mécontentement. Sam fit de même pour me répondre. Ce fut à celui qui grognait le plus fort.

_- Jacob. Tu ne révèleras pas notre secret._ Poursuivait Sam, sa voix d'Alpha de plus en plus forte.

_- Je révèlerai ce que je veux Sam. J'en ai la capacité à présent. Tu ne me forceras plus à faire ce que je ne veux pas._

_- C'est donc ça ! Tu veux la place d'Alpha ? Grogna Sam. _

_- Je veux que m'écoutes pour une fois !_

_- Non ! _

_- Dans ce cas oui, je veux la place qui devrait être la mienne, je veux être Alpha. _

Sam grogna de toutes ces forces. Il avait compris que j'avais la capacité de désobéir à ses ordres, ce qui prouvait bien qu'il n'était pas fait pour être le mâle dominant de la meute. Nous tournâmes en rond, tous crocs dehors. Quil n'intervint pas, Sam et moi lui en étions tous les deux reconnaissants.

_- Je te propose quelque chose d'équitable. _Dit Sam en étant bien conscient que j'étais devenu plus imposant que jamais, peut-être plus que lui._ Un duel. Celui qui le remportera sera le chef, qu'en penses-tu ? _

_- Ca me convient parfaitement. Quand est-ce qu'on fait ça ? _

_- Demain soir, si ça te va. _

_- Très bien. _

Sam se retransforma en humain, quant à moi, je filais chez Embry. Pas question d'attendre une nuit de plus. Il fallait clore ce chapitre. Entretemps, je parlais avec Quil :

_- Jake ! Tu vas te battre avec Sam pour le poste d'Alpha ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ? _

_- J'ai horreur de recevoir des ordres et ça devient de pire en pire maintenant que je ne suis plus obnubilé par Bella. _

_- Pour Embry…tu vas vraiment te transformer devant sa mère ? _

_- J'y vais de ce pas. _

Je redevins humain devant la porte de la maison des Call. Je frappai. Olya ouvrit la porte. Elle se raidit en me voyant.

- Salut Jacob.

- Bonsoir.

Je lui fis la bise. Je notai qu'elle regardait mon torse nu en pinçant des lèvres, elle trouvait certainement que j'aurais pu mettre un tee-shirt. Derrière elle apparut Embry :

- Jake ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en s'avançant vers moi pour me saluer. Comment ça va ? Me demanda-t-il en me donnant une accolade. Tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi ! Ca va plus ou moins bien… Je t'expliquerai…

- Embry est punit jusqu'à nouvel ordre Jacob, si tu viens pour l'embarquer quelque part, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! Me dit sa mère, souhaitant mettre les choses au point.

- Maman ! Chuchota Embry. C'est pas une raison pour être désagréable.

Mais Olya ne semblait nullement gênée de sa conduite.

- En fait c'est toi que je viens voir Olya.

- Moi ? Répéta-t-elle surprise.

Elle regarda Embry et lui dit :

- C'est encore une de tes manigances ! Qu'est ce que c'est cette fois !

- J'ai rien fait ! S'insurgea Embry.

- Il n'était pas au courant de ma visite. Je suis passé à l'improviste. J'ai…des révélations à te faire. Je peux ? Demandai-je à Olya en montrant l'entrée de la maison.

Une fois que je réussis à la convaincre que ce que j'avais à lui dire était vraiment sérieux, elle consentit à s'asseoir dans le canapé pour m'écouter attentivement. J'avais chargé Embry de me donner un thermomètre (pour prendre la température quand on a de la fièvre).

- Tu sais que mon père est un descendant d'Ephraïm Black.

- Bien sûr ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Et qu'Ephraïm était un descendant de Taha Aki.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu connais aussi les légendes Quileutes. Nous descendons des loups…

- Oui oui…

- Ephraïm et Taha Aki étaient des loups-garous tout comme Embry et moi.

_La vache ! J'ai réussi ! Je ne suis plus dans l'incapacité de désobéir à Sam ! Génial ! YOUOU !_

Embry me fixait avec des yeux de merlan frit. Il n'en revenait pas.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ! Grogna Olya. Jacob si tu es venu pour te foutre de moi tu peux repartir !

- Embry passe-moi le thermomètre.

Il s'exécuta.

- Notre température… Commençai-je en suçant le bout de la tige. Reste constamment à 43°C.

J'attendis et, une fois que le chiffre ce fut affiché, je lui tendis l'objet. Elle le regarda, interdite.

- Tu as 43°C de fièvre ! S'écria-t-elle affolée. Embry ! Va prendre la voiture ! Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital.

- Calme-toi maman, tu vois bien qu'il se porte bien !

Embry lui arracha le thermomètre des mains, changea l'embout et le fourra à son tour dans sa bouche quelques secondes. Le thermomètre indiqua la même température. Sa mère ne comprenait pas.

- Quand je dis que nous sommes des loups-garous, j'entends pas ces horribles bestioles qu'on voit dans tous les films… Il n'est pas question de pleine lune ni de contamination. Nous avons muté…

- Tu sais quand je suis resté deux semaines couché avec de la fièvre chez Emily. Expliqua Embry.

- …et nous nous transformons quand nous voulons…enfin on se transforme quand on est énervé, mais nous avons apprit à nous contrôler. Ce n'est pas si simple. Nous combattons les sangs-froids, les vampires, qui s'attaquent aux humains, nous nous sommes juré d'en éliminer le plus possible et c'est ce que l'on fait. C'est pour cela qu'Embry part le soir et fait sauter des cours, nous devons faire des patrouilles, nous battre parfois…

Olya ne semblait pas croire un mot de ce que je racontais. Embry, toujours lié au secret ne pouvait toujours rien lui dire de plus.

Notre existence doit rester naturellement secrète, nous constituons une meute, Sam en est le chef et il donne des ordres qui sont…contraignants. C'est pour ça qu'Embry n'a jamais pu te dire quoi que ce soit, Sam le lui a interdit et lorsque l'Alpha nous donne un ordre, il nous est impossible de lui désobéir.

- Et toi Jake ! Comment tu y arrives ? S'écria mon frère.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard… J'ai réclamé à Sam ma place d'Alpha.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il. Il a accepté ?

- Pas vraiment, nous allons mettre tout ça au clair demain soir. Ca va Olya ? Demandai-je.

Elle me fixait comme si elle attendait la chute d'une histoire intrigante.

- Tu ne me crois pas. Dis-je.

- Franchement Jacob, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour expliquer la conduite d'Embry ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais croire de telles salades ? Tu me prends pour une niaise ?

Je soupirai et lui demandai de m'accompagner dans son jardin, à l'orée de la forêt, comme la plupart des terrains des habitations du village. Là, les lumières de la maison allumant assez l'extérieur pour qu'elle puisse bien voir, je lui demandai de regarder attentivement ce que j'allais faire. Embry resta à coté d'elle pour surveiller qu'elle ne s'approche pas trop de moi. J'étais un peu gêné de me mettre tout nu devant Olya mais je pris sur moi et posai mon survet.

- Jacob qu'est ce que tu fais ! Grogna-t-elle. Vous vous foutez vraiment de moi tous les deux ! Ajouta-t-elle en colère. J'ai pas que ça à faire d'écouter vos histoires !

- Maman regarde Jake ! S'il te plait ! Y'en a pour une seconde ! La supplia Embry.

Elle accepta néanmoins et reporta son attention sur moi. Je mutai. Elle me regarda, complètement éberluée et chancela. Embry la rattrapa et la fit asseoir sur une chaise de jardin. Elle ne cessait de me regarder et marmonnait à Embry.

- Vous aviez raison… Alors vous êtes des loups…Pas possible…Billy aurait pu m'en parler…

Elle marmonna des tas d'autres choses, elle était toute chamboulée. Je pris mon pantalon dans la gueule, fit un signe de tête à Embry qui m'adressa un grand sourire de reconnaissance et retournai chez moi. Je me glissai dans mon lit en songeant au fait que… quelques heures plus tôt, j'avais embrassé Taïs. Cela me paraissait incroyablement loin…il fallait à tout prix que je la revoie…vite, le plus vite possible…pour mon bien être, mon équilibre… Enfin bref c'était vital.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je me réveillai vers 10h30. J'avais quelques idées en tête… La première était de téléphoner à Taïs, la deuxième de lui envoyer un message, la troisième d'attendre qu'elle me donne un signe de vie, la quatrième, d'appeler Kanoa… Et tout cela tournait dans ma tête encore et encore, ajouté à la perspective de lutter contre Sam le soir même.<p>

J'étais après déjeuner lorsqu'Embry arriva. Quel bonheur de pourvoir manger à sa faim ! C'était l'un des rares avantages à être rentré… Mon demi-frère avait visiblement prit ses aises pendant que j'étais parti. Il entra sans frapper et appela :

- Papa ! Jake !

- Là ! Marmonnai-je la bouche pleine.

Embry apparut dans la cuisine.

- Jake ! Criait-il.

- Doucement Em… Je viens de me lever.

- Tu as tout dit à ma mère ! Comment tu as fait ? Quil m'a raconté que tu avais vu Sam hier ! Tu vas te battre avec lui ? T'as eu une révélation ou quoi ? !

- Tu veux une brioche ?

Embry parut déconcerté par mon manque d'enthousiasme.

- Je veux bien ! Dit-il finalement en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas à sa question, il insista :

- Alors ?

- Hein ?

- Jake ! Ronchonna-t-il comme si je faisais exprès de l'ennuyer.

- Désolé… Eh bien, j'ai pris conscience de certaines choses… J'en avais marre que tu aies des soucis avec ta mère… et je n'ai jamais bien supporté de recevoir des ordres de Sam… Etant donné que je suis le petit-fils d'Ephraïm…Toi aussi remarque… J'estime que j'ai le droit de réclamer mon du.

- Et qu'est ce que ça te fais de devoir te battre avec Sam ?

J'attendis un moment avant de répondre et j'avouai :

- Rien.

- Comment ça rien ?

- C'est la vérité ! Je pense trop à Taïs pour que le duel avec Sam me perturbe.

- Ahah la d'moiselle… Quand est-ce qu'elle vient ?

Je soupirai. Embry fit basculer sa chaise et me demanda :

- Aller raconte…ou transforme toi.

Je lui expliquai tout, depuis l'imprégnation, qu'il connaissait déjà, jusqu'au baiser de la veille. Il me conseilla vivement de la rappeler moi-même… Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, j'étais paumé.

Le soir, Embry et sa mère virent manger avec nous. Mon père et Olya discutèrent longtemps des légendes et des loups… Embry et moi préférâmes nous transformer et aller faire un tour. Je retrouvais mes instincts lupins. Courir me faisait un bien fou, Embry était derrière moi, nous étions connectés avec les pensées de Jared et Paul qui ne savaient que penser du duel. Ils remarquèrent tous que cela ne m'affectait pas plus que ça en ce moment. Le soir même, par contre, la question du duel prit toute son importance.

Nous nous étions tous retrouvés dans une clairière, tous les loups étaient assis en cercle, Sam et moi étions à l'intérieur. Nous échangeâmes de brèves paroles, il était de toute façon convenu que nous nous retrouverions tous chez Emily pour manger le soir, le duel était sans rancune. Le vainqueur prendrait le vaincu en tant que second. Tout était arrangé.

Sam et moi commençâmes à tourner en rond, nous découvrîmes nos crocs. Je grognais, Sam m'imitait et ainsi de suite. Nous avions tous les deux hâte que cela en finisse. Je lui bondis dessus.

Un duel entre deux loups était quelque chose d'inédit, enfin dans le sens où c'était quelque chose d'officiel. Nous avions convenu que le premier qui parvenait à mordre l'autre était déclaré vainqueur. J'étais à présent plus grand que Sam. Les coups de griffes fusèrent. C'était un combat acharné, nous nous sautions dessus et courions dans tous les sens. Les autres loups s'était relevés et se déplaçaient au fur et à mesure, et selon nos propres mouvements. A un moment, Sam manqua de me mordre de peu. Je lui refis face encore une fois, grognant comme je ne l'avais encore jamais fait. Le combat reprit, plus acharné et plus violent que jamais. Heureusement que nous avions notre faculté de guérison, car chacun de nous se prit des coups de griffes monumentales! Embry poussa un hurlement lupin et tous les autres firent de même pour nous saluer. Après une lutte sans merci et une heure de combat, je plantais mes crocs dans le flanc de Sam qui s'inclina.

J'étais le nouvel Alpha.

* * *

><p>Note: Vous avez vu le dernier film ? Quelle tristesse de voir Jacob en chemise à carreaux! Franchement, ça colle pas avec l'esprit loup-garou!<p>

Bref...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu..

Ciao !


	8. Copine

**Chapitre 8 :** **Copine **

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, l'affaire était close pour Sam, et pour Emily aussi soit dit en passant. Après le duel, nous nous réunîmes chez Emily où nous passâmes une super soirée, seul Seth était absent, il était de garde. Ils voulaient tous tout savoir sur mon imprégnation, même s'ils en avaient eu une petite idée à travers mes pensées un instant plus tôt. Chacun me fit part de ses idées et ses sarcasmes. J'avais l'impression que seuls Emily et Paul me comprenaient sincèrement.

Je rentrai chez moi à 1h.

Le lendemain, même si j'avais été élu officiellement Alpha, je n'étais pas dans mon assiette. J'allais effectuer mon tour de garde, je rentrai à midi, dévorai littéralement ce que mon père avait préparé et m'affalai dans le canapé.  
>Ce fut des coups à la porte qui me réveillèrent. C'était Paul et Jared. Jared voulait m'avertir qu'il prenait le tour de garde de Seth dans l'après-midi. Paul voulait prendre de mes nouvelles. Il me demanda d'un ton joyeux :<p>

- Alors ! Alors ! Tu l'as appelée ?

- Non. Grognai-je.

- Oh Jake…

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Marmonnai-je-en m'appuyant sur la table de la cuisine.

Jared et Paul passèrent une heure à discuter de l'imprégnation avec moi, histoire de me remettre les idées en place, raté! Lorsqu'ils partirent, j'étais encore plus déprimé qu'avant. Je saisis mon portable et commença à taper un message. J'écrivais, j'effaçais j'effaçais, j'écrivais. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je laissai tomber et cherchai Taïs dans mon répertoire. Je l'appelai.  
>Ca sonnai…<br>Une fois…mon cœur battait la chamade…  
>Deux fois…Faites qu'elle ne décroche pas…<br>Trois fois…qu'elle ne décroche…  
>Quatre fois… pas.<p>

- Allo ?

_Ohh non ! Qu'est ce que je vais dire ? _

- Allo Taïs ? C'est Jacob…

- …Salut. Ca va ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je sentais une certaine appréhension dans sa voix, visiblement l'un comme l'autre avions des choses à nous dire, sans en être capables.

- Euh…oui. Balbutiai-je. Je voulais te parler… Non, en fait, je suis tellement mal que j'espérais tomber sur ton répondeur.

_Tans pis, la sincérité avant tout !_ Je l'entendis s'esclaffer à l'autre bout du fil.

- T'es sérieux ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Je t'assure, j'avais préparé un mini discours…

- Tu veux que je raccroche ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je veux bien. Mais ne le prend pas mal…

- Non t'inquiète. Bon…alors a plus Jacob ! Me dit-elle un peu surprise.

- Salut Taïs.

Elle raccrochait. Quelle situation étrange, appeler quelqu'un pour lui dire de raccrocher! Elle allait me prendre pour un dingue!

Mais elle était vraiment géniale cette fille ! Je rappelai. Elle ne décrocha pas, me laissant le loisir de laisser un message. Je fis un long monologue hésitant, pas du tout comme quand je m'adressai à Bella, en même temps ce n'était pas mon imprégnée, je ne risquai pas "ma peau" avec elle, parce que si Taïs décidai de tirer une croix sur moi, autant aller rendre visite à la Sangsue tout de suite.

- Salut…euh ça y est, maintenant je parle au répondeur… Dis-je d'une voix claire. Heureusement que tu as raccroché parce que je me sentais mal à l'aise, même si y'a pas de quoi en fait… Voila Taïs… D'abord, je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour t'avoir embrassée, sans ta permission je veux dire, parce que je t'avoue franchement que je ne le regrette absolument pas, j'en avais trop envie…et puis, j'allais partir…bref…c'était plus fort que moi. En fait, j'étais venu pour te dire – et puis j'ai pas osé, j'avais peur que ça fasse tarte, mais maintenant je me suis collé dans le pétrin en t'embrassant contre ton gré - donc j'étais venu te dire que tu me plais beaucoup… Maintenant tu t'en doutes certainement vu que je t'ai embrassée… et donc, j'aimerais que tu me rendes visite pour qu'on en parle… je peux venir te chercher au train… ou même passer chez toi…Ca ne t'engage à rien jte rassure…Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, même si je ne t'intéresse pas… "amoureusement" j'entends, j'aimerais vraiment, vraiment qu'on devienne amis. Alors ce que je te propose, parce que j'ai déjà regardé les trains sur internet, si...tu veux…hum disons tenter quelque chose avec moi…que ça soit une amitié…ou plus…viens dimanche chez moi, y'a un train qui part de chez toi à 17h24 et qui arrive à 18h00. Je t'attendrai à la gare quoiqu'il en soit… Euh…prends des affaires pour une semaine…ben oui, ça serait bête de payer le train pour quelques heures… Pfiou, je ne sais pas si tu as compris un traitre mot de ce que je viens de raconter…J'espère que j'ai été assez clair. Donc je t'attends à la gare de Seattle à 18h00…j'espère que tu viendras… Euh, évite de me rappeler…sauf si tu as mal compris l'horaire du train…Je préfère, comment dire, avoir la surprise…Je… Bon je te laisse. Bisous et ...j'espère à dimanche.

Je raccrochai, soucieux. C'était fait. Maintenant je n'avais plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à dimanche pour connaître sa réponse.

* * *

><p>Hum « je n'avais plus qu'à » était facile à dire. L'attente était insoutenable… Je devins exécrable avec mon père et avec la meute. Je prenais les rondes de tout le monde, ça me changeait les idées et me permettait de me défouler contre quelque chose. Je me mis à ranger la maison de fond en comble et me découvris une véritable vocation pour le ménage.<br>Lentement, les jours s'écoulèrent…

Enfin, le soleil se leva sur ce fameux dimanche. Ce matin là, j'ouvris mon placard, bien décidé à trouver autre chose qu'un pantalon de survêtement. Malheureusement, je n'avais décidément pas grand-chose… je pris donc le plus beau d'entre eux, un long noir et pas resserré aux chevilles par un gros élastique…et j'enfilai avec ça un tee-shirt. Je me regardais dans la glace, mes cheveux avaient poussés… comme je ne savais pas comment Taïs les préférait, je m'abstins d'aller demander à Emily de me les couper.

Je ne tenais pas en place, cela faisait d'ailleurs bien rire Embry qui était venu m'observer pour "connaître les effets dévastateurs de l'imprégnation sur ma santé mentale". Quel idiot! Il ne faisait qu'accentuer mon stress!

A 17h30, je pris la voiture et filai à la gare. Une fois arrivé, je me garai pile en face des portes du batiment, il était 17h50. J'entrai dans la gare, regardai l'arrivée des trains… Finalement, n'y tenant plus, je retournai à la voiture et m'appuyais contre, face aux portes de la gare en humant l'air.  
>Au bout d'un moment, des gens en sortirent, un train devait être arrivé. Je tendis le cou et inspirait fortement pour voir si Taïs faisait partie du groupe qui arrivait, non. Ca m'a fait le coup plusieurs fois. Il devait y avoir plusieurs trains et de nombreux voyageurs...<br>Soudain je sentis sa délicieuse odeur et mon estomac se retourna. Je l'aperçu alors derrière une vitre… _Non, c'était peut-être mon imagination qui me jouait des tours…_ Elle regarda dehors et me vit. C'était bien elle ! Elle se dirigeait à présent vers les portes, tout comme moi. Je les franchis avant elle et la rejoignai en m'écriant :

- T'es venue !

Elle m'adressa un large sourire.

- Oui…ça a l'air de t'étonner…

- J'avais peur de t'avoir effrayée avec mon message. Marmonnai-je.

Fou de joie, je la pris dans mes bras, et oui j'accueille toujours les gens chaleureusement.

- Ben… Pendant un moment je me suis demandé si c'était pas une grosse blague et puis après je me suis dit que non. J'ai eu un peu peur quand je ne t'ai pas vu sur le quai je me suis dit « ça y est tu vas te retrouver toute seule, paumée... ».

- T'inquiète, je ne t'aurais pas laissée en plan ici quand même.

Je remarquai avec joie qu'elle avait un gros sac…genre un sac que l'on prend quand on part au moins pendant une semaine. Je m'empressai de le lui prendre, je n'allais pas la laisser porter ça jusqu'à la voiture!

- Alors, je n'ai pas trop manqué à ma cousine ? Demandai-je pour détendre d'atmosphère car mon imprégnée semblait quand même mal à l'aise.

- Ah si! Forcément ! Plaisanta Taïs.

- Ahah ! J'en étais sûr ! Faut dire aussi qu'y'a que moi pour supporter les débilités qu'elle regarde !

Taïs éclata de rire. Nous étions arrivés à la voiture, je déposais son sac dans le coffre.

- Je te le confirme! Je pense qu'elle voulait tester tes limites. S'esclaffa-t-elle.

Je riais à mon tour, ravi. Je m'installai au volant, elle s'assit à ma droite. Son cœur battait très fort, je me demandai si j'en étais la cause.

**Ta****ï****s****:**

Ca y est, j'y suis. J'avais longtemps hésité à venir, heureusement que Kanoa m'y avait poussée enfin elle m'avait carrément obligé à venir. Jacob était venu me chercher, il abordait sa bonne humeur et son beau sourire. Et dire qu'il m'avait embrassée une semaine plus tôt, quand j'y repensai, je me demandai si je n'avais pas rêvé. Mais le message que j'avais sauvegardé sur mon répondeur me servait de preuve, au cas où, ça me rassurait en quelque sorte, j'avais même pris soin de le recopier, c'était tellement chou. J'avais étrangement chaud dans cette voiture, ça devait être parce que je n'avais pas encore réalisé ce qu'il m'arrivait : Jacob, venir me chercher à la gare, moi! Eh oui, comme quoi tout arrive… Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je ne l'avais pas vu pendant une semaine, mais je le trouvais encore plus beau que d'habitude, ses cheveux semblaient avoir poussés, mais surtout, il était adorable. Il m'a porté mon sac dès que je suis sortie du train et dans la voiture, il ne cessait de me demander si la musique me convenait… Nous engageâmes un débat sur chaque chanson qui passait à la radio, quand ce n'était pas à propos de l'interprète, cela concernait les paroles, la musique, tout et n'importe quoi. A la fin, Jacob se mit à brailler plus qu'à chanter sur Sunday with a Flu. C'était bien drôle! J'appréhendai quand même, je me demandai ce qu'il allait me dire, vu qu'il voulait me voir pour "parler" et tout, étant extrêmement réservée, j'avais hâte d'y être et en même temps, pas tellement.

**Jacob****: **

Nous arrivions chez moi. Mon père était là et Embry m'avait prévenu qu'il passerait dans la soirée pour voir « ma demoiselle », je dois dire que cette appellation me plaisait bien. Taïs descendit de voiture. J'avais déjà fait de même et mis son sac sur mon épaule. Je m'engageai dans le chemin mon imprégnée sur mes talons, j'entendais Embry d'ici, il était en train de dire à mon père que j'étais arrivé…avec Taïs. Il ouvrit la porte et s'appuya contre le battant, bras croisés, en raillant :

- Alors Jake ! Tu as trouvé ce que tu es allé chercher ?

- Toi la ferme! Lui dis-je en plaisantant.

Taïs, qui était derrière paraissait étonnée et un peu mal à l'aise. Je désignai Embry et lui expliquai :

- Taïs, je te présente Embry, mon demi-frère.

- Ah salut ! S'exclama-t-elle simplement.

- Content de te rencontrer enfin. Claironna Embry.

Elle s'avança et lui fit une bise, cela sembla surprendre mon frère (très frenchy cette salutation). Je rentrai dans la maison, Taïs me suivit ainsi qu'Embry. Ce dernier en profita pour lui chuchoter:

- Jake n'arrête pas de parler de toi.

Bien sûr, j'avais tout entendu :

- Embry… Fais gaffe à ce que tu racontes ! Menaçai-je.

- Humpf ! Je ne t'ai pas parlé à toi ! Répliqua Embry, ce qui fit sourire Taïs.

- J'espère que c'est en bien au moins. Lui dit-elle.

Embry hocha la tête dans mon dos en silence.

Nous rentrâmes tous dans la maison. Mon père s'était avancé, je lui présentai également Taïs. Il discuta avec elle, demanda des nouvelles de ses parents, sa sœur et de la Réserve d'hiver en général… (Comment va ton père ? Il faudra qu'on aille à la pêche un de ces quatre ! Ta sœur est toujours à l'université de Denver ? Oh je me souviens de ce délicieux plat que ta mère nous avait cuisiné…un genre de gratin…- Un gratin dauphinois ? – Oui ! Délicieux ! Ca me met l'eau à la bouche rien que d'y penser ! Tu sais les faire ? - Oui j'en ai déjà fait un ou deux…) Une fois qu'il était convenu que Taïs nous cuisinerait un gratin dauphinois, il se mit à raconter l'une de mes expériences culinaires pendant laquelle j'avais cassé un œuf par terre, puis il s'exclama :

- Au fait Jacob ! Où est ce que tu as rangé le sopalin ?

D'habitude, le sopalin trainait nonchalamment sur un plan de travail de la cuisine, je l'avais rangé dans un placard.

- Sous l'évier. Répondis-je.

- Ah d'accord ! S'exclama mon père. Taïs, heureusement que tu es venue, tu as transformé mon fils en vraie fée du logis ! Samedi, il a passé la journée à faire le ménage et à tout nettoyer ! Ajouta-t-il joyeusement. Comme s'il avait eu une révélation !

- Papa ! Chuchotai-je agacé.

Etait-il si important de préciser cela ? Les lèvres de Taïs s'étirèrent en un large sourire alors qu'Embry s'esclaffait bruyamment. Elle dit à son tour en me fixant :

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais maniaque.

- Lui maniaque ? Dit mon père avant d'éclater de rire.

Avant que mon frère puisse rajouter quelque chose, je coupai court à la conversation en m'adressant à Taïs :

- Si ça te dit, on peut aller faire un tour sur la plage…

- Oui, d'accord. Approuva-t-elle.

Embry ouvrit la bouche pour réclamer le droit de venir avec nous, mais je déclinai sa proposition en lui écrasant correctement un pied. Nous laissions mon père et mon frère seuls.

* * *

><p>Taïs avait enlevé ses chaussures et marchait avec moi le long de la plage de la Push, les pieds dans l'eau.<p>

- Ton frère aurait pu venir avec nous… Fit-elle remarquer sur le ton de la conversation.

- Non. Je voulais te parler seul à seul… Expliquai-je en lui prenant la main.

- Ah…

Elle semblait avoir compris de quoi je voulais l'entretenir, elle ne retira pas sa main de la mienne, c'était plutôt bon signe et ça m'encouragea. Il était inutile que je tourne encore autour du pot.

- Il faut bien que je me lance, alors voila…

Je m'arrêtai devant Taïs, la forçant à stopper net sa route, je la fixai dans les yeux avec sérieux.

- Tout ce que j'ai dit dans le message, c'était vrai.

Ses joues avaient rosies, elle était gênée, mais il fallait que je la force à me dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi, car oui, j'espérais que je lui faisais de l'effet tout de même! J'aurais bien aimé entendre ses pensées à ce moment-là, comme la sangsue, sauf qu'il n'entendait pas les pensées de Bella, donc ce n'était pas si intéressant que ça finalement.

- Je sais que ça doit te paraitre dingue mais…je suis amoureux de toi Taïs. Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vue…

- … t'es sérieux là ? Me dit-elle avec incrédulité.

- Bien sûr ! M'offusquai-je. Pourquoi ? Tu en doutes ?

- Je me disais que t'avais peut-être fait un pari avec Kano…

- Quand même, on n'aurait pas poussé le vice jusqu'à te faire payer le train pour une connerie…

- Ouai…

Je ne dis rien, attendant qu'elle me parle.

- …mais… ce n'est pas un peu…enfin je veux dire…on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps.

J'hésitai. Devais-je tout lui dire maintenant ? Je m'y refusai.

- Je sais…c'est…un genre de coup de foudre… Appelle-ça comme tu veux… Lui dis-je en lui prenant son poignet à la place de son autre main (car elle portait encore ses tongs).

Elle détourna la tête et regarda la mer avec un air songeur.

- A quoi tu penses ? M'enquis-je avec inquiétude.

- Je me demande… si tu dis ça à toutes les filles que tu dragues. Dit-elle d'une petite voix et avec un faible sourire, comme s'il lui en coûtait de me demander ça.

Ces paroles me firent mal au cœur. Je m'approchai d'elle.

- Tu me prends pour un dragueur qui joue avec les filles ? Je ne suis pas comme ça, tu peux demander à qui tu veux, mon frère, mon père…, tu peux même fouiller ma chambre, regarder dans mon téléphone, demande-moi tout ce que tu veux, je serai sincère avec toi. Et, puisque tu en parles, je ne dis pas ça à la légère. Je sais que ça parait étrange, mais je te jure que je n'ai jamais dis ça à une autre fille, d'abord parce que je n'ai jamais eut le coup de foudre pour qui que ce soit avant toi, et ensuite parce que je n'ai eut qu'une vraie copine avant l'histoire avec Bella, enfin…c'était il y a un moment, et c'était une conne.

Taïs semblait gênée. La détendre me sembla être une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ? J'ai l'air d'un tombeur ? L'interrogeai-je avec un air plaisantin.

- Ben… Ouai.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'esclaffer.

- Sérieux ? Pourquoi ?

C'était plutôt flatteur.

- Je ne sais pas, t'as l'air… tellement sûr de toi…

- Oui, je sais que je ne manque pas de toupet… mais est ce que c'est rédhibitoire selon toi? Tu remarqueras que je ne porte pas de chaussures pointues… Plaisantai-je pour la mettre plus à l'aise.

Elle hésita, cherchai quoi me répondre, j'enchaînai pour mettre toutes les chances de mon coté.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Quand je suis arrivé avec Kano à la fête de Lamalas et que je t'ai vue avec les deux demi-portions, j'étais jaloux comme un pou, ça n'a pas pu t'échapper ! Et le coup du ciné avec la gourdasse ! Tu crois que je lui aurais fait croire que je sortais avec toi si tu ne m'intéressais pas ?

- Tu as dit que c'était pour lui clouer le bec…

- J'ai menti. J'avais envie que ce soit vrai…je voulais voir ta réaction, et tu m'as catalogué dans les « impossible ». Pourquoi ?

- Ben… Tu m'as vu franchement ?

- C'est quoi ces conneries ? Tu as une de ces visions des mecs… Assurai-je avec une voix douce.

- J'en connais quelques uns, et quand je les entends parler de fille, ça me rend dingue…

- Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je sais que, les circonstances ne jouent pas en ma faveur, mais…je te jure, je ne t'ai pas embrassée à la légère, j'en avais vraiment envie j'en ai toujours envie, et je te promets, c'est totalement désintéressé. Plaidai-je en portant une main à sa joue.

- Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire… Balbutia Taïs, mal à l'aise.

- Dis-moi si ça t'as fait la même chose. Dis-moi si je te trouble autant que tu me troubles.

Taïs eut un rictus.

- Eh bien… La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'as…intriguée. Et puis… c'est vrai que t'es plutôt mon genre enfin en même temps, tu es le genre de tout le monde…et…t'es sympa…t'es drôle…

Elle reprit sa respiration, plus gênée que jamais.

- En résumé…Tu m'aimes plutôt bien. Synthétisai-je pour la détendre.

- Ouai. Avoua-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

Je penchai la tête et lui caressa le menton avant de le relever pour qu'elle me regarde, puis je m'approchai d'elle.

- Je t'aime bien, tu m'aimes bien… Dis-je avec un ton malicieux. Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Je ne sais pas… Bredouilla Taïs.

- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? Demandai-je enfin avec appréhension.

Elle eut un mouvement de tête puis répondit avec un sourire et les joues roses :

- Euhh…

Elle semblait chamboulée, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle hésita et dit finalement :

- Oui, d'accord… on peut tenter le coup.

Décidément j'étais chanceux pour une fois, ça est, c'était officiel. Taïs et moi étions ensemble, c'est ma copine ! Talalam! J'étais aux anges. Je voulu la prendre dans mes bras, elle était un peu tremblotante, cela me donnait encore plus envie de la serrer contre moi, mais elle me dit avec empressement, comme si elle voulait se libérer d'un poids :

- Il faut que je te dise quand même, j'ai jamais eu de copain tu vois…et…je n'ai pas vraiment d'exp…

Je mis un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase, mon autre main vint se loger au creux de ses reins et la colla contre moi, sous le choc, elle laissa tomber ses tongs au sol.

- C'est génial, je suis ravi d'être le premier. Affirmai-je.

Ce qui était vrai, je n'aurais pas supporté l'idée d'imaginer Taïs en compagnie d'un ex… Je lui pris les mains et les plaçai autour de mon cou de façon à ce qu'elle l'enlace de ses bras, puis glissai mon autre main dans son dos. Je souris, son cœur battait la chamade et je savais que je produisais cet effet sur elle, j'embrassai sa joue avec joie. Elle me sourit à son tour, mais son sourire se figea lorsque j'approchai mon visage du sien avec convoitise.  
>Doucemeent, je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes avant de lui prodiguer un baiser plus langoureux. Lorsque nous nous séparions, elle avait le teint d'un rose soutenu.<p>

Après quoi, nous nous promenâmes sur la plage, main dans la main, le cœur léger pour ma part. Je tentai de lui montrer que je n'étais pas un de ces connards qui allait la larguer dans deux mois. Nous parlâmes de tout et rien, c'était super. Rien qu'elle et moi. Ma copine et moi. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un de mes rêves. Si seulement mon père m'avait envoyé plus tôt chez mon oncle...!

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas: tout commentaire est intéressant! Evitez juste de me descendre si vous n'aimez pas, merci :) Soyons objectifs !<p>

A suivre^


	9. Soulagé ou presque

**Chapitre 9 : Soulagé ou presque**

Vers 19h30, nous rentrâmes chez moi. Embry était partit, mon père avait fait à manger, rien d'original : des pizzas, mais il les faisait très bien. Nous nous régalâmes. Après manger, Charlie devait venir regarder un match avec mon père… Je me demandai si Taïs aimait regarder le basket ou le foot à la télé, personnellement je m'en contrefoutais totalement. Je lui proposai de regarder autre chose, elle acceptait, visiblement soulagée de ne pas avoir à subir un match de basket en compagnie de fans. Nous montions dans l'escalier lorsque mon père nous interpella :

- Jacob. Comment vous dormez ? Parce qu'y'a le matelas gonflable de Rachel….Commença-t-il.

- Non mais on va dormir ensemble… M'exclamai-je. Euh…sauf si tu… Dis-je en regardant Taïs, je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle préfère dormir seule.

- Non, ça ira, pas la peine de prendre un autre matelas! Assura-t-elle pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Nous souhaitâmes bonne nuit à mon père et à Charlie qui était arrivé entre temps. Puis nous montâmes dans ma chambre, rangée pour l'occasion. J'y avais déjà déposé son sac.

Il n'était que 20h45… Je lui proposais de regarder un film sur mon ordinateur, elle me dit qu'elle avait apporté quelques dvd. Je parcourus la pochette de cd qu'elle me tendit dès que je lui eu demandé. On voyait tout de suite son type de films : Seigneur des Anneaux, Pirates des Caraïbes, Troie… Dieu merci il n'y avait qu'une seule comédie romantique qui trainait là. Je regardai les différents films.

- Prince of Persia ? C'est sorti au ciné y'a pas longtemps non ?

- Ouai. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, ma sœur m'a acheté le dvd en disant qu'il était super. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- On peut mettre ça non ?

- Oui, si ça te dit ! Répondit-elle.

J'allumai l'ordi. Je proposai à Taïs d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain le temps que je mette le dvd en route. Une fois que je lui eu montré la porte de la pièce, elle prit ses affaires et partit se mettre en pyjama. Pendant ce temps, je me déshabillai moi aussi et restai, comme d'habitude, en caleçon pour dormir. J'installai l'ordinateur en face du lit de façon à ce que l'on voie bien l'écran. Lorsque Taïs rentra, elle sembla se figer en me voyant… En même temps, nous étions en plein été, elle devait bien se douter que je n'allais pas mettre un gros pyjama bien long… D'ailleurs, elle, était en short et débardeur…ce qui me plut beaucoup.

**Taïs :**

J'étais allée me changer dans la salle de bain pour mettre mon pyj, un vieux short qui me faisais un gros cul mais c'était le plus potable parmi ceux que j'avais, et un débardeur, je revenais dans la chambre et là! Oua ! Le choc ! Jacob était penché sur l'ordinateur en caleçon ! Il avait un corps d'athlète grec, ouai, c'est tout à fait ça ! J'ai du rougir comme une tomate… Tiens ça me fait penser à la pub… « Mon Mari a un corps d'athlète grec ! » Ahah ! Là c'est « Mon copain a un corps d'athlète grec ! » Mon copain ! Ca fait trop bizarre de dire ça ! Non mais on est trop mal assortis ! Moi je suis pas aussi bien foutue que lui … J'étais trop mal à l'aise…mais aussi, c'était lui qui était venu me voir et m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui…ça voulait bien dire que je lui plaisait… Je m'assis sur le lit, Jacob se retourna face à moi… _Rolala les muscles qu'il a…Je sens que je vais fondre… Non, non ne sourie pas sinon je vais pas m'en remettre là… _

**Jacob :**

Je dis à Taïs de s'allonger, ce qu'elle fit, puis j'appuyai sur pause pour faire redémarrer le film. Le portable de Taïs sonna. Je le lui donnai, elle me remercia, rejeta l'appel et l'éteignit. Je me glissai à mon tour dans le lit, réchauffant certainement mon imprégnée dont le cœur battait à 100 à l'heure. Etais-ce moi qui produisais cela ? J'en étais sûr et cela me ravisa. Je m'allongeai donc à coté d'elle, bien entendu mes pieds dépassaient du lit puisque j'étais trop grand, je me redressai dans le lit, me collai à Taïs et leva un bras pour qu'elle appuye sa tête dessus, elle se blottit contre moi… Que de bonheur d'un coup! Mon cœur aussi se mit à battre la chamade. Elle sentait délicieusement bon… Je me demandai comment j'allais me concentrer sur le film. Après m'être assuré qu'elle était bien installée et une fois que les pubs eurent fini de défiler, le film commença. Il était vraiment génial, ma belle-sœur avait décidément bon goût. Taïs et moi échangions parfois quelques petits commentaires, elle semblait bien aimer le film aussi. Ce qui était surtout génial état de l'avoir contre moi. J'entendais sa respiration au plus près, je sentais son parfum, ses cheveux me chatouillaient les épaules et c'était terriblement agréable… J'avais vraiment besoin d'elle, c'en était même dangereux. Si elle venait à me quitter, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais… J'étais avec elle depuis quelques heures et je commençai à avoir des raisonnements de la sorte… Du calme… La musique du générique de fin se mit à défiler. Taïs me regarda en demandant :

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que t'en a pensé ?

- Franchement je l'ai trouvé génial! M'exclamai-je. Et toi ?

- Pareil, j'ai adoré. Répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Attends, excuse-moi…

Je me séparai d'elle et me levai pour arrêter l'ordinateur. Je sentis le regard de Taïs se poser sur moi… Son cœur, qui s'était calmé, se mit à rebattre rapidement. Je souris à cette pensée. Je me retournai d'un coup avec une extrême rapidité et pris Taïs sur le fait : les yeux rivés sur moi, plus précisément sur mon dos.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? Demandai-je avec plaisir.

- Rien. Répliqua-t-elle avec une assurance feinte.

- Oh ça va! Tu peux le dire que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de regarder mon beau corps ! Plaisantai-je.

- Oh j'y crois pas ! Comme tu te la pètes ! S'écria-t-elle avec une incrédulité forcée et un magnifique sourire.

- Ca va... Dis-je en me recouchant à coté d'elle. J'aime que tu me regardes.

Cette réflexion la fit rire. J'adorais quand elle riait… Je me remis dans ma position initiale, tout près d'elle, et, encore une fois, elle se blottit contre moi, cette fois, elle se mit sur le coté. Sa tête était posée entre mon épaule et mon bras. J'avais posé ma main sur son bras gauche que je caressai, elle-même ne savait pas où mettre son bras, elle n'osait pas vraiment me toucher. De ma main libre, je pris la sienne et la posai sur mon torse, je gardai ma main dessus, elle me regarda en souriant. Je rapprochai ma tête de la sienne et frottai de mon nez le bout du sien. Elle ne cessait de me regarder et de sourire, moi je ne pouvais la quitter des yeux. Je ne voulais pas l'embrasser, de peur de perdre le contrôle de moi-même, c'était étrange, toujours se contrôler, toujours. Quand ce n'est pas pour éviter de se transformer, c'est pour autre chose… Tant pis, je me jetais à l'eau et l'embrassais. J'aurai vendu mon âme au diable rien que pour un baiser de sa part. Je lâchai sa main et me mis à effleurer sa joue. Ensuite, je me forçai à rompre le baiser, il ne fallait pas que je « perde le contrôle »…

- Je suis content que tu sois venue. Avouai-je.

- Et moi, je ne regrette pas d'être venue. Répondit-elle.

Elle ré-appuya sa tête contre moi, sa main était toujours posée sur mon torse et elle ne la retira pas. Nous discutâmes jusque tard dans la nuit, j'en appris plus sur elle, tout comme elle sur moi, même si je ne lui avais encore rien dit sur les loups. Je ne pouvais me permettre de lui avouer toute la vérité… J'étais sûr qu'elle me prendrait pour un fou et je ne voulais pas la perdre. Ca serait le paradis suivit de l'enfer.

Je me réveillai à 8h00, à cause de mon rythme de la semaine… Taïs avait roulé sur le coté. Elle était dos à moi. Après m'être dévissé le cou pour la regarder dormir, je collai mon torse contre son dos et posai une main sur son ventre avant de sombrer dans le sommeil à nouveau. Je me réveillai à 10h45, Taïs venait de se réveiller elle aussi, j'étais toujours collé à elle.

- Bien dormi ? Demandai-je avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

- Oui. Dit-elle. J'ai pas eu froid… T'es encore bouillant. C'est dingue !

- J't'ai dis, c'est toujours comme ça !

- Ca doit être pratique l'hiver.

- Très ! Tu vois t'auras pas besoin de mettre le chauffage quand je serais près de toi cet hiver…

Elle me sourit.

- Un radiateur ambulant.

- On se lève ? Proposai-je.

- Ouai!

Je m'extirpai du lit, elle aussi. Je la dévorai des yeux, il faut dire qu'hier soir, je n'ai pas vraiment pu profiter du spectacle d'elle en short/tee-shirt, elle s'était empressée de se mettre sous la couette. Je descendais en premier dans l'escalier en caleçon, elle me suivit. Mon père n'était pas là, il avait dû partir avec Sue faire les courses… J'ouvris un placard et ne trouvais pas le quatre quart pour le petit déjeuner…j'en faisais plusieurs… Taïs se mit à rire et me dit :

- Tu as tellement bien rangé que tu ne retrouves plus rien !

- Ouai… Moi qui voulais te faire bonne impression, c'est gagné !

Enfin, au bout du quatrième placard, je retrouvai ce que je cherchais. Je sortis à manger et à boire, nous déjeunâmes ensemble... Je ne regardais même pas ce que je mangeais, forcément, Taïs était en face de moi… Une fois que nous eûmes terminé, je lui proposais d'aller se laver en premier pendant que je rangeai, elle monta donc à l'étage.

Vers 11h15, Embry débarqua, j'étais en train de nettoyer la table :

- Hey, comment va ? Me dit-il. En me tapant la main et le poing.

- Bien…Plus que bien ! Avouai-je en me remettant à l'essuyage de la table.

- Tiens donc, ça ne m'étonne pas ! C'est vrai qu'elle est mimi la demoiselle!

Je me relevai brusquement en fixant Embry. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je ressentais un mélange de colère, d'agacement, de jalousie, de possessivité, de fierté, de joie et de plaisanterie, tout ça en même temps. Je me mis à trembler et arrivai rapidement à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même.

- On voit que t'as de l'expérience ! Sam m'a dit que les nouveaux imprégnés gèrent mal leurs sentiments et que parfois, la colère prend le dessus, enfin tant que tu arrives à te maitriser c'est l'essentiel Jake… Et puis j'ai raison, elle est mignonne non ? J'aimerais bien m'imprégner d'une fille comme ça. Tu vois, si tu ne t'étais pas déjà imprégné d'elle, je pense que j'aurais tenté le coup. Dit-il avec nonchalance en s'avachissant dans le canapé.

- Em… Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis quand même. Dis-je avec jalousie en réprimant mes tremblements.

- Ouai. Papa n'est pas là ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non il a du partir faire des courses…

- Ah… En tout cas il adore déjà Taïs… Alors, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit hier ?

- Je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi.

- Et… ?

- Elle a accepté, on sort ensemble, c'est officiel. Déclarai-je joyeusement.

- Ahah ! Faudra que tu la présente à la meute et…

- CHUUTT !

- Quoi ?

- Je ne lui ai rien dit à ce sujet. Chuchotai-je.

- Ben ne tarde pas ! Parce qu'on commence à avoir des emmerdes !

- Tu parles de la rouquine ?

Elle est revenu cette nuit, Jared était de garde, je l'ai rejoins avec Sam, Paul, Quil et Leah.

- Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ? Grognai-je, vexé.

Après tout, j'étais le nouvel Alpha !

- Tu avais envie que l'un de nous débarque dans ta chambre et t'arrache à ton imprégnée ?

- Non…

- La prochaine fois je t'appellerai sur ton portable si tu veux… mais dis-lui quand même vite. Vu comme tu en a bavé ces derniers temps, on n'a pas voulu te déranger. Mais on n'a pas pu l'attraper, elle est partie chez les Cullen, comme la dernière fois. Cette histoire de frontière lui sert bien… Eux non plus ne l'ont pas eut…

- Et Bella ? Ont-ils rompu le traité ?

- Non, Sam a surveillé le truc.

- Pff… Comme si on n'avait pas assez d'ennuis comme ça, il faut qu'elle en rajoute…

- Faudrait que tu viennes nous voir demain ou après-demain, pour qu'on en parle.

- Et Taïs ? Je lui dis quoi je que vais sauver le monde avec vous ? T'es drôle ! Sam est mon Bêta, il devrait pouvoir s'en charger !

- Sam peut s'en charger mais il faut qu'on y soit tous ! Démerde-toi avec la demoiselle ! T'as qu'à lui dire ! Tu pourras pas cacher ça indéfiniment !

Je ne répondis pas et Embry partit rapidement.

Taïs avait finit de se préparer, je montais à l'étage et la trouvait dans ma chambre, les cheveux encore mouillés, elle était craquante. Je l'embrassai rapidement et filai dans la salle de bain pour me laver à mon tour.

Lorsque je revenais, Taïs était en train de taper un message sur son portable. Je me demandai à qui il était destiné.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? M'exclamai-je.

- Je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux. Me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Je lui pris une main et regardai par la fenêtre bien que je sache déjà le temps qu'il faisait grâce à mon talent de loup, j'avais examiné la pression, l'humidité et tout le toutim, je savais qu'il pleuvait des cordes… Que faire ? Bonne question… J'avais pensé à lui présenter la meute, mais je craignais qu'elle se sente intimidée et je redoutais les blagues bien lourdes de certains de mes frangins… Tant pis, vu le temps qu'il faisait… J'envoyai un message à Sam pour lui demander quand est-ce que l'on pourrait passer chez Emily pour les voir. Il me proposa de manger avec eux à midi. Je faisais la proposition à Taïs qui acceptait avec réticence car elle était timide, je la rassurai en lui disant que je ne la lâcherai pas d'une semelle, cela la fit rire, je renvoyais un message à Sam pour lui confirmer que l'on viendrait, plutôt sur le coup des 13h et surtout pour lui dire de ne pas faire de gaffe à propos des loups, vampires et autres bizarreries dont notre vie était peuplée.

* * *

><p>Nous nous rendîmes chez Emily main dans la main, à pied. Je frappai deux coups à la porte et entrai, comme nous le faisions d'habitude. Sam était en train de dresser la table, Emily était dans la cuisine. Je saluai Sam et lui présentai Taïs, fort heureusement il ne fit aucun commentaire la concernant. Emily vint nous rejoindre, elle fit un accueil chaleureux à Taïs, je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle. Emily avait toujours été agréable. Nous nous mimes à table, bien entendu je m'assis à coté de ma belle et ne pouvais m'empêcher de garder une main sur le dossier de sa chaise. Sam me fixait avec un rictus apparent. Emily apporta le plat et Sam et moi mangeâmes abondamment. Une fois le dessert terminé, Emily était en pleine discussion avec Taïs sur la gastronomie française; je proposais à Sam de nous éclipser dehors quelques instants. Il acquiesça et nous sortîmes dans le jardin. Il ne m'apprit pas grand-chose de plus qu'Embry le matin même… Il me proposa cependant de tout gérer, au moins pour cette semaine car Taïs était là. J'espérais en mon fort intérieur qu'elle resterait plus d'une semaine. J'acceptais et Sam s'esclaffa :<p>

- L'imprégnation t'a fait le plus grand bien Jacob !

- Si tu le dis !

Il avait raison, je ne pensais pas que cela se voyait à ce point, après tout, à ce jour, à part mon père, qui me connaissait mieux que les membres de la meute ?

- Tu es…rayonnant, j't'ai jamais vu comme ça. Et ta Taïs, tu la dévores des yeux d'une force… Si tu ne t'étais pas imprégné, on aurait pu dire tout de suite que c'est la bonne. Elle reste qu'une semaine ?

Je m'assombris.

- Ouai…

Il me donna une bourrade dans le dos et me dis :

- Elle est venue non ? C'est déjà bien.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. Nous rentrâmes dans la cuisine, Emily et Taïs discutaient encore, je retournai auprès de mon imprégnée et posai un bras sur ses épaules. Je voulu les interrompre pour dire que l'on allait peut-être y aller mais Quil et Seth ont débarqués… Et rebelote, je vous présente Taïs, merci Quil pour la bonne blague bien lourde, tin le même qu'Embry ! Par contre là où ce fut différent, c'est lorsque Seth commença à raconter :

- Leah et Jared se sont échangés leurs tours de garde Jake, ou Sam, je ne sais plus à qui m'adresser avec ce changement d'Alpha…

Je me figeai et pris un air qui ne dit rien qui vaille à Seth, il n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et se contenta de s'asseoir. Taïs parut intriguée mais elle ne posa aucune question, heureusement, Emily changea rapidement de sujet.

* * *

><p>Nous partîmes vers 15h30, la journée étant déjà bien entamée, nous allâmes faire un tour dans le village, Taïs semblait avoir oublié la remarque de Seth. Il faisait très beau et nous marchions en pleine chaleur, j'avais trop chaud et je pensais que Taïs aussi. Soudain, alors que nous étions en pleine discussion, je lui proposai :<p>

- Ca te dit d'aller voir les falaises ?

Elle répondit positivement. Nous montâmes en voiture et roulâmes jusqu'à l'endroit où nous, c'est-à-dire les membres de la meute, sautions pour montrer aux nouvelles recrues qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Je me garai et fit remarquer à Taïs :

- On n'a qu'à laisser nos affaires dans la voiture.

Elle mit son sac sous le siège et sortit de l'auto. Je saisis une de ses mains et nous nous dirigeâmes en haut des falaises, tout en haut. Taïs s'approcha du bord, ce qui ne me plus pas vraiment, je la tirai en arrière. Elle s'en plaignit. Il n'y avait personne. J'expliquai à Taïs d'où nous sautions d'habitude, elle était troublée.

- Quoi ? Vous sautez d'ici ? S'exclama-t-elle. C'est super haut !

- Il y a un autre endroit pour sauter, plus bas. Sous-entendais-je.

Je retournai à la voiture et posai les clés à un endroit stratégique, je les cachai et descendis à l'endroit où était Taïs, elle regardait en bas de la falaise. J'arrivai par derrière et la soulevai dans mes bras de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas poser un pied par terre, j'avais placé un bras sous ses genoux, un autre sous ses épaules.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Me demanda-t-elle. Elle était certainement gênée que je la porte.

- Tu as des trucs électroniques sur toi ? Portable, clés… ?

- Nnnon... Dit-elle sans comprendre.

- Alors c'est le moment de faire un petit plongeon !

- QUOI ? Cria-t-elle pendant que j'avançai lentement vers le bord de la falaise. Oh non ! Ne me jette pas ! Continua-t-elle.

Je m'arrêtai, presque offensé par l'absurdité qu'elle venait de proférer.

- Il n'était pas question que je te balance de la falaise ! Tu me prends pour un taré ?

Elle me fit une moue adorable.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Trop mignonne.

- Je vais sauter avec toi ma chérie. Lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser brièvement car elle se remit à parler pour mon plus grand déplaisir.

- Hein ? Tu comptes me porter en sautannnAAAHHH!

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase car je m'étais précipité dans l'eau avec elle dans mes bras. Ne voyant pas notre chemin jusqu'à l'eau mais l'éloignement progressif du sol de la falaise, elle se blottit contre moi, j'étais assez content de moi. Je tombai dans l'eau « en allumette ». Une fois mouillés, elle s'écria :

- Putain ! Comme t'es ! T'aurais pas pu attendre que je finisse de parler pour sauter !

- Je voulais te prendre par surprise ! Répondis-je en souriant.

- Charogne ! Plaisanta-t-elle en me donnant une tape sur le bras, j'espérai qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal.

Nous libérâmes le passage et commençâmes à nager jusqu'au bord. Naturellement, je nageai au ralenti pour me mettre à sa hauteur. Taïs remarqua tout haut :

- C'est bizarre y'a de ces courants froids par moment !

En fait, l'eau était froide, c'était ma température et le fait que je reste près d'elle qui réchauffait l'eau et donc elle par la même occasion. Je m'abstins de lui expliquer ceci.

Nous sortîmes de l'eau, trempés. Nous marchâmes un peu pour éviter de souiller ma voiture, bien entendu mes habits séchèrent bien plus vite que ceux de ma belle qui s'en étonna. L'air et la chaleur de l'été firent que nous n'eûmes pas à attendre longtemps pour que les siens soient cependant vite secs. Après avoir bien rit et s'être fait quelques papouilles, sans trop savoir quoi faire, nous décidions de rentrer chez moi.

Mon père nous tomba dessus :

- Ah ! Je vous attendais ! J'ai invité Embry et Olya à manger ! Taïs, je me disais que tu pouvais nous faire un gratin ? Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr !

- Non non ! Répondit-elle. Mais vous me mettez la pression Billy. Faut pas que je me rate alors !

- Oh t'inquiète ! En cas de problème, on a toujours quelque chose au congèle !

Je passai un bras sur son épaule et lui chuchotai à l'oreille :

- …Je vais t'aider…

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres :

- Ca va y'a pas d'œufs dans le gratin. On est sauvés alors ! Dit-elle.

- Aahah ! Se mit à rire mon père en cassant mon petit effet. Sauvés avec Jake en cuisine ! J'aimerai bien voir ça ! Bon je vous laisse les enfants ! Il faut que je passe voir Charlie.

Ce nom m'arracha un pincement de lèvres. Après tout, Charlie était le père de Bella…


	10. Visite et coup de fil importuns

**Chapitre 10 : Visite et coup de fil importuns**

Mon père partit et Taïs et moi nous nous mîmes à faire la cuisine. Elle me donnait des instructions. Je me mis à couper les pommes de terre pendant qu'elle les épluchait. Le hic là dedans, c'est que j'avais du mal à ne pas la regarder, elle était si belle… Je la dévisageai donc tout en coupant mes patates et arriva ce qu'il devait arriver… Sans trop que je sache comment et pourquoi, du sang jaillit d'un de mes doigts. Tout de suite, Taïs s'écria :

- Jacob ! Tu t'es coupé.

- Hein ?

- Ton doigt, tu pisses le sang !

Avant que j'ai pu réagir, elle avait attrapé plusieurs sopalins (elle savait maintenant où ils étaient rangés) et entourait mon doigt avec. Ravi de voir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi, je souris d'un air nigaud.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien… J'étais tellement occupé à te regarder… Expliquai-je.

- Ahah très drôle. Dit-elle d'un air sceptique, visiblement, elle ne croyait pas que quelqu'un eut put être capable de se couper un doigt parce qu'il était obnubilé par elle.

Elle examina le sopalin autour de mon doigt.

- On dirait que le sang a cessé de couler. Tu as un pansement, quelque chose ?

- Ca ne sera pas la peine, je cicatrise très vite.

- Ouai enfin tu as l'air de t'être bien entaillé. Dit-elle en découvrant mon doigt.

Elle resta muette en voyant que la plaie s'était déjà refermée et moi, je ne su que dire…

- Mais… où est la coupure ? J'aurais juré qu'elle était là. S'étonna-t-elle en cherchant un endroit susceptible de correspondre à cette fameuse coupure sur ma main.

- Je t'ai dis que je cicatrisai vite…

- Non mais attend à ce stade c'est plus de la cicatrisation, c'est…un pouvoir magique ou… C'est un truc de malade ! S'exclama-t-elle troublée.

Je la tirai vers moi en lui disant de venir sur mes genoux, une fois qu'elle s'y fut installée, je lui dis très sérieusement :

- Eh bien, justement, je suis malade.

- Qu'est ce que t'as ? S'inquiéta-t-elle encore.

Décidément, elle était à croquer. Magnifiquement belle, et inquiète pour moi.

- Je suis atteint de la maladie d'amour, gravement atteint même.

Elle se détendit et s'esclaffa.

- Ca m'a rendu dingue ! Continuai-je.

Elle hochait la tête d'un air faussement compréhensif, rentrant dans mon jeu.

- Dingue de toi. Conclu-je avec légèreté en haussant les épaules.

- T'es bête… Dit-elle gênée.

- Non je suis sincère.

Ca pouvait paraître étrange en effet, mais elle ne savait toujous pas que je m'étais imprégné d'elle...

- Dis-moi, j'espère que c'est pas contagieux au moins ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que c'est contagieux, dis-je en posant une main sur sa nuque et une deuxième dans le creux de ses reins. TRES contagieux même. Poursuivis-je avant de l'embrasser longuement.

Ma main descendit le long de sa nuque et parcourut son dos, elle-même avait pour une fois crocheté ses paumes derrière ma nuque ce qui me mettait en extase, j'avais envie de me lever et de laisser libre court à mes instincts, disons plutôt mes pulsions, mais il était bien trop tôt. Je rompis le baiser en même temps qu'elle, jugeant qu'il était plus sage de finir ce gratin et de retourner à mon coupage de pommes de terre.

Faire la cuisine n'avait jamais été aussi amusant et passionnant. Après avoir mangé une patate crue suivie de plusieurs morceaux d'ails pour de petits paris, j'enfournai le gratin. Nous dressâmes la table et discutâmes un moment, je me mis à me plaindre auprès de Taïs :

- Je suis sûr que t'as fait exprès de me faire manger de l'ail pour avoir à éviter de m'embrasser !

Elle s'approcha de moi et me contredit par un timide baisé.

- C'est tout ? Demandai-je avide en tendant la tête vers elle.

- Ca dépend de toi, moi j'aime bien l'ail.

A mon tour je l'embrassai et l'enfermai dans mes bras lorsque j'entendis du bruit dehors, je sentais une odeur que je connaissais bien. Tans pis, je profiterai de ce moment jusqu'au bout…

- Eh ben faut pas vous gêner les amoureux ! S'exclama Embry qui avait fait irruption dans le salon.

Taïs, surprise rompit lentement le baiser en tournant la tête, eh oui quelqu'un était arrivé… Moi j'avais une impression d'inachevé dans la bouche. D'une main, je caressai sa joue et la força à me regarder au lieu d'Embry et l'embrassai derechef alors que mon frère levai les yeux au ciel. Taïs ne s'en plaignit pas et ne rompit pas le baiser cette fois. Merci Embry, deux pour le prix d'un! Je consenti à la lâcher une fois qu'Olya et mon père rentraient dans la cuisine. Je présentai Taïs à la mère d'Embry et alla serrer la main à mon frangin, Taïs vint également lui faire une bise. Celui-ci s'exclama en me faisant un clin d'œil :

- Oh, trop gentil de vous déranger pour moi !

Je lui répondis par une grimace.

Nous nous mîmes à table, notre plat était délicieux, rien d'étonnant quand on voyait qui l'avait fait… J'eus le malheur de me retrouver en face de Taïs à table, conclusion, c'est tout juste si je ne me fourrai pas la fourchette dans le nez à force d'être distrait par elle. Nous passâmes une agréable soirée, Taïs et Embry s'entendaient à merveille. Ils finirent même par s'échanger leurs numéros de téléphone sous mon regard désapprobateur. Embry se justifia en disant :

- Ben quoi Jake, c'est normal que j'ai le numéro de ma belle-sœur non ?

Certes… Je devenais parano… Heureusement, Embry, qui était décidément génial, avait bien prévenu sa mère de ne pas faire de remarques à propos des bizarreries telles que les loups-garous, les vampires et autre. Vers 23h30, Olya décida de rentrer et Embry avec elle. Nous les saluâmes, puis débarrassâmes une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la maison. Après quoi, nous montâmes nous coucher. Je laissai la salle de bain à Taïs et allait me brosser les dents après. J'entendais son téléphone vibrer dans son sac. Naturellement, c'était du à mon ouïe fine, elle ne l'entendit pas. Je me demandais qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure-ci. Lorsque je la rejoignis, elle m'adressa un immense sourire. Elle s'était déjà couchée. Je ne perdis pas de temps et me glissai sous la couverture à mon tour avant de m'allonger sur le dos. Mon imprégnée se colla à moi, elle devenait de plus en plus à l'aise de jour en jour au niveau des contacts avec moi. Elle était sur le coté. Je passai bien entendu mon bras sur son épaule. Nous restâmes un instant sans rien dire. Je m'enivrai de l'arôme de ma belle tant et si bien que lorsqu'elle se mit à me parler, elle me troubla d'autant plus. Dans le noir, sa voix me semblait plus claire, elle était aussi belle qu'à la lumière mais…c'était différent. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle me disait :

- C'est quand même étrange, tu es bouillant, tu cicatrices à vitesse grand v…

Et en plus elle pensait à moi… J'adorai ça. Je lui répondis par un baiser puis un autre et encore un autre… A force, il était 00h30 lorsque nous nous mîmes réellement à dormir. Je sombrai dans un profond sommeil. Quil arrivait main dans la main avec Bella. Celle-ci le lâchait subitement et venait se jeter à mon coup en murmurant :

- Jacob ! Jacob ! Ta moto ! Ils ont mordu ta moto ! Elle est dangereuse !

Je tournai la tête et ma moto était bien là, elle se dandina et se transforma en auto.

- Pratique, Remarquait Quil en tapotant le capo. Tu crois que je peux demander à Edward qu'il se charge de mon vélo ?

- Avec le nombre qu'ils sont, il faudrait apporter toutes les motos de la ville. S'exclamait sans peur Bella, à présent transformée en Taïs vêtue de son magnifique dos-nu. Je me retournais et me trouvais face à face à une cinquantaine de sang-froid, prêts à nous attaquer.

J'ouvris les yeux, je m'étais réveillé en sursaut. Je respirai de façon saccadée, je repris mon souffle normal avant de chercher Taïs en tâtonnant le matelas. Elle avait roulé et s'était éloignée de moi. Il me fut impossible de rester à ma place. Je franchis l'espace qui me séparai d'elle, elle était tournée sur le coté, dos à moi. Je collai mon torse à son dos tout en passant un bras par-dessus elle, ma main vint se loger sur son ventre.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, je sentis que Taïs entrelaçait ses doigts dans les miens. J'ouvris un œil et repris mes esprits en silence. J'étais toujours dans la même position que cette nuit, elle aussi, si ce n'est que ma main avait légèrement déviée et se trouvait au creux de ses seins. Rougissant comme un adolescent pré-pubère, je retirai ma main et la sienne par la même occasion et l'embrassai dans le cou. Elle se tourna vers moi et se remit dans la même position que la veille, c'est-à-dire contre moi. J'étais aux anges. Je la serrai fort et déposai un baiser sur sa tête.<p>

- Tu as bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Pas mal. Répondis-je en appuyant ma tête contre la sienne.

- Tu t'es agité à un moment et tu as cessé de ronfler.

- Moi ? Mais je ne ronfle jamais.

- Si. Tu ronfles. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Tout le temps. Et cette nuit, tu ronflais, tout d'un coup tu t'es arrêté, je me suis demandé ce qu'il se passait et un moment après tu t'es collé contre moi… Ensuite je t'ai demandé ce qu'il y avait mais tu t'étais déjà rendormi.

- Ah oui… J'ai fait un rêve bizarre… Ca m'a réveillé…et puis tu étais partie à l'autre bout du lit alors je t'ai rejoins. Dis-je simplement.

Elle m'adressa un immense sourire et je le lui rendis. Elle me faisait craquer. J'étais totalement sous son charme. Nous glandâmes quelques minutes dans le lit… Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous nous levâmes et descendîmes déjeuner. Puis après s'être lavés, je proposai à Taïs une petite virée en moto qu'elle acceptait. Elle prit son téléphone et tapota un message pendant que j'allais chercher des casques dans un placard. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Taïs m'appela. Mais je savais déjà qui m'attendait sur le seuil grâce à mes facultés lupines. J'ouvris la porte.

- Bella. Dis-je avec peu d'entrain en la voyant.

- Jake.

**Ta****ï****s**** :**

_Alors c'est elle la fameuse Bella, celle dont Jacob avait tant été amoureux. Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de la connaitre. Elle est plus jolie, bien mieux foutue que moi, peut-être un peu maigrichonne… Pff qu'est ce qu'elle vient foutre là ? En plus elle l'appelle Jake, même moi je ne l'appelle pas comme ça encore… C'est vrai que c'est chou Jake. Ca lui va trop bien… _

Jacob tendit une main vers moi et me fit signe d'avancer tout en me présentant à « Bella ». La Bella en question me sourit et s'exclama qu'elle était contente pour Jacob… _Quelles conneries ! Je suis sûre qu'elle est verte de jalousie ! Ca devait lui faire plaisir qu'il soit à ses pieds ! Ce genre de fille, je ne peux pas me l'encadrer. _Elle dit à Jacob :

- Alors tu t'es imprégné ?

- Ouai… Répondit-il, il semblait un peu gêné.

_Ils avaient de ces expressions par ici… _Voyant que je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, Jacob m'expliqua :

- Elle veut dire que je me suis trouvé une copine.

Il regarda ensuite Bella avec les yeux grands ouverts et en haussant les sourcils. Je pense que c'était pour lui dire qu'il n'avait peut–être pas envie de parler de ses affaires de cœur avec elle.

Bella parut gênée et demanda à Jacob s'il avait réfléchit à ce qu'elle lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il lui répondit que ce n'était plus à Sam de s'en occuper désormais. Elle répondit qu'elle était au courant, qu'elle avait vu Quil la veille.

Personnellement, je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'ils voulaient dire et j'avais l'impression qu'ils ne voulaient pas vraiment que je comprenne. Mon téléphone sonna. C'était encore Jason. Je ne pouvais décidément pas éviter de lui répondre à chaque fois, surtout là, vu que je lui avais envoyé un message il n'y avait pas longtemps, il savait que j'avais mon téléphone à portée de main. Et puis, visiblement ma présence n'était pas requise.

Je répondis et sortit à l'extérieur afin que ma conversation ne soit pas entendue. '

- Allo ?

- Ah enfin, tu te décides à me répondre ! S'exclama Jason.

Je ne fis pas attention à sa remarque.

- Comment ça va ? Soupirai-je, agacée.

- Bien et toi ?

- Ca va.

- Je voulais passer chez toi cet après-midi.

- J'y suis pas en ce moment. M'empressai-je de dire.

**Jacob**** : **

Taïs avait reçu un coup de fil et était partie dehors. Naturellement, je pouvais entendre ce qu'elle disait mais pas l'autre au bout du fil… Bella rentra et ferma la porte.

- Tu es sûr qu'elle te mérite Jake ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- La question serait plutôt de savoir si je la mérite. Répondis-je en m'énervant.

Si elle était venue pour critiquer Taïs je ne garantissais rien quant à ma réaction. Je fixai Bella, de plus en plus agacé. Finalement, elle ne dit plus rien et mon agacement laissa place à un soulagement. Je m'aperçu qu'elle n'était pas si bien que ça, en fait, elle était quelconque mais de façon négative… Elle ne m'attirait plus, quand je pense que je me rendais malade pour cette fille, je me pris à me demander comment j'avais fait. Et puis venir pleurnicher pour que je l'aide… Il était vrai qu'on avait été amis, enfin c'était plus une torture pour moi, mais maintenant que j'avais Taïs, il n'y avait pas de raison de rompre cette amitié, si ce n'était son crétin de sang-froid. Bella continua :

- Alors tu es le nouvel Alpha, c'est vrai ? Quil me l'a dit.

- C'est vrai.

- Sam a abdiqué ?

- Je l'ai battu à la loyale.

_Chez un ami… Oui…Pendant une semaine… Ca ne te regarde pas… Disait Taïs au téléphone._

- Tu as réfléchis alors ? Me dit Bella.

_Oui peut-être… De toute façon y'a mes parents chez moi… et ma sœur…_

- Je… Commençai-je. J'étais plus intéressé par la conversation de Taïs que par celle de Bella.

_Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé moi. _

- Maintenant…Le problème ne se pose plus vu que tu as trouvé Taïs…. Poursuivit Bella.

_Non tu ne le connais pas. Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?_

- Ce… Ca n'a rien à voir Bella. Répondis-je un peu troublé. Si nous faisons une entorse pour toi, dans ce cas nous devons en faire une pour tous les autres. Et…

_D'habitude on ne se voit pas non plus alors ça change pas grand-chose…_

- …et on ne peut pas accepter que n'importe quel vampire tue un humain…

- Jamais il n'a été question de me tuer !

_Non mais ça tombe toujours mal…_

- Ne joue pas sur les mots. Ton cœur va cesser de battre, ce qui signifie tuer pour les gens normaux. Je sais que la situation avec les Cullen est particulière, le traité…

- Au diable le traité Jake !

_Ouai… Ben si tu le prends comme ça. Tu sais bien ce qu'il en est de toute façon…_

- Je croyais qu'on était amis ! Continua Bella en tentant de me prendre par les sentiments.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir mal agit avec toi pour ne plus mériter ton amitié, maintenant si juges que je n'ai plus ma place parmi tes amis… Répliquai-je agacé…

Elle venait me prendre le chou avec ses conneries alors que j'essayai de me concentrer sur la conversation téléphonique de mon imprégnée.

- Oh non Jake ! Je…Je suis désolée.

Et ça y est elle pleurnichait encore et encore…

- Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu joues avec moi. « Je croyais qu'on était amis ». Pourquoi tu me forces la main Bella ? En tant qu'Alpha, je dois décider de ce qui est bon. Pas seulement pour toi et les Cullen mais aussi pour les Quileutes et les autres. C'est une responsabilité bien plus grande que ce que tu ne penses. Tu ne peux pas me laisser ce laps de temps ? Moi j'ai attendu combien de temps pour toi ?

J'entendis Taïs soupirer au téléphone.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te pourrir la vie, mais comprends-moi un peu merde ! M'exclamai-je.

Bella parut gênée. Elle savait que j'avais raison. C'était pas correct de venir là pour me demander ça.

_Ouai. C'est ça… Salut. _Dit Taïs avant de raccrocher.

Elle revint nous voir, elle paraissait agacée. Bella n'osa pas rajouter quelque chose. Elle nous salua et prit congé de nous.

J'allais chercher les casques que j'avais posé sur la table de la cuisine et revint avec pendant que Taïs était partie aux toilettes. Je brulais de lui demander qui elle avait eu au téléphone et surtout pourquoi elle avait dit qu'elle était chez un simple « ami » ? En même temps on n'était ensemble que depuis deux jours mais quand même… J'étais peut-être devenu un peu méfiant après le coup que m'avait fait Bella… En prenant du recul, je m'étais aperçu que j'étais sacrément cul-cul ! Lorsque Taïs revint, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Elle me fit remarquer :

- Ta Bella n'avait pas l'air très contente de me trouver là…

- Ah ? M'exclamai-je.

Je n'avais pas spécialement remarqué ce détail.

- Ca lui passera. Continuai-je.

- Comment ça « ça lui passera » ?

- Elle… _Et merde quel con ! _Enfin… Je pense qu'elle était aussi amoureuse de moi, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer…

Taïs se raidit.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de toi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- C'est probable ma belle ! Soupirai-je en plaisantant. Je suis tellement bien comme garçon…

- Très drôle ! Marmonna-t-elle sans un sourire.

- Bon, on y va, faire ce tour de moto ? Proposai-je.

Elle acquiesça. Je fermai la porte de la maison à clé et l'embrassai avant de poser son casque sur sa tête. Je mis le mien pour faire genre, sachant que je n'en n'avais pas besoin. Je montai sur la moto et dis à Taïs :

- Tu montes ?

Elle s'exécuta.

- Accroche-toi.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, j'adorai ça. Je démarrai et commençai à rouler. Je ne sais pas si elle eut peur ou quoi mais elle se colla encore plus à moi. Je me délectai de cette situation. Nous fîmes un tour comprenant plusieurs haltes, rentrâmes vers 14h00, fîmes des pâtes et mangeâmes rapidement…

* * *

><p>A Suivre...<p>

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser que Bella a tendance à m'agacer, si vous avez lu mon profil vous comprennez pourquoi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne la traiterai pas de pleurnicharde tout au long de la fic ! Faut bien que Jake se rebelle non ?  
>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.<p>

Ciao !


	11. Révélation

**Chapitre 11 : Révélation**

La semaine défila à une de ces allures… Je devins de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Presque tous les soirs, Taïs recevait un appel qu'elle masquait…

Nous passions la plupart de notre temps à marcher sur la plage, j'avais évité la forêt le plus possible, nous n'y étions allés qu'une fois et plutôt rapidement…

Taïs devait partir dimanche matin, elle préféra prendre le train de l'après-midi. Je devais la conduire à la gare.

Elle avait préparé ses affaires et était partit dans la salle de bains pour voir s'il ne manquait rien. Pendant ce temps, je fouinai dans un tiroir avec une vague pensée pour la personne qui l'appelait si souvent, si ça se trouve je me faisais des films.  
>J'ouvris la commode et tirai une petite boite dans laquelle se trouvait une chaine en argent ainsi qu'une gourmette qui comportait mon nom, je ne les avais jamais portées, avant j'avais le poignet trop petit et depuis ma mutation, je ne pouvais plus porter de bijoux étant donné que j'aurais du les enlever avant chaque transformation. Taïs revint de la salle de bain, elle tenait sa brosse à dents. Je m'assis sur le lit et lui tendis la main. Elle la saisit et s'installa à coté de moi puis appuya sa tête contre mon épaule. J'étais si bien ainsi. Comment allais-je faire quand elle serait parti? Je me le demandai sérieusement... Mais en attendant elle était là avec moi. Et c'était juste merveilleux. Je lui montrai la boîte que j'avais tirée de ma commode et lui dis:<p>

- Je me demandais... si ça te ferait plaisir de porter ma gourmette ou ma chaîne, ou les deux si tu veux.

Elle ouvrit la boîte avec un sourire et tripota les bijoux. J'avoue que ce n'était pas "désintéressé" de ma part, j'avais une vague pensée pour la personne qui l'avait appelée... si elle refusait...je pourrais vraiment m'inquiéter, et puis si la personne - l'abruti (si c'était un garçon) - qui l'appelait sans arrêt voyait mon nom à son poignet, il y avait peut-êtrem moyen qu'il garde ses distances et ne pose pas ses sales pattes sur mon amour.

- Tu trouves que ça fait tarte ? Demandai-je, un peu inquiet.

- Non! Je trouve ça chou. Répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle glissa une main dans mon cou et m'embrassa. Bon sang, jamais je ne pourrai me rassasier de ses baisers. C'était tellement...indescriptible, tellement parfait.

- Mais tu ne les mets pas ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- Non… Je n'ai pas l'habitude c'est tout.

- Ah.

C'était un peu stupide comme excuse mais je n'avais rien trouvé de plus crédible.

- Tu...tu n'es pas obligée de les porter, je t'ai proposé comme ça, si ça t'embête, tu peux me le dire, je ne le prendrai pas mal!

- C'est pas ça Jacob. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je ne sais pas laquelle choisir. Choisis-toi.

Je pris la gourmette dans la boîte, elle me tendit son poignet droit, je fermais le fermoir. Elle observa son poignet et me couva du regard en souriant. Je pris alors la chaîne et la mit autour de son cou. Au passage, je déposai quelques baisers dans son cou en caressant sa nuque. Elle se mit à rire, étendit ses bras autour de mon cou, je relevai la tête et croisai son regard, sans réfléchir, mes lèvres allèrent rencontrer les siennes et y restèrent longuement. Puis je collai mon front contre le sien et plantai mon regard dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. Finalement, mes mains montèrent à ses joues et j'approchai sa bouche de la mienne. Son arôme me chatouilla les narines, elle sentait tellement bon naturellement... 20 minutes plus tard, nous n'avions pas bougé. Finalement, mon père nous appela, car l'heure tournait malheureusement.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Taïs descendit, moi portant ses affaires derrière elle, mon père lui sauta dessus pour l'inviter à revenir quand elle voulait… Il raconta encore quelques anecdotes du style « Reviens vite sinon la maison deviendra une porcherie » …<p>

Le long de la route, je broyai du noir intérieurement. Je devenais fébrile à l'approche du départ de Taïs. Elle, qui soit dit en passant n'avait pas vraiment sourit de la matinée, le remarqua :

- Je ne te trouve pas très bavard…

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. Avouai-je en lui saisissant une main.

Taïs fit de son mieux pour réprimer un immense sourire.

- Je serais bien restée avec toi.

- Tu ne peux pas revenir la semaine prochaine ?

- C'est une invitation ?

- Reviens le plus vite possible, tu vas trop me manquer.

- Je pense que je resterai une semaine chez moi et ensuite je pourrai revenir la semaine d'après… Mais tu pourrais venir chez moi toi aussi, parce que je ne vais pas squatter chez toi pendant deux semaines, ça fout mal….

- Ben, c'est que moi j'aurais des trucs à faire les deux semaines qui suivent là…mais j'aimerai bien que tu viennes quand même…et mon père t'adore, ça ne le dérange pas, au contraire.

- Bon je m'arrangerai pour revenir alors. Conclut Taïs avec joie.

Je me détendis un peu. Nous arrivions à la gare, je me garai et j'accompagnai Taïs jusque sur le quai. Le train n'était pas encore arrivé. Je posai le sac de Taïs par terre et la prenais dans mes bras. Le train arriva bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Je posai mes mains sur les joues de ma belle en lui disant que je l'appellerai ce soir, puis je l'embrassai passionnément si bien que lorsqu'elle monta dans le train, elle en avait encore l'air toute chamboulée. Elle s'assit près d'une fenêtre de mon coté et me sourit à travers la vitre. De mon coté je mémorisai son visage pour pouvoir tenir une semaine entière sans elle.

* * *

><p>Dépité, je rentrai chez moi et trouvait Embry et Quil assis dans mon canapé en compagnie de mon père. Je rangeai les clés de la voiture et leur fit signe de sortir après avoir échangé quelques mots avec mon père. Nous mutions tous les trois dans la forêt.<p>

_- Ouch ! _Dit Quil dès que mes pensées le frappèrent.

_- Ohlala._

_- Fermez-la les gars ! _

Ils avaient tous deux senti l'impression de vide qui m'envahissait de plus en plus. Je n'attendais qu'une chose : revoir Taïs, qui venait pourtant de partir. Je ne m'étais pas transformé pendant une semaine, je courus, cela me fit beaucoup de bien.

_- Forcément gros tas ! Tu t'es empâté ! _

_- Ta gueule Quil ! _

Nous courûmes dans la forêt, partageant nos pensées respectives. Jared nous rejoignit. Il venait de quitter Kim… et allait la retrouver le soir même lui…

_- La jalousie est un vilain défaut Jake. Marmonna-t-il avec calme._

Il n'y avait rien à signaler. Aucune odeur de sang-froid ne trainait dans la forêt hormis celles des Cullen en pensant aux Cullen, je décidais d'aller enfin parler à Bella, même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire. Je demandai à la meute de se rassembler. Jared se transforma et alla chercher Paul pendant que Quil faisait de même pour Sam. Quand à moi, je téléphonai à Seth, je lui dis de prévenir sa sœur également. 10 minutes plus tard, tout le monde était réuni. Nous avions muté pour discuter. Je leur demandai ce qu'ils pensaient du fait que Bella se fasse transformer… Ils connaissaient à présent sa situation et la faveur qu'elle m'avait demandée.

_- Non, on ne peut pas faire une entorse au traité. _Pensa Sam de façon catégorique.

_- Je savais que tu répondrais ça. _

_- Tu ne sais pas quoi faire Jake. _Constata Quil.

_- Moi je ne vois pas pourquoi on les empêcherait de la transformer, c'est ce qu'elle veut non ? _Dit Seth.

_- Raa ! _Grogna Leah._ Ce sont des sangs-froids ! Comment tu peux souhaiter ça à quelqu'un ? Remarque, elle le mérite bien cette conne ! _

C'était étrange, je ne ressentis qu'un vague agacement lorsqu'elle critiqua Bella, mais cela ne m'énerva pas plus que ça.

_- Forcément, maintenant que tu t'es imprégné ça change la donne ! _Fit remarquer Sam avec sagesse.

_- Elle est heureuse avec Edward ! Pourquoi ne pas les laisser tranquille ? _

_- Justement, on ne se mêle pas de leurs affaires ! Il y a un traité, il n'a qu'à être respecté ! _S'énerva Leah en découvrant ses dents.

_- Ca va Leah, on discute ! _Intervint Paul pour la calmer.

_- Quoi ? Tu es d'accord qu'il y ait un sang-froid de plus ! _

_- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !_ Se courrouça Paul.

La discussion se poursuivit longuement sans aboutir à un résultat. J'en avais marre.

_-Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit ! On va voter. _

_- On n'a jamais voté. _Remarqua Embry.

Forcément… Personne ne prit la parole, mais les pensées les trahissaient. Sam grogna. Nous ne relevions pas.

_- Alors ceux qui sont pour que le traité soit respecté et les autres. _

_- Jake, est-ce que tu respecteras le résultat du vote ? _Demanda Jared.

_- Bien sûr pourquoi ? _M'offusquai-je.

_- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous faire voter, tu n'as qu'à décider toi-même. _

_- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses, et puis je ne voterai pas, je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette histoire. _

_- Tu es trop impliqué. _

_- Plus maintenant. Bon_, _Leah, je suppose que tu es contre. _

_- Evidemment ! _

_- Paul ? _

_- Pareil. _

_- Em ? _

_- Je m'en moque, laisse Bella faire ce qu'elle veut, qu'elle te foute la paix définitivement. _

_- Quil ? _

_- Je suis d'accord avec Embry. _

_- Jared ?_

_- Non, moi, il y a déjà trop de sangs-froids parmi nous. Alors non. _

_- Seth. _

_- Moi je suis d'accord. _

Sa sœur frémit de rage.

_- Sam ?_

_- Le traité avant tout Jake. _

_- Donc trois pour et quatre contre. _

_- Si tu votes pour, ça fera quatre contre quatre ! _Remarqua Seth.

_- Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas voter le môme ! _Ronchonnai-je.

_- De toute façon s'il vote pour ça sera égalité. Ca n'a pas servit à grand-chose ton idée. _

Agacé, je leur annonçais qu'ils pouvaient retourner vaquer à leurs occupations. Jared fila retrouver Kim, Sam fit de même avec Emily, Leah resta pour surveiller les alentours cette nuit. Quil devait garder Claire. Embry, Paul et Seth s'attardèrent. Je les laissais, du moins, physiquement, car j'allais me rendre chez les Cullen. Seth voulu m'accompagner, je refusai.

Mes narines commencèrent à me brûler. Naturellement, je m'approchai de plus en plus de la crypte. La blondasse était là, ainsi que la plupart des membres de leur clan. L'extralucide et son gars étaient partis, Emmett n'était pas là non plus. Un cœur battait cependant, Bella était présente.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Grogna Blondie en m'ouvrant la porte.

- Certainement pas te voir ça c'est sûr, mais c'est raté pour cette fois.

- Tu as ouvert les hostilités clébard !

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant que Carlisle et Edward arrivaient, Bella était derrière eux.

- Jacob ! S'exclama-t-elle avec joie en me voyant. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu parler de ton « problème ».

Je m'assis sur le canapé avec Bella, Edward et Carlisle restèrent debout. Esmée s'installa en face de nous quand à Rosalie, elle était montée à l'étage mais pouvait très bien nous entendre d'où elle était.

- La meute a voté ? Clama Edward surprit.

- Ouai.

- Pourquoi pas toi ?

Je le fusillai du regard. Je détestais ses lectures de pensée. Il m'entendit et ne dit plus rien.

- La meute a voté et le résultat c'est non, nous ne voulons pas que le traité soit rompu, désolé Bella.

- Quoi ? S'énerva-t-elle. Et toi tu n'as pas voté, alors ta réponse ! Tu es l'Alpha Jacob ! C'est à toi de prendre une décision.

- On décide ensemble ou on ne décide pas ! Grognai-je. Je n'ai aucune idée de la solution qu'il faut choisir pour ton affaire ! J'ai été trop impliqué, par vengeance, j'aurais dit non, pour te faire plaisir ça aurait été oui. Mon choix n'aurait fait qu'entériner la décision finale ou de faire un ex-æquo.

- Ton choix prime sur celui des autres. Sanglota Bella en me prenant une main.

- Je ne suis pas ce genre d'Alpha Bella. Dis-je en lâchant sa main. Je suis juste venu t'informer du résultat de notre vote. Je ne compte pas m'éterniser. Ajoutai-je en songeant à Blondie qui devait attendre que je m'en aille pour redescendre.

Je me levai et franchissait la porte. J'étais pressé, je voulais téléphoner à Taïs et si c'était pour supporter Bella qui chiale pendant 3 plombes je préférais partir. Je rentrai donc rapidement chez moi et laissais les sangs-froids dans leurs réflexions. Je savais qu'Edward allait raconter que j'étais pressé de rentrer pour téléphoner à Taïs, ce qui était totalement vrai.

Arrivé chez moi, je montai dans ma chambre, elle était encore pleine de son odeur, je téléphonai à ma belle et ne restai pas moins d'une heure au téléphone avec elle. Elle avait cependant une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer : elle revenait dans quatre jours.

Quatre jours ! C'était encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé !

Elle me raconta cependant que son père cherchait à lui faire cracher quelque chose mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait lui faire dire. Personnellement, j'étais sûr qu'il se demandait si elle était au courant pour ma condition de loup-garou.

Je descendis manger avec mon père et regardai la télé sans vraiment comprendre le film. Lassé, je partis me coucher.

Les quatre jours passèrent plus vite que je ne le prévoyais. Je m'occupai des affaires de la meute et passait mon temps changé en loup à patrouiller avec les autres. Mes relations avec Bella et la sangsue s'étaient améliorées, je les avais vu tous les jours suite à notre dernier entretient. Le fait de ne plus ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié envers Bella semblait avoir tout réglé. Même si je n'étais pas dupe que ce rapprochement n'était peut-être pas désintéressé, je me contentais de jouer le jeu. Au niveau des intrus, nous ne remarquâmes toujours rien de changé. Tous les soirs, avant ou en rentrant de patrouille, je passai au moins une heure au téléphone avec Taïs, parfois j'entendais son père qui lui disait : "A table ! Ca fait 3 fois qu'on t'appelle !" ou encore sa mère qui lui parlait en français. De mon coté, mon père s'était fait à l'idée et je traversai la maison, le téléphone à la main. Il faut dire qu'il se réjouissait tellement que l'histoire avec Bella soit close qu'il semblait ravi dès que je lui parlais de Taïs.

* * *

><p>Elle arriva en train vendredi vers midi. J'allais la chercher à la gare, quand elle descendit du train, elle se jetta dans mes bras et je me sentis comme le roi du monde. Le vide qui m'avait envahit se reboucha soudain. C'était très étrange. Je l'embrassai avec avidité et lui caressai les joues en murmurant :<p>

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Murmura-t-elle avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

- Viens. Dis-je en lui prenant une main d'un coté et son sac de l'autre.

Elle semblait radieuse et moi aussi. Nous nous rendîmes chez moi. Mon père était présent. Lorsqu'il vit Taïs arriver il s'exclama :

- Ah ! Comment vas-tu la belle ?

- Très bien et vous ?

- Bien bien ! Ah je suis content que tu sois là ! Figure-toi que Jacob commençait à faire la gueule et j'avais peur que la maison devienne un dépotoir !

Taïs éclata de rire. Nous mangeâmes tous les trois puis Embry débarqua. Il aurait été essoufflé s'il avait pu. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose puis s'en empêcha :

- …Salut Taïs… Ca va ? Je pensai que tu arrivais cet après-midi…

Elle sembla comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

- Non, je suis arrivée en fin de matinée… Expliqua-t-elle en le fixant étrangement.

Je débarrassai avec elle puis elle se mit à faire la vaisselle malgré mon interdiction. Mon père avait du partir. Embry en profita pour m'attirer à l'extérieur.

- On a trouvé quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te rappelle que Seth était de garde ce matin ?

- Ouai. Il a sentit quelque chose… Il a suivit la piste mais plus rien, l'intrus a du longer la lisière de la forêt, traversé la ville et il a certainement plongé dans l'eau.

- Raa. Grondai-je. Très bien, ce soir on double l'effectif.

- Tu viendras ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

- Je n'en sais rien… Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de la laisser seule.

- Elle sera avec papa.

- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire : sans moi, sans protection. Grommelai-je.

- Il faudrait que tu lui parles quand même… Marmonna Embry en croyant que j'allais m'énerver.

- Je sais, je pensais le faire dans la semaine, mais…

- Active-toi Jake.

- Oui, oui…

- Ce matin l'Extralucide a eut une vision. Reprit-il.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu ? Me mis-je à crier en oubliant que Taïs n'était pas sourde.

- Jake ! Je suis venu pour te le dire !

- Bon d'accord. Qu'est ce qu'elle a vu exactement ?

- De la neige. Et plusieurs sangs-froids qui rappliquaient. Au moins une vingtaine.

- Quoi ? Vingt ?

- On va être obligé de s'allier avec les Cullen d'après Seth

- Il n'a pas tord.

- Mouai… Personnellement, ça ne me plais pas de m'allier avec ces…individus Jake… Finit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Taïs. Bon je vais te laisser. Tchao. Dit-il avant de partir par la forêt.

Je rentrai dans la maison. Taïs m'attendait. Elle me lança un regard et je me setis fondre, puis elle me demanda innocemment :

- Embry est partit ?

- Oui, il te salue hein mais il avait des trucs à faire...

- Ah d'accord… Je t'ai entendu gueuler à un moment…Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non, c'est juste qu'il avait oublié de me dire un truc…

J'étais sûr que Taïs se demandait de quoi je parlai. Il était temps de lui annoncer la vérité. La rouquine était de retour, j'allais devoir faire des gardes moi aussi. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à mentir à mon imprégnée. Ca m'avait torturé l'esprit pendant son absence, je ne supportait plus de lui cacher des choses.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre mais il fallait que je lui parle et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Je pris la main de ma bien-aimée et l'entrainais dehors, à la lisière de la forêt.

- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. Lui dis-je, anxieux.

- Quoi ? S'enquit-elle.

Je m'arrêtai et l'embrassai. C'était peut-être la dernière fois que j'avais la possibilité de le faire après tout. Je lui dis de rester à sa place et continuai à avancer. Je me plantai à 5 ou 6 mètres d'elle. Elle amorça un geste pour me rejoindre mais je l'arrêtai net :

- Non, reste là-bas. Eloigne-toi de moi.

- Mais… pourquoi ?… Dit-elle, étonnée.

- Tu vas comprendre...

Oh mes ancêtres, pitié venez-moi en aide... J'avais l'impression de jouer ma vie, si elle me rejettait...qu'allais-je devenir?

- Taïs, il faut que tu saches. Expliquai-je d'une voix grave. Surtout, n'aie pas peur, quoi qu'il se passe, tu m'entends ? (elle acquiesça) N'aie pas peur, tu ne risques rien, rien du tout. Je reste moi quoi qu'il arrive. D'accord ?

- Jacob, t'es bizarre…Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, beaucoup plus sérieuse.

- Tu vas voir. N'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire.

La bouche sèche, la gorge serrée, tremblotant légèrement, le coeur battant la chamade, je me déshabillai.

Les battements du cœur de Taïs s'accélérèrent aussi, elle se raidit et pâlit.

- Qu'est ce que tu f… Articula-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas et me plantais en face d'elle, j'étais moi-même gêné, j'étais juste à poil, en face de la fille que j'aimais et qui devait me prendre pour un exhibitionniste ou un pervers: merveilleux.

- Ne me quitte pas des yeux d'accord ? Dis-je.

Elle semblait très mal à l'aise, rien d'étonnant…moi aussi je l'étais, c'était assez rare que ça m'arrive... D'ailleurs, elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle semblait figée. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur mon visage.

**Ta****ï****s****:**

C'était trop beau pour être vrai, j'avais un copain beau, intelligent, équilibré et amoureux de moi, Horreur ! En fait je sors avec un espèce de satyre qui se fout à poil devant chez lui (et devant moi par la même occasion, bon ça voila… mais pas comme ça) en pleine journée et qui me demande de ne pas le quitter des yeux ! Finalement je suis rassurée qu'il m'ait demandé de m'éloigner parce que sinon j'aurais un peu peur… Kanoa aurait pu me prévenir quand même, si ça se trouve elle ne sais pas que son cousin est trop bizarre! Mais… AH BAH PUTAIN ! !

* * *

><p>A Suivre...<p>

Hé je me trouve un peu sadique sur ce coup là, je compatie à votre frustration chers lecteurs!

Désolé pas de Jason dans ce chapitre, je pense que je vais devoir modifier l'histoire, parce que vous avez l'air de beaucoup l'aimer ce petit !

Je m'excuse aussi pour les tournures de phrases... J'ai écrit ces chapitres y'a déjà un moment et depuis j'ai un peu muri, en relisant certains passages j'ai pris peur^ Le hic c'est que j'ai pas envie de tout réécrire dc voilà désolée, je peux mieux faire mais sur ce coup, j'ai la flemme... J'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas trop...J'ai un peu honte des fois quand je lis les autres fics et que je les compare à la mienne! Heureusement que mon indentité reste secrète AHAH!  
>Bref, c'était une remarque objective.<p>

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu quand même.

A plus !


	12. Explications

**Chapitre 12 : Explications**

**Jacob**** : **

C'était fait. Je venais de me transformer devant mon imprégnée. J'avais l'impression de jouer ma vie à pile ou face.

En me voyant loup, Taïs écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, vacilla et s'appuya à un arbre. Elle semblait avoir peur. Son cœur battait la chamade. Peut-être qu'elle réfléchissait sur la bonne conduite à adopter. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, puis elle marmonna :

- Oh non je n'ai pas rêvé… Si, si, c'est un rêve Taïs, tu vas te réveiller…

Je poussai un petit grognement qui la fit sursauter. J'avançais lentement vers elle. Elle ne réagit pas puis sembla sortir de sa rêverie et fit un pas en arrière. Ne sachant pas quelle position adopter pour l'effrayer le moins possible, je m'assis par terre et posai ma tête sur mes pattes avant. Taïs ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, il faut dire qu'en loup, je faisais sa taille, c'était impressionnant pour un non-initié. J'émis un petit jappement du fond de la gorge pour monter que j'étais inoffensif. Taïs frémit en l'entendant.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles elle ne cessait de me fixer. J'allais me retransformer en humain lorsqu'elle se mit soudain à parler :

- Jacob ?

Je relevai et hochai la tête en la regardant.

- C'est bien toi ?

Je hochai frénétiquement la tête, je devais avoir l'air d'un loup bien étrange.

- « Quoi qu'il arrive je reste moi »… Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Tu peux me comprendre ?

Encore une fois, j'acquiesçai et me mit sur mes quatre pattes cette fois. Mais elle ne semblait plus me craindre. Elle s'approcha très lentement, peu convaincue que le loup était moi. Puis elle tendit une main tremblante et commença à me caresser. Très agréable. Je me mis à ronronner. Elle prit confiance et me caressa encore et encore, elle entortilla ses doigts dans mes poils en s'exclamant :

- Ouaoh. T'es beau !

Quil, qui malheureusement entendait mes pensées à ce moment là ne put s'empêcher de mettre une barrière à mes fantasmes.

_- Ca va Jake ! Tu peux te retransformer maintenant ! _

_- Laisse-moi, je profite !_

Finalement, pendant que Taïs était en train de me caresser la tête, je repris ma forme humaine, et ma belle se retrouva tout près de moi, nu cela va de soi, elle était en train de me caresser les joues. Me voyant en face d'elle en humain, elle rosit et baissa les yeux avant de les relever rapidement. Quant à moi, je ne perdis pas de temps pour remettre mon short...

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, j'haussai les épaules et pris un air détendu :

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

- Tu t'es transformé en loup! S'écria-t-elle avec stupéfaction, retrouvant ses capacités.

- Oui…

Elle me regardait, éberluée.

- J'y crois pas! Soupira-t-elle en s'appuyant encore le dos contre un tronc d'arbre.

Je m'approchai et lui dit :

- Si tu veux discuter…des détails… rentrons. Tu sauras tout.

- D'accord. Accepta-t-elle, avide de savoir.

Nous rentrâmes et nous nous installâmes dans ma chambre pour être tranquilles.

* * *

><p>La curiosité et l'entrain avaient prit le dessus sur n'importe quelle forme de répugnance que Taïs aurait pu éprouver. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le lit et s'était appuyée le dos contre le mur.<p>

- J'ai pleins de questions à te poser. Me prévint-elle.

- Fais-toi plaisir. Répondis-je en m'installant à coté d'elle et en prenant soin de maintenir une certaine distance entre elle et moi.

J'avais peur qu'elle me rejette maintenant qu'elle savait tout, même si instinctivement elle ne l'avait pas fait, il se pouvait qu'après en avoir parlé, elle décide d'en rester là.

- Tu peux te transformer depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis un an à peu près…

- Et…Tu es…modifié génétiquement ?

- Sûrement, je n'ai jamais fait d'analyses je ne peux pas te dire…

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu guéris rapidement… Comprit-elle.

- Ouai, c'est un truc de loup… Marmonnai-je en regardant le parquet de la chambre. C'est pareil pour la chaleur de ma peau… Je fais toujours 42, 43°…

- Ouah… S'exclama-t-elle avec surprise. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu te balades toujours torse-nu.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis elle reprit :

- C'est comme dans les légendes… Murmura-t-elle avec enthousiasme. « Les Quileutes descendent des loups »…

- En fait, les loups sont les descendants directs de Taha Aki.

- Les loups ? Il n'y a pas que toi… Elle réfléchit. Bien sûr ! Dit-elle. Embry aussi est un loup. Affirma-t-elle. Et… Sam ?

Je hochai la tête en silence.

- Quil ? Seth ?

- T'es douée. Comment t'as deviné ?

- Ils étaient tous bouillants et torse-nus quand je les ai vus…

- Tu es très perspicace. Dis-je avec un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

-Mais vous n'est pas comme les loups normaux n'est ce pas ?

- Non, on est déjà bien plus grands comme tu as vu, on court plus vite…

J'avais une boule dans la gorge qui m'empêchait de raconter tout ce que j'aurais voulu à propos des loups. Taïs s'enfonça dans le matelas du lit. Elle resta silencieuse un moment et poursuivit la conversation sur une note plus grave :

- Dans… Elle s'éclaircit la voix. Dans les légendes, les loups défendent la tribu contre les vampires…

- C'est le cas.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que les vampires existent vraiment ?

- Malheureusement oui. Mais ils sont très différents de l'image qu'on a d'eux. Ils sont tous beaux, enfin si on aime les cachets d'aspirine, ils courent à une vitesse folle, leur peau est dure comme le marbre et froide comme la glace. Bien sûr, ils se nourrissent de sang… Le seul moyen de les tuer est de les démembrer.

Taïs frémit.

- Et moi qui pensai vivre dans un monde normal… Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Détrompe-toi.

- Et… tu as d'autres anomalies génétiques ?

- Non, juste que j'ai une ouïe, un odorat surdéveloppé en tant qu'humain. Je guéris très vite. Oh et tu comprends donc pourquoi je suis aussi musclé sans avoir jamais soulevé un haltère de ma vie.

- Je pensais que tu t'étais musclé à force de porter des pièces de voitures !

Je m'esclaffai.

- J'aimerais bien !

- Tu n'es pas content d'être loup ?

- J'ai parfois un peu de mal avec ça… Je n'ai rien demandé tu comprends ? Mais c'est comme ça… En plus, en tant qu'Alpha j'ai des décisions à prendre qui ne sont pas faciles…

- Attends, c'est toi l'Alpha ? Tu veux dire le chef de meute ?

- Ouai.

Elle me lança un regard pétrit d'admiration.

- Héé bééé.

- Le second est Sam, c'était lui l'Alpha jusqu'à il y a trois semaines… J'avais abdiqué en sa faveur et j'ai repris mes fonctions. Expliquai-je.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant et demanda :

- Est-ce que Bella sait que tu es un loup ?

- Oui, elle est au courant.

Taïs se renfrogna. Je me sentis obligé de me justifier :

- Elle est au courant parce que nous étions proches au moment où j'ai muté, je l'ai mise sur la voie, elle a deviné ce que j'étais devenu cela dit, elle était plus préoccupée par son vampire de petit-copain.

- Son copain est un vampire. Répéta Taïs comme pour assimiler l'information.

- Oui, un pur sang-froid qui mène, lui et son clan, une vie différente des autres sangsues. Ils se nourrissent du sang des animaux… Les Cullen… Mon arrière grand père avait conclu un pacte de non agression avec eux. Il tient encore aujourd'hui, mais il y a des jours ou ce n'est vraiment pas facile…

- Ca devait être dur lorsque tu étais amoureux de Bella. Répondit Taïs avec un air sceptique.

Il semblait qu'elle détestait Bella d'emblée.

- Ouai…

- J'imagine la situation : le triangle amoureux : Dit-elle en dessinant un triangle dans le vide. Arthur-Guenièvre-Lancelot Marc-Yseult-Tristan… La vieille intrigue…

- Ce n'était pas un triangle amoureux, vu que Bella n'a jamais voulu avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de moi.

- Mouai, ça n'empêche pas qu'elle l'est.

- Qu'elle l'était tu veux dire.

- Non, qu'elle l'est. T'as pas vu comme elle me regardait l'autre jour.

- Laissons Bella où elle est. Franchement, on s'en fout. Lui dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

Eh oui c'était plus fort que moi…

- T'as raison. Répondit-elle pendant que je passais un bras autour de ses épaules.

Je collai ma tête contre la sienne et commençai à la câliner. Elle se mit à éclater de rire, me laissant pantois.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Quand même, ta Bella là…

- Oh arrête avec elle !

- Non mais, je n'arrive pas à comprendre… Elle a pas les yeux en face des trous pour préférer un vampire à toi !

Je jubilai.

- C'est gentil ça! Lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille avant de me pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser.

- C'est gentil pour toi, pas pour elle. Me fit-elle remarquer avec malice.

Je poussai un grognement avide et me ruait sur elle avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle s'esclaffa de plaisir. Mais mes doutes me revinrent dans la tête. Je me redressai brusquement et me rassit sur le bord du lit. Je demandai gravement :

- Ca ne te fait pas peur ? Que je sois un loup…

- Ca devrait ? Me dit-elle avec amusement.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte… Ca peut-être dangereux…

Taïs resta silencieuse.

- Tu as vu Emily ? Les cicatrices qu'elle a ? C'est Sam…

- Je croyais que tu restais toi quand tu étais loup. S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors comment lui a-t-il-fait ça si vous restez-vous-mêmes ?

- Lorsqu'on commence à muter, on est prit de fièvre, on est mal à un point… Et on devient irritable…Le problème c'est qu'on se transforme lorsqu'on est énervé.

- Comme ça ? Tu t'énerves et paf tu te retrouves loup ?

- Au début, oui. Maintenant, on a tous apprit à nous contrôler mais ce n'est pas une science exacte.

- Tu as encore du mal à te contrôler ?

- Généralement, je m'en sors bien. Mais, je ne peux rien garantir tu vois… Bon, par contre il y a des signes avant-coureurs à la mutation, on se met à trembler notamment.

- Donc si je te vois trembler… Commença-t-elle avec légèreté.

- Tu t'éloignes de moi immédiatement. Dis-je sur un ton catégorique.

- Mais, tu trembles beaucoup ou c'est pas grand-chose ?

- Tu te rappelles la première fois qu'on s'est vus ?

- Quand tu as fait ta crise d'hypoglycémie ?

- C'était pas une crise d'hypoglycémie.

- Je m'en doute. C'était quoi ?

- J'ai eu…un genre de crise due à mes...capacités lupines.

- Une crise de quoi ?

Je ne me sentais pas vraiment prêt pour lui parler de l'imprégnation maintenant.

- Une crise. Je me suis mis à trembler. Tu as vu ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

- Eh bien c'est comme ça.

- Mais tu n'étais pas énervé…

- Si, je m'étais disputé avec mon père…au téléphone…juste avant. Mentis-je.

- Et tu te transformes quand tu veux alors.

- Oui, on n'attend pas la pleine lune. Expliquai-je.

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé à Emily ?

- Sam s'est énervé et il n'a pas réussit à se contrôler… Emily était trop près.

Taïs resta sans voix un instant puis dit :

- La pauvre. Heureusement que Sam ne l'a pas laissée tomber après…

- C'est…Ce n'est pas le genre de Sam. Dis-je simplement.

- Je suis contente que tu m'aies tout raconté. S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en me prenant une main.

- Tu ne crains pas que je te fasse du mal ?

- Je n'ai pas peur du grand méchant loup si c'est ça que tu veux dire ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Ahah très drôle ! Raillai-je. Mais tu te rends compte… Si je te blessais… Repris-je d'un ton très sérieux et inquiet.

- Tu ne me feras rien. Dit-elle sérieusement, elle aussi.

- Si je perdais mon calme… Soupirai-je en prenant sa deuxième main.

- Je te fais confiance… Non sans rire, je ne t'ai encore jamais vu énervé. Déclara-t-elle fièrement.

- Ne sois pas si pressée ! Dis-je en entourant ses épaules de mon bras.

C'était encore mieux que ce que je pensais. Taïs semblait apprécier de sortir avec un loup-garou, elle me couvait du regard avec un vague sourire. Elle avait envie d'en savoir plus et ça me flattait.

- Au fait, il parait que je suis beau en loup ?

- Pas qu'en loup mais, oui, tu es très beau en loup, j'adore ton pelage. Marron-roux, c'est magnifique.

Je me délectai de ses révélations.

* * *

><p>En fin d'après-midi, nous eûmes la visite de Bella et pour mon plus grand déplaisir, d'Edward. Je les avais sentis à des kilomètres.<p>

- Bella arrive avec la sangsue. Annonçai-je à Taïs.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je le sens.

Elle me fixa sans comprendre.

- Odorat lupine. Lui rappelai-je.

- Ok ! Dommage je croyais que tu me faisais une blague !

Je savais que Bella allait arriver seule et me demander de venir rejoindre Edward à la limite de la frontière. Je pris la main de Taïs et l'entrainai dehors.

- Je croyais qu'Isabella et Edward arrivaient ? Dit-elle.

- Oui, on va les rejoindre. Edward ne peut pas franchir la frontière. Ce serait considéré comme une violation du traité.

- A ce point ?

- C'est très sérieux tu sais.

Nous atteignions bientôt la frontière. En apercevant Edward, quelque chose me revenait en tête.

- Fais attention à ce que tu penses, le sang-froid peut entendre tes pensées.

- Quoi ?

- Ils ont parfois des pouvoirs... Celui-ci entend les pensées des gens.

- Oh non j'étais en train de critiquer Bella dans ma tête !

Je m'esclaffai.

- Si tu savais toutes les choses qu'il a surprises dans mes pensées !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne peux pas m'encadrer sa sœur ! Lui non plus d'ailleurs…

- Lui non plus ne peut pas encadrer sa sœur ? Me dit Taïs avec un sourire.

-Non, je ne peux pas me l'encadrer lui !

Je posai une main dans le creux de ses reins et nous continuâmes à avancer.

Arrivés à la limite de la frontière, je saluai Bella et ignorait Edward. Naturellement, Bella connaissait déjà Taïs. Elle s'avança pour l'embrasser et Taïs fit de même avec Edward. Je me raidis. Edward tenait la main de Bella, moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser un bras sur les épaules de ma belle.

- Marchons. Dis-je en m'éloignant de la Réserve avec Taïs sans attendre le sang-frois et Bella.

Je ne sais pas si c'était volontaire, mais Edward plaça Bella au centre, c'est-à-dire que nous marchions dans cet ordre : moi, Taïs, Bella et Edward. Ainsi j'étais le plus éloigné du sang-froid, je ne craignais pas grand-chose, je savais qu'il ne s'attaquerait pas à Taïs d'autant plus qu'il aurait affaire à moi s'il n'osait que la regarder de travers.

- La meute a-t-elle prit une décision ? Commença Edward, sachant que Taïs était au courant de tout car il avait du le lire dans ses pensées.

- Non.

- Et pour l'intrus ? Nous avons du nouveau. Jasper et Emmett ont trouvé des traces au Nord, et près de la maison de Bella.

- Chez Bella ? M'étonnai-je.

- Il est rentré dans sa chambre. Mais les deux odeurs sont différentes, celle de la forêt n'est pas celle de l'intrus.

- Je vais passer chez toi Bella. Dis-je.

Bella acquiesça en silence, je crois que le sang-frois voulait effectivement que je passe chez elle, sinon il ne serait pas venu me prévenir.

- Il faut que je sente l'odeur répugnante de ce buveur de sang, comme ça si on le croise, on lui fera sa fête. Expliquai-je à Taïs en la serrant contre moi.

Edward ne fit pas attention à ma provocation. Taïs passa un bras autour de ma taille. Elle voyait bien que l'ambiance était tendue.

- Quand comptes-tu passer ? Demanda Bella.

- Le temps qu'on prenne la voiture.

Il était hors de question que je gâche mon après-midi avec Taïs à cause de sangsues.

- On a la Volvo. Dit Bella. Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous…

- Jacob ne veut pas monter dans ma voiture Bella. Lança Edward en lisant dans mes pensées.

- J'ai peur d'être asphyxié par ta puanteur. Répliquai-je, et je voyais Taïs ouvrir de grands yeux à cause de mon insolence.

- Oh Jake, il n'y en a pas pour longtemps ! Dit Bella en empêchant Edward de me lancer une réplique cinglante.

- Très bien soupirai-je. J'ouvrirai la fenêtre.

Nous nous rapprochâmes de la voiture. Je contemplai la Volvo en cachant mon envie. Ca me faisais du mal de l'avouer mais j'adorai les voitures des Cullen, sauf celle de Blondie et son gars. Edward ne fit pas de commentaire. Bella me laissa monter devant, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, peut-être pour que je sente moins l'odeur d'Edward qui semblait envahir l'habitacle. J'ouvris la fenêtre en grand, le vampire avait fait de même de son coté. Les filles s'étaient attachées.

- Qu'est ce que t'attend pour démarrer le Mou du genou ? Demandai-je.

- Attache ta ceinture Clébard, je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose par ma faute. Me dit-il avec hypocrisie.

Je l'ignorai et ne m'attachai évidemment pas, juste pour le provoquer. La Volvo avait l'air d'être une bonne bagnole. Elle roulait bien mieux que la mienne en attendant. Heureusement, le sang-froid ne poussa pas le vice jusqu'à m'envoyer la tête la première dans le pare-brise.

- Ne crois pas que je n'y ai pas pensé. Me dit-il en claquant la portière de la voiture après que nous nous soyons arrêtés.

Je souris. C'était de bonne guerre.

- Les filles, inutile de monter avec nous, ça sera rapide. Dit Edward à Bella et Taïs qui s'apprêtaient à sortir.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Dis-je à Taïs avant de sortir à mon tour.

Elles restèrent à l'arrière de la Volvo. Edward avait prit les clés de la maison à Bella. Il ouvrit la porte. J'avais senti l'odeur de l'intrus depuis l'extérieur. J'attendis qu'il monte le premier à l'étage, ne jamais tourner le dos à un sang-froid. Je le suivis. Il entra dans la chambre et l'arpenta.

- Il est venu là, a prit ce truc dans les mains, et…

- Je sais je le sens ! Répliquai-je agacé en parcourant la pièce. Nous ne connaissons pas cette odeur.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est un inconnu.

- Bien, dis-je, ayant fini d'humer la puanteur. On s'en occupera.

- Inutile. Répondit Edward avec son air supérieur. Préviens- nous juste si vous sentez…

- Comment ça « préviens nous juste » ? Vous autres, buveurs de sang, vous nous prenez pour vos chiens de garde ? Va te faire foutre ! Grognai-je en sortant de la pièce sans me presser plus que de coutume.

Il me rattrapa et posa une main sur mon épaule, sa fraicheur me dérangea.

- Ne me touche pas. Grondai-je.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires clébard ! Répliqua-t-il en me lâchant.

- Les vampires sont mes affaires !

- Ca concerne Bella !

- Justement. Nous protégeons les humains nous !

Il avait l'air furieux.

- Je croyais que tu avais l'intention de lui foutre la paix maintenant que tu sortais avec Taïs ? S'enquit-il.

Heureusement, il ne parla pas de mon imprégnée avec mépris sinon j'aurais perdu le contrôle de mes nerfs.

- Elle reste mon amie.

Même si je sais qu'elle cherche à m'utiliser pour que la meute accepte qu'elle soit vampirisée. Songeai-je.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Elle n'a jamais été aussi triste que maintenant ! Parce que tu la rejette !

- Moi ? Je la rejette ? N'inverse pas les rôles ! Elle n'est venue me voir que pour me demander de lui venir en aide ! Maintenant que je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle j'ai ouvert les yeux figure-toi ! Mon sort ne l'a jamais vraiment perturbée…

- Tu ne sais pas… Tu as tout faux. Me contredit-il. Elle ne dit rien mais je sais que tu lui manques.

Un rictus se forma sur mes traits.

- Ne crois pas que ça m'enchante. Poursuivit Edward.

- Taïs pense qu'elle est amoureuse de moi. Dis-je en sachant qu'il n'en était rien.

Edward ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Je pense qu'elle ressent une forte amitié pour toi, elle ne sait plus trop où elle en est.

- Ah ouai ? C'est des conneries tout ça ! Si elle avait vraiment été amoureuse de moi elle ne m'aurait jamais fait ça…

J'entendais par là ce qu'elle m'avait fait l'année dernière : se barrer en Italie pour le rejoindre lui, qui l'avait complètement ignorée pendant 6 mois.

- Ne remet pas ça sur le tapis clébard ! Grogna Edward en entendant mes pensées.

S'il n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à ne pas piocher dedans! On a son intimité tout de même!

Je descendis les escaliers, après tout cette conversation n'avait aucun intérêt, pourquoi je me forçai à lui parler à lui ? Je sortis sur le pas de la porte, Edward derrière moi, furibond. Il ferma la porte à clé et me dit :

- Je m'occupe de la sécurité de Bella, ne t'en mêle pas.

- Pauvre abruti ! M'énervai-je. Et si le buveur de sang revient dans le coin et s'attaque aux voisins ?

Ma remarque hérissa Edward qui se courba légèrement, presque en position de combat. Je lui fis face, remuant le cou, histoire de ne pas muter tout de suite quand même...

- On ne peut pas protéger tout le pays ! Dit-il simplement.

Evidemment, le pays regorge de petits clans comme les leurs qui attaquent les gens sans défense...c'est répugnant.

- Bien sûr, pour vous c'est tellement normal de tuer, c'est dans votre nature ! Vous vous en foutez des ravages que vous pouvez faire autour de vous ! Continuai-je. Tant que c'est Bella, ça va, ça serait quelqu'un d'autre, il pourrait crever, ça ne te poserait pas de problème ! Tss, puisque tu approuves ça, comment ça se fait que tu veuilles éliminer cette sangsue ? Entre vampire, on devrait se serrer les coudes!

- Pas quand l'un d'entre nous s'en prend à quelqu'un auquel on tient ! Siffla-t-il.

- Ah ouai, je vois le genre, vive la solidarité ! Le provoquai-je, réprimant un frisson qui parcourait mon échine.

Il était vraiment hypocrite ce type!

- Ne me fais pas croire que si Taïs était menacée par un loup tu ne la protègerais pas ! Répliqua-t-il.

Je me tendis, rien que le fait d'imaginer Taïs en danger me fit sortir de mes gonds. Je commençai à être secoué des tremblements de plus en plus forts.

- Ca ne peut pas arriver ! Nous sommes liés ! Répondis-je cependant.

- Bien sûr ! Et toi qui connais tout de la vie tu crois sans doute que vous êtes les seuls ? Il y a d'autres tribus indiennes en Amérique !

Les tremblements s'intensifièrent.


	13. Discussions

**Chapitre 13 : Discussions**

**Bella****:**

J'étais restée dans la voiture avec Taïs, la…copine de Jake. Pfiou, ça me faisait bizarre de dire ça, et je devais avouer qu'une infime partie de moi l'enviait. Elle ne semblait pas m'apprécier plus que ça. Les garçons venaient de monter à l'étage. Taïs devait me haïr pour avoir gâché son après-midi en tête à tête avec Jake.  
>Le silence s'installait, j'étais un peu gênée, je le rompis finalement :<p>

- Il semble que notre présence n'était pas requise.

- Ces machos. Répondit Taïs avec un rire. « Les filles restez dans la voiture vous ne servirez à rien là-haut ».

Je me détendis.

- Peut-être qu'Edward voulait dire des choses à Jacob sans qu'on le sache. Dis-je en songeant que c'était tout à fait possible.

- Tant qu'ils ne s'entretuent dans ton salon. Plaisanta Taïs.

- Jte dis pas la tête de mon père s'il arrivait et voyait sa table basse renversée !

- Tu m'étonnes !

Un silence moins lourd s'installa alors dans la voiture.

- Est-ce que Jake t'as raconté ? Pour Edward, moi, lui… Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

- Ouai. Marmonna Taïs avec amertume. Il m'a dit que tu étais sortie avec Edward, qu'il t'avait lâchée à un moment, puis Jacob est tombé amoureux de toi et tu es quand même retournée avec Edward lorsqu'il est revenu. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix atone.

- Oua. Vu comme ça, j'ai le mauvais rôle. M'exclamai-je.

- Ca peut-être vu autrement ?

Inutile de préciser que j'étais plutôt mal à l'aise.

- J'aime Edward. Voulu-je me justifier. Mais Jacob est mon ami.

Elle fixait le siège devant elle.

- Tu sais comment il est, son caractère. Il est toujours joyeux… Je ne sais pas comment je m'en serais sortie sans lui…quand Edward m'a abandonnée. Continuai-je.

- Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait puisqu'il est tant amoureux de toi ? Dit-elle un peu sèchement.

- Pour me protéger de son monde.

- Les vampires.

- Oui.

Silence. Je devinai qu'elle me prenait pour une salope.

- J'en étais malade de faire souffrir Jake. Dis-je lentement.

- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Répéta-t-elle et je me retins de lui dire d'arrêter de me juger.

Je décidai finalement de poursuivre mon explication.

- Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Je ne pouvais me passer ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Jake était son propre soleil, le mien c'était Edward, c'est aussi simple à comprendre.

- Alors... pourquoi as-tu tant besoin de Jacob ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, presque triste.

- Je… Je l'ignore.

- Moi je crois que tu es amoureuse de lui.

Oh non, elle aussi se mettait à croire ça?

- Pas du tout ! Je t'ai dis qu'on était amis !

Je ne SUIS PAS amoureuse de Jake! Merde à la fin ! Pourquoi tout le monde semble penser le contraire? Heureusement qu'Edward sait que je l'aime beaucoup plus que mon ami.

- Hum.

- De toute façon maintenant la question ne se pose plus. C'est toi maintenant son « soleil ». Déclarai-je en sachant qu'il s'était imprégné d'elle.

Elle n'était pas convaincue. Jake ne lui en avait peut-être pas parlé...

- C'est à cause de ça que tu me détestes ? Repris-je.

Un rictus se forma sur son visage.

- Je ne te déteste pas. Je suis jalouse que Jacob t'ai tant aimée et triste qu'il en ai souffert…

- Sincèrement, je pense qu'il est heureux avec toi. Il le mérite.

- Ouai. Mais il aimerait que vous restiez amis.

- Moi aussi je le veux.

- Avec Edward… comment ça se passe? C'est juste pour rire ou ils se détestent vraiment ?

- Eh bien, ils se haïssent littéralement. Avouai-je.

- Toi, tu as la mauvaise position entre les deux.

- C'est rien de le dire. D'autant plus qu'Edward est immortel, j'aimerai devenir vampire à mon tour, ça pose des problèmes avec la meute.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les Cullen ne se nourrissent que d'animaux, c'est un pacte avec la meute, ils n'ont pas le droit de mordre un humain, sinon la trêve est rompue.

Elle ne dit rien.

- Tu ne comprends pas mon envie de devenir vampire. Compris-je.

- J'ai du mal. Je ne vois pas comment tu peux vouloir devenir une tueuse assoiffée de sang…

Aucun doute, elle était bien faite pour Jake!

- Je ne pense qu'à rester avec Edward.

Taïs hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

- On devrait essayer de les rabibocher. Dit-elle soudain. Maintenant que Jacob n'est plus amoureux de toi, enfin, je l'espère, Edward ne devrait plus être jaloux et Jacob non plus…

- C'est vrai alors.

- De quoi ?

- Tu ne me détestes pas.

- Puisque je te le dis. Assura-t-elle.

- Ca ne te dérange pas que je voie Jacob ?

- …Je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir alors… Dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Je souris, elle aussi, j'avais peur qu'elle m'empêche de voir Jake car il serait prêt à tout pour son imprégnée, même à me rayer de sa vie si elle le lui demandait... Soudain notre attention fut détournée par des bruits dehors. Je regardai par la fenêtre pendant que Taïs se penchait en avant.

- On dirait que le rabibochage n'est pas pour demain… Dis-je en riant. Oh c'est pas vrai!

Edward était en position d'attaque et Jake, en face, tremblait comme un dément. Je sortis en trombes de la voiture et rejoignait Edward, Taïs me suivit et sembla un instant perplexe quant à l'attitude à adopter.

- Bella rentre dans la voiture ! Me lança Edward, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer encore plus Jacob qui tremblait de plus en plus fort.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Taïs se tourna vers Jake qui tentait de se maîtriser, il serrait les poings et les jointures de ces doigts étaient blanches.

- Taïs recule-toi, il ne se maîtrise pas ! Prévint Edward.

- Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal ! Rugit Jacob en bougeant la tête, je savais que c'était pour se détendre et s'empêcher de muter.

Edward voulu rajouter quelque chose mais je le tirai en arrière, il se laissa faire. C'est dingue, les mecs ne sont pas diplomates pour deux sous. Pendant ce temps, Taïs s'était rapprochée de Jacob et avait détourné son attention d'Edward. Elle s'empara de la main de Jacob et lui dit doucement :

- Calme-toi Jake.

Jacob respira un bon coup et les tremblements cessèrent.

**Jacob**** : **

Bon sang ! A cause de cet abruti de sangsue j'ai failli muter devant les filles! Quel idiot j'aurais pu les blesser!  
>Je soupirai et gardai la main de mon imprégnée dans la mienne, Taïs m'apaisait, elle était vraiment faite pour moi. Je passai devant Bella, la saluait, fusillai Edward du regard et je leur annonçai qu'on allait rentrer à pieds. Taïs me lâcha pour aller faire la bise à Bella, elles semblaient mieux s'entendre, étrange; elles s'adressèrent des sourires entendus. Edward devait comprendre. Ma belle le salua aussi, cela m'agaça. Elle vint à coté de moi et je lui emprisonnai de nouveau la main. Nous fîmes demi-tour pendant qu'Edward et Bella rentraient dans la Volvo. Avant qu'ils ne partent, je me retournai et m'adressai à Edward sans animosité :<p>

- Eh, la sangsue.

Un trait barra son front.

- Quoi ? Siffla-t-il.

- Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver. Lui dis-je.

Ce qui était vrai, en fait. Le sang-froid se détendit.

- Moi non plus clébard. Déclara-t-il avant de refermer la portière.

* * *

><p>Taïs abordait un large sourire quand nous partîmes en marchant. J'avais gardé sa main dans la mienne, c'était radical cette méthode anti-mutation, une parole de son imprégnée et hop tout rentre dans l'ordre! Si ça avait pu être si simple au début... Néanmoins il n'était pas question qu'elle prenne le moindre risque pour m'aider à me maitriser.<br>Le sourire de ma belle s'effaça quand je m'adressai à elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de t'éloigner de moi quand je tremblais !

Taïs me fit sa moue adorable.

- J'ai pensé que je pourrais t'aider à te calmer…

- Ne réessaye pas la prochaine fois ! Répliquai-je d'un ton catégorique.

- Tu as dit à Edward que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal… Ca a bien marché pourtant… Plaida-t-elle.

- Non ! M'arrêtai-je. Ca peut-être dangereux ! J'ai dis ça parce qu'il me gonflait ! Là ça allait que je n'étais pas trop énervé parce que sinon je peux partir au quart de tour tu comprends ?

Elle ne dit plus, rien, sans doute agacée. Je lâchai sa main et posai mon bras sur son épaule. Elle fit passer son bras derrière mon dos et posai sa main sur ma taille tout en gardant le silence.

- Je t'ai vexée ? Demandai-je vivement tant ce silence me pesait déjà.

- Mais non. Dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, j'ai peur de te blesser. Je ne veux pas te faire de…

- J'ai compris. Soupira-t-elle.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? J'ai été un peu sec…

J'avais tellement peur qu'elle m'en veuille...

- Ca va ! Assura-t-elle en riant.

Pour prouver sa bonne foi, elle s'arrêta et m'embrassa sur la joue et je sentis des milliers de papillons dans mon ventre. Quel idiot! Je réagis comme un adolescent pré-pubère, Embry va bien se foutre de ma gueule s'il l'apprend celle-là!  
>Nous reprîmes notre marche.<p>

- Au fait, désolé du coup on doit rentrer à pied. Si ça te gave, je peux te porter et courir. Proposai-je.

- J'adore marcher. M'annonça-t-elle.

- Je sais. Génial alors!

***/*\***

Un détail me revint alors en tête, pendant que nous longions la route des falaises.

- Tu m'as appelé Jake tout à l'heure ! M'exclamai-je joyeusement.

Taïs rosit.

- Euh…oui. Pourquoi ?

- Rien, ça me fait plaisir c'est tout.

Et encore, c'était un faible mot pour décrire ce que je ressentai. Quand elle m'avait appelé comme ça, j'avais eu l'impression d'être à la bonne place, je veux dire, j'avais eu l'impression de lui appartenir, d'être à elle, rien qu'à elle, c'était un peu comme si en m'appelant par mon surnom elle revendiquait le lien qui existait entre nous, et dieu sait s'il était fort.

- J'aime bien aussi. Et puis, Bella n'arrêtait pas de t'appeler comme ça, ça m'a agacée… Avoua-t-elle en regardant ailleurs.

Je m'esclaffai.

- Jalouse ? Toi ?

- Ben quoi ? Ronchonna-t-elle.

- Je t'adore. Lui dis-je.

Là aussi, le mot était faible.

Soudain, j'entendis son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

- Quelqu'un t'appelle. Marmonnai-je d'une voix atone.

- Ah.

Elle tira son téléphone de sa poche et soupira en refusant l'appel.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Ca faisait déjà longtemps que la curiosité me rongeait. J'en avais déduis que soit Taïs avait une quelconque relation avec un autre mec – ce qui ne me réjouissait pas mais j'accepterai tout venant d'elle -, soit elle avait des ennuis. Si ça avait été quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait, elle aurait répondu. Avide de savoir qui l'appelait, je lui posai enfin la question :

- Mais c'est qui qui t'appelle si souvent ?

- Oh… C'est… euh…

Elle était gênée. Je voyais venir le pire… Le hic c'est que j'étais tellement accroc à elle qu'elle aurait pu me faire n'importe quoi, cela ne m'aurait pas empêché de l'aimer. Elle me rassura cependant lorsqu'elle m'expliqua enfin qui était à l'autre bout du fil :

- C'est Jason… Un type qui…je ne dirais pas qu'il me harcelle mais là ça commence à devenir gonflant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te veut ? Dis-je en tentant de me calmer car je commençais à trembloter, comme pour tout ce qui concernait mon imprégnée, cela m'atteignait plus vite que le reste et si ce Jason avait mit ses sales pattes sur elle, je ne garantissais rien quant à ma réaction.

- Il veut sans arrêt passer chez moi, il dit qu'il est amoureux de moi… Il est un peu marteau je pense… J'étais dans sa classe l'année dernière, il avait l'air normal, je ne lui parlais pas spécialement… il ne m'a jamais regardée. Une fois, pendant les vacances, je l'ai croisé, on a discuté et on a échangé nos numéros de téléphone. J'aurais mieux fait de me casser une patte ce jour là ! Expliqua-t-elle.

- C'était y'a longtemps ?

- Non, à peu près deux mois.

- Mais…tu ne lui a pas… enfin je veux dire, tu ne lui a donné aucune raison de se comporter de la sorte ? Demandai-je faiblement.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Une espèce de gourgandine ? Me reprocha-t-elle. Je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressée et des fois je lui répond un peu sec et tout mais c'est limite s'il me raccroche au nez et le lendemain je reçois un message : « Désolé pour hier, t'es méchante mais j'arrive pas à t'en vouloir… »

Je restai sans voix et pensai que si cet ahuri avait le malheur de me croiser… il allait falloir que je me contienne…

- C'est lui que tu as eu au téléphone l'autre jour, quand Bella est passée ?

- Oui, je lui ai dit que j'étais chez un pote pour qu'il me foute la paix mais il a voulu savoir qui t'étais… J'ai pas répondu à sa question, il m'énerve à toujours vouloir savoir ce que je fais et avec qui je suis... à la fin ça l'a gavé et il a raccroché.

Naturellement, je savais déjà tout ça… Quel connard ce type ! Et il osait importuner mon imprégnée! Si je le croise, ça va chauffer pour ses miches...

- La prochaine fois qu'il t'appelle, laisse moi décrocher. Dis-je calmement.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux lui dire ? Me demanda-t-elle méfiante.

- Rien, dis-je innocemment en posant un bras sur ses épaules. Juste mettre les choses au clair…

Elle me sourit et se serra contre moi. Je continuai à lui poser des questions sur ce Jason. Ce n'était pas un proche de la famille ni rien, très bien, je pourrai tout à fait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à espérer avec Taïs. J'appris aussi que Kanoa le connaissait et je fus surpris qu'elle ne m'en ait même pas parlé.

* * *

><p>Nous fîmes une petite halte aux falaises, j'étais un peu rassuré, et puis ça faisait tout de même plaisir de savoir que mon imprégnée était là, avec moi, et non avec ce connard d'harceleur téléphonique. Il n'y avait personne sur la plage. Je proposai à Taïs de se baigner mais elle ne voulait pas se mouiller parce qu'elle était toute habillée. Moi, je me jetai dans l'eau et en sortis, trempé. Puis ce fut la course poursuite sur la plage, quand mon imprégnée me vit avec un rictus, elle se mit à courir pour ne pas que je la mette à l'eau. Autant dire que je l'avais rattrapée en deux-deux. Je la soulevai avec une facilité qui la déconcerta et la portai, comme la dernière fois.<p>

- Oh non Jacob ! Je vais rentrer trempée chez toi ! Dit-elle pour tenter de me dissuader de la mouiller.

- Et alors ?

- Ben… rien mais bon...

Bon sang elle était vraiment trop mignonne.

- Tu es…indisposée c'est ça ? M'enquis-je avec une grimace, bizarre que je ne l'ai pas senti...

- Non. Et puis quand bien même, je peux me baigner pendant cette période. Rit-elle.

- Ok ! Tu viens de gâcher ta dernière chance ! Tu n'y couperas pas !

Elle soupira avec un vague sourire. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle. Je n'avais jamais vu un être aussi parfait que Taïs. Ses éventuels défauts étaient tous des qualités. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais à en perdre la raison.

- Bon, d'accord, je craque. Monte sur mes épaules. Abdiquai-je finalement.

- Pourquoi ? Je vais t'écraser…

- Tu plaisantes ? Je te rappelle que je suis un loup, je te soulève d'une main si je veux, allez !

Je me baissai, elle s'exécuta. Elle portait un genre de short /pantacourt. J'empoignai ses mollets et retournai dans l'eau. J'avançai le plus loin possible pour qu'elle ait les pieds dans l'eau. Finalement, mon imprégnée me dit:

- Attend, je vais essayer de descendre sans tomber à la flotte.

- Ah tiens, maintenant tu veux te tremper ? Ricanai-je.

- Chut. Pas de commentaires navrants s'il te plait ! Dit-elle en riant.

Elle tenta de lever une jambe pour descendre mais je pensai que cela allait être laborieux.

- Pourquoi tu ne sautes pas directement ?

- Je ne voudrais pas me mouiller les cheveux.

- Oh mille excuses ma dame ! Tu ne veux pas mouiller tes cheveux mais ton jean oui ! Décidément je ne comprendrai jamais les filles… Plaisantai-je en prenant une voix précieuse.

Elle s'esclaffa.

- Attend ma belle, laisse-moi faire. Dis-je.

Elle ne bougea plus. Je levai les bras en arrière et l'attrapai par la taille, la soulevai avec facilité et la fis passer par-dessus ma tête, puis lentement, je la mis dans l'eau.

- Elle est fraîche ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- On est près de Seattle tu le sais ? Souris-je.

Quand elle fut mouillée au niveau du ventre, je la retournai face à moi.

- Attention, je te lâche.

Je la lâchai quand elle fut presque totalement immergée.

- Ah mais j'ai pas pied. Se plaignit-elle. T'es vachement grand en fait !

- C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ?

- Euh, non ! Bon ça te dit d'aller à un endroit où j'ai pieds ? En plus ça me permettrai de me réchauffer un peu je suis gelée.

Naturellement qu'elle était gelée ! Elle était face au large et moi j'étais derrière, avec le courant, elle ne profitait pas de ma chaleur.

- Non j'ai une meilleure idée.

Je la repris dans mes bras et me tournai dos au large.

- Ca fait une sacrée différence ! Ce que t'es chaud ! Euh...enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Balbutia-t-elle ensuite.

J'étais mort de rire.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Plaida-t-elle.

- Je ne me fous pas de toi Princesse !

Finalement, elle déposa un rapide baisé sur mes lèvres.

- C'est tout ? Marmonnai-je. Attention, tes cheveux peuvent encore êtres mouillés !

- Oh du chantage !

- Désolé, mais c'est comme ça ! Continuai-je.

Elle rapprocha son visage du mien et posa une main sur ma joue, puis elle m'embrassa encore une fois. Je prolongeai le baiser au maximum, c'était tellement fort, tellement...oh je ne pourrais jamais trouver les mots, c'était juste merveilleux. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis quand même que Taïs avait froid à force de ne pas bouger. Alors je lui dis de monter sur mon dos, ce qu'elle fît, et je la ramenai sur la berge.

Puis nous rentrâmes chez moi, trempés. Enfin, plutôt trempée car personnellement, mon pantalon de survet avait rapidement séché. Taïs n'osait pas rentrer dans la maison car elle disait qu'elle allait mouiller le sol. Je vous jure, les filles, ces maniaques!

- Je m'en voudrai de me fâcher avec la fée du logis. Assura-t-elle.

- Certes ! Fis-je en prenant l'air outré. Cendrillon t'en voudrait énormément en effet !

- Tu veux pas aller chercher ma serviette dans mon sac ? Comme ça je m'essuie dehors…

- J'y vais.

Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre et rentrai dans ma chambre. Le sac de « voyage » de Taïs était par terre derrière mon lit. Je l'ouvris et fouinai dedans malgré moi. Je tombai sur un soutien-gorge, hum intéressant…- calme-toi Jake -, des débardeurs, un sachet rempli de quelques tampons… Je tirai la serviette et descendis la remettre à Taïs qui m'attendait devant la porte, je l'enroulai dans la serviette.

- Merci ! Claironna-t-elle.

Elle remit ses tongs car elle avait les pieds sales et monta à l'étage. Je la suivis.

- On va être tout collants de sel, faudrait qu'on se lave. Dis-je. Tes vêtements ont besoin d'être rincés.

- Vas-y en premier si tu veux. Me proposa-t-elle.

- La douche est assez grande pour deux. Suggérai-je avec un sourire.

Elle resta sans voix. Je m'empressai d'ajouter :

- Non mais je veux dire, ça sera le moyen de rincer tes fringues et mon fut', après je dégage de la salle de bains et je te laisse te doucher tranquille !

Elle soupira, de soulagement certainement. Flute, je n'avais pas spéacialement prévu de faire quoi que ce soit avec elle dans cette douche! - enfin pas tout de suite du moins - je voulais juste rester encore un peu avec elle! J'espère qu'elle ne vas pas me prendre pour un pervers maintenant! C'est déjà une chance qu'elle ait bien pris ma condition de loup...si je me mettais à lui sauter dessus comme ça...ça serait mal Jake. Très mal...oh oui.

- D'accord. Dit-elle avec un sourire craquant.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain, elle derrière. Nous pénétrâmes dans la douche tout habillés, nous étions un peu serrés, c'était génial. J'actionnai la poignée et l'eau s'écoula de la pomme de douche, gorgeant nos vêtements. Nous nous mîmes à rire comme des baleines. Au bout d'un moment, je voulu sortir de la douche pour laisser Taïs se laver. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à tout mais mon bas de survet était trempé et je ne voulais pas en mettre plein la salle de bain, eh oui moi aussi je suis un peu maniaque sur les bords depuis que j'ai découvert le ménage.

- Euh excuse mais je vais enlever mon bas pour l'essorer… Ca te gêne ? Demandai-je.

- Euh… non non.

- Je n'ai rien en dessous… Précisai-je ennuyé.

- Je m'en doutais. Rit Taïs.

Ah bon? Elle sait que je me balade sans caleçon?

- Tu sais… c'est pas que j'ai envie de jouer les exhibitionnistes, mais de toute façon, il faudra bien que tu t'habitues, quand je me transforme je suis obligé de tout enlever sinon j'explose tous mes fringues.

- T'inquiète Jake. J'avais compris. Me dit-elle.

Décidément, « Jake » dans sa bouche avait une autre saveur que dans celle des autres. Je me tortillai dans la douche pour enlever mon short improvisé.

Je l'enlevai, me ruai hors de la douche laissant mon short par terre, sur le tapis de bain, et me saisis d'une serviette que je mis autour de ma taille. Pendant ce temps Taïs avait pris mon short et l'essorait. Elle me le tendit et posa sur moi un regard approbateur, son coeur s'affola et par la même occasion, le mien.

- Merci. Dis-je avant de l'embrasser. Je te laisse tranquille. Je sors de la salle de bain. Assurai-je en songeant que j'aurais vraiment préféré y rester...

- Ca marche! Sourit-elle avant de fermer le rideau.

Oh bon sang. Je vais devenir dingue... Pourquoi y'a-t-il fallu que je sorte de cette douche ? Je traversai le couloir, frustré et cette sensation d'agacement fut décuplée quand j'entendis le téléphone de mon imprégnée vibrer à nouveau. Oh toi...


	14. Réplique

**Chapitre 14 : Réplique**

**Jacob:**

Je pénétrai dans ma chambre et mon regard se posa sur le sac de ma belle, j'entendai le portable vibrer à l'intérieur. De plus en plus agacé, je fouillai dans le sac et regardai sur l'écran du téléphone qui cherchait à joindre ma belle. Jason. Je tremblotai. Sans trop savoir ce que j'allais faire ni si Taïs était d'accord, j'acceptai l'appel et répondis à la place de mon imprégnée :

- Allo ? Dis-je avec une voix sans doute un peu plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire et qui ne donnait pas vraiment envie à mon interlocuteur de parler.

- Allo ? Ce n'est pas Taïs. Remarqua une voix de garçon.

C'est qu'il est intelligent dis-donc…

- Non, elle est sous la douche. Répliquai-je sèchement.

- Sous la douche. En plein après-midi ? S'étonna-t-il.

Et merde pourquoi j'ai dis qu'elle était sous la douche ? L'autre du-cul a forcément relevé… J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de l'imaginer sous la douche parce que ça va chauffer !

- Elle est allée à la plage, l'eau est salée donc elle se douche. Et elle n'a pas de comptes à te rendre. Répliquai-je.

- Mais c'est qui là ? Demanda-t-il bêtement

- Son copain.

- Son copain ? Elle a un copain ? Ronchonna-t-il. Elle ne me l'a pas dit !

Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas broyer le téléphone de ma Princesse, ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. Heureusement que ce type n'était pas en face de moi…

- C'est récent.

Et pourquoi je me justifiai devant cet abruti ?

- C'est chez toi qu'elle était la semaine d'avant la semaine dernière ? S'enquit-il.

Non mais de quoi je me mêle ! Si ça se trouve ce type est dangereux ! S'il la surveille comme ça… J'étais bien plus rassuré que mon imprégnée soit chez moi en ce moment.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? M'énervai-je alors. Oui elle était chez moi ! Maintenant tu vas lui foutre la paix et arrêter de la fliquer !

- Sinon quoi ?

Non mais à quoi il joue le coco ? Il veut jouer les durs ? Il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque.

- Sinon tu vas m'avoir sur le dos ! Le menaçai-je avec mépris. Et j'te préviens je suis bien moins patient qu'elle.

- Elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle sortait avec toi… Si ça se trouve tu te fous de ma gueule.

Pauvre type. Il en devenait pathétique.

- T'es vraiment trop con toi ! Alors écoute-moi bien le freluquet, je vais faire court. Taïs n'est pas pour toi, ok ? Si elle avait voulu être avec toi, elle aurait cédé, elle serait venue te voir, t'aurais invité chez elle… et tu serais avec elle depuis un moment. T'as eu ta chance, maintenant elle sort avec moi et ça va durer très longtemps alors…

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Me coupa-t-il.

Dieu, venez-moi en aide, donnez-moi la force de tarter ce type de l'autre bout du fil, même s'il est à des kilomètres… Il ose m'interrompre ! Pour dire que Taïs et moi n'allons pas rester ensemble longtemps ? Il veut mourir ou quoi ?

- Je le sais c'est tout ! Grognai-je. Espèce d'abruti ! Je suis dingue de cette fille et j'ai pas l'intention de la laisser partir avec un demeuré comme toi !

- Tu ne me fais pas peur. Si Taïs veut venir avec moi je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais l'en empêcher.

Comme si j'allais la retenir de force. Non mais il a le q-i d'une moule celui-là.

- Je ne l'en empêcherai pas. Mais t'inquiète va, elle est bien trop intelligente pour aller avec toi. Tu ne saurais pas la rendre heureuse, la preuve, tu es trop centré sur ta petite personne, tu préfères la harceler plutôt que de la laisser en paix…t'es invivable alors que tu sors même pas avec elle.

- Et toi tu parles comme si ça faisait des années que vous étiez ensemble. Faut relativiser mon gars ! Vous êtes pas mariés non plus !

Il était incapable de comprendre les ficelles de l'imprégnation… comment dire…

- Bon tu sais quoi ? Tu commences à me gonfler sévère ! Je vais te donner un petit conseil, tu vas lâcher l'affaire et arrêter d'appeler ma copine sans arrêt parce que je te jure que ça me coure sur le haricot. Alors tu lui fous la paix, tu te trouves une autre nana et tout le monde est content.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Si tu ne veux pas un de ces quatre tu risques de me voir débarquer et t'auras intérêt à courir ! Criai-je presque. T'as compris ?

- Ouai ouai. Grogna-t-il, un peu agacé.

Je pense que le message était passé.

- Bon je t'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire, t'as pas intérêt d'y oublier. Salut.

J'allais pour raccrocher mais je l'entendis murmurer :

- Attends… Taïs est sortie de la douche ?

Grrr! Je lui raccrochai au nez. Non mais quel con ! J'étais passablement agacé et respirait à grandes bouffées, heureusement l'odeur de mon imprégnée suffit à me calmer.

Je posai le portable de ma chérie et allais passer un bas de survet'.

Un moment après, Taïs apparut, enroulée dans une serviette. Pfiou. Mon imagination déborda. « Sublime » ne convenait pas pour la décrire, sa beauté allait bien au-delà.

- J'ai oublié de prendre des fringues… Se justifia-t-elle avec gêne.

Je hochai la tête avec un rictus, quel heureux hasard !

- Jason t'as appelée. L'informai-je.

- Ah ? Quel dommage, j'étais sous la douche ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- J'ai répondu. Annonçai-je en détournant mon regard de ses épaules nues car je savais que cela allait avoir un effet désastreux sur moi.

- Sérieux ? Sourit-elle.

- Puisque je te le dis.

- Il a dit quoi ? M'interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Il m'a demandé si tu étais ici y'a deux semaines, non mais de quoi il se mêle ? En plus il n'a pas voulu me croire quand je lui ai dit que tu sortais avec moi parce que « elle ne me l'as pas dit ». Finis-je en l'imitant.

Ma prestation fit sourire Taïs, qui avait à présent ses habits à la main, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains en marmonnant :

- C'est un vrai boulet ce type.

Elle rentra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Il a réussi à me gaver en 5 minutes. Expliquai-je à travers la porte.

Elle se mit à rire.

- J'ai été un peu sec, j'espère que ça l'aura dissuadé…

- Tu l'as jeté ? S'intéressa-t-elle.

- Franchement ? Non. S'il n'a pas comprit, la prochaine fois je serai plus clair…

Taïs finit de s'habiller, sortit de la salle de bains et vins s'asseoir à coté de moi. Nous nous mîmes à discuter de mon statut de loup-garou. Je ne lui parlais pas de l'imprégnation, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi… elle venait juste d'apprendre que j'étais loup, je n'allais pas lui faire peur avec l'imprégnation… Nous passâmes carrément la fin de l'après-midi à parler de ça, elle s'y intéressait beaucoup, cela me faisait plaisir. Je lui expliquai que nos pensées et nos souvenirs étaient liés quand nous étions loup…Elle me posa aussi quelques questions sur les sangs-froids et sur mes relations avec Edward.

- Maintenant que tu n'es plus jaloux de lui… ça devrait s'arranger… Dit-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil comme si elle voulait s'en assurer.

Je lui pris les mains et me mit à sourire :

- Bien sûr, je ne suis plus jaloux de lui puisque je n'aime plus Bella. Mais Edward reste un sang-froid, et mon ennemi héréditaire.

- Pas si héréditaire que ça puisque ton arrière-grand père a fait un traité avec les Cullen. Fit-elle remarquer avec un rictus.

Elle me cloua le bec. Je souris certainement bêtement et lui lâchai une main pour lui caresser une joue. Puis je rapprochai mon visage du sien, m'enivrai de sa douce odeur, ma main se rapprocha de sa nuque pour finir par s'y loger cependant que ses lèvres se collaient aux miennes. Un instant plus tard, notre baiser touchait à sa fin, mais je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Je posai mes deux mains sur les joues de mon imprégnée et ramenai son visage près du mien. Elle ne s'en plaint pas et entoura mon cou avec ses bras, ses mains atteignaient mes cheveux, j'adorai ça. Je me rapprochai d'elle et posai une main dans le creux de ses reins, la rapprochant ostensiblement de moi. Finalement, nous nous séparâmes, un peu troublés.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à discuter, à rire, c'était magique cette imprégnation, je comprenais enfin Sam, Jared ou Paul, Taïs et moi étions vraiment…des âmes sœurs. C'était comme si nous nous complétions dans certains domaines et que nous étions égaux dans d'autres. Mon père arriva en fin d'après-midi. Nous étions après parler avec lui lorsque je sentis une odeur que je connaissais, et des pas bien trop rapides pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qu'un membre de la meute.

- Jared arrive. Dis-je.

Un instant après, Jared apparut à la porte. Il paraissait préoccupé, je savais lire sur ses traits, comme tous les autres membres de la meute et devinait que quelque chose clochait.

- Jared ? Demandais-je. Ca va ? Y'a un problème ?

- Ouai ça va… Non pas de problème, enfin si mais pas de nouvelles de nos chers sangs-froids.

Jared vint serrer la main de Billy et frapper dans la mienne puis il s'adressa à Taïs en lui faisant la bise :

- Salut Taïs ! Jake m'a parlé de toi, j'te souhaite bien du courage pour le supporter !

- Merci. Répondit Taïs en riant. Ca rassure.

Jared s'esclaffa mais redevint vite sérieux.

- Je voulais te voir Jake, la grand-mère de Kim a fait une attaque en début d'aprèm…

- Ah merde ! Elle est …

- Nan, elle est à l'hôpital, mais du coup c'est pas vraiment la joie… Je me demandais si tu pouvais prendre mon tour de garde de demain après-midi… Kim voudra aller la voir alors…

- Euh… Ouai… Répondis-je avec hésitation en regardant Taïs. Je savais que Billy ne serait pas là le lendemain après-midi et la laisser toute seule m'ennuyais. Tu as demandé aux autres avant ?

- Seth a un cours de soutien en maths, Leah et Sam patrouillent cette nuit, Embry a fait la nuit dernière, je crois que Quil doit garder Claire…

- Et Paul est parti voir Rachel pour deux/trois jours. Bon ben écoute,…d'accord. Ca ne te dérange pas ? Demandai-je à Taïs.

- Non, non pas du tout. Assura-t-elle.

J'espérai qu'elle soit aussi déçue que moi, mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher Jared d'aller voir Kim pour la soutenir. Ce dernier sourit à Taïs et l'embrassa sur une joue.

- Merci bien, je suis désolé, je sais que ça vous gâche la journée mais ça m'ennuyait de laisser Kim… Dit-il en sortant de la maison à reculons.

- T'inquiète. Lui dis-je.

Jared salua mon père de loin et disparut à l'extérieur.

- Et embrasse Kim de notre part ! Ajoutai-je en sachant qu'il m'entendait encore.

Je soupirai et prit la main de Taïs en l'entrainant à l'étage. J'entrai dans ma chambre et fermai la porte sans lâcher la main de mon imprégnée. Je lui pris la deuxième.

- Je suis désolé. Dis-je. Kim sort avec Jared, je me voyais mal lui refuser…

- J'avais compris. C'est normal. Y'a pas de problème.

- Si y'en a un. Même deux, je ne vais pas être avec toi demain aprèm, et mon père n'est pas là non plus… Tu pourrais aller chez Sam et Emily…

- Non mais ça la fout mal, i seront tous les deux tranquilles, j'ai pas envie de les déranger…

- Mais tu ne les dérangeras pas ! Je vais les appeler.

- Non sérieux, ça va me mettre mal à l'aise Jacob.

Je souris. Décidément, on ne se ressemblait pas sur ce point-là.

- Je resterai ici, je trouverai bien un moyen de m'occuper, et sinon, j'irai faire un tour le long de la plage.

- Ca m'ennuie de te laisser toute seule.

- Je m'en remettrai tu sais. Assura-t-elle.

- Je penserai à toi en patrouillant. Avouai-je en lui caressant une joue.

Elle sourit et détourna la tête, gênée.

- Moi aussi je te mets mal à l'aise. Remarquai-je.

Je voyais bien que mes compliments la gênaient.

- Un peu. Je…je ne suis pas habituée à ce que les mecs me fassent des compliments.

- Il faudra quand même que tu t'habitues aux miens. La prévins-je avec sérieux.

Elle m'adressa encore un immense sourire, me lâcha les mains et vint se loger dans mes bras. Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Je fourrai mon nez dans ses cheveux et respirait à fond sa délicieuse odeur puis déposait des baisers dans sa nuque. Nous passâmes une super soirée, de toute façon, il suffisait que je sois avec mon imprégnée pour que ça soit super.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais d'humeur morose. Forcément puisque j'allais quitter Taïs en début d'aprèm. Mon père était déjà partit. Taïs m'accompagna dans le jardin, devant la forêt. Je l'embrassai et elle regardait ma mutation. Une fois que j'étais loup, elle s'approcha de moi, se mit à me caresser et m'embrassa sur la tête. J'étais ravi. Finalement je détalai et m'enfonçai dans la forêt pour entamer ma longue après-midi de patrouille.

**Ta****ï****s****:**

Jacob était parti et je devai m'occuper toute seule, je décidai donc de m'épiler les jambes. Je pris mon temps, j'étais d'humeur joyeuse, je mis de la musique et me disperçai quelque peu. Au bout de ¾ d'heure, le téléphone de Jacob se mit à sonner. Je regardai sur le portable qui l'appelait : « Bella ». Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'en voudrait et je répondis.

- Allo ?

- Allo Taïs ?

- Oui, salut Isabella, désolée Jacob n'est pas là… Marmonnai-je.

- Ah, non c'est pas grave.

- Tu veux que je lui fasse passer un message ? M'enquis-je.

- Non, non, j'étais toute seule cet aprèm, Edward est partit à la chasse et je ne savais pas si tu étais rentrée chez toi alors j'allais proposer à Jake de passer le voir.

Ce que ça pouvait m'agacer quand elle disait « Jake ».

- Ben là il patrouille.

- Tu es toute seule aussi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Euh oui.

- Je peux venir ?

- Si tu veux…

Comment refuser, après tout ça pouvait être sympa. Nous conclûmes la conversation puisqu'Isabella allait bientôt arriver.

J'allais la rejoindre dehors dès que j'entendis la voiture. C'était étrange, j'avais l'impression d'être la femme de la maison qui accueillait une invitée.

Nous décidions d'aller faire un tour le long de la plage. Au début, nous nous mîmes à parler de choses et d'autres, de nous, j'appris qu'elle était de Floride à la base, je lui parlai de ma vie, aussi peu trépidante soit-elle. Puis le sujet dévia sur Jake, longuement et vira à Edward. L'après-midi défila assez rapidement. Isabella m'avait parlé de son problème avec sa transformation, je ne prétendais pas la comprendre mais essayais. Nous avions passé une excellente après-midi et cela nous avait surpris aussi bien l'une que l'autre.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, mon téléphone sonna, c'était Jason.

- Allo ? Fis-je avec un soupir.

- Ah ! C'est toi qui réponds cette fois, la dernière fois c'est un gars que j'ai eu. Répliqua-t-il sévèrement.

- Je sais il me l'a dit.

- C'est qui ce type ? Grogna-t-il.

- C'est mon copain, il t'en a parlé je crois.

- Tu sors avec lui depuis quand ? Tu aurais pu me le dire tu crois pas ? Je me suis fais jeter par ton mec alors que j'ai rien fais dans l'histoire ? Il m'a menacé et tout, je ne sais pas que ce que t'es allé lui raconter mais…

- Rien de spécial, il s'étonnait que tu m'appelles si souvent c'est tout. Mentis-je.

- Ouai c'est ça… T'es qu'une salope ! Et moi qui t'appelle et tout ! T'en as vraiment rien à foutre des autres !... Commença-t-il.

Il continua à me déblatérer des insultes pendant une bonne minute, il parlait tout seul. A la fin, j'étais blessée par ses paroles et je lui raccrochai au nez non sans avoir tenté de répliquer. Bella, surprise par mon comportement, me demanda ce qu'il se passait. Nous étions toutes les deux assises le long de la plage. J'étais en train de lui expliquer l'histoire lorsque Jacob arriva en courant vite, très vite. C'était un truc de dingue à quel point il courrait vite. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous sur la plage, heureusement. Jacob s'arrêta à notre hauteur et s'affala à coté de moi en s'exclamant joyeusement :

- Salut les filles !

Puis il passa un bras autour de mon épaule et me rapprocha de lui en murmurant dans mon oreille :

- Je t'ai manqué ?

- Bien sûr. Chuchotai-je en souriant.

Jacob s'écria :

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici toutes les deux ! J'ai été surpris de sentir vos odeurs au même endroit…

- Mais tout arrive Jacob ! Plaisanta Isabella.

- Isabella voulait passer te voir, et comme tu n'étais pas là et Edward non plus, nous avons passé l'après-midi entre filles. Expliquai-je.

- Oh hé bien, reprenez, faites comme si je n'étais pas là. De quoi parliez-vous ?

- Du marteau qui harcèle Taïs. Répondit Bella.

- « harceler », n'exagérons rien…Dis-je.

**Jacob**** : **

J'avais l'impression que Taïs n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet mais la question me démangeait :

- Il t'a rappelée ? Demandai-je à brule-pourpoint.

- Ouai y'a un moment…

Je me mis à marmonner des jurons et Bella comprit que sa présence était de trop. Elle se leva et nous salua, et bien que Taïs et moi lui disions le contraire, elle retourna à sa voiture et rentra chez elle.

- Alors ? Demandai-je d'une voix douce. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit l'autre ?

- Je lui ai confirmé que je sortais bien avec toi et il s'est mis à me traiter de tous les noms. J'ai cru qu'il allait se calmer, au bout d'un moment ça m'a gavé, j'ai raccroché.

- Ce connard a osé t'insulter ! Rugis-je en me levant car la colère pouvait me faire muter.

- Ca ne fait rien. Marmonna Taïs. De toute façon je n'ai rien à voir avec ce type, je ne le vois jamais alors…

Il ne servait à rien que je m'énerve de nouveau contre l'autre au téléphone, mais je me demandai comment lui faire comprendre de se calmer.

- La prochaine fois qu'il t'appelle… Commençai-je.

- Il ne m'appellera plus, je lui ai raccroché au nez.

- Tant mieux ! Parce que sinon je te jure que…. ! Grondai-je.

Taïs s'était levée et m'avait rejoint. Elle me prit une main et me dit avec une douceur qui m'apaisa aussitôt.

- T'es trop chou.

- J'adore l'expression. Ris-je.

Nous nous asseyions de nouveau sur la plage.

- Comment s'est passé ton après-midi avec Bella ? Tu l'as supportée ? L'interrogeai-je en sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas trop Bella.

- Ecoute, très bien. Assura-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas… En fait on s'entend bien.

- Tu n'es plus jalouse d'elle ? Demandai-je avec curiosité.

Elle me fixa et avoua :

- Si, bien sûr.

- Oh. Mais pourquoi ? Marmonnai-je.

- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-elle dans un souffle avec amertume. Parce qu'elle est super bien foutue et que tu as été amoureux d'elle pendant combien de temps ? Un an ? Deux ans ?

- Mais je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle ! Déclarai-je.

- Hum. Dit-elle simplement.

Elle n'était pas convaincue. Je la forçai à me regarder en posant ma main sur son menton et en l'orientant vers moi.

- Je te jure que je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle. Promis-je.

- Si tu le dis. Dit-elle en se détournant. En plus ça m'agace quand elle est là « Et oui Jake ci Jake ça », elle te connait plus que moi, ça me gave quand elle t'appelle Jake !

- Ah ! Ah ! Mais pourquoi ?

- J'y peux rien ça m'agace c'est tout.

- Bon arrêtons de parler de Bella, vous vous entendez bien, tant mieux, passons à autre chose.

- T'as raison. Ta patrouille ?

- Rien et encore rien. Je n'ai pas senti de sangs-froids dans le coin. J'ai tourné et viré mais que d'ale.

- Remarque, tant mieux. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Ouai. Je n'aurais pas aimé les savoir là alors que tu es chez moi en ce moment.

- Il y en a de partout en fait.

- Oui, enfin ils se déplacent.

- Tu crois qu'on a des loups aussi à la Réserve d'hiver ? S'enquit-elle avec légèreté.

- C'est possible, tu devrais demander à ton père.

- Pourquoi mon père ?

- Il est au courant que je suis un loup, puisque c'est le sous-chef de la Réserve d'hiver.

- Sérieux ? S'étonna-t-elle. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a posé plein de questions sur toi et ce que tu faisais ! Je me demandais pourquoi…

- Tu crois que tes parents vont m'accepter ? Je fais souvent péter les cours à cause des patrouilles, je ne suis pas très doué pour les cours d'ailleurs. En fait le seul truc dans lequel je suis bon c'est la mécanique.

- Oh pourquoi ils ne t'accepteraient pas ? Mon père t'adore déjà.

- Parce qu'il sait ce que je fais. Mais les autres ? Ta mère ?

- Je pense qu'elle t'aime bien aussi. Et puis, on s'en fous, on inventera un truc pour les autres.

- Mais je ne suis pas très doué en cours…

- Je te remettrai à niveau, toi tu n'auras qu'à m'apprendre à conduire. Qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

- Euh… La perspective de bosser des cours…pendant que tu seras avec moi ne me tente pas plus que ça…

Elle affichait un rictus.

- Bon d'accord d'accord. Je te remets une médaille si j'arrive à avoir une bonne note grâce à toi.

- Mais bien sûr que tu y arriveras. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je me levai et lui tendis une main.

- On y va ?

Elle me saisit la main et nous rentrâmes chez moi.


	15. Attaque inattendue

**Chapitre 15 : Attaque inattendue**

La semaine passa encore trop vite. Taïs rentra à la Réserve d'hiver, et moi je me languissai d'elle à chaque instant.  
>Je pris le plus de patrouilles, pour me changer les idées et c'était en quelque sorte une façon de me racheter par rapport aux autres, après tout, ils avaient été géniaux avec moi pour que je reste plus de temps avec Taïs.<p>

Le mois d'août passa rapidement, Taïs vint le plus possible. Elle avait inventé une excuse pour que je ne vienne pas chez elle, elle disait qu'il y avait plus de choses à faire chez moi et que je viendrai chez eux cet hiver.  
>Je ne pouvais plus rester avec elle sans arrêt, je patrouillai désormais comme les autres, la nuit, le jour, bien qu'il n'y eut pas de grands changements. L'intrus n'était pas revenu et il n'y avait rien à signaler dans les parages. Lorsque je n'étais pas là la journée, Taïs allait passer l'après-midi chez Emily, Kim ou chez Bella.<p>

Les relations entre Bella et elle s'étaient bien améliorés, heureusement ma belle ne semblait plus jalouse de Bella (comme si je pouvais continuer à admirer Bella quand Taï était à coté !). Elles s'entendaient désormais à merveille pour mon plus grand bonheur...ou malheur car je devais supporter Edward de temps en temps... Heureusement il faisaient des efforts, et moi, je faisais tout pour faire plaisir à Taïs, alors nos rencontres se passaient généralement bien. Tant que nous n'abordions pas le sujet "sang-froid", j'arrivais à oublier son odeur fétide.

En cet après-midi d'août, j'étais parti patrouiller avec Paul et Jared, mon imprégnée m'avait prévenu qu'elle allait faire les courses avec Bella et Edward à Seattle, autant dire que je n'étais pas vraiment pour qu'elle passe plusieurs heures sans moi dans cette grande ville mais ça semblait lui faire plaisir, alors je n'avais rien dit et l'avait conduit chez les sangsues, me contentant de l'embrasser longuement avant qu'elle ne monte dans la Volvo.

**Bella****:**

Taïs et moi avions décidé d'aller faire un tour à Seattle pour faire quelques emplettes. Au départ, cela devait être une après-midi entre filles, mais Edward avait insisté pour nous accompagner, Jake avait accepté à contrecœur de laisser Taïs venir sans lui, car il devait patrouiller l'après-midi. Une fois Jacob rassuré, nous étions partis tous les trois. La journée se passa relativement bien mais Edward semblait toujours sur ses gardes, nous lui avions posé des questions mais il ne répondait que par des hochements de tête, il trouvait qu'il y avait une odeur étrange mais ne parvenait pas à savoir de qui elle émanait. Plusieurs heures se passèrent sans que rien ne nous arrive, nous achetâmes des fringues, Taïs prit un pantalon de survêtement et un short pour Jake, (elle lui en avait piqué un dans son armoire pour avoir une idée de la taille). L'après-midi toucha rapidement à sa fin et nous rangeâmes toutes nos affaires dans le coffre de la Volvo puis décidions d'aller faire un tour dans les rues de Seattle pour prendre un café.

Tout se gâta lorsque, sans que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe, Edward nous cria :

- Courez !

Au détour d'une rue, nous vîmes arriver trois silhouettes. Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait pour comprendre qu'ils étaient des vampires. Dans la panique, je me désintéressai du sort d'Edward, Taïs et moi nous nous retournions.  
>Nous nous mîmes à courir comme des dératées mais cela ne servit pas à grand-chose. Je sentis une main qui m'agrippa brutalement, je ne pouvais plus bouger cependant qu'Edward était probablement en train de se battre derrière nous. Je tombais à terre, me débattant comme une folle, Taïs était à coté de moi, elle se défendait aussi contre notre agresseur commun, elle tenta de m'aider car je l'entendis crier un vague "lâchez-la", j'entendis un craquement suivit d'un hurlement de douleur, je paniquai, Taïs était blessée, Edward très occupé, <em>dans peu de temps, nous serons probablement mortes s'il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de ses deux agresseurs<em>. Le vampire me lâcha pour porter son attention sur Taïs. A quelques mètres, un bruit m'indiqua qu'Edward venait de tuer le second vampire. Je hurlai, en une seconde, il était près de nous et l'autre disparut dans une course bien trop rapide pour mes yeux d'humaine, mais il était trop tard. Il semblait que le vampire avait déjà fait son œuvre, Taïs semblait avoir le poignet cassé; comme moi, elle avait de multiples blessures, mais elle portait surtout une petite marque sur le bras, une marque en forme de croissant de lune.

J'étais pétrifiée d'horreur. Comment ? Et pourquoi nous trois ? Si nous avions traversé une autre rue tout simplement...

- Vite ! Dépêchons nous ! Cria Edward à mon adresse en soulevant Taïs à demi-consciente dans ses bras.

Je m'emparai du sac de Taïs et voulu courir mais Edward me fit grimper sur son dos, il était bien plus rapide que nous. En un rien de temps, nous avions regagné la Volvo. Je montai avec Taïs à l'arrière, Edward se ruait au volant. Il conduisit très vite, le compteur affichait au minimum 100. Durant le trajet, Taïs semblait de plus en plus défaillir. Je savais ce qu'elle endurait pour l'avoir déjà vécu une fois, la nuit ou James m'avait envenimée. Elle saignait du bras, des jambes; nous avions roulé par terre, nous nous étions débattues comme des tigresses, il fallait l'avouer, mais cela ne servait pas à grand-chose contre ce genre d'ennemi. Edward passa des coups de fil. Je devinai qu'il appelait Carlisle mais ne compris pas un mot de la conversation.

- Carlisle n'est pas revenu de la chasse ! Rugit-il. Il ne sera pas rentré quand on arrivera ! Il ne faut pas que le venin se répande dans toutes ses veines !

- Carlisle va mettre combien de temps pour rejoindre la villa ? M'enquis-je avec panique.

- Trop longtemps !

- Edward, il faut que tu appelles Jake.

- Je n'ai pas son numéro. Passe-moi ton téléphone.

Je lui tendis mon portable. Edward le porta à son oreille après avoir cherché Jake dans le répertoire. Naturellement, il ne répondit pas. Je composai son numéro de fixe et tombai sur Billy. Je lui expliquai brièvement la situation. Il m'assura de prévenir Jake.

Pendant ce temps, Edward conduisait plus vite que jamais. Nous arrivâmes à la villa en un temps record, mais Taïs avait déjà perdu connaissance.

- Jacob est là. Me prévint Edward.

En effet, Jake attendait devant la porte, en compagnie d'Alice, Emmett et Esmée, dire qu'il était mal en point était loin d'être la vérité, je ne l'avais jamais vu si terrifié, si angoissé. Il courut jusqu'à la voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière, prit Taïs dans ses bras et la transporta à l'intérieur talonné par Edward. Jacob était complètement paniqué.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? S'étrangla-t-il.

- Des vampires, deux, dans une rue de Seattle. Expliquait Edward en lui faisant signe d'installer Taïs sur le canapé. Je ne comprends pas…

Jake la posa et fit un pas en arrière, puis il s'agenouilla à coté d'elle et lui caressa la tête en prononçant son prénom mais elle ne répondit pas. Derrière, je ne pouvais contenir mes larmes. Alice vint à mon coté pendant qu'Edward continuait de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à Jake. Ce dernier s'affairait avec Esmée à bander les plaies que Taïs avait aux chevilles, c'était toujours ça. Jacob devait être au courant que Carlisle mettrait du temps pour rentrer, mon ami tremblotait de peur, il semblait tellement différent du Jake de d'habitude, celui qui était sûr de lui, qui n'avait peur de rien... en ce moment, il transpirait l'anxiété.

- Deux d'entre eux me sont tombés dessus, ils étaient assez fort mais manquaient d'entrainement… j'ai réussit à les maîtriser en deux/trois minutes, mais l'autre s'en est prit aux filles, je… je n'ai pas pu…je…je suis désolé. Dit Edward avant de courir chercher des bandes, coton et autres.

Pendant ce temps, Alice tentait de me rassurer, elle me fit asseoir sur un autre canapé, mais je saignais aussi et elle s'empressa de sortir avec Emmett. Une fois les blessures de Taïs bandées, Esmée sortit également, l'odeur du sang lui montait à la tête. Jake ne tenait pas en place.

- Il l'a mordue. Expliqua Edward à Jake.

- QU'EST-CE QU'ON PEUT FAIRE ?

- Attendre Carlisle. Il est partit chasser, il devrait bientôt être là.

- ATTENDRE ? Hurla Jacob incrédule. IL FAUT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE !

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Je m'avançai vers eux et m'adressai à Edward.

- Edward, tu peux le faire.

- Non! Dit celui-ci comme horrifié.

- Tu en es capable.

- C'est toi qui a sauvé Bella la dernière fois. Comprit Jacob. Fais quelque chose, je t'en supplie !

Je n'avais jamais vu Jacob supplier Edward et je dois dire que c'était assez déroutant, de même que je voyais Taïs perdre petit à petit le fil de la vie, je n'avais jamais vu Jake dans un état pareil, c'était indescriptible. Son regard ne se détachait pas de Taïs. Il l'observait, écoutait le moindre de ses battements de cœur, tremblait d'angoisse et tentait de se ressaisir, il était resté agenouillé auprès d'elle depuis qu'Edward l'avait allongée sur le canapé, il avait fait les pansements tant bien que mal et maintenant avait saisit l'une des mains de Taïs qu'il embrassait toutes les deux minutes en la fixant intensément.

- Je… Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas sûr de pourvoir m'arrêter Jacob. Répondit Edward mal à l'aise.

- Je m'en chargerai.

- Je préfère attendre Carlisle. Il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- Edward. Lui dit Jacob d'une voix suppliante.

Edward sembla lire dans les pensées de Jake, en fait, il le faisait depuis le début, c'était peut-être ce qui le perturbait tant, il avait saisit l'importance que Taïs avait pour lui et mon amoureux savait qu'il était le seul, actuellement, à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider mon amie.

- Ecarte-toi. Ordonna-t-il à Jake d'une voix mal assurée. Et regarde-moi. Si j'essaie de te faire signe, intervient d'accord ?

Celui-ci se plaça au bout du canapé, derrière la tête de Taïs. Edward saisit le bras de Taïs et le mordit à l'endroit où l'autre lui avait insufflé son venin puis il aspira le poison.

Cela durait, Jake fixait à présent Edward, l'air dégouté. Il cherchait la moindre trace de satisfaction sur le regard d'Edward qui lui aurait indiqué que celui-ci n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Mais les secondes s'écoulèrent, et ni Jacob ni moi ne sachions si Edward inspirait le sang contaminé et le venin, ou le sang tout court de Taïs. Finalement, Jacob rompit le silence en lui demandant avec impatience :

- C'est bon ?

Décidément même sans s'en rendre compte, Jake faisait des jeux de mots. Edward ne répondit pas.

- Ca y est ? Se mit à dire Jacob en haussant la voix.

Edward ne répondit encore pas, il était appliqué à boire, encore et encore. Soudain, je n'avais rien compris. Jake m'ordonna de me pousser en hurlant. Je me déplaçai en trottinant comme je pouvais car mes jambes me faisaient un peu souffrir. Je restai éberluée en voyant Jacob sauter par-dessus le canapé et foncer sur Edward, rompant le lien que celui-ci avait avec Taïs.

Edward siffla et se mit en position de combat, les genoux pliés, les jambes arquées. Mais Jake se contenta de rester en face un instant, puis il se retourna vivement et courut rejoindre Taïs. Edward se ressaisit et s'essuya la bouche avant de rejoindre Jacob près de Taïs.

- Tu as bien fait...je…j'avais du mal à m'arrêter... En tout cas, il n'y a plus de venin, j'ai tout enlevé. Ajouta-il pressement en entendant les pensées de Jake.

- Alors pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? Demanda Jacob de plus en plus inquiet.

- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Remarqua Edward.

Il courut certainement dans la cave et revint avec deux poches de sang.

- Elle est de quel groupe ?

- J'en sais rien ! J'en sais rien ! Paniqua Jacob.

- Dans son sac ! Dis-je y'a peut-être sa carte de groupe sanguin.

Jacob se rua sur le sac de son imprégnée et ouvrit le portefeuille. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur. Comme à son habitude pendant les situations difficiles, Jake se mit à jurer et balança le portefeuille dans le sac.

- O négatif, il faut lui donner de celui-là. Dit Edward.

Il redescendit et revint avec des aiguilles et tout l'attirail du parfait médecin. Jake et lui commencèrent à chercher une veine dans le bras de Taïs. Ils étaient après se démêler avec les aiguilles et la poche de sang lorsque Carlisle arriva. Tellement absorbés, aucun des deux ne l'avait remarqué.

Le médecin prit ensuite la direction des opérations, il s'occupa de tout, donnait ses instructions aux deux garçons. Il piqua Taïs et lui donna ainsi du sang.

- Elle a perdu trop de sang. Edward, tu as bu tout le sang contaminé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Combien de temps ça t'a prit ?

- J'en sais rien ! Deux minutes, peut-être trois ?

- Disons deux, une poche ne suffira pas, mais je n'ai plus d'O négatif.

- Il ne reste que du A en bas.

- Quoi ? Ah oui ! Bon très bien. Reprit le médecin. Voila ce que nous allons faire. Je vais prélever un échantillon de son sang et je vais l'analyser, en attendant restez avec elle, veillez à ce qu'elle reste allongée et vérifiez que le sang de la poche se vide.

Carlisle disparut rapidement à la cave. Jake vint encore une fois s'agenouiller auprès de Taïs et Edward vint me prendre dans ses bras.

Une heure après, Carlisle revint et déclara :

- Elle est O négatif. Aucun sang d'un autre groupe ne peut lui être donné. Je ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital cette nuit, il ne reste que quelques poches et si elles disparaissent… Commença-t-il.

- Quoi ? J'y vais ! Gronda Jacob en se relevant.

- Arrête Jacob. Ca ne servira à rien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le sang doit être transporté dans des conditions précises. C'est impossible.

- Mais Edward a sortit les poches comme ça tout à l'heure !

- Vous lui avez donné tout de suite !

- Dans ce cas prenez le mien ! Essayez avec mon sang !

- Il faut que je fasse des analyses mais, oui, peut-être que ton sang serait compatible, après tout, c'est ton imprégnée...

En un rien de temps, Carlisle avait prélevé du sang de Jake et était parti l'analyser.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Edward était resté avec Jake et moi au chevet de Taïs, mais ses pensées étaient avec Carlisle qui analysait le sang. Jake ne cessait de lui poser des questions concernant cela, entre deux paroles qu'il adressait à Taïs, inconsciente. Petit à petit, je sombrai dans le sommeil sans le vouloir, aussi humaine que j'étais.

**Jacob**** : **

Je ne pouvais rien faire. Rien du tout à part attendre. C'était horrible. Heureusement qu'Edward avait aspiré le venin, Taïs semblait sortie d'affaire de ce point de vue-là. Je devais prévenir la meute, mon père avait appelé Embry qui s'était transformé pour me prévenir, mais ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles depuis. Laisser Taïs ne serais-ce qu'une minute m'était insupportable. J'avais tellement peur de la perdre… Edward lisait dans mes pensées. Il me dit tout haut qu'il veillerait sur elle le temps que je prévienne la meute. Je le cru, avais-je un autre choix ? Laissant momentanément ce qu'il y avait de plus cher à mon cœur sur le canapé des Cullen, je me transformai sur le pas de la porte et entrait en contact avec Seth, qui comprit tout en piochant dans mes pensées. Il me demanda si je voulais que quelqu'un vienne. Naturellement, je ne préférais pas, j'étais touché par sa proposition, je savais ce qu'il leur en aurait couté de venir dans la crypte aux sangsues pour me soutenir. Une minute plus tard, j'avais repris ma place aux cotés de Taïs.

Les minutes s'écoulaient avec lenteur, j'étais de plus en plus impatient, la poche de sang que le médecin avait donnée à mon imprégnée était presque vide. Pour me rassurer, je me concentrai sur les battements de son cœur, sa faible respiration. Edward me proposa un matelas, un siège, quelque chose pour que je puisse me reposer, mais il devait savoir que je ne le pouvais pas. C'était complètement impossible de me reposer alors que la vie de Taïs était menacée. Vers trois heures du matin, Carlisle remonta avec des instruments, déclarant - non sans une certaine excitation - que mon sang pouvait être donné à Taïs.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Insistai-je cependant.

- C'est prodigieux ! Prodigieux ! Fit joyeusement celui-ci. Il n'y a aucun danger pour elle, je te l'assure.

Il me préleva une poche de sang. Je voulais qu'il en prît plus, il consentit à en prendre deux, au cas où mais refusa pour une troisième. Je m'en moquais, mon sang se régénérait également. Il remplaça la poche de Taïs à présent vide par une des miennes, et, attendant une sentence qui n'arrivait pas, je repris ma place auprès de mon imprégnée, j'avais prit une de ses mains dans la mienne, de l'autre je lui caressai les cheveux.

- Ton sang doit avoir des propriétés ou je ne sais quoi, on dirait que c'est compatible avec le sang de Taïs, juste avec celui-ci. Les sangs sont égaux bien sûr, mais il y a dans le tien des infimes particules qui s'accordent avec son sang à elle. Il n'est pas compatible avec le A mais avec celui de Taïs si, et j'ai retrouvé un tube à essai d'un O négatif, il n'est pas compatible avec celui-ci.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas planté dans vos analyses plutôt ? Demandai-je.

- Non, j'ai vérifié deux fois.

- C'est étrange, tu crois qu'il est compatible avec celui de Taïs parce qu'il s'est imprégné d'elle ? L'interrogea Edward.

- C'est tout à fait ça Edward.

Personnellement je me contrefichai de toutes leurs prédictions scientifiques, seule la santé de Taïs m'importait. Une heure plus tard, il me semblait effectivement qu'elle reprenait du poil de la bête bien qu'elle me paraisse tellement faible et fragile. Sa respiration se fit plus nette. Carlisle partit et revint avec de l'eau et des produits pour soigner mon imprégnée.  
>En le voyant m'occuper d'elle, je me demandais comment un abject sang-froid, une répugnante sangsue, pouvait être aussi bon. Lorsqu'il finit, je m'emparai de la main de ma belle et m'assit de nouveau à coté d'elle sans la quitter des yeux, je me mis à caresser ses cheveux, son visage, Carlisle m'avait assuré qu'elle irait mieux dans peu de temps mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, il me semblait qu'une partie de moi-même m'avait été arrachée.<p>

Vers 5 heures du matin, la main de Taïs frémit. J'entendais qu'elle brassait, ses pieds bougeaient. Lentement, je la vis ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux et me regarder. Un faible sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et me rapprochai d'elle, avide de savoir comment elle allait.

- Ma puce ! Comment tu te sens ? Demandai-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Bizarre… Que… Commença-t-elle en tentant de se relever en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

- Non ! non non non ! Fit-je en l'en empêchant.

- Mon bras… Dit-elle faiblement en contemplant son poignet. Oh c'est vrai. Quel cauchemar !

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demandai-je avec douceur en m'emparant de ses deux mains.

- Vaguement… On était à Seattle avec Isabella et Edward et…on a du se faire attaquer.

- Par des vampires. Expliquai-je.

- C'est donc ça… Elle commença à paniquer. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix angoissée.

- Calme-toi. Répondis-je avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Tout va bien. Edward t'a ramenée. L'un d'eux t'a mordue…. Edward a aspiré le venin et son père t'as guérie, tu sais le médecin.

- Et Bella ?

- Elle va bien. Dors encore. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant encore sur le front.

Elle leva vers moi un regard plaintif.

- Tu…

- Je reste là. Je reste avec toi. Promis-je d'une voix rassurante. Tu crois pas que je vais te laisser seule dans la crypte !

Elle eut un sourire et marmonna un faible « Ne dis pas ça tout le monde doit t'entendre ».

Je restai donc près d'elle, de toute façon je ne pouvais faire autrement, m'éloigner d'elle m'était déjà insupportable en temps normal alors là, je m'étonnai moi-même de rester aussi calme… Ma belle se rendormit assez rapidement, et moi je restai sur place, à coté d'elle, tenant ses mains, caressant doucement ses cheveux... Encore une fois, je venais de me rendre compte à quel point le lien qui m'unissait à elle était puissant.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu! Et désolé pour la qualité du chapitre qui laisse à désirer...<p>

Oh et... Bonne année :)


	16. Question de sémantique

**Chapitre 16 : Question de sémantique**

La matinée passa lentement _très lentement..._ Voir Taïs allongée sur cette saleté de canapé me faisait mal au coeur. Je ne savais même pas depuis combien de temps je la veillais, plusieurs heures certainement. Edward, qui avait couché Bella, était redescendu un moment et semblait m'observer du coin de l'oeil. En temps normal, cela m'aurait agacé, mais en ce moment, mon attention était entièrement focalisée sur mon imprégnée.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça Jacob. Me dit gravement la sangsue.

- Merci. Réussis-je à articuler même si je savais qu'il avait perçu mon sentiment de gratitude. Tu l'as sauvée… Je te dois beaucoup.

- Tu ne me dois rien. Marmonna Edward.

- Si. Je te suis redevable. Je ne prétends pas que ça m'enchante mais…

- Maintenant que tu n'es plus intéressé par Bella, on peut peut-être enterrer la hache de guerre tu ne crois pas ? Dit Edward sans grande conviction.

- Pourquoi pas fumer le calumet de la paix pendant que tu y es ? Raillai-je.

Edward s'esclaffa, il savait que je plaisantai. Il redevint sérieux.

- Tu n'as pas bougé depuis des heures.

- Et alors ? Vous autres vampires vous restez stoïques à longueur de journée !

- Tu devrais te reposer.

Il était vrai que j'avais les membres engourdis. Sans lâcher Taïs des yeux, je me levai et me passai une main dans les cheveux, ça me détendis.

- Elle est sauve maintenant. M'assura Edward qui avait une fois de plus capté mes pensées. Tu ne veux pas essayer de dormir ?

- Non, je ne peux pas. Fis-je en tirant un siège et le plaçant près de Taïs.

Je m'assis et la regardai encore, je ne me lassai pas de cette vue. Je me calmai petit à petit. Maintenant qu'elle m'avait parlé, je savais qu'elle allait mieux. Edward m'observait, scrutait certainement mes pensées.

- Tu m'inquiètes Jacob.

- Moi ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Ne te méprends pas clébard. Je ne suis pas habitué à te voir angoissé à ce point.

Comme s'il ne savait pas que je m'étais imprégné.

- Bien sûr que je le sais. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien que je ne sais pas. Je sais à quel point il t'est dur de t'éloigner d'elle, je vois comment tu la regardes, je capte tes pensées, à chaque fois que tu penses à elle, je suis au courant. Je sais Jacob. Et je suis heureux que ça se soit passé comme ça. Mais j'ai une question : s'il arrive quelque chose aux imprégnés ? Si…

J'avais relevé la tête et je regardai Edward, les mains serrées sur celles de Taïs.

- S'il arrive quelque chose à l'une de nos imprégnés, enfin…le loup qui est imprégné voudra la rejoindre, c'est ce que je ferais en tout cas… Et, bien sûr, il souffrirait beaucoup, terriblement, tu sais que nos pensées sont communes lorsque nous sommes loup, alors toute la meute serait torturée. Expliquai-je.

- Vraiment ? A ce point ?

- Une fois Leah a rêvé qu'elle embrassait Bella… Quand j'étais encore amoureux de Bella, comme tu l'avais constaté, j'y pensai souvent.

- Un peu trop même.

- Beaucoup trop! Enfin, peu importe maintenant je suis passé à autre chose.

Edward s'esclaffa. Puis il s'assit machinalement sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Rien ne pouvait m'intéresser en cet instant à part mon centre de gravité, allongée sur un autre canapé. Petit à petit, sans m'en apercevoir, je sombrai dans le sommeil, la tête posée sur le ventre de Taïs.

Soudain je sentis une main me caresser les cheveux. C'était mon imprégnée qui s'était réveillée. Je me relevai doucement et portai une paume à sa joue.

- Ca va ?

- Oui. M'assura-t-elle.

L'odeur d'Edward s'éloignait, j'arrivai mieux à respirer.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Désolée.

- Non, tu as bien fait.

- Tu es resté là toute la nuit ?

- Oui. Répondis-je dans un souffle.

Comme si j'allais faire autrement, j'étais même vexé qu'elle s'en étonne. Mais elle ne savait pas à quel point elle comptait pour moi. Elle eut un faible sourire. Edward débarqua dans la pièce avec Carlisle. Le médecin s'enquit de la santé de mon imprégnée, elle répondit à quelques questions, les remercia, demanda des nouvelles de Bella (celle-ci dormait encore). Taïs devait porter un petit bandage pendant deux semaines. Le médecin parla alors de cette histoire de sang et ma belle sembla beaucoup s'y intéresser.

- Mais maintenant que j'ai du sang de Jake, ses capacités…Est-ce que je vais être moi aussi différente génétiquement parlant?

- Il faut voir. Je crois que les loups guérissent très vite mais tes petites blessures. On peut en déduire que tu n'as pas hérité de cela. Je ne crois pas que tu te transformeras en louve d'ici demain. Plaisanta Carlisle.

- Et, l'allergie qu'ils ont lorsque les vampires les mordent, je veux dire, les loups sont plus sensibles que les humains aux morsures de vampire.

- Il est possible que tu deviennes plus sensible toi aussi. Il faut que j'analyse encore vos sangs pour tenter d'y voir plus clair, mais tu es la mieux placée pour remarquer les changements dus à ta transfusion.

Je m'adressai à Taïs avec impatience en me relevant :

- Bon, on va rentrer, tu es encore en convalescence, il faut que tu te reposes.

- Toi aussi. Répondit-elle en m'adressant un sourire.

Elle se leva à son tour maladroitement, je la soutins en passant un bras sous ses épaules puis tendis l'autre main au médecin en disant :

- Merci Carlisle.

Je m'adressai ensuite à Edward :

- Et toi, je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait si tu n'avais pas…

Je faisais la grimace en prononçant ce terme :

- « bu » le venin.

- C'était un plaisir. Répondit Edward avec un rictus.

- Ne crois pas que tu auras le droit de recommencer la sangsue ! Fis-je en sortant de la pièce en entrainant Taïs et ses affaires.

J'entendis Edward s'esclaffer.

* * *

><p>Edward nous avait proposé sa voiture mais la perspective de devoir la ramener ensuite ne me plaisait guère. J'insistai pour porter Taïs.<p>

- On ira bien plus vite !

- Je suis tout à fait capable de marcher…

Sans perdre de temps je la pris dans mes bras et me mit à courir rapidement.

Nous arrivâmes chez moi. Enfin. Je tombai de sommeil mais Taïs était sauvée, c'était là le principal. Mon père nous attendait, ainsi qu'Embry et Paul. Mon demi-frère se jeta sur Taïs et la prit dans ses bras, ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux. Paul fit de même, ainsi que mon père. Nous expliquions brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Paul se rendit chez Sam pour rassurer les autres. Mon père partit faire une course. Taïs se mit à discuter avec Embry, nous nous étions installés dans le canapé, j'avais posé un bras sur l'épaule de mon imprégnée que je ne voulais plus quitter d'une semelle. Leurs voix devinrent de plus en plus lointaines, celle de Taïs me berçait. Soudain je sentis sa main sur mon épaule, elle me dit doucement:

- Jake, tu devrais aller t'allonger là-haut, tu serais mieux.

- Pas question. Je reste avec toi. Marmonnai-je d'une voix empâtée en redressant la tête.

Je sentis ses lèvres sur ma joue et j'écarquillai les yeux pour apercevoir sa beauté.

- Je viens avec toi. M'assura-t-elle. Embry…

Mon frère nous sourit avant de s'exclamer :

- Je vais voir si Quil est dans les parages. A toute !

Il sortit. Taïs se levait et me tendit la main. Je la saisis et nous montâmes dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeai sur le lit, elle me rejoignit et se serra contre moi. Je l'enserrai de mes bras et, cette fois en étant sûr qu'elle ne risquait absolument rien, ne tardai pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Lorsque je me réveillai, Taïs n'était plus là. Un peu parano, je me levai d'un bon et remarquai ensuite qu'elle était dans la maison car je pouvais sentir son divin arôme. Je savais qu'elle était dans la salle de bain. Je me levai et vins me placer devant la porte de la pièce:

Eh ma belle tu t'en sors ? Demandai-je, un peu inquiet, après tout, elle était un encore en convalescence, j'avais peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, un accident de baignoire est si vite arrivé comme on dit!

- Vite fait. Répondit-elle.

J'allais lui proposer de l'aider lorsque le verrou de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Taïs avait mis une jupe et en haut le dos-nu vert qu'elle portait la première fois que je l'avais embrassée mais elle ne l'avait pas attaché. Je m'avançai derrière elle et le nouait derrière son cou.

- Tu es magnifique. Murmurai-je dans un souffle.

- Merci. Ca serait mieux sans le bandage mais bon… Dit-elle.

- Ca aurait pu être bien pire. Dis-je gravement. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Oui, ben un vampire m'a mordu, autrement dit j'ai faillit être dévorée ou devenir moi-même vampire. Dit-elle d'une voix détachée. Une chance qu'Edward ait été là, et dire qu'il a fallut que je me fasse pratiquement tuer pour que vous arrêtiez de vous détester…

J'étais sidéré qu'elle ne s'accorde pas plus d'importance. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea dans ma chambre. Je la suivis. Elle rangea des affaires dans son sac. Je lui saisis la main alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle me jeta un regard surpris auquel je ne répondis pas, à la place, je la pris dans mes bras et la serrait fort contre moi.

- J'ai eu tellement peur… Embry, s'est transformé et m'a prévenu, je suis parti directement chez les Cullen. Vous n'étiez pas arrivés. J'ai attendu un moment, et la Volvo a débarqué dans le chemin… Je t'ai pris dans mes bras et installée sur le canapé… J'ai cru que c'était trop tard… Je…

Taïs avait entouré ma nuque de son bras valide. Elle se serra contre moi.

- Edward ne voulait pas boire ton sang, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter… Je l'ai convaincu… Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre…

- Jake… Commença Taïs.

- Je ne pouvais rien faire. Répétai-je frustré. Si Edward n'avait pas été là… Je…

- Jacob. Me coupa-t-elle. Tu es venu tout de suite et tu es resté toute la nuit avec moi. Et c'est ton sang qui m'a sauvée. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Mouai… tu parles…

Elle desserra son étreinte et me regarda dans les yeux avec la moue que j'adorai.

- Je t'aime.

Les mots avaient franchis mes lèvres. Taïs m'adressa un immense sourire. Je collai mon front contre le sien en fermant les yeux pour me concentrer sur les battements de cœur de ma belle, les pulsations qui émanaient de sa poitrine, l'air qui pénétrait dans ses poumons et qu'elle expirait calmement. Elle murmura :

- Moi aussi Jake.

Je collai mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'avais oublié comme cela me plaisait. Mon ventre se mit à crier famine. Taïs rompit notre baiser en riant, son bras s'abaissa, j'en profitais pour m'emparer de sa main :

- Tu n'as pas mangé depuis quand ?

- Hier midi.

- Comme moi. Et en plus toi, tu as patrouillé toute l'après-midi ! Remarqua-t-elle. Tu devrais aller manger quelque chose.

- Encore 5 minutes. Plaidai-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux. J'ai eu si peur. Soupirai-je en la serrant encore dans mes bras.

Je n'arrivai plus à la lâcher, je ne le voulais pas.

- Aller, dit-elle soudain. Tu viens chéri-chou ?

Ce surnom m'arracha un sourire. Je m'esclaffai. Elle me tira par la main en direction de la cuisine.

- Assis-toi. Lui ordonnai-je.

Elle ne m'écouta pas et commença à sortir les verres pendant que je sortais des placards tout ce dont nous avions besoin pour déjeuner. Je me ruais sur le manger, il faut dire que j'aurais pu dévorer un bœuf entier.

- Tu veux que je te fasse des œufs ? Demanda Taïs en me voyant manger avec tant d'appétit.

- Non, tu es adorable mais ça suffira. Articulai-je la bouche pleine.

- Je suis désolée tu sais.

- …

_Bordel, mais de quoi elle parle?_

- Que tu aies eu à venir chez les Cullen, je sais que tu as horreur de ça.

- J'avoue que me retrouver dans la crypte ne me plait pas trop, mais il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pour toi.

Elle cru que je plaisantai et attendait la chute, mais il n'y en avait pas. Son rictus s'effaça. Elle ne dit rien et reporta son attention sur le morceau de cake qu'elle avait dans l'assiette.

- Eh. Lui dis-je d'une voix douce. C'est vrai tu sais. Tu ne me crois pas ?

- C'est bizarre toutes tes déclarations. Dit-elle en fixant mon assiette.

Mince mince mince. Il fallait vraiment que je lui parle de l'imprégnation, mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet.

- Je… Il faudra que je te parle de quelque chose un jour… Avouai-je finalement.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- …Non…

- C'est grave ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas! Assurai-je en lui prenant une main.

- Alors, tu dois aller patrouiller aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne vais nulle part sans toi aujourd'hui.

Elle se mit à sourire et se leva en disant :

- Au fait, quand on a été à Seattle, avant qu'on se fasse attaquer, je t'avais ramené quelque chose.

Elle monta dans ma chambre et redescendit avec un sac d'affaires. Elle l'ouvrit devant moi et en sortit l'un de mes vieux pantalons de survêtement noir.

- Oua, un vieux pantalon de survet', génial ! Plaisantai-je.

Elle en sortit un autre, noir et neuf cette fois. Et ensuite un short.

- Je t'ai pris ça… Je me suis dit que, vu que tu ne mettais que des shorts ou survet', il t'en fallait un ou deux en plus…

- Merci, c'est sympa.

Je me levai et l'embrassai. Je saisis ensuite le pantalon et l'essayait par-dessus mon caleçon.

- Nickel ! Remarquai-je.

Taïs se mit à débarrasser la table.

- Comment veux-tu débarrasser la table N'a qu'une main ? Raillai-je en lui emboitant le pas.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Non mais comment tu parles à ta copine qui t'as ramené des fut' toi ! Goujat !

Cette fois ce fut moi qui éclatai de rire. Le débarrassage fut vite expédié et Taïs se retrouva vite dans mes bras. Nous décidâmes d'aller chez Emily et Sam ce matin. Je pris une douche pendant que Taïs se brossait les dents (moi je me les brossai dans la douche _bah oui, économies économies !)_. Puis nous partîmes chez Sam et Emily.

Arrivés là-bas, Emily serra Taïs dans ses bras, elles s'entendaient de mieux en mieux depuis qu'elles se connaissaient.

**Ta****ï****s****:**

Jake avait été adorable depuis…enfin non Jake était toujours adorable mais c'était encore plus voyant depuis quelques jours. Déjà, il acceptait que je sorte avec Bella et Edward, remarque, il n'avait rien à m'interdire, mais je savais que cela ne lui plaisait pas forcément. Il était trop chou, il ne me quittait plus. Nous sommes allés chez Sam et Emily après que nous ayons mangé quelque chose, Jacob était crevé, il avait couru toute l'aprèm dans la forêt et m'avait veillé toute la nuit, même s'il avait dormi, cela ne suffisait pas.

Emily nous proposa à boire, à manger, nous venions de déjeuner comme quatre mais Jake se rua sur les muffins qu'Emily avait préparés comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis 8 jours. Tout en mangeant, il gardait son bras droit sur mon épaule droite, de l'après-midi, il ne le retira que pour me prendre la main. Nous nous étions tous assis dans le canapé, je racontai ce qu'il s'était passé à Seattle, je n'avais pas grand-chose à dire en fait, étant donné que je n'avais presque rien vu, je me souvenais juste que j'avais voulu aider Bella et c'était certainement pour ça que l'autre m'avait cassé le bras. Tout au long de mon récit, je sentais que Jake se raidissait, il avait affermit la prise de sa main sur mon épaule et m'avait attiré à lui, presque sans s'en apercevoir. Lui et Sam restaient perplexes quand au comportement de ce sang-froid.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il ne l'a pas emportée pour la finir tranquille, il aurait pu se battre aussi avec Edward… Désolé Jake. Ajouta Sam en coupant ses réflexions orales.

Jacob avait été parcouru d'un bref frisson, sans que je sache pourquoi, Sam semblait s'en excuser. J'avais encore deux ou trois choses à apprendre sur les loups.

- C'est vrai, d'habitude, ils prennent le temps de boire le sang, qu'est ce qui s'est passé à ce moment là pour qu'il se contente de laisser Taïs et Bella en vie ? Poursuivit Sam.

- Moi ce que je me demande c'est surtout pourquoi l'extralucide n'a rien vu ! Grogna Jacob, cette conversation l'agaçait.

- Elle n'a probablement pas cherché à savoir. Comment voulais-tu qu'elle sache qu'il fallait se focaliser sur Seattle ?

- J'en sais rien justement ! C'est à elle de trouver nan ? Ces foutus buveurs de sang !

- Et Edward ? Chuchotai Emily à Jacob en me faisant un clin d'œil complice. Il a quand même sauvé Taïs.

- Edward… C'est plus pareil ! Ronchonna Jake avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de moi, de sorte que j'étais complètement collée à lui par le coté, et je m'y trouvais bien.

Sam fixa Jacob avec un air de compréhension, la meute était décidément très soudée, je me demandais comment Sam faisait pour prendre aussi bien la chose, le fait de ne plus être Alpha. Personnellement, je m'enorgueillissais de sortir avec l'Alpha, LE chef de la meute, Le loup parmi les loups. Heureusement n'étais-je pas assez bête pour le crier sur les toits et même Jake ne le savait pas.

- A Seattle. Seattle. Marmonna soudain Jake en regardant Sam comme s'il avait proféré quelque chose de transcendant. Il faut surveiller ce qui se passe à Seattle et ses alentours.

- Tu comptes faire quoi ? Tu veux qu'on aille patrouiller dans les rues de Seattle ? Demanda Sam d'un ton un peu agressif, finalement il ne devait pas être simple pour lui de s'être fait battre par le nouveau mal dominant (cette expression m'énervait mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour caractériser l'Alpha de la meute, en l'occurrence mon Jacob).

- Il faut qu'on écoute les infos de Seattle, tous les jours et qu'on lise les journaux.

Sam ne trouva rien à redire, Jake se comportait vraiment comme un chef.

Puis Kim et Jared débarquèrent suivis de près par Embry et Seth. Sa sœur, Leah, patrouillait. Je m'étais bien entendue avec Leah dès le début, comme avec les autres en fait, mais avec elle plus particulièrement parce que c'était l'une des seules filles dans cet univers de grands garçons aux corps taillés dans le muscle, elle détestait Bella, tout comme moi à la base. Leah aussi était très très bien foutue il faut le reconnaitre, à coté d'elle, mes complexes me revenaient dans la figure comme lorsque l'on joue avec un élastique et que celui-là nous reviens dans le nez avant même que l'on ait eu le temps de se décaler pour l'éviter. Quelque chose me gênait cependant, et je me demandais même comment Leah faisait parfois, elle aussi se transformait en loup, et elle aussi devait se déshabiller…et en plus leurs pensées étaient toutes connectées, j'imaginais les gars en train de reluquer Leah et j'en éprouvai une bouffée de jalousie. Disons qu'il valait mieux pour moi ne pas y penser, et je ne pouvais reprocher ça à Jake, lui qui était si attentionné envers moi. Leah souffrait beaucoup cependant de cette mutation, elle était fière d'être une louve, bien sûr, mais elle m'avait raconté qu'elle se sentait un peu seule parfois, le pire pour elle, et je comprenais qu'elle soit triste à cause de ça, était qu'elle était ménopausée à 18 ans. Toutes ces révélations qu'elle m'avait faite, faisaient que Leah et moi nous entendions bien, mieux que Leah et les garçons en fait, elle avait un caractère fort. J'adorai également Kim, on se ressemblait beaucoup, elle était un peu comme moi, timide, ni bien foutue, ni grosse, le juste équilibre entre les deux pour que l'on se sente mal à l'aise en fait. Nous parlions beaucoup.

Ils s'installèrent tous sur le canapé qui devenait un peu trop petit, Kim s'installa sur les genoux de Jared qui s'était assis à coté de moi. Nous nous mimes à discuter toutes les trois avec Emily pendant que les garçons faisaient des pronostics sur les vampires. A ce que j'avais compris, Jake devrait retourner chez les Cullen, aucun membre de la meute ne voulait s'y hasarder, la « crypte » était l'endroit maudit par excellence pour eux. Jake accepta en soupirant, je savais qu'il n'aimait guère y aller non plus, personnellement, je trouvai les Cullen plutôt charmants exceptés la blonde, je ne supportais pas les vannes qu'elle lançait à Jake quand il y allait, mais mon copain avait une belle répartie, je devais l'avouer. Il fut décidé qu'il irait, accompagné de Quil et d'Embry, changés en loup.

- Tu m'as déjà trainé à une fête là-bas, pas question que je remette les pieds dans cette baraque ! S'était exclamé Embry lorsque Jake lui avait proposé de venir sous forme humaine.

Lorsque nous rentrions, je me proposai d'aller chez les Cullen, après tout je m'entendais plutôt bien avec Edward et Bella…

- Il n'en est pas question ! Répliqua Jacob, refusant catégoriquement.

- Ca va, t'es pas obligé de me parler comme ça… Ronchonnai-je.

- Excuse-moi. Dit-il en me prenant les mains. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas Edward qui va me faire du mal Jake. Le morigénai-je.

- Non. J'irai, tu ne veux pas rester avec Kim ? Elle est chez Emily demain après-midi.

Forcément, je préférai aller voir Kim que de parler de je ne sais quoi… Jake était vainqueur.

Il partit le lendemain chez les Cullen pendant que je me rendais chez Emily. Kim y était, nous nous mîmes à discuter, surtout des garçons en fait. Je racontai que Jake était adorable… lorsque Kim lança avec un sourire :

- Ah, ça, l'imprégnation lui a fait le plus grand bien à ce pauvre Jake.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas cette histoire d'imprégnation. Cela devenait agaçant à la fin. Tant pis si je passai pour une idiote, j'avais besoin de savoir:

- C'est quoi au juste, l'imprégnation? M'enquis-je.

Le silence ce fit. Peu rassurant, ça devait être un sujet tabou... Kim sembla gênée, alors je me tournai vers Emily en espérant qu'elle me répondre, mais elle ne parvint qu'à balbutier:

- Jacob ne t'en a pas parlé?

- Non. Assurai-je avec fermeté.

- Eh bien, ma belle, c'est à lui de te l'expliquer...

Alors là ça commençait à bien faire ! Moi qui croyais que Jake me considérait comme étant digne de confiance, il était clair qu'il en était loin. Je pressai les filles de m'expliquer mais rien à faire. Elles tentèrent plusieurs fois de changer de sujet mais je n'en démordai pas; j'en vins même à envisager de rentrer chez Jake car j'étais très contrariée, et c'est bien connu, quand je suis contrariée, je suis de très mauvaise compagnie, de toute façon je n'avais plus envie de rester avec Kim et Emily, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose m'échappait.

Je me levai et expliquai aux filles que j'allais rentrer mais elles semblaient presque affolées, elles voulurent me retenir à cause des "vampires". J'expliquai que je n'avais cure des buveurs de sang ce soir, au bout de quelques minutes (les filles cherchaient à me faire renoncer à rentrer), Kim s'écria:

- Enfin Taïs! Jake va être fou s'il sait que tu es rentrée toute seule en pleine nuit! Tu t'es fait attaquer il n'y a pas longtemps je te ferais dire!

- Jake n'a pas son mot à dire. Répliquai-je. Ce que Jake ignore, ne peut pas lui faire de tord. Et pis tu crois franchement que je risque quelque chose sur les 300 mètres qui séparent la maison d'Emily de celle de Billy? Laissez-moi rire les filles! Allé, bye!

J'ouvris la porte et commençai à sortir.

- Taïs, attends! Intervint encore Emily.

Grr. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas me foutre la paix ce soir?

- Quoi?

- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour te faire changer d'avis?

- Me faire changer d'avis. Répétai-je, agacée.

- Pour que tu restes ici sagement à attendre Jake.

Je crois qu'un sourire machiavélique est apparut sur mes lèvres.

- Explique-moi ce qu'est l'imprégnation.

Emily se tendit une nouvelle fois. Je soupirai et rentrai de nouveau dans la maison.

- Je ne te demande pas la mer à boire quand même.

Emily jeta un coup d'oeil à Kim et soupira.

- Bon, d'accord, je vais te le dire. Mais brièvement. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler Taï.

- Ouai, ouai. Ronchonnai-je en prenant place sur le canapé.

Emily commença à me parler des légendes, des loups, puis elle en vint au fait et m'expliqua que l'imprégnation était "le coup de foudre des loups". Hein? Elle cherchait à m'en dire le moins possible et je ne compris pas tout.  
>Une seule chose me frappa néanmoins. Jacob était tombé amoureux de moi par obligation.<br>J'eus envie de pleurer en le réalisant, mais les filles étaient là, alors je me retins.  
>Etant donné que je leur avais promis de rester, je ne posais plus de question et restai muette, sur le canapé. Emily du comprendre mon trouble et tenta de me rassurer mais rien n'y fit. Balivernes que ces paroles. Je me demandais comment j'allais réagir quand Jake reviendrait avec les autres...<p> 


	17. Etape relationnelle

** Chapitre 17 : Etape relationnelle **

**Taïs:**

Lorsque Jake rentra, il s'approcha du canapé pour me voir. Seulement cette fois, je restais distante et ne fit aucun mouvement quand il se pencha sur moi par dessus le dossier du sofa pour m'embrasser.  
>Il s'aperçu rapidement que quelque chose clochait et il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul, je remarquai le regard en coin d'Embry et Quil. Tant pis je m'en fichai.<p>

Jake, un peu surprit, s'assit à mes cotés et me serra contre lui malgré tout, il fut encore plus déconcerté en voyant que je restai froide et distante (autant que je le pouvais). Il me posa quelques questions en aparté auxquelles je ne répondis que par des hochements ou secouement de tête. Il finit par me proposer de rentrer chez lui assez vite, j'acceptai et, 5 minutes plus tard, nous avions salué tout le monde et marchions en direction de chez Billy dans un silence de plomb.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Me demanda Jake avec inquiétude, une fois que nous étions assez loin de la maison d'Emily.

Face à mon mutisme, Jake m'avait prit la main mais j'avais lâché la sienne, je crois que ça lui a déplut.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de l'imprégnation ? M'enquis-je froidement.

Il resta perplexe avant de se mettre à rire.

- C'est juste ça ? Tu m'as fait peur !

Voyant mon expression, il se retendit :

- Je ne sais pas, j'allais le faire, mais j'ai préféré attendre.

- Par rapport à Isabella ?

- Qu'est ce que Bella vient faire là-dedans ? C'est de toi que je me suis imprégné ! S'écria Jake, presque énervé.

- Justement, grâce à elle. Répliquai-je sèchement.

- Hein ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Tu es venu à la Réserve d'Hiver pour la fuir n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je en sentant que ma tristesse prennait le dessus sur ma contrariété. Je battit inutilement des paupières pour retenir mes larmes, en vain.

**Jacob**** : **

Les larmes se mirent à couler des joues de ma Princesse et brusquement, mon coeur se serra, j'avais rarement ressentis une telle douleur. La voir pleurer m'était insupportable. Je fis un pas pour la prendre dans mes bras et la consoler, mais elle me repoussa avec détermination.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Demandai-je sans comprendre.

Je ne voyais pas pourquoi le fait que je l'ai rencontrée en "fuyant" Bella soit si important que ça...et en même temps, une petite voix dans ma tête me disait "si tu ne lui a pas parlé de l'imprégnation avant, il y a bien une raison".

- Rien, si ce n'est que notre histoire repose uniquement sur le fait que tu l'aies fuit et que oh par chance tu m'aies trouvée pour te distraire ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas une distraction ! Taïs, je suis fou amoureux de toi ! M'écriai-je, paniqué à l'idée qu'elle puisse imaginer de telles élucubrations.

Encore une fois, je m'approchai avec l'intention de la serrer dans mes bras, de lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes qu'elle était ma raison de vivre, elle et personne d'autre. Mais elle se recula et cela me fit mal de voir qu'elle refusait le moindre contact avec moi.

- Jusqu'à quand ? Demanda-t-elle en reculant encore.

Je tremblotai de frustration, ses larmes étaient une vraie torture pour moi, je ne savais pas comment réagir face à cela.

- Comment ça ? M'enquis-je.

- Tu m'as dit que si les Cullen s'éloignent, vous redevenez probablement des gens normaux. Une fois que tu redeviendras toi, que tu ne seras plus loup, tu retomberas amoureux d'Isabella. Dit-elle, avec colère cette fois.

- Ca n'arrivera pas ! Je ne suis plus amoureux de Bella ! Criai-je presque.

Je suis sûr que les gars ont dû m'entendre...

- Tu le seras de nouveau !

- Non ! Non jamais !

- Elle est encore amoureuse de toi elle ! Si j'ai bien compris faudra que je me console avec Edward. Souffla alors Taïs avec mépris.

Mes tremblement augmentèrent, il fallait que je me calme. J'étais surpris car je n'étais pourtant pas en colère contre elle. Mais rien que le fait de l'imaginer avec la Sangsue - bien que je sache que c'était impossible - me mettait l'âme à l'envers. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai pour penser à autre chose et éviter de muter, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment...

Pendant ce temps, Taïs ne m'attendit pas et se rua chez moi. Lorsque je m'en aperçu, je me dépêchai de la rejoindre, en deux enjambées je l'avais rattrapée.

- Taïs ! L'appelai-je en saisissant son poignet.

Le contact de ma peau contre la sienne me fit un bien fou, mais rapidement, elle se déroba, sans pour autant s'éloigner de moi.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit hein ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé avant ? C'est bien que tu étais conscient de ça. Marmonnait-elle en marchant rapidement.

- J'en sais rien ! Je n'ai pas voulu te faire peur avec ça… J'avais l'intention de t'en parler…

- Me faire peur ? Non mais attend toutes les filles rêveraient d'un prince charmant ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'ai peur ?

- Parce que je suis prêt à tout pour toi ! Je deviendrai un autre si tu me le demandais !

Elle me fixa, grimaça. J'avais raison, cette idée l'effrayait. Finalement, elle marqua une longue pause et me répondit dans un soupir :

- Pour l'instant tout ce que je te demande est de me reconduire à la gare.

Je me mis à paniquer, c'était plus fort que moi. Il me semblait que tous les malheurs du monde se dirigeaient vers mes épaules.

- S'il te plait, tu ne veux pas en discuter plutôt ? M'écriai-je avec affolement.

Taïs soupira une nouvelle fois et essuya une larme.

- …non.

Je restai immobile un instant, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mon imprégnée me jeta un regard et sembla s'adoucir, je devai avoir l'air misérable.

- C'est bon fais pas cette tête. Ajouta-t-elle. Je veux juste rentrer plus tôt que prévu, pour digérer ça.

- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? Je t'expliquerai tout, je t'assure je...

- Tu m'expliqueras tout plus tard… Marmonna-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant la porte d'entrée de chez moi.

Je soupirai, ça me déchirai le cœur qu'elle veuille partir. J'ouvris la porte de la maison en respirant calmement, mon imprégnée ne pouvait pas me laisser...en fait si... Oh bon Dieu! Qu'allais-je faire sans elle?  
>Elle fit ses affaires rapidement, regarda les horaires des trains et en choisit une.<br>J'étais déboussolé, durant tout le trajet, je tentai de la convaincre de rester. Rien à faire, le nom de Bella revenait bien trop dans la conversation à mon goût, je me posai mille questions, Taïs devait bien m'aimer pour être si jalouse… Je l'accompagnai sur le quai où je lui pris les paumes, elle baissa alors la tête.

- Reste. Je t'en prie. La suppliai-je.

- Non, je préfère réfléchir seule.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais du t'en parler avant !

- Oui.

- A quoi veux-tu réfléchir ?

- J'en sais rien. A cette imprégnation…à Isabella. Murmura-t-elle.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu envisages…de me quitter ? Articulai-je avec difficulté tant cette idée m'était insupportable.

- Mais non. Répondit-elle au bout de plusieurs secondes. Je veux juste…j'en sais rien, penser à tout ça…

Je lui caressai la joue en soupirant :

- Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie pas s'il te plait.

Elle hocha la tête, déposa un baiser sur ma joue et grimpa dans le train avec son sac.

* * *

><p>Les jours qui suivirent, je lui envoyai quelques messages dans lesquels je m'excusai, elle ne répondait pas, ou juste pour me dire qu'elle était au courant et qu'elle aurait aimé que je lui en parle avant.<p>

Je passai mes journées à me torturer mentalement, j'hésitais à allez chez Taïs en douce pour savoir comment elle allait mais je me doutai que ça ne lui aurait pas plu...

Finalement quelques jours plus tard, n'y tenant plus, je mutai et me rendis chez elle.

Je me sentis déjà mieux après avoir inhalé son odeur, j'étais dehors sur la terrasse en face de sa chambre. Je commençai à réfléchir à la possibilité de rester devant sa maison cette nuit mais mon coeur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. Taïs était sortit et fermait ses volets de chambre. Elle n'avait plus son badage au poignet, je m'étonnai que sa guérison ait été si rapide, cela devait-être surement à cause de mon sang...  
>Je n'en pouvais plus d'être tenu loin d'elle. Alors je l'appelai, lui disait que c'était moi, cependant elle referma les volets d'un coup sec.<br>Je me demandais si je devais repartir ou non. J'entendis alors des bruits dans l'escalier de la maison. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, fit quelques pas prudents sur la terrasse, dans ma direction.

- Je ne vois pas les autres filles, il n'y a que toi. Je ne veux que ton bonheur… Je me contrefous de Bella. Je t'aime, toi. Lui assurai-je d'une voix implorante.

Elle m'avait observé jusqu'à maintenant. Peut-être que mes paroles l'avaient touchée car elle se rua dans ma direction et se précipita dans mes bras.

- Je suis désolée ! Me dit-elle. Je suis désolée.

Je la soulevai du sol et lui caressai les cheveux, mais je ne pouvais savourer pleinement ce moment car elle pleurait, de joie semblait-il. Je lui adressai des paroles réconfortantes :

- Calme-toi, je t'aime. Je t'aime. Répétai-je en lui saisissant le menton pour la forcer à me regarder dans les yeux malgré la pénombre.

- Je suis désolée. J'ai été nulle. Continua-t-elle à plaider cependant.

J'étais trop heureux et amoureux pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Elle était mon imprégnée, elle aurait pu me faire n'importe quoi, j'aurais continué à l'aimer. Puis j'avançai lentement mes lèvres dans sa direction, elle m'embrassa avant que je ne l'aie atteint. Je resserrai mon étreinte sur elle. J'avais bien fait de venir. Elle rompit le baiser et me tira à l'intérieur de la maison, elle inventait un bobard devant ses parents (son père marmonna quelque chose comme « Ah tiens je croyais que Taïs avait des peines de cœur...») et nous montâmes dans sa chambre. Je n'y étais jamais rentré mais l'arôme qui s'en dégageait m'invitait à y pénétrer. Taïs alla se changer, plus rapidement que d'habitude, et se glissa dans le lit tout contre moi. J'étais incroyablement bien. Je la pris dans mes bras en m'exclamant :

- Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Elle me demanda timidement :

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Je ne t'en voudrai jamais. Assurai-je.

- Parce que je suis ton imprégnée ?

- Oui, entre autre. Tu pourrais me faire les pires crasses, je serai toujours amoureux de toi.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Oui.

- Et ton libre arbitre là-dedans ? Demanda-t-elle.

J'ai cru qu'elle allait se remettre à grogner après l'imprégnation, mais elle semblait avoir réfléchi et m'avoir pardonné de ne pas l'avoir connu avant Bella.

- Tu ne comprends pas… C'est…

Je tentais de lui expliquer ce que l'imprégnation représentait pour moi.

- Ce serait un crime contre ma nature de vouloir quelque chose de négatif pour toi. Tu fais partie de moi.

Elle me regardait intensément avec un air perplexe.

- Le monde pourrait s'écrouler, tant qu'il ne t'arrive rien, j'irai bien. C'est… c'est de la passion. Tu es mon centre de gravitation tu vois, c'est toi qui me détermine.

- Ca me fait peur ce que tu me dis-là…

- Mais non. M'esclaffai-je.

- Si, c'est étrange, c'est trop fort, c'est même plus de l'amour c'est de la rage.

Je souris :

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Tu…tu serais prêt, à faire quoi pour moi ? Je veux dire, jusqu'où tu irais ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant le mur en face avec une drôle de voix.

- Je donnerai ma peau pour toi. Assurai-je sincèrement.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, elle frissonna puis se blottit contre moi.

- Ca me fait peur. Répéta-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de raison, tu n'y es pour rien après tout.

- Tous mes faits et gestes ont une influence sur toi ?

- Sur moi…et sur les autres.

- Hein ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Si quelque chose arrive à l'une des imprégnée, la meute est perdue.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle en se blottissant encore plus contre moi.

- Nos pensées sont communes. Si quelque chose devait arriver à une imprégnée, celui qui s'est imprégnée d'elle serait…détruit et refilerai ses « ondes négatives » aux autres.

- C'est dingue ce truc.

- Ouai.

- Enfin je vous plains quand même, être obligé d'aimer n'importe qui.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est la bonne, c'est la personne qu'il nous faut, la seule qui peut nous rendre heureux à ce point. Je te jure que pour l'instant, les imprégnés n'ont jamais été aussi heureux qu'après l'imprégnation, regarde même Quil et pourtant il s'est imprégné de Claire.

- La gamine ? Intervint-elle.

- Ouai.

Elle grimaça.

- Ah mais, c'est quoi ce truc c'est pervers !

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que Quil voit les choses… Tout ce qui lui importe c'est qu'elle aille bien. Il adore s'en occuper, il joue avec elle pendant des heures, comme il ne vieillira pas, il l'attendra, je l'ai vu faire coucou et gazougazou pendant une heure sans se lasser, si elle veut bien de lui lorsqu'elle aura l'âge, il sera le plus heureux des hommes. Pour l'instant, il est ravi de se contenter de ça, d'ailleurs je lui ai suggéré une fois de sortir avec d'autres filles en attendant qu'elle grandisse…je ne m'étais pas encore imprégné de toi, sinon j'aurais jamais dit une connerie pareille… je lui ai dit, qu'elle comprendrait surement, qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas, mais il n'en a pas envie, il n'y a qu'elle, tu comprends ?

- Hum… C'est vraiment bizarre. Si elle ne veut pas de lui ?

- Ca ne changera rien, il sera toujours là pour elle.

- Même si ça le rend malheureux ?

- Oui. Comment t'expliquer…le seul fait de la voir, de la sentir, de l'entendre, le rend heureux.

- C'est pareil pour tous les loups ?

- C'est pareil pour tous. Une minute passée avec notre imprégnée c'est…magique tout simplement, ça l'es encore plus quand elle veut de nous.

Nous continuâmes à parler de l'imprégnation, puis elle me demanda en changeant de sujet :

- Tu es allé parler avec les Cullen ?

- Oui, le corbeau n'avait pas vu que vous vous feriez attaquer à Seattle, maintenant elle va surveiller ça de près.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivant me paraissèrent beaucoup plus supportables. Même si nous cherchions la rouquine tout en nous tenant sur nos gardes, j'avais la bête impression qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de bien méchant, j'avais déjà failli perdre mon imprégnée deux fois et je ne voyais pas - mais alors vraiment pas! - ce qui pouvait m'arriver de pire.<p>

La meute surveillait de près les infos de Seattle, et tout ce que nous pouvions en conclure, c'était que des buveurs de sang devaient avoir débarqué en ville car il y avait de plus en plus de disparitions inexpliquées. Sam et moi voyions ça d'un très mauvais oeil mais quand on y réfléchissait bien, il n'y avait aucune _preuve_que ce soit des buveurs de sang qui enlevaient les gens, bien qu'il soit facile de déduire qu'ils devaient prendre des gens au hasard et les saigner jusqu'à la moelle.

"Mais nous ne pouvions pas protéger toute l'Amérique" disait parfois Embry, une réflexion que je trouvais typiquement Edwardienne... Il avait pourtant raison, nous devions veiller sur nos frontières, alors chaque soir, deux loups étaient de garde, un troisième était "d'astreinte", si l'on pouvait utiliser ce terme...

* * *

><p>Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Embry et Paul patrouillaient dans la forêt. J'en avais profité pour m'accorder une journée entière de "congé", une journée à passer avec Taïs, autrement dit, le paradis avant l'heure. Nous avions mangé chez Emily avec les autres et avions passé l'après-midi tous les deux, à se promener main dans la main sur la plage, à échanger des baisers à rire bêtement... C'était merveilleux. Une minute avec elle suffisait à me combler.<p>

Le soir, mon père passait la soirée chez Sue en compagnie de Charlie. Nous nous retrouvions tous les deux, Taïs et moi. Encore mieux. Après avoir mangé, nous montions nous coucher et regardions un film. Taïs s'était allongée contre moi.

Une fois le film fini et l'ordi éteint, j'embrassai mon imprégnée pour lui dire bonne nuit, mais avec un peu plus de passion que d'habitude, il faut dire que je ne l'avais pas vue depuis quelques jours, et j'avais encore en mémoire notre violente dispute d'il y a quelques temps.  
>Elle me rendit mon baiser en posant une main dans mon cou, je profitais de ce rapprochement pour lui caresser la joue.<br>Taïs fit des petits mouvements avec son pouce qui glissait sur la peau de ma nuque. J'en frissonai. Rien que le contact de sa peau, son odeur, les battements de son coeur me mettaient dans un état second. Je l'aimai tellement. J'avais envie de plus, beaucoup plus. Inconsciemment, je me penchai sur elle, recouvrant sa peau avec la mienne. Lorsqu'elle comprit mon intention, elle eut un instant d'hésitation et arrêta de m'embrasser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-je pour la rassurer.

Elle se mordit la lèvre - qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être belle - et murmura:

- J'appréhende Jake. Encore plus depuis que tu m'as dit que la meute voyait tes pensées…

- Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas y penser. Promis-je avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Elle sourit et je sentis ses lèvres se mouvoir sur les miennes avec sensualité. Je ne sus comment je faisais pour garder mon calme, elle me rendait complètement fou. Mes mains cherchèrent son petit ventre. Je le caressai tout en remontant son débardeur, elle était un peu mal à l'aise, moi j'allais de mieux en mieux, j'étais raide dingue d'elle. Elle m'aida cependant à enlever son haut de pyjama et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine. Je m'emparai de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois; avec lenteur, je lui pris les mains et les plaçai autour de mon cou. Elle se laissa faire et se remit à passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux avec un sourire délicieux. Son touché était plus qu'agréable, j'adorai quand elle faisait ça, le désir me submergea. Avec aisance, je me débarrassai de mon short de nuit, pour Taïs ce fut plus difficile, mais au bout d'un moment, elle consentit à ce que je la déshabille entièrement. Elle était incroyablement gênée.

- Tu es magnifique. Assurai-je dans un souffle.

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. Réussit-elle à répondre malgré le fait que je l'assaille de baisers.

Ainsi, tout en la couvrant de baisers, je laissai mes mains parcourir son corps et je la sentai tressaillir malgré ma chaleur. Je guettai ses moindres mouvements, m'enivrai de son souffle et de son odeur. J'étais à l'affut de ses réactions...

- Je t'aime. Déclarai-je en l'embrassant sur le ventre.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Répondit-elle en caressant mes cheveux.

Mes lèvres ne se séparèrent plus des siennes, j'étais enflammé, je ne sentais qu'elle, ne voyais qu'elle. Ses genoux remontèrent le long de mes cotés, je lâchai enfin ses joues et ma main glissa sur son ventre et ses cuisses, pendant que de l'autre, je la câlinai, j'effleurai ses bras, ses hanches, la moindre parcelle de peau à ma portée. Tout en douceur, je la fis mienne. Je ne pensai pas pouvoir ressentir quelque chose dans ce genre-là un jour. Taïs était parfaite. Absolument parfaite. Elle eut un peu mal malgré tout, et ça me déchirait le coeur d'en être à l'origine. Cependant, je parvins à lui faire oublier rapidement la douleur et à partir de ce moment-là nous passâmes un moment...merveilleux.

Lorsque je m'installai à coté d'elle, je remarquai qu'elle était haletante et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

- Ca va ? Demandai-je.

- Oui. Répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle s'allongea sur le coté et me regarda, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, j'avais tellement de chance. Je me tins face à elle et posa un doigt sur son épaule, descendant lentement le long de son coté pour m'arrêter vers son bas-ventre, puis je me penchai sur elle et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit, se rapprocha et m'embrassa puis colla son front contre le mien. Elle était adorable. J'avais un petit peu l'impression qu'elle et moi ne faisions qu'un désormais, nous étions des alter-égo, des androgynes. Je croisai mes mains derrière ma tête et regardai Taïs. Elle me jeta un regard furtif.

- Viens là. Proposai-je en tendant un bras.

Elle s'installa contre moi, se blottit, mais elle ne dit rien, je l'enserrai de mes bras, un peu perturbé.

- Tu ne dis rien. Tu m'en veux ? M'enquis-je avec inquiétude.

- Bien sûr que non. Je… c'est moi.

- Dis-moi. Demandai-je en collant ma tête contre la sienne. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est juste que…je me sens …nulle.

- Nulle? Taïs, tu es une merveille !

Elle sourit, se colla encore plus contre moi et m'embrassa brièvement. J'en restai étourdi.

- Et toi, tu es tout sauf objectif. Dit-elle en emmêlant ses jambes avec les miennes.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Mais je t'aime, c'est suffisant non?

Elle éclata de rire et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, sur le nez.

- Je m'en contenterai pour le moment. Plaisanta-t-elle en posant sa tête contre mon torse.

Je remontai les couvertures pour être sûr qu'elle n'ait pas froid en tenue de Vénus. Elle sombra dans le sommeil dans mes bras tandis que je me laissai bercer par le son de sa respiration.

* * *

><p>Au milieu de la nuit, elle se mit à bouger, j'ouvris un œil, elle avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule, je sentais son souffle dans mon cou, une de ses mains était sur mon ventre je l'entourai toujours de mon bras, je plaçai alors ma main libre sur son avant-bras, le caressant. Elle se mit à sourire, je collai mon front contre le sien avant de me rendormir.<p>

Lorsque je me réveillai, nous n'avions pas changé de position. Je fis d'infimes mouvements pour tenter de me dégager sans la réveiller. Un petit déjeuner au lit me semblait une excellente idée. Je descendis, prépara un grand plateau avec presque tout ce que je pouvais trouver de mangeable dans les placards de la cuisine. Lorsque je remontai, je savais que Taïs s'était levée, je rentrai dans la pièce en annonçant :

- Le petit-déj' est servit !

Taïs sursauta en me voyant rentrer, elle était après fouiner dans la pièce, elle portait une simple culotte.

- Tu m'as fait peur. Dit-elle.

Je posai le plateau sur le lit et vint la prendre dans mes bras.

- Bien dormi ?

- Très bien. Sourit-elle.

- Tu as faim ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- J'ai une faim de loup. Déclara-t-elle.

- Ahah ! Je te prends au mot ! M'esclaffai-je en l'attirant vers le lit.

- Attends, je cherche mon haut de pyjama… Elle rougit en ajoutant : Où est-ce que tu l'as collé hier ?

- Il a du atterrir quelque part, tu es sûre que tu veux mettre quelque chose ? Demandai-je avec avidité.

Elle s'esclaffa à son tour et me répondit :

- Oui, j'aimerais bien.

Je fouillai dans mon placard et en sortis un de mes tee-shirt, il lui serait bien trop grand mais la voir dedans me procurerait un sentiment d'intense contentement.

- Génial. S'exclama-t-elle avant de le revêtir.

Elle nageait dedans, il lui tombait à peu près aux cuisses. Je me mordais les lèvres avec délectation :

- Tu es belle ! Tu devrais d'habiller tout le temps comme ça !

- Juste devant toi alors.

- Cela va de soi ! Répondis-je en la saisissant par la taille.

Ses douces lèvres vinrent se coller contre les miennes, je passai une main dans son dos, remontant son tee-shirt, enfin le mien. Elle me demanda avec malice :

- Et ton déjeuner ?

Je levai la tête en arrière en m'exclamant :

- Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié que tu étais en train de dépérir.

Elle éclatait de rire. Je lui pris la main et nous nous remîmes au lit pour manger.

- Merci pour le ptit dej, c'est trop mignon. Me dit-elle.

Nous avalâmes rapidement ce que j'avais apporté, enfin, j'engloutissais le plus gros. Taïs me demanda :

- Tu dois aller patrouiller à quelle heure ?

- A midi.

- Il faudra qu'on fasse à manger avant. Remarqua-t-elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil au réveil qui affichait 10h35.

Après avoir mangé, nous nous allongeâmes et glandâmes quelques instants. A 11h10, Taïs se leva et voulu prendre le plateau pour débarrasser.

- Laisse ça ! Je m'en charge ! L'en empêchai-je.

Elle posa le plateau et m'embrassa en s'exclama joyeusement :

- Je vais me laver alors !

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je m'exécutai et descendit avec le plateau, rangeant tout. J'entendais la douche qui coulait. Je remontai les escaliers, Taïs coupa l'eau, lorsque je passai devant la salle de bain, elle m'apostropha :

- Jake ?

- Oui ?

- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois.


	18. Vie Privée Vie Publique

**Chapitre 18 : Vie Privée / Vie Publique**

**Jacob :**

- Tu n'y penseras pas hein ? Insistait Taïs sur le chemin qui nous menait chez Emily et Sam.

Elle est drôle elle! Ca ne fait même pas une heure que nous sommes sortis de la salle de bains...

- Euh…Je vais faire de mon mieux je t'ai dis. Répondis-je en sachant très bien que ce serait difficile pour moi.

- Mouai je vois le genre. Soupira mon imprégnée.

- Tu es tellement merveilleuse, que veux-tu, j'ai l'esprit encore embrouillé… enfin fasciné par toi. Je suis tout retourné ! Si tu seulement tu ne m'avais pas proposé de te rejoindre ce matin dans la douche… Argumentai-je pour ma défense.

- Oh excuse, je ne t'ai pas forcé à venir, la prochaine fois je ne t'appellerai pas. Dit-elle avec sérieux.

- Tu plaisantes là ? M'inquiétai-je en m'arrêtant.

- Bien sûr idiot !

Je soupirai de soulagement et l'embrassai avec légèreté avant de reprendre mon chemin, on n'a pas idée de me faire une peur pareille! Nous entrâmes chez Emily. Kim, Jared, Leah, Embry et bien sûr Sam y étaient déjà. Je laissai Taïs à contrecœur avec les filles, et partit patrouiller avec mes frangins.

**Ta****ï****s****:**

Kim, Emily et moi ne perdîmes pas de temps pour commencer à faire la cuisine pour les garçons le soir, ils seraient certainement affamés en rentrant de patrouille, nous en profitâmes pour cuisiner pour midi également. Je faisais de mon mieux, mais j'avais du mal à ne pas penser à Jacob. Jake Jake Jake, son nom me tourna dans la tête et le coeur toute la journée. J''avais hâte de le retrouver et de me blottir dans ses bras.

Ce fut mon cher beau-frère qui me tira de mes pensées, au beau milieu de l'après-midi.

J'étais surprise - et légèrement inquiète - de voir Embry débarquer, seul, à cette heure-ci alors que lui et les autres devaient rentrer à 18h; ensuite, il était prévu que Leah, Seth et Quil prennent la relève pour la nuit.

Lorsqu'Embry entra dans la maison, je compris que tout allait bien, d'ailleurs il me lança un regard espiègle et cela me rassura quelque part, il n'était rien arrivé à Jake ni aux autres.

- Ben, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Emily en sortant de la cuisine, apercevant Em dans le salon. Tu ne devrais pas être avec les autres ?

- Si, mais j'ai réussis à convaincre Jake de me laisser partir. Expliqua le brun.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Emily, les yeux ronds.

- J'en pouvais plus. J'ai cru que j'allais péter un boulon ce matin ! Raconta-t-il en s'affalant dans le canapé sans aucune grâce.

Les filles lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur. Il écarta les bras, posant les mains sur le haut du sofa et me fixa avec intensité, un rictus se dessina sur son visage. Je sentis venir le coup fourré.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Kim.

- Ben…j'ai eu l'impression…de coucher avec Taïs toute la matinée. Lâcha-t-il avec son rictus.

Je dû rougir comme une pivoine. Bon sang! Un trait barra mon front, j'étais contrariée et gênée que Jake n'ait pas su tenir ses pensées à l'écart de la meute. Je portai mes mains à mon visage en ronchonnant :

- Oh c'est pas vrai !

Emily s'exclama avec malice :

- Tu nous avais caché ça Taï!

Embry continua :

- Alors, non pas que tu n'es pas radieuse ma belle, mais voir vos ébats pendant deux heures et en plus se faire gueuler dessus quand on a le malheur de faire une petite remarque…

- Putain ! Grognai-je, très mal à l'aise. Il m'avait dit qu'il n'y penserait pas.

- Comment veux-tu qu'il y arrive ! Marmonna Embry. Il essaye hein, mais rien à faire! "Ma chérie", "mon Bébé", "elle est tellement belle" et patin et couffin...

J'étais tellement mal à l'aise j'avais envie de passer par le trou d'une souris… Kim s'approcha de moi et posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule :

- T'inquiète pas va. Quil m'a fait le même coup la première fois avec Jared. Ils sont habitués.

- Ouai enfin c'est facile à dire pour toi ! Répliqua Embry en souriant.

- Oh Em, ne me dit pas que ça te déplais de voir de jolies filles nues! Plaisanta Emily.

Charmante manière de me rappeler que toute la meute m'a vue à poil... Je vais mourir de honte !

- Non, non en effet… mais si les gars me surprennent à y penser… ça m'a valu plusieurs attaques figurez-vous ! Sam, Paul, Jared et maintenant Jake ! Y'a qu'en Quil que je peux avoir confiance !

- Forcément ! Tu ne risques pas de lorgner sa copine elle a 5 ans! Dit Emily avant d'éclater de rire.

Heureusement, Kim brancha Embry sur le sujet Sang-froids et celui-ci se mit à nous raconter ses heures de gloires...

Une demi-heure plus tard, on entendit des bruits à l'extérieur: la meute arrivait, il ne devait être à peu près 19h.

Embry, les filles et moi, nous étions assis à table pour discuter (d'autre chose que de Jake et moi dieu merci). On entendit de loin Paul s'exclamer :

- Oh seigneur ! Enfin un peu de tranquillité !

Il entra dans la pièce suivit de Sam en riant, Jake et Jared suivirent, Jared était en train d'assener une bourrade amicale à Jacob lorsqu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et s'installèrent tous à table. J'étais moi-même assise entre Embry et Seth, qui nous avait rejoint un peu avant, et cela ne sembla pas plaire à mon loup préféré car il attrapa le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle Seth était assis et lança:

- Ote-toi de là le môme !

Seth se leva en riant, Jake prit sa place, aussitôt, il se pencha sur moi, posa ses paumes sur mes joues et m'embrassa. On entendit Embry s'écrier :

- Ah non pitié ! On a déjà vu ça toute la matinée !

Jake, sans rompre notre baiser, lui balança quelque chose à la tête, une serviette de table je crois... Puis il se redressa et dit:

- Mais d'ailleurs…

Il se leva et donna un coup à Embry qui répliqua mais Jake eu l'avantage car son frère était assit, ainsi, une bonne baffe s'abattit sur le nez d'Embry.

- Je te devais ça tu te rappelles ? Lança Jake, pourtant sans animosité.

- J'ai rien senti ! Le provoqua son frère.

- Ton nez n'est pas de cet avis. Fit remarquer Sam en riant, le nez d'Embry avait émit un drôle de bruit, celui-ci entreprit de le remettre à sa place en ronchonnant.

Jake installa sa chaise tout près de la mienne et se rassit dessus tout en posant son bras sur mes épaules, se rapprochant ostensiblement de moi.

- Pourquoi tu lui devais ça ? Chuchotai-je avec curiosité en me blottissant contre lui.

Jared et Paul éclatèrent de rire.

- Euh. Pour rien… Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on en parle maintenant. Répondit-il, _gêné_.

Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur. Il se pencha et me chuchota à l'oreille.

- J'ai, j'ai repensé aux soupirs que tu poussais et... Embry trouvait ça craquant.

Je devins écarlate, bien-sûr les filles n'avaient rien entendu, les loups rien de plus que ce qu'ils savaient déjà, je n'osai pas regarder Embry. Je m'écriai, cette fois faire attention à mon ton plutôt énervé :

- Putain Jake ! Tu m'as dis que tu ferais gaffe ! Lui reprochai-je.

- Je sais mais… Commença-t-il avec un air navré.

Les loups avaient tous éclaté de rire. Je ne savais plus où me mettre.

- Arrêtez vous autres! Grogna Jake.

- T'en fais pas Taïs ! S'exclama Paul. Jake en a gardé un très bon souvenir ! Pas vrai ?

- La ferme ! Ronchonna Jacob.

- Un TROP bon souvenir ! Renchérit Jared. Ca l'a bien marqué !

- Bon arrêtez les gars, mettez vous à notre place un peu ! Dit Emily en servant le plat principal (Kim marchait derrière elle et apportait un second plat, car un seul ne suffisait pas à nourrir tous les loups). Ca nous met mal à l'aise nous que tout le monde nous voie... euh... à ce moment là. Alors pas la peine d'en faire tout un pataquès !

- Je confirme. Dit Kim en fixant Jared qui redevint aussitôt sérieux.

Elle posa le plat à table et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Jared, celui-ci ne tarda pas à lui caresser la joue, puis il l'embrassa avec passion.

- Oh non v'là les deux autres qui vont s'y mettre maintenant. Dit Embry.

- Bon maintenant le nouvel objectif va être de trouver l'imprégnée d'Embry ! S'exclama Paul.

- Mouai, trouve plutôt celui de Leah, si ça peut mettre fin à sa mauvaise humeur permanente… Grommela Embry.

La discussion dévia, les cours, le lycée, les sangsues, les sangsues et encore ces putains de sangsues... J'espérais qu'il ne se passe rien de grave, toutes ces gardes me faisaient un peu peur, mais comme les garçons semblaient prendre ça à la légère, je ne me faisait pas de soucis... enfin, j'essayais.

Une fois que l'on eu fini de manger et de boire le cappuch, Jake et moi décidâmes de leur fausser compagnie, histoire d'aller faire un tour en amoureux...

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le centre de la Push, j'attendis que l'on soit à une distance relativement raisonnable pour mettre les choses au clair avec mon Jake-chéri...

- Tu n'as fait que d'y penser ! M'écriai-je, agacée.

- Je sais... C'était plus fort que moi. Murmura-t-il en m'attrapant la main.

- Oh arrête ! Embry m'a dit qu'il avait eu l'impression de coucher avec moi toute la matinée !

- Il exagère.

- Tu es sûr ?

Jake me regarda avec un air innocent, on lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession.

- J'y pouvais rien je te dis ! S'exclama-t-il alors en me lâchant, me montrant ses paumes comme pour prouver son innocence. A chaque fois que je me disais « N'y pense pas, n'y pense pas » je te revoyais quand tu passais tes mains dans mes cheveux, quand tu gémissais quand…enfin tu vois !

- Oui je vois bien ! Je ne suis pas la seule malheureusement !

- Tu sais, ça nous a fait pareil avec Kim et Jared, Sam et Emily ou Paul et…ma sœur. Dit-il en grimaçant.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pouffer de rire à l'idée d'imaginer Jacob avec les pensées de Paul en plein ébat avec sa grande sœur.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Toi, et Rachel et Paul…

- Rahh ! Cracha-t-il. Heureusement, Sam a tenu Paul à l'écart pendant un bon bout de temps, ça m'a empêché de voir ça dans les pensées de tout le monde… Non mais tu imagines ! Arrête de rire !

- C'est plus fort que moi ! Répondis-je en riant à gorge déployée pendant que Jacob me regardait avec un sourire, attendrit.

Je m'arrêtai de marcher et Jake fit de même, attendant patiemment que je me calme, cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps.

- Au moins, tu as la preuve que je ne pense qu'à toi. Me dit-il encore avec son air innocent.

- Ah ! Je te vois venir ! Enfin si tu pouvais éviter de partager ça avec tout le pays…

- Tout le pays ! C'est la meute ! Tout de suite les grands mots…

- J'étais super mal quand Embry m'a dit ça ! Et après, tous les autres en plus !

- Ca leur passera et à toi aussi…

- Comment ça à moi aussi ?

- Ben, tu t'y habitueras je veux dire… Balbutia-t-il.

- Non mais tu plaisantes là ? C'est toi qui va arrêter de laisser trainer tes pensées !

- Hein ? Moi ? Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse ?

- J'en sais rien, trouve quelque chose, ça doit pas être si compliqué de ne pas penser à moi !

Il était vrai que je me demandai comment je pouvais occuper ses pensées…

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne pense qu'à toi depuis que je t'ai vue ! Tu contrôles tes pensées toi ?

- Non mais…

- Moi non plus et en l'occurrence, c'est toi qui dirige les miennes!

Oula...il a presque l'air énervé dis-donc...

Je restai sans voix. Après tout, il avait raison, même si ça ne me plaisait pas, il fallait faire avec, moi-même, je ne pensais qu'à lui, à tel point que parfois je me disais que je devenais franc marteau. Jake passa un bras sur mon épaule, je baissai la tête, il était vrai que ma requête était un peu stupide, mais voir ma vie privée devenir publique me dérangeai, ce qui était normal.

- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant sur moi.

- Non. Marmonnai-je avec un sourire tout en gardant la tête baissée.

Comment j'aurais pu lui en vouloir, il était si adorable.

- Hein ? J'ai pas entendu. Reprit-il alors qu'il avait très bien compris.

- Non ! Répétai-je en articulant et en levant la tête cette fois.

Il souriait, sa main vint caresser ma joue et glissa derrière ma nuque, m'attirant à lui, il colla ses lèvres contre les miennes, faisant ressurgir chez moi des images de notre nuit et notre passage sous la douche. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Il me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu étais merveilleuse ce matin.

Je m'esclaffai.

- Et toi tu étais parfait. Répondis-je.

Il sourit et sa deuxième main se porta à mon autre joue, il m'embrassa encore en se rapprochant de moi. J'entourai son cou de mes bras, cela sembla le revigorer. Sa main descendit le long de mon dos pour se loger au creux de mes reins. Je passai un bras autour de sa taille tout en posant une main sur son cou. Après quoi, il colla son front contre le mien, ferma les yeux un instant en soupirant :

- Tu es sûre que tu veux qu'on aille se promener?

J'éclatai de rire en lui promettant qu'on ne rentrerait pas trop tard.

* * *

><p>L'été touchait à sa fin, c'était la dernière fois que j'allais chez Jake pour une semaine, je reviendrai le week-end d'après.<br>Avec toutes ces sang-froids, Jacob était partit patrouiller. J'en avais eu marre de tourner en rond chez lui par ce "beau" temps, alors j'étais aller faire un tour sur la plage avec Kim, j'avais laissé un mot à Jacob pour qu'il me rejoigne lorsque sa patrouille serait terminée ce qui ne devait plus tarder...

Cela faisait d'ailleurs 10 minutes que Kim était parti et je commençai à en avoir un peu marre : trois nanas s'étaient allongées sur la plage à coté de moi, elles piaillaient, riaient bêtement, elles m'agaçaient avec leurs sujets de conversations idiots.

Je me demandai quand Jacob allait arriver et me redressai, appuyée sur mes coudes, je fixai l'horizon. Soudain j'entendis une des filles dire :

- Oh les filles regardez là-bas.

Les deux autres tournèrent la tête en direction de la plage et moi avec. Mon coeur s'emballa brusquement. Jacob arrivait au trot, il faisait de grandes enjambées. Il avait du entendre les filles...

- Oua ! Comme il est bien foutu ! S'exclama l'une d'elle.

- T'as vu les biceps qu'il a ? Renchérit l'autre.

- Les filles, avis aux célibataires ! Ahaha ! Continua la troisième.

- En plus il a une belle gueule !

- Ah ouai, il est pas mal !

- Pas mal du tout même !

Elles m'énervaient de plus en plus. Je regardai Jacob, qu'il était beau mon Cœur, j'avais hâte qu'il me rejoigne, je le détaillai du regard, on aurait dit qu'il était bodybuildé c'était un truc de malade et ses cheveux organisés en une coupe courte commençaient à repousser, j'adorai quand ils étaient comme ça, le soleil luisait sur sa peau mate, personnellement je considérai qu'il existait deux soleils à présent.

Jake se rapprochait assez vite et suivait une ligne droite le long de la plage alors que moi et les trois connes étions un peu plus haut. Il était torse nu (forcément) avec un short, il était si beau et c'était le mien en plus, et ces trois filles qui le reluquaient… je faisais la tronche. Il arriva enfin vers moi et se rapprocha.

- OhOOhh ! Regardez il vient vers nous !

Elles se mirent à glousser et à bouger pour se mettre chacune en valeur, Jake ne les regardait même pas. Il se rapprocha d'elles le plus possible et passa juste devant en les ignorant, je me doutai que c'était pour les narguer, mais elles avaient à présent les yeux rivés sur son postérieur, détail qu'à l'évidence, il n'avait pas prévu. Il s'approcha de moi en demandant :

- Ca va Princesse ?

Il m'attrapa par le menton, déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et se laissa tomber, assis à coté de moi. Les gourdes restèrent muettes et se jetaient des regards idiots, je pouvais les apercevoir derrière Jake.  
>Je posai une main sur sa joue et l'embrassai à lui en couper le souffle, comme à son habitude, ses mains virent se loger dans le creux de mes reins, il m'attira brutalement à lui, mon ventre était à présent collé au sien, j'en oubliai même les trois pouffes. Nous rompîmes notre baiser.<p>

- Ca va. Répondis-je en reprenant mon souffle.

Les filles récupérèrent leurs affaires et partirent sans demander leur reste, il faut dire qu'elles étaient bien passées pour des cruches. Je m'appuyai contre Jake qui se mit à rire une fois qu'elles furent loin de nous.

- Tu l'as fait exprès!

- Bien sûr que non ! Démentis-je d'un ton innocent.

- Si. Elles avaient bien vu que tu étais ma copine, tu en as rajouté une couche. D'habitude tu ne m'embrasses jamais comme ça, ça te met mal à l'aise ! Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire, on aurait dit que le père Noël était arrivé avant l'heure.

- Ces grognasses n'arrêtaient pas de te reluquer le cul ! M'écriai-je en m'éloignant de lui.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en faisant mine de se retourner pour se regarder le derrière. Il est vrai, que j'ai…des fesses sublimes ! Ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur l'une de ses fesses.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Bien sûr, mais ces pouffiasses n'ont pas le droit de le dire ! Clamai-je d'un ton grincheux.

Il se mit à rire à nouveau en arquant le cou, un vrai Adonis.

- Jalouse hein ?

Je ne répondis pas et baissai la tête. Il m'attira encore à lui et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de me fixer avec un petit sourire entendu.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Pour rien. Dit-il en regardant ailleurs alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

- Allé !

- Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois jalouse.

- Tu t'es vu ? Comment veux-tu que je ne le sois pas ? Répondis-je dans un souffle, un peu agacée.

Il s'esclaffa.

- J'en sais rien, peut-être parce que tu sais pertinemment que les autres filles ne m'intéressent pas. Dit-il sur un ton léger, appuyé sur les coudes.

- Admettons.

- Non, pas « admettons ». Puisque je te le dis.

- Jacob. Dis-je très sérieusement. Tu te rends compte que tu pourrais avoir toutes les filles à tes pieds et que tu te contentes de moi ?

Ses traits de tordirent en grimace.

- Quoi ? Je me « contente » ? Ne redis jamais ça ! S'écria-t-il avec véhémence tout en se redressant sur ses pieds.

- Mais c'est vr…

- Non ! Tu dis n'importe quoi là ! Je me fiche des autres ! Tu me vois avec une de ces pimbêches ?

- Non mais…

- C'est toi qu'il me faut ! Je ne peux pas être heureux avec une autre ! Grogna-t-il. Mais quand vas-tu enfin comprendre ? Murmura-t-il ensuite, plus pour lui-même que pour moi, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Tu dis ça mais je suis sûre que…

- Rien du tout ! Tu n'es pas dans ma tête ! Demande aux gars si tu veux !

Il paraissait vraiment énervé, mais il ne tremblait pas... Mal à l'aise par son comportement, je murmurai:

- Excuse-moi...

Il se détendit, se réassit à coté de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Ne t'excuse pas... Marmonna-t-il en regardant au loin. Pas avec moi.

Je collai ma tête contre son épaule, il raffermit sa prise sur moi et m'embrassa brièvement sur les cheveux avant de dire très sérieusement :

- Il faut vraiment que tu prennes confiance en toi, tu as une image de toi…

- Non, c'est toi qui m'idéalise à cause de cette imprégnation… Le coupai-je.

- Non, non non, je te vois telle que tu es, c'est-à-dire merveilleuse, un vrai cadeau de la vie!

Pff... Il a toute sa tête ce garçon ?

Voyant que cette discussion ne nous mènerait à rien, je lui proposais d'aller se baigner avec moi.

* * *

><p>A noter que ce petit épisode (de la plage) est vérédique, bon, il ne m'est pas arrivé personnellement, mais je l'ai trouvé très drôle dc voilà...<p> 


	19. Beau Frère

**Chapitre 19 : Beau-frère**

**Jacob****: **

Le soir même, Taïs et moi avions décidé de partir au cinéma. Bien sûr, ça me faisait extrèmement plaisir, c'était ma chérie qui me l'avait proposé, mais en fait, c'était pour m'éloigner de Paul et Rachel.

Oui, Rachel. Ma soeur était arrivée en début de soirée, elle avait passé de très longues vacances chez Rebecca et rentrait voir son "loup d'amour" à la Push... Berk berk... Du coup Taïs m'avait gentiment suggéré qu'on les laisse tranquille pour quelques heures.

Ne me demandez pas ce qu'ils vont faire. Je ne veux surtout pas savoir.

Beurk.

Bien entendu, la soirée cinéma se passa magnifiquement bien et mon imprégnée était contente, ça suffisait à mon bonheur.

Heureusement, lorsque nous rentrions, Paul et Rachel n'étaient pas là, ils étaient peut-être allés faire un tour sur la plage...

Cependant, je n'eus pas cette chance le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, Taïs et moi passions par hasard à la maison en rentrant de chez Emily, j'avais patrouillé avec Paul ce matin et j'étais particulièrement énervé après lui...  
>Devant la maison, j'entendis déjà un bruit caractéristique qui me mettait en rogne.<p>

- Paul et Rachel sont là. Ronchonnai-je.

- Ah ? Me dit Tais avec un air innocent.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil furtif.

Nous pénétrions dans la maison. Bon sang ! Cet ahuri avait déjà eut l'audace de s'imprégner de ma sœur ! Cela ne lui suffisait pas ? Il fallait qu'il vienne sous mon nez pour la bécoter ! J'attendis que Taïs rentre et claquai brutalement la porte, histoire qu'il ait la décence d'ôter ses sales pattes de Rachel mais bien entendu, il n'en fit rien. Nous apparaissions dans le salon, Rachel était assise sur Paul, ça me rendais dingue. Elle avait les bras autour de son cou, lui une main fourrée dans le dos de ma sœur, de l'autre, il caressait sa joue, surtout il ne se gênait pas pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche ! Berk ! Non mais bon sang ! Ils le faisaient exprès ! Aucun des deux n'avait bougé en entendant claquer la porte ! Paul était d'autant plus coupable car il nous avait sentis à deux lieues à la ronde et c'était lui qui s'était imprégné de ma sœur ! Ma sœur merde ! Je me plantai au milieu de la pièce et les fixai avec hostilité, bien sûr, ils ne prirent pas la peine de me regarder. Taïs me saisit la main et essaya de me tirer en avant, en direction de ma chambre. Tout en gardant sa main dans la mienne, je m'adressai à Paul, il n'était pas question qu'il reste ici, comme si de rien n'était, à embrasser ma sœur !

- Eh ! Tu m'as pas sentis peut-être ? Dis-je sur un ton sec.

Les deux tournèrent enfin la tête et daignèrent me regarder.

- Heureusement qu'aucun sang-froid ne passe dans les parages quand tu pelotes ma sœur ! Grondai-je.

- Je savais que c'était toi ! Tu sais bien que je ne laisserais personne lui faire de mal, sang-froid ou pas ! Répondit Paul avec agressivité en se levant.

- Parce que tu la protégeras de toi aussi ?

Je sentis que Taïs me tirait encore en arrière.

- Arrête ça Jacob ! Intervint Rachel en se levant à son tour.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Tonitrua Paul en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Il vint se poster face à moi, il était aussi grand et baraqué que moi, rien qui ne pouvait me faire peur. Rachel se précipita derrière lui. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait à être aussi béate avec lui et à le suivre comme ça nom d'un chien !

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'insinue ! Tu as toujours du mal à te contrôler !

J'avais raison, il se mit à trembler.

- Paul. Lui dit doucement Rachel.

Je tirai Taïs derrière moi, on ne savait jamais... Mon idiote de sœur, elle, se collait à Paul, cela m'exaspéra encore plus. Paul se calma et posa un bras sur son épaule, inutile de dire que cela m'excéda.

- Enlève tes sales pattes de ma sœur ! Grondai-je.

- Jacob ! Arrête ! Tu m'énerves ! Cria Rachel.

- Toi, ne te mêle pas de ça ! Répliquai-je avec un ton impérieux et cassant.

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Vociféra Paul en lâchant Rachel et se rapprochant encore plus de moi, tremblant de tous les membres.

- Je le savais.

- Viens dehors. Ordonnai-je.

- Paul ! S'écria Rachel alors qu'il commençait à sortir.

- Reste là. Lui dit-il.

Encore heureux ! Elle l'écouta. Je posai mes baskets, Paul fit de même dehors. Taïs s'agrippa à mon bras pendant que ma sœur me hurlait dessus :

- Putain Jacob ! Fous nous la paix d'accord ?

- Jake ! Arrête, qu'est ce que ça peut faire, toi aussi tu t'es bien imprégné… Tenta de me convaincre ma princesse.

- JACOB ! ! Cria Rachel.

- Laisse-moi régler ça !

- TU N'AS PAS INTERET A BLESSER PAUL TU M'ENTENDS ?

- ET MERDE !

Paul était toujours dehors, tremblotant. Ses chaussures étaient posées sur le seuil de la porte fenêtre. Je le rejoignais, les filles se précipitèrent sur le seuil mais n'avancèrent pas plus, elles avaient compris que l'ambiance était tendue.

- J'en ai assez ! Grondai-je à l'adresse de Paul en traversant la pelouse. Je me suis déjà tapé vos ébats toute la matinée !

- Tu n'avais qu'à patrouiller avec quelqu'un d'autre ! ! C'est toi l'Alpha non ? Répliqua-t-il avec colère.

- Il fallait qu'on soit au moins 4 à cause des sangs-froids !

- Alors arrête de te plaindre ! On dirait que tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens ! !

- Je le sais bien oui ! Hurlai-je en tremblant à mon tour. Rachel ci, Rachel ça ! Les cuisses de Rachel ! Le ventre de Rachel ! La bouche de Rachel ! Le sourire de Rachel ! Le rire de Rachel ! La voix de Rachel ! On a prit notre pied avec Rachel ! Ce qu'elle est belle et intelligente Rachel ! Rachel m'a dit ci ! Rachel m'a dit ça ! Rachel m'aime ! Rachel me manque ! Rachel ! Rachel ! Rachel ! J'en peux plus ! Arrête de fantasmer sur ma sœur d'accord ?

- Parce que TOI tu ne fantasmes pas sur Taïs peut-être ? Beugla Paul à son tour. Oh ma puce, ma chérie ! Elle est douce ! Elle est belle ! Olala comme c'était bon l'autre jour ! Quand est-ce que je vais la retrouver ? J'ai hâte de la tenir dans mes bras ! Je me demande si elle préfère la douche ou le lit !

Je pris vraiment sur moi pour ne pas muter, je savais que Taïs entendait tout, décidément Paul m'horripilait ! Il avait bien trié mes pensées ! Je l'attrapai par le cou, il me repoussa vivement en tremblant de plus en plus, il était à deux doigts de muter. Il continua à vitupérer :

- Alors arrête ! Fous-moi la paix ! Et cause correct à ta sœur ! Moi aussi je supporte tes pensées ! Toi aussi tu t'es imprégné !

- MAIS PAS DE TA SŒUR ! ! Grondai-je en m'avançant vers lui, je claquai mon torse contre le sien avec provocation. J'EN AI ASSEZ DE REVOIR TES EXPLOITS A CHAQUE PATROUILLE ! ET EN PLUS TU LA PELOTE SOUS MON NEZ ? NON MAIS NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU NE LE FAIS PAS EXPRES ?

J'étais près de Paul, celui-ci muta, explosant son short, me lacérant involontairement une partie du visage et du torse, je fus éjecté en arrière et mutait de rage pendant la projection, déchirant mon short à mon tour. J'entendis les filles sursauter et pousser des soupirs d'inquiétude. Rachel se mit à m'appeler pendant que Paul et moi nous ruions mutuellement dessus, elle ne voulait pas que je le blesse. Je ne perçu que la rage de Paul à mon égard durant le combat. Nous roulions, grognons, heureusement que les maisons étaient assez éloignées. Nous nous dirigeâmes en combattant dans la forêt. Naturellement, je pris le dessus, j'étais l'Alpha. Cette remarque ne plut pas à Paul qui me croqua généreusement la patte droite. Je grognai de rage et le prit entre mes pattes, le griffai, le mordait. Nous entendions les filles qui parlaient, Taïs s'angoissait parce que Paul m'avait griffé le visage. Elle était adorable.

_- Tu vois ? _Gronda Paul tout en me mordant le flanc droit.

_- C'est mon imprégnée ! _

_- Et ta sœur est la mienne ! Il faut que tu t'y habitues maintenant ! _

_- J'y arrive pas !_

_- Elle m'aime ! _

_- Elle ne devrait pas !_

_- Tu sais que je l'aime plus que tout ! Que ça te plaise ou non ! Tu crois que j'ai choisi de m'imprégner d'elle ? C'est arrivé c'est tout ! Et je ne regrette rien ! _

_- Forcément !_

Nous nous battions de plus belle, je ne savais pas à quelle distance de la maison nous pouvions être, mais nous entendions toujours les filles. Rachel appela Paul. Les pensées de celui-ci me frappèrent de plein fouet. Il ne souhaitait que la retrouver, un peu comme moi avec Taïs. Punaise ! L'amour le vrai. Depuis cette foutue balade sur la plage ! Bon sang ! Que pouvais-je faire !

_- Rien ! _

Je cessai d'agresser Paul, celui-ci arrêta également. Nous nous fixions un instant.

_- Contente-toi d'arrêter de lui rouler des pelles sous mon nez. Ca me rend dingue. Prévins-je calmement. _

_- Très bien. Et toi arrête de la contrarier. _

Nous mutions. Paul me fixa en s'esclaffant, je fis de même. On entendit les filles nous appeler. Rachel marmonnai à Taïs.

- Si Jake lui a ne serais-ce que cassé un ongle… !

Paul sourit, nous nous mîmes à courir à petite foulée, au bout d'un moment, il me dit :

- Tu vois bien qu'elle est folle de moi.

- Ne me tente pas trop quand même, si tu m'énerves encore, je vais te casser un ongle !

Paul et moi explosâmes de rire, nous arrivions à l'orée de la forêt. Les filles entendirent nos voix et restèrent perplexes.

- Rahh ! Grogna Rachel. Paul est bien trop gentil !

Je m'arrêtai avant qu'elles nous voient, Paul aussi, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'on était tous les deux nus. Il n'était pas question que Paul se pointe comme ça devant Taïs, cette idée me déplaisait, de même qu'à Paul qui n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'elle le voie comme ça.

- Reste ici, Rachel va t'amener un short.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle me voie à poil ? Railla Paul.

Je lui en collai une, il se mit à rire.

- Tu l'as pas volée ! Fis-je en m'éloignant.

J'avançai jusqu'à la maison, ma sœur m'avait déjà vu nu et ma chérie aussi. Elles se précipitèrent sur moi en me voyant arriver.

Taïs leva les mains à mes joues pour vérifier que j'allais bien.

- Ca va ? Me dit-elle.

Elle était adorable, après tout, elle n'avait jamais assisté à un combat aussi violent, c'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait muter de rage.

- Bien sûr. Répondis-je en la prenant par les poignets.

Ma sœur nous interrompit, on aurait dit une hystérique.

- OU EST PAUL ?

- Là-bas. Va lui chercher un fut'.

- JACOB TU COMMENCES VRAIMENT A M'EMMERDER ! SI TU LUI AS …

- Aïe, je crois que je lui ai cassé un ongle !

Elle me regarda, furieuse, elle savait que je l'avais entendue. Elle courut dans la maison.

Taïs me dévisagea, stupéfaite.

- Tu n'as rien ? Me demanda-t-elle en enlevant son gilet et l'enroulant autour de ma taille, histoire de préserver ma pudeur.

- Mais non. Dis-je en lui caressant une joue.

- Ouah. C'est fou ce truc, tu t'es transformé à une de ces vitesse !

- Ouai, en plein vol, c'est mon truc, ça m'est arrivé plusieurs fois, ça étonne toujours Embry… Tu vois, quand je te dis que ça peut partir comme ça.

Rachel réapparut, l'un de mes shorts à la main.

- Hé pas celui-là ! Commençai-je en le voyant.

- La ferme ! Me dit-elle avec hargne.

Taïs poursuivit :

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

- Quand je te dis que je suis dangereux.

- Ca dépend pour qui… Remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et murmura à mon oreille :

- Je préfère le lit.

Je reconnu la réponse aux paroles de Paul, un peu avant. Je déposai sur ses lèvres un baisé enflammé, Paul et Rachel arrivaient derrière nous. Paul avait placé un bras sur les épaules de Rachel, je l'avais entendue pester contre moi, Paul, lui, me défendait un peu, il était trop heureux de la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser de nouveau pour parler de mes états d'âme. Rachel força Paul à s'arrêter devant moi. Elle l'agrippa par le cou et lui roula un gros patin sous mon nez ! Hupf quelle peste ! Puis elle rompit le baiser, Paul en était tout retourné. Je me demandai si j'avais cet air là lorsque Taïs m'embrassait. Rachel me cria ensuite :

- Je t'interdis de le frapper tu m'entends ? On est ensemble ! Il faut que tu t'y fasses ! C'est comme ça ! Paul est incapable de me faire du mal.

Paul affichait derrière un air satisfait, un coup de poing dans son nez me semblait une bonne idée mais je me retins et répliqua à ma sœur avec un air jovial :

- Tu as raison, il met une énergie à guérir tes lèvres gercées qui me va droit au cœur !

Paul s'esclaffa et me tapa dans la main sous le regard agacé de Rachel :

- Sacré Jacob ! S'exclama-t-il.

Rachel ramassa ses chaussures et le fit rentrer dans la maison, mais Paul lui proposa plutôt d'aller faire un tour le long de la plage, elle accepta de mauvaise grâce.

Taïs et moi rentrions dans la maison, je revêtis un nouveau short et m'installai dans le canapé, à la place de Paul et Rachel juste avant. Taïs me rejoint, elle s'assit sur moi et posa ses paumes sur mes joues, m'embrassant avec passion. Je la serrai contre moi, ne pensait plus du tout à Paul et ma sœur, elle se recula lentement alors que je m'avançai, elle posa finalement une main sur mon ventre pour me repousser, mais elle se pencha à mon oreille et me dit :

- Alors ? C'est vrai ce qu'à dit Paul ? Tu penses à moi ?

- Tout le temps ! Assurai-je en raffermissant ma prise sur elle tout en avançant la tête pour atteindre sa bouche.

Elle se recula encore, me taquiner semblait l'amuser. Un sourire délicieux s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

- Alors ? Paul a caricaturé ? Ou c'était tes vraies pensées ?

- C'était ce que j'ai pensé mais il a bien trié, je ne pense pas non plus qu'à coucher avec toi. Dis-je en m'avançant encore pour l'embrasser.

Elle déposa un bref baisé sur mes lèvres et passa ses bras autour de mon cou en s'esclaffant.

- On ne dirait pas quand on te voit faire ! Rit-elle.

- Allé ! Chuchotai-je en déposant un baisé dans son cou. Embrasse-moi ! Réclamai-je.

- Au fait, tu es très possessif dis-moi.

- Non mais attends ! C'est ma sœur ! Tu as vu les galoches qu'il lui roule !

- Et alors ? Tu n'essayes pas de m'embrasser depuis tout à l'heure toi ? Dit-elle en riant.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Remarquai-je en l'embrassant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de différent ? Réussit-elle à articuler malgré le fait que mes lèvres restaient pratiquement collées aux siennes.

Je les en retirai cependant pour lui répondre :

- Toi, tu n'es pas la sœur de Paul. Poursuivis-je donc avant de plaquer avec une rapidité lupine mes lèvres contre les siennes, je fis en sorte de prolonger mon baisé.

Taïs n'eut soudain plus l'intention de me repousser ni de discuter. Lentement, je l'allongeai sur le canapé et me penchai sur elle, elle n'avait pas retiré ses bras d'autour de mon cou. Je sentis ses mains caresser mes cheveux et frissonnai de bonheur. Nous rompîmes cependant notre baisé, Taïs en profita pour me dire :

- Et alors. Tu imagines si Paul te faisais une crise à chaque fois qu'il te voyait avec moi ?

- Je lui en collerai une dans la tronche ! Répondis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Donc, tu reconnais que tu es injuste avec lui.

- Non.

- Jake !

J'arrêtai de l'embrasser dans le cou, elle s'était à moitié relevée. Tant pis, je cédai, nous avions mieux à faire que parler de Paul ! Elle pouvait me faire dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, j'étais faible !

- Oui, oui, tout ce que tu veux ! Acquiesçai-je en me ruant à nouveau sur son cou.

Elle éclata de rire mais ne rajouta rien.


	20. Interruption

**Chapitre 20 : Interruption**

Les vacances touchaient à leur fin et Taïs m'avait invité chez elle.  
>C'était la première fois que j'allais vraiment « rencontrer » ses parents depuis qu'on était ensemble. J'appréhendai un peu, c'était rare d'ailleurs. J'étais arrivé chez elle en fin de journée, et ses parents m'avaient tout de suite très bien accueilli, leur attitude n'avait pas changée depuis la dernière fois (c'est à dire là fois où Janek m'avait parlé de pêche avec mon père).<p>

Le lendemain, la journée se passa super bien, comme toutes celles que je passai avec mon imprégnée. Le père de Taïs nous prit à part pour discuter avec moi, puis il demanda à sa fille de nous laisser un instant car il avait « quelques mots à me dire ». Je m'attendais au pire, j'avais peur qu'il me mette en garde, je pensais qu'il s'inquiétait pour Taïs, qu'il croyait que j'allais lui faire du mal… au lieu de ça, il me posa énormément de questions sur l'imprégnation, mon père l'avait mit au courant, il ne me fut pas difficile de lui décrire brièvement ce que je ressentais pour sa fille, c'était tellement limpide pour moi, une évidence. Lorsque Janek me lâcha enfin, Taïs me posa milles questions, elle aussi cette discussion l'avait intriguée.

Le week-end, Bella et Edward devaient nous rejoindre, j'avais appris à apprécier la sangsue en dépit de tout, il avait tout de même sauvé Taï...  
>Il y avait une fête dans le village voisin et Taïs et Bella avaient envie de s'y rendre. En plus, ma cousine y serait, je ne l'avais pas vue depuis longtemps.<br>Lorsque nous la rejoignions sur la place du village, je lui présentai sans tarder la Sangsue et Bella, je vis clairement qu'elle se retint de faire un commentaire quant à la présence de celle-ci à la Réserve d'hiver...

Après avoir longuement discuté, les filles partirent danser, ça me rappelai la première fois que j'avais dansé avec ma chérie, je la regardai, Edward et moi étions restés de coté à les dévorer des yeux, je m'avançai parfois pour prendre ma puce dans mes bras, Kanoa nous lançait des petites remarques, elle s'enorgueillissait de nous avoir fait rencontrer. La soirée se déroula très bien jusqu'au moment où les filles allèrent acheter un truc à boire. Je discutai avec Edward sur le coté, il s'exaltait à écouter toutes les pensées des gens et m'en révélait la plupart, ce don était intéressant, je devais l'avouer. Soudain il me dit :

- Y'a un type qui va aller voir Taïs, il veut lui parler…

- C'est qui ? Demandai-je en regardant mon imprégnée.

Je me focalisai sur la conversation des filles, aussi il ne me fut pas difficile d'entendre :

- Taïs y'a Jason.

- Où ?

- Il arrive là.

- Et merde.

J'attendis un peu avant de rejoindre ma belle, je voulais savoir ce que le Jason voulait lui dire. Ils se saluèrent poliment, puis Jason ne tarda pas à demander à parler à Taïs seul à seul. Edward m'exhorta à me calmer :

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! Grognai-je.

J'entendais en effet Jason dire à mon imprégnée :

- Alors ? Tu es toujours avec ton mec ?

- Oui.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, au téléphone.

Taïs ne répondit pas. Il devait la gaver.

- Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dis, c'est juste que j'étais énervé que tu ne m'aies pas appris que tu avais un copain.

- En même temps je n'allais pas t'envoyer un message « Salut Jason, je voulais te dire que j'ai un copain » !

- Tu aurais pu me le dire autrement, mais je ne t'en veux pas… Je sais que tu joues avec moi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te pardonner.

- Pardon ? Je joue avec toi ? Répliqua-t-elle assez froidement.

Je traversai la cour lentement histoire de poursuivre le fil de la conversation, Edward me suivit mais bifurqua en direction de Bella et Kanoa.

- Tu m'as fait croire que j'aurais une chance. Continua Jason.

- Quand ?

- Si tu m'avais dit que tu avais un copain, j'aurais compris, là, tu n'as rien dit, comme si tu voulais me garder sous le coude.

- Tu plaisantes là ? Ou tu me traites de salope implicitement !

- Mais non, je ne t'en veux pas je te dis… Ca se passe bien avec ton copain ?

Je m'étais faufilé derrière ma chérie, Jason me lança un regard interrogateur. Je posai un bras sur les épaules de Taïs qui leva la tête dans ma direction et afficha un rictus pendant un bref instant.

- Euh Jason, je te présente Jacob. Dit Taïs sur un ton tendu.

- Ah le fameux Jacob. Marmonna celui-ci en tendant une main dans ma direction, je la lui serrai un peu trop fortement, histoire de lui mettre les idées en place.

- L'harceleur téléphonique. Dis-je donc tout en lui broyant les doigts.

Jason me lança un regard noir.

- Bon. Je vais vous laisser…Commença-t-il.

- Attend. Intervins-je en l'attrapant par l'avant bras. Je ne sais pas si le message est bien passé la dernière fois. Tu lâches Taïs, ok?

- Ouai ouai... Répondit-il, intimidé.

- Et t'as pas intérêt de lui parler mal encore une fois. Sinon tu risques de recevoir mon poing dans la tronche.

- Je me suis excusé, c'est réglé. Siffla-t-il.

- Ouai j'espère. Dis-je en entrainant Taïs.

Nous laissâmes Jason en plan, lorsque nous fûmes à une distance suffisante, Taïs m'adressa un grand sourire avant de s'exclamer :

- « L'harceleur téléphonique ! » : tu es génial Jake ! Tu as tout entendu ?

- Bien sûr ! Il est grave ce type ! Puis il est franchement laid tu ne trouves pas ?

- Mais oui mon chéri, tu es bien plus beau. M'assura-t-elle avec un air amusé en me prenant par la taille.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres. Edward me fixait avec un air taquin.

- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher.

- Attend j'ai été soft ! Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit à Taïs ? Lui chuchotai-je pendant que Taïs racontait à Kanoa ce que Jason lui avait dit.

- Si, mais bon tu aurais pu t'empêcher de le menacer. Rit Edward. Heureusement que tu n'entends pas les pensées des autres !

- Je deviens déjà dingue à cause de celles de la meute… Qu'est ce qu'il pense maintenant ?

- Qui ?

- Le Jason.

- Vaut mieux pas que je te le dise.

- Edward. Je ne m'énerverai pas.

- Eh bien tu l'as gonflé… il se dit que Taïs est « toujours aussi bonne » et il est jaloux de toi…

- Quel connard ! Grondai-je en posant une main sur la taille de Taïs qui porta son attention sur moi.

- De qui ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Jason.

Elle sourit en me regardant, n'y résistant pas, je l'embrassai brièvement sous les yeux de ma cousine qui nous fixait en souriant.

- "Démarre" ! Jacob ! Me dit-elle. Quand je pense au cirque que tu m'as fait !

- Je venais d'embrasser Taïs !

Bella et Edward n'avaient peut-être pas entendu parler de cette histoire.

- Et tu fuyais espèce de lâche ! Poursuivit ma cousine.

- Je croyais qu'elle allait venir me coller une baffe ! Répondis-je en couvant Taïs du regard.

Elle me fixait en souriant.

- Sacré Jacob ! S'esclaffa Edward.

* * *

><p>Je rentrai chez moi à la fin de la semaine, le quotidien reprit. L'hiver arriva à grands pas.<p>

Un week-end de novembre, je vins chercher Taïs à la gare et la menait chez moi. C'était son anniversaire, je lui offris un bracelet en cuir que j'avais gravé, elle m'embrassa avec une telle passion pour me remercier que je mis plusieurs minutes à comprendre ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Cela la fit beaucoup rire.

Les semaines qui suivirent, je n'eus pas le temps de penser à ma belle, la chasse avait reprit, une sangsue était revenue, nous la massacrions sans problème mais je craignais que d'autres reviennent. Lorsque je rentrais enfin chez moi en cette après-midi de décembre, je remarquai que Taïs m'avait appelé plusieurs fois. Je la rappelai et lui appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle prenait cela avec calme, je l'avais habituée à cela, mais là, c'était différent, Alice Cullen l'avait vu: un groupe de sangsues se constituait à Seattle et certains arrivaient ici… Et cette histoire avec l'un d'eux qui a pénétré dans la chambre de Bella…

Bien sûr nous avions fait le nécessaire, nous patrouillions toujours dans ce coin, mais l'intrus ne semblait pas être revenu.  
>Taïs devait passer le week-end chez moi, j'étais assez réticent à cette idée, j'avais peur pour elle. Sa tranquillité m'effrayait. J'avais essayé de la convaincre qu'elle ferait mieux de rester chez elle mais elle voulait absolument venir me voir.<br>J'avais donc mis les choses au clair : il n'était pas question qu'elle reste ailleurs qu'à la Réserve, après tout, c'était là qu'elle serait le plus en sécurité. Elle se jeta dans mes bras lorsqu'elle sortit du train, me fit tout de suite oublier tout le reste en m'embrassant. J'étais fébrile, je la pris par une main et la menait à la voiture en humant l'air, aucun vampire n'était dans le coin. Elle me posa des questions sur ce qui m'inquiétait, je lui expliquai tout de long en large.  
>Quand nous arrivâmes rapidement chez moi, le soleil était couché et il n'y avait toujours pas de vampires dans le coin, heureusement, il n'y en avait jamais eu à la réserve.<p>

- Tu ne patrouilles pas cette nuit ? Me demanda Taïs.

- Non, c'est le tour de Jared, Sam et Seth.

Nous mangeâmes avec mon père, puis nous montâmes nous coucher. Je mis un film, Taïs s'installa contre moi, deux heures plus tard nous nous endormîmes rapidement.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, nous passâmes la journée chez Emily. Taïs et moi partîmes à la crypte, car Edward avait quelque chose à me dire. Alice Cullen avait eu une vision plus nette, encore la trentaine de vampire de l'été dernier, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait de nouvelles informations, Bella avait émis l'idée de Victoria, encore elle, le blond, Jasper, était intervenu et nous avait expliqué que les vampires étaient des nouveau-nés, il m'expliqua brièvement qu'il s'y connaissait dans le domaine, nous fixâmes un rendez-vous pour qu'il nous explique comment vaincre ces foutues sangsues, il était convenu que nous nous allierons, même si s'allier avec des buveurs de sang n'était pas vraiment pour me plaire.<p>

Le rendez-vous fut fixé au vendredi soir suivant, nous devions nous retrouver à partir de 19h00 dans une clairière que nous connaissions tous bien.

Le week-end suivant, j'allais de nouveau chercher mon imprégnée à la gare le vendredi vers midi, nous passâmes l'après midi rien que tous les deux, enfin. J'allais devenir dingue si je ne la voyais pas plus souvent!  
>Le soir, après manger, mon père était parti chez Charlie pour voir le match (oh joie!), Taïs et moi étions sur mon canapé, elle éclata de rire suite à l'une de mes blagues et passa un bras autour de mes épaules, se rapprochant encore plus de moi, qui la tenait par la taille.<br>Elle était si jolie, elle m'avait tellement manqué pendant une semaine...! Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, m'arrachant un sourire. Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je tente le coup, alors je lui murmurai : « J'ai envie de toi ».

Elle ne répondit pas, mais colla ses lèvres contre les miennes avec une telle passion ! Si ça, ce n'était pas une invitation ! Mes mains glissèrent le long de son corps, la saisissant pas les hanches, l'installant contre moi, elle m'embrassait encore. Je la soulevai tout en me relevant du canapé, lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise, je la menais à ma chambre avec vive rapidité, une fois dedans, claquai négligemment la porte et allongeai ma belle sur le lit, me penchant sur elle. Elle rompit notre baiser, caressa mes joues en me laissant dégrafer son pantalon, un sourire délicieux s'affichait sur ses lèvres. Je jetai toutes ses habits et le mien par terre. Je me mis à l'embrasser avec ardeur, elle entoura mon cou avec ses bras, ses pieds me chatouillèrent les mollets, les tendons des genoux, les cuisses, remontant lentement derrière moi, animant chez moi un désir qui me submergeait de plus en plus. Mes lèvres parcoururent son cou, remontèrent à sa bouche et l'embrassaient avec passion, elle plaça ses pieds sur mes reins, je répondais à mes pulsions lorsque j'entendis et sentis une odeur bienveillante que je connaissais, maudissant Embry qui était en train d'arriver chez moi, je rompis mon baiser, me figeais, provoquant chez ma belle une déception qui aviva mon plaisir.

- Qu'est ce que… Articula-t-elle tout bas.

- Embry est dans le coin. Annonçai-je dans un souffle en tournant la tête vers la porte de la chambre.

C'était certainement le cadet des soucis de Taïs qui posa une main sur ma joue, me forçant à tourner la tête dans sa direction, et prit ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, me prodiguant par la suite un baiser qui me plût particulièrement, laissant Embry de coté, après tout, il aurait droit à la rediffusion et mon attention ne pouvait se porter que sur ma belle en ce moment, je poursuivis mon action, provoquant l'extase de Taïs, j'étais moi-même inondé de plaisir, mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, Embry se rapprochait lentement, il était tout près à présent, juste derrière la porte de ma chambre ! Quel voyeur, j'avais envie de sortir lui en coller une mais j'étais trop bien pour le moment, ma chérie dans mes bras.

Embry frappa à la porte. Taïs se raidit, elle tourna vivement la tête en direction du bruit, surprise; mais moi, ignorant mon frère, je donnai un coup de rein qui lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir, je l'embrassai encore, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se préoccuper de celui qui était derrière la porte. J'étais sûr qu'Embry allait dégager, il n'était quand même pas idiot à ce point ! Il entendait bien que nous étions occupés ! Il frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte et dit d'une voix blasée:

- Bon, je sais que je vous dérange là, mais Jake, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ?

Oublié quoi ? Rien, pour le moment je n'avais à penser qu'à Taïs qui ne se souciait plus d'Embry, je n'avais pas cessé de l'embrasser, de la caresser, persuadé que mon frangin n'allait pas insister. Mais celui-ci continua, nom d'un chien ! Quand est-ce qu'il allait nous foutre la paix ?

- Jake…

Je ne répondis pas même si j'étais à deux doigts de l'envoyer chier, le fait que nous étions dérangés ne fit que m'enhardir, nous venions de commencer, s'il avait pu revenir ne serait-ce qu'un quart d'heure plus tard ! Je portai mes paumes aux joues de ma belle, la forçant à oublier ce minuscule détail que représentait mon frère.

- Oh mais arrêtez maintenant ! Grogna Embry. Je vais rentrer je vous préviens !

Taïs ne réagit pas à ses menaces, elle devait penser que c'était du flan, tout comme moi, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Embry poser la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrir lentement.

Je savais qu'il en était capable mais quand même… Il appuya lentement sur la poignée, me laissant le temps de réagir. Je pus donc tirer la couverture, cachant le corps de ma belle à mon frère qui débarqua dans la pièce les yeux fermés, me plongeant dans une rage folle. Je me retirai de ma chérie, déçu d'avoir été ainsi interrompu. Je l'entendis soupirer de déception, restait une minute au-dessus d'elle, déposai un bref baiser sur ses lèvres histoire de profiter d'elle encore un instant puis j'entrai dans un état de fureur face à mon frère avant que Taïs ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Je sortis du lit sur le coté, faisant attention à ce qu'elle soit recouverte et hurlai en empoignant Embry (qui avait ouvert les yeux) par le cou :

- PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ?

- Je suis venu te chercher ! Répondit celui-ci en se laissant faire.

Je tremblais fortement, non mais franchement qu'est ce qu'il venait me chercher à ce moment précis ?

- TU POUVAIS PAS ALLER CHERCHER QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE OU ATTENDRE UN MOMENT BORDEL DE MERDE ? Tonnai-je en le secouant comme un prunier.

- ARRETE ! Gronda Embry en se libérant de mon emprise. Toute la meute t'attend ! Tu as donc oublié qu'on avait rendez-vous…

- QUOI QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME CHANTES ?

- MERDE JAKE ! ON A RENDEZ VOUS AVEC LES CULLEN ! CA TE REVIENS ? Tu es le seul qui doit y aller sous ta forme humaine !

Je poussai un juron, croisant ensuite le regard de Taïs, elle s'était redressée dans le lit, emmitouflée dans les couvertures, elle semblait amusée de me voir aussi énervé à cause de l'irruption d'Embry qui avait causé notre interruption. Elle avait plié les genoux, remonté la couverture sous ses bras et dans son dos, elle se tenait là, une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés, les épaules dénudées, et nous fixant avec un vague sourire, elle était tout simplement magnifique.

- Foutues sangsues ! Beuglai-je.

Je m'approchai du lit, m'accroupis près de Taïs qui en profita pour empoigner délicatement les cheveux qui se dressaient sur ma tête et déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres qui me fit encore plus détester les buveurs de sang, je lui murmurai dans un soupir :

- Je rentrerai tard…

- C'est quoi ce rendez-vous ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- Les Cullen doivent nous montrer les techniques de combat des nouveau-nés.

- Bella sera là ?

- Oui, probablement.

- Vous croyez que je peux venir aussi ? Nous demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas que la meute y voie un inconvénient. Dit Embry.

- Jake ? Dit Taïs qui voulait avoir mon approbation.

- D'accord, viens si tu veux. Acceptai-je avant de l'embrasser brièvement car je ne voulais pas raviver chez moi le souvenir cuisant de notre plaisir inachevé.

Je me relevai, commença à ramasser les habits au sol sous les yeux d'Embry qui nous fixait avec un rictus. Il s'adressa à Taïs :

- Désolé, hein. On se doutait bien de ce que vous faisiez quand on a vu que Jake n'arrivait pas, on a failli tirer au sort pour savoir qui allait venir vous déranger.

J'enfilai mon short d'un air rageur et entendis Taïs répondre à Embry (qui était planté au milieu de ma chambre):

- C'est pas grave Em… mais…tu ne voudrais pas sortir, que je puisse m'habiller ?

- Oh tu sais ma belle, je t'ai déjà vu toute nue dans les pensées de Jake ! S'esclaffa mon frère.

- FOUS-MOI LE CAMP ! Vociférai-je avec hargne en le poussant hors de la pièce sous le regard badin de ma chérie.

Elle se releva et j'en profitai pour la lorgner. Elle vint me prendre des mains ses habits tout en me jetant un regard appuyé. Lorsqu'elle fut habillée, je l'attrapai par la taille et l'embrassai langoureusement avant qu'elle ne m'échappe, puis elle rejoignit Embry dans le couloir. Nous sortîmes de la maison et marchâmes en direction de la forêt pour rencontrer les Cullen. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant détesté les sangsues qu'en cet instant...

* * *

><p>Hum... Et bien je crois que je peux aller me cacher maintenant XD<p> 


	21. Entrainement

**Chapitre 21 : Entrainement **

**Ta****ï****s****:**

Comme "im"-prévu, nous partîmes dans la forêt. Jake était ronchon et si je n'avais pas été amusée par sa réaction (un brin violente) et son air bougon, j'aurais réagit comme lui. Mais c'est bien connu, nous les filles, nous ne sommes pas impulsives comme nos loups-garous de petits amis, heureusement: il faut bien qu'il y en ait un pour tempérer l'autre!

Nous étions donc descendus devant chez Jake, celui-ci m'avait porté en courant jusqu'à ce qu'on rejoigne la meute au grand complet.

Magnifique, je n'avais jamais vu un tel spectacle. Les loups étaient en train de "discuter" et des petits jappements se firent entendre quand ils nous virent approcher, les pensées d'Embry devaient nous avoir trahies car ce dernier s'était transformé en loup depuis un moment déjà.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler les loups, leur fourrure, leurs yeux... C'étais mes amis, mais je ne voyais pas en eux de grands défenseurs, plus des boules de poils, des peluches. Bref, je remarquai qu'aucun des loups n'avait la belle fourrure de mon Jake, Embry avait celle qui se rapprochait le plus de la sienne, Seth était de couleur sable, c'était mignon...

Sans attendre que je termine mon inspection, les loups se mirent en route, ils détalèrent et j'eus du mal à croire qu'ils se trouvaient juste devant moi 1 seconde plus tôt. Jacob, qui m'avait portée à bout de bras jusqu'à maintenant, me fit monter sur son dos en disant que je serais mieux installée. Il me saisit les mollets, soit disant pour ne pas que je tombe. Il se mit à courir, vite, très vite. J'avais presque envie de vomir, je fermai les yeux, me demandant comment j'avais pu m'endormir une fois dans ses bras pendant qu'il courrait.

Au bout d'un moment, Jake ralentit. Il me posa à terre avec délicatesse et me prit la main. Les loups semblaient l'attendre. Nous pénétrâmes dans une clairière, suivis par la meute et je dois avouer que j'avais l'impression d'être la femme du président en personne! Ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec, mais Jake a vraiment la classe! Il en jette! De loin, j'aperçu Edward faire un petit sourire, il devait rire en entendant mes pensées !

Les Cullen étaient d'un coté, nous tous de l'autre. Une fois Jacob et moi arrivés à une distance suffisante des vampires, Jake se retourna et leur adressa un regard certainement lourd de sens, puisque les loups s'installèrent par terre. Une bonne distance avait été laissée entre les deux clans.

Je fis un signe de la main à Bella qui se trouvait en face avec Edward. Jake s'avança encore, gardant ma main dans la sienne. Il la serrait fort, je le sentis tendu mais il ne montrait rien, je m'avançai avec lui au centre de la clairière, cette fois, seulement Embry et Sam nous suivirent. Edward, Carlisle, Bella et Jasper vinrent à notre rencontre. Nous nous saluâmes brièvement. Même si Jake s'entendait mieux avec Edward, il persistait toujours une certaine réticence entre les deux lorsqu'il fallait qu'ils s'approchent de trop près.

- Doc', Edward, Bella. Salua Jacob en omettant Jasper.

- Bonsoir Jacob. Répondit Carlisle. Merci d'être venu.

- Je ne pensais pas que Jacob te laisserait venir. Me chuchota Bella pendant que Jacob répondait à Carlisle « Pas de quoi, on fait juste notre boulot, détruire les vampires. »

- Je n'ai même pas eu à le convaincre. Répondis-je en songeant au fait que notre interruption pouvait avoir joué un certain rôle là-dedans.

Horrifiée en songeant à ce que je pensai, je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui afficha un sourire en regardant par terre. Je rougis surement comme une pivoine. Jasper parla des nouveau-nés :

- Ceux-ci forment une armée redoutable, ils sont plus forts qu'un vampire sevré.

- Comment ça se fait ? Demanda Jake d'un ton bourru.

- Ils se nourrissent encore de leurs propres tissus humains…

Jake pinça les lèvres, le sourire d'Edward s'effaça, je devinai que les pensées de Jacob n'étaient pas tendres.

- Peu importe. S'exclama Jacob. Montrez-nous ça qu'on en finisse.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward en me demandant ce à quoi pouvait penser Jake en mon fort intérieur. Edward me fixa en disant « la même chose que toi ». Euh à quoi je pensais déjà ? Ah oui… je rougis, espérai que le combat allait divertir ma pensée.  
>Jake s'assit devant les loups, moi à coté de lui, il posa un bras sur mes épaules. Jasper commença à expliquer qu'il ne fallait pas attaquer de front les nouveau-nés et surtout ne pas se laisser encercler par leurs bras car ils sont plus forts que des vampires normaux. Il précisa cependant qu'ils manquaient de technique et ne répondaient qu'à leurs instincts ce qui pouvait les tromper.<br>Jasper fit un combat avec Emmett, j'avais l'impression de voir un rhinocéros foncer sur une gazelle.  
>Jake observait le combat avec attention, personnellement, je ne vis pas grand-chose, quelque fois leurs mouvements ralentissaient, c'était assez intéressant de voir un truc pareil.<p>

Jasper passa tous les Cullen en revue et ils combattirent les uns avec les autres pendant qu'il faisait des commentaires. Jake me faisait bénéficier de ses remarques, m'expliquait certaines choses de temps en temps.

Au bout d'à peu près une heure et demie, Jasper demanda à Jake si l'un des loups voulait essayer de se battre. La meute grogna à l'unisson (quel spectacle!), je ne compris pas trop pourquoi. Jasper précisa que ce n'était qu'une proposition, mais Jake se leva en disant :

- Je vais essayer.

Les loups se remirent à pousser de faibles grondements, je pensai qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec Jake, je remarquai que Sam, Paul et Jared s'étaient relevés. Jake se retourna et leur dit :

- C'est bon les gars.

Jasper regarda les vampires et chercha des yeux celui qui se désignait pour être l'adversaire de Jacob. Il demanda tout haut :

- Alors qui va être ton adversaire…

Rosalie fit un pas en avant, je lançai sans le vouloir un flot d'insultes dans ma tête avant de me contrôler. Jacob s'esclaffa.

- Non, désolé Blondie, ça serait un honneur, mais non, n'importe qui mais pas toi.

- Tiens donc ! Tu as peur de te faire laminer clébard ? Railla Rosalie.

Jake précisa alors :

- Ne te méprend pas ! J'ai peur de laisser mon instinct prendre le dessus et de te réduire en charpie.

Emmett se plaça à coté de Rosalie sans pour autant manifester d'hostilité envers Jacob, mais en un rien de temps, Sam, Paul, Jared mais aussi Embry et Quil nous entourèrent. J'eus une bouffée de chaleur encerclée de tous ces loups. Rosalie répliqua :

- Il faudrait déjà que tu y arrives sale cabot !

Jake avait appris à se contrôler face à Rosalie, il ne trembla pas. Edward dit finalement :

- Si tu veux Jacob.

Les autres lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

- Je vais l'affronter.

Je regardai Jake.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Lui demandai-je.

- T'inquiète ! On s'entraine ! M'assura-t-il.

Il posa ses baskets et me les confia puis partit en courant plus loin, dans la forêt, pour se changer à l'abri des regards. Les loups et les vampires reprirent leur éloignement initial. Je rejoignis Bella qui n'était pas non plus emballée par l'idée. Nous nous assimes dans l'herbe en terrain neutre, formant un U avec les loups d'un coté et les vampires de l'autre.

Jake revint en loup, son short entre les dents, il n'y avait pas de doutes, c'était le plus beau et le plus grand de la meute. Il passa près de moi, déposa son short sur mes jambes, je le caressai brièvement et il alla rejoindre Edward au centre de la clairière.

Le combat commença.

Je ne voyais presque rien, entendais les grondements de Jake, les bruits qu'émettaient les vampires et les loups pour louer la puissance d'un des deux combattants. Bella et moi échangeâmes quelques mots. Edward et Jake ne lésinaient pas sur les coups.

La lutte se prolongea, la nuit tombait et je n'avais pas pensé à prendre une grosse veste, n'ayant été entourée jusqu'à maintenant que de loups bouillants. Je laissai Bella pour me rapprocher des loups et vint m'asseoir en tailleur à coté d'Embry. Celui-ci remarqua surement que j'avais froid, il vint se coller à moi et posa son immense tête contre une de mes cuisses, je tentai de suivre le duel et, pour me calmer les nerfs, tortillai le short de Jake entre mes doigts.  
>Je voyais un éclair roux bondir dans tous les sens et gratouillai nonchalamment la tête d'Embry qui semblait apprécier.<p>

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'entendis un grognement puissant, sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, Jacob vint se placer devant nous, montrant les dents et grondant, Embry se redressa illico, tout comme moi, et recula un peu, Jake était bien plus grand que lui, il s'avançait vers son frère qui grognait lui aussi.

Quelque chose m'avait échappé, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit, comme si j'avais trompé Jacob avec Embry ce qui était d'une stupidité monstrueuse mais je me sentais mal à l'aise. Je regardai Edward, mais son visage était indéchiffrable, il avait apprit à ne pas montrer ce qu'il entendait, il semblait cependant agacé et prenait un air que je trouvais sceptique.

Paul vint se placer devant moi et planta son museau sur mon ventre, me forçant à reculer malgré-moi car j'étais près de Jacob et Embry. Jake faisait déplacer son frère, il montrait ses dents, si je n'avais pas su que je ne risquai rien, j'aurais été effrayée. Embry sembla accepter les reproches que devait lui faire Jake en pensées, comme s'il méritait la colère de Jacob, car il cessa de gronder et montrer ses dents, Jake fit ensuite de même.

Finalement, Jacob s'arrêta et Embry poussa un hurlement plaintif avant de s'enfuir à travers la forêt. Je fis moi aussi quelques pas pour le rejoindre, je me demandai ce qu'il se passait. Mais Jacob vint se placer devant moi, m'empêchant de bouger.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Lui lançai-je sur un ton de reproche.

Cela m'avait fait de la peine qu'il traite Embry comme ça. Naturellement, il ne répondit pas. Jasper dit à plusieurs mètres :

- Bon, aux suivants : Alice, Esmée.

Les deux vampirettes se mirent en place, tout le monde se rassit comme si rien ne s'était passé ! J'étais outrée.

Je m'assis en tailleur à mon tour et sentis une vague de chaleur approcher de mon dos bientôt, Jake s'installa contre moi, me servant de dossier. Sa fourrure était douce et il était tellement grand que cela m'entourait, j'avais sa tête à ma gauche, sa patte à ma droite. J'eus l'impression de m'enfoncer dans un matelas douillet. Je gratouillai et caressai la tête de Jake, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, pour une fois qu'il était loup devant moi.  
>Les duels ne m'intéressaient plus, je me demandai ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Jake s'en prenne à Embry. Je ne réagis pas quand Seth se désigna pour servir d'adversaire à Alice et que Leah se mit à grogner encore plus que<p>

Jacob un peu avant contre Embry. Au bout d'un moment, j'en avais un peu marre, mais j'avais demandé à venir, j'appuyai ma tête contre le dos de Jacob, j'étais à moitié avachie contre lui mais je m'en moquai, après tout, Bella avait fait pareil avec Edward en face de moi (mais elle, avait revêtit une autre veste, ahah!). Les duels continuèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, Carlisle déclara vers 1heure du matin qu'ils feraient mieux de revenir le lendemain soir, il salua les loups et les vampires commencèrent à partir.

Je me relevait alors que Bella et Edward s'approchèrent de Jake et moi. Edward déclara à mon petit-ami :

- Ce n'est que partie remise Jacob.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demandai-je ainsi qu'à Bella car je me doutai qu'il lui avait tout raconté.

- Jacob te racontera. M'assura Edward alors que Bella affichait une mine compatissante. On va rentrer nous. Poursuivit-il en frictionnant Bella.

Bella monta sur le dos d'Edward et ils partirent en un rien de temps. Jake se retourna et sembla s'adresser mentalement à Paul et Quil qui étaient restés dans la clairière alors que les autres loups avaient mis les voiles. Il n'attendit pas que ces derniers partent pour retrouver son apparence humaine.

- Alors ? Lui demandai-je en lui tendant son short qu'il revêtit.

Paul et Quil partirent. Jake semblait agacé. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et lassa ses chaussures.

- Pourquoi tu as viré Embry ? Insistai-je.

- Je ne l'ai pas viré, il a décidé de partir.

Je frissonnai, j'étais dans une clairière à une heure du matin, en plein mois de janvier et ne portait qu'un simple haut à manches longues. Jacob, je ne sais grâce à quelle faculté, sut que j'avais froid, il se colla contre moi et me prit dans ses bras, me frottant le dos.

- Jacob… Commençai-je.

- Je t'expliquerai tout quand on sera rentrés, tu vas finir par attraper froid ici.

- Avec toi à coté, ça ne risque pas. Ronchonnai-je.

- Monte sur mon dos. M'ordonna-t-il en posant un genou à terre, pliant l'autre.

Je grimpai sur son dos, comme à l'allée. Jake se mit en route, nous arrivâmes vite chez lui, il courait à une de ces allures pour un humain, ça m'impressionnerait toujours. Il prit les clés que son père et lui avaient l'habitude de dissimuler derrière une latte de bois de la maison, ouvrit la porte et rentra, ferma la porte, me laissant seulement le loisir de descendre de son dos une fois que nous fûmes dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre, mis le chauffage à 19° pour être sûr que je n'aie pas froid cette nuit.

- Bon, est ce que tu vas m'expliquer ? Demandai-je enfin en m'asseyant sur le lit pendant que Jacob prenait un caleçon dans son placard. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il se passait.

- Les pensées d'Embry ne m'ont pas plût. Déclara-t-il avec un air sombre en enlevant son short.

Il enfila son caleçon.

- C'est tout ? M'exclamai-je, outrée. Pourquoi tu as grogné comme ça ?

Jacob soupira et partit dans la salle de bains pour se brosser les dents. Cela m'agaça. Je me changeai rapidement et revêtit mon pantalon de pyjama (une espèce de truc informe) et un tee-shirt appartenant à Jake, car collée contre lui, j'aurais trop chaud avec un haut normal.  
>Je le rejoignis dans la salle de bains et, sans un mot, me mis à me brosser les dents à mon tour pendant qu'il se rinçait la bouche. Il me laissa tranquille et alla dans sa chambre. Je finis de me laver les dents et le rejoignit. Il avait allumé la lampe de chevet et éteint la grande, s'était allongé dans le lit, histoire de le chauffer avant que je n'arrive. Trop chou, mais il ne fallait pas que je cède si facilement.<br>Je m'installai à coté de lui sans dire un mot et en prenant soin de ne pas me blottir contre lui alors que j'avais un peu froid. Il sembla comprendre et se mit sur le coté, m'observa un instant et déclara :

- Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça.

- Avec des mots. Soufflai-je.

Il brassa, s'installa au milieu du lit sur le dos en demandant :

- Très bien. Céda-t-il. Viens contre moi, s'il te plait.

Je me mis sur le coté à mon tour, ne résistant pas cette fois et me blottissant contre lui, collant mes pieds gelés sur ses mollets ce qui lui arracha un soupir de surprise. Il posa une main dans mon dos, de l'autre, caressa la main que j'avais posée sur son torse et soupira avant de déclarer :

- Je savais que tu étais allée t'asseoir près d'Em et qu'il avait posé sa tête sur toi parce que tu étais gelée. J'avais le dessus sur Edward lorsque j'ai entendu ses pensées…

- Il pensait à quoi ?

- A toi.

- Moi ? Répétai-je, surprise.

- Oui, enfin… Il repensait à ce qu'il a entendu lorsqu'il est venu me chercher…

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es énervé.

- Non.

Je levai les yeux vers le visage de Jake, il poursuivit :

- Il n'y a pensé que très rapidement, il était plus intéressé par mon combat avec Edward que par nos coucheries mais je ne sais pas comment ça lui est venu, il s'est dit qu'il aurait bien aimé…

- Quoi ?

- S'imprégner de toi.

Je restai sans voix. Comment… Em, que je considérai à présent comme mon meilleur ami… C'était impossible. Non… impossible.

- Mais…tu t'es déjà imprégné de moi.

- S'imprégner de toi, avant moi. Expliqua-t-il avec un tremblement.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il est amoureux de moi.

- Non, je l'aurais su. Dit Jake avec amertume. Mais, il est le seul à ne pas s'être imprégné avec Leah et Seth… Ca lui monte à la tête.

- Forcément, si tu penses sans arrêt à moi…

- Pas plus que les autres ne pensent à leurs imprégnées, j'ai appris à ne plus penser à toi sans cesse lorsque je suis loup.

- Et ensuite ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'ai arrêté de combattre, je me suis figé, j'étais tellement surpris d'entendre un truc pareil. Edward avait tout entendu aussi bien sûr, il m'a laissé faire. J'ai demandé à Embry ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui, il m'a répondu qu'il avait pensé ça comme ça, que je n'étais pas obligé de m'énerver de la sorte, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il penserait de ses réflexions mentales à ma place, il s'est excusé et a filé.

- Il aime l'image que tu as de moi… Dis-je plus pour moi que pour Jake. Tu simplifies un peu le truc non ? Tu lui as parlé pendant un petit moment quand même…

- Je lui ai dis aussi que je m'interrogeai sur le pourquoi du comment, qu'est ce qu'il avait à penser à tes gémissements et ensuite carrément à l'imprégnation… Il m'a répondu qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, que c'était venu comme ça et qu'il ne voulait pas m'irriter, finalement je lui ai dis que je savais que c'était dur pour lui, de ne pas être imprégné et de voir tous les autres nager dans le bonheur… Ca l'a affecté, il a préféré partir.

- Et il a loupé la moitié des combats.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, il les a suivis dans nos esprits.

- Tu lui as reparlé en pensée ?

- Non, il s'est concentré sur les combats.

- Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas resté avec nous ?

- Il s'en voulait d'avoir pensé ça. Dit-il, la mine sombre.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

- Non, bien sûr, mais il s'est sentit coupable et a préféré s'éloigner.

- Tu aurais pu éviter de grogner comme ça aussi… Reprochai-je.

- C'était trop me demander. Répondit Jacob avant de déposer un baiser sur ma tête. Tu es _mon_ imprégnée, la femme de ma vie, comment veux-tu que je ne m'énerve pas alors que mon propre frère soupire en songeant que tu lui conviendrais ?

Je rougissai de plaisir en entendant ces mots mais ne fis pas plus de commentaires, je m'interrogeai et me demandai si Jake ne me cachait pas quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas son genre alors je déclarai avec un air enjoué que je ne parvenais pas à masquer :

- Tu es d'une jalousie.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça. Répondit-il avec un sourire en approchant son visage du mien de telle sorte que nos nez se frôlaient.

- Non, au contraire.

- D'ailleurs ! Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Reprit Jacob en relevant la tête ce qui me chagrina.

- Quoi ?

- Question : Est-ce que tu trouverais normal de caresser les joues, la tête d'Embry…ou de Quil ?

- Hein ? Non, pourquoi ? Bredouillai-je sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu caresses Embry comme ça… quand il est loup je veux dire.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? C'est comme quand on caresse un chat ou un chien…

- … Je n'aime pas c'est tout… Sur le dos ça passe, mais le museau, la tête…

- Oh Jake ! M'exclamai-je avant de l'embrasser, j'en avais eu trop envie jusqu'à maintenant.

Je me redressai dans le lit et posai une paume sur sa joue, il enserra ma taille de son bras droit, du gauche m'attira à lui. Je me retrouvai pratiquement allongée sur lui, mais il était un peu tard pour finir ce que nous avions commencé quelques heures plus tôt, je collai mon front contre le sien, frottant son nez contre le mien. Jake sourit et me dit ensuite avec sérieux :

- Tu avais l'air froissée tout à l'heure, parce qu'Em est partit…

- Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu l'avais jeté comme ça.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était partit de son plein gré et toi tu grondais, lui avait l'air triste… Continuai-je.

Aucun bruit.

- Mais…quoi ? Demandai-je. A quoi tu penses ?

- Je me disais… Tu t'entends bien avec lui…

- En même temps c'est mon beau-frère, heureusement.

- Oui mais… non laisse tomber.

- Oui, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu te taises, tu es sur le point de dire une absurdité…

Il sourit et je l'embrassai une fois, posant une main sur sa joue.

- Tu sais bien que je t'aime, toi. Assurai-je en insistant sur le « toi ». Embry est mon meilleur ami, c'est tout.

Je l'embrassais à nouveau et me sentit écrasée contre lui.

- Je sais que tu as tendance à me prendre pour... un mannequin ou je ne sais quoi… Expliquai-je. Mais ce n'est pas le cas…et avec cette imprégnation tu penses que tu m'aimeras toujours plus que moi je ne serais capable de t'aimer… et tu crains toujours que je me fasse embobiner par le premier venu, tu ne te rends pas compte que…tu es tellement parfait... !…Je ne sais même pas comment tu peux imaginer…comment je pourrai avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée de regarder un autre gars… maintenant, si tu veux vraiment que je te dise… quel membre de la meute je préfère…physiquement, Embry…parce que c'est celui qui te ressemble le plus… et Paul, par contre il a vraiment un sale caractère ! Maintenant je pense que tu vas encore t'inquiéter, alors je vais juste te dire que jamais je ne pourrais aimer un autre autant que toi et tu as intérêt à me croire!

Jake s'esclaffa et l'une de ses mains s'enfonça dans le creux de mes reins, la deuxième se logea sur ma nuque et il attira mon visage vers le sien comme un aimant, il m'embrassa avec passion, sa main descendant le long de mon dos. Il rompit notre baiser pour mon plus grand déplaisir, j'approchai encore mon visage près du sien pour qu'il continue à m'embrasser mais il n'en fit rien, se contenta de coller encore une fois son front contre le mien.

- Je t'aime tellement... Me dit-il en fermant les yeux. Que j'en deviens un peu parano…

- Embrasse-moi. Lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Il déposa un bref baisé sur mes lèvres et me dit avec malice :

- Il est un peu tard tu ne crois pas ?

- Ah ? Fis-je avec un air faussement surpris. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Pas loin de deux heures du mat'.

- Je t'ai juste demandé de m'embrasser Jacob Black ! Qu'est ce que tu t'imaginais ?

Il se mit à rire. Je me contentai alors de poser ma tête au creux de son épaule et de son cou.

- Jake.

- Oui ma puce?

- En fait, tu n'es pas un peu vexé parce qu'Edward t'a battu?

Jake ne répondit pas, il se contenta de pousser un petit grognement, de rire doucement, du fond de la gorge.

- Taï, il est tard, tu ferais mieux de dormir. Répondit-il, omettant volontairement de répondre.

J'éclatai de rire et lui chatouillai le ventre.

- Oh c'est donc ça! L'orgueil de môssieur en a prit un coup!

Il se mit à rire.

- De toute façon, tu étais déjà agacé avant d'arriver, ça ne pouvait pas marcher!

Il s'esclaffa :

- Tu me connais comme si tu m'avais fait!

- Bah! Parle pas de malheur, s'il te plait!

Il me serra contre lui et murmura:

- C'est juste une expression mon Coeur!

- Hum. Murmurai-je en me blottissant contre lui. Sa chaleur me faisait du bien.

- Taïs.

- Hum?

- Tu sais que j'aurais battu Edward... Tu le sais, hein?

J'éclatai de rire. La meute en avait prit un coup ce soir!

- Bien sûr que tu aurais pu battre Edward monsieur muscles! Répondis-je, amusée.

Il sembla soulagé. Je commençai à fermer les yeux.

- Taïs.

- Oui? Soufflai-je.

Décidément, Jake avait besoin d'extérioriser ce soir...

- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il.

_Ohh trop chou!_

Je souris dans la pénombre. Jake était tellement mignon! Il passait pour un gros dur qui se moque de toutes les règles et pourtant, quand on était tous les deux, il était tellement sensible, tellement attentionné... Je l'embrassai dans le cou avant de répondre:

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ensuite, je fermai les yeux et sentis la main de Jake me caresser le dos, nous ne tardions pas à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.


	22. Divergeances d opinions

**Chapitre 22 :** **Divergeances d'opinions**

**Taïs: **

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, j'avais roulé au bord du lit. Jacob ronflait comme une chaudière.  
>Je me levai et contournai le lit en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais naturellement c'était raté. Avec une ouïe aussi fine, Jake m'entendit.<br>Il ouvrit donc un œil et marmonna :

- C'est quelle heure ?

- Neuf heures et demie. Dors encore. Lui dis-je en me penchant sur lui avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et je l'entendis ronfler pendant que je fermai la porte.  
>J'allais me laver ne doutant pas que Jake déjeunerait une fois qu'il serait réveillé, je pensais l'attendre.<br>Son père n'étant pas là, je me rendis dans la salle de bains et me lavai tout en songeant à ces sang-froids, j'imaginai Jake en train de les combattre et un frisson me parcourut. Je n'osai pas lui avouer mais j'avais peur pour lui, j'étais terrifiée même.  
>J'aurais bien aimée en être, me transformer en mouche pour le suivre ou plutôt en un animal agressif pour le protéger au cas où. J'étais stupide de penser à ça mais j'avais la trouille.<p>

Je sortis de la douche après m'être pris la tête à ce sujet, m'habillais rapidement et profitais que Jake dorme encore pour me mettre un peu de mascara, pour une fois, ce n'était pas du luxe.

Puis je descendis dans la cuisine préparer le petit-dej à Jacob. Nul doute qu'il mangerait encore comme 15! Je me permis d'ouvrir le frigo et trouvai dedans des œufs, des lardons...

Je tirai une poêle, mis les lardons à cuire et cassai trois œufs dedans. Billy m'avait permit de faire tout ce que je voulais dans la maison, il m'avait même répété plusieurs fois que je pouvais me servir dans le frigo, même bouger les meubles de place si je voulais. Alors je le pris au mot et jetai également du fromage râpé sur les œufs. Je sortis des assiettes, des verres et la bouteille de jus d'orange du frigo. J'attendis que les œufs soient presque prêts, baissai la température de la plaque et montai rejoindre Jacob.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, il dormait encore, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, mon coeur se mit à battre plus fort et l'idée qu'il l'entende m'effleura l'esprit. Il était sur le coté et la couverture lui arrivait au ventre. Je m'approchai tout doucement, m'assis sur le lit et lui caressa la joue, il avait l'air si tranquille, si paisible. Il ne se réveilla pas. Je me penchai alors sur lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de chuchoter avec douceur :

- Réveille-toi mon cœur.

Il ferma la bouche et inspira fortement, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il tâtonna le matelas et posa une main sur ma cuisse. Je me penchai encore, l'embrassa au bord des lèvres et me redressai. Il ouvrit les yeux et murmura d'une voix empâtée.

- Salut toi.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Demandai-je en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Oui, comme d'habitude avec toi... Marmonna-t-il en se collant contre le bas de mon dos. Tu fais cuire des œufs et des lardons ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher, c'est pour toi, j'espère que tu as faim…

- T'es adorable. Fit-il en se redressant.

Il s'appuya sur mon épaule, je souris en l'entourant de mes bras. Il posa son menton dans le creux de mon cou.

- Toi, tu n'es pas très réveillé toi. Remarquai-je.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Murmura-t-il.

Je souris.

- Allez, viens sinon tes œufs vont être archis cuits.

Je me levai et il fit de même. Une fois dans la cuisine, je le fis asseoir sur une chaise, puis posai son assiette remplie de bonnes choses juste devant lui. Alors que j'allais m'asseoir en face de lui, il m'attrapa le poignet et recula la chaise de la table, me laissant de la place sur ses genoux. Je m'installai donc sur lui et posai un bras autour de son cou. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me serra contre lui puis colla sa joue contre la mienne.

- Merci Princesse. Murmura-t-il.

- De rien, allez mange, ça va être froid.

Tout en gardant un bras sur ma taille, il attrapa sa fourchette et se mit à manger avec appétit (pour changer !) il demanda la bouche pleine :

- Tu as déjeuné ?

- Non, je vais prendre une brioche.

Il me laissa me lever et me servir dans le placard. Il était tellement calme... Je repensai à cette histoire de sang-froid, je ne savais pas comment lui en parler, et pour dire quoi de toute manière ?

Nous devions aller chez Sam et Emily pour manger à midi, Jacob avait réuni toute la meute là-bas (sauf Leah et Jared qui avaient patrouillé la nuit dernière). D'habitude Emily demandait à tout le monde d'apporter sa ration ou quelque chose, sachant que les loups pouvaient engloutir la portion d'au moins quatre humains. Aussi je fouinai dans les placards et dénichai un paquet de riz. Jake partit se laver, lorsqu'il eut fini, nous partîmes.

Arrivés devant chez chez Emily, Jacob lança le cri habituel de la meute devant la maison, le fameux « waya » aigu.  
>Nous y pénétrâmes ensuite. Les autres nous saluèrent, tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé, il y avait déjà Seth, Paul et Embry. Ce dernier se tenait près de la fenêtre, appuyé, presque derrière le rideau et regardait les autres assis sur le canapé.<br>Jake lança un « salut les gars », vint faire la bise à Emily et s'assit tranquillement à coté de Seth. Embry n'avait pas décroché un mot. Il avait l'air étrange, ça me faisait de la peine de le voir comme ça. Alors je fis le tour pour saluer tout le monde et m'approchai d'Embry. Il baissa la tête mais je lui fis la bise, alors il marmonna avec gêne :

- Salut…

- Ca va ? Demandai-je tout bas.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en silence. Je fis un pas pour rejoindre Jake et me retournai.

- Tu viens t'asseoir Em ? Lançai-je à mon beau-frère.

Il me suivit, je m'assis à coté de Jacob qui passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Embry s'installa sur un siège plutôt loin de nous. Je donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes de Jake et lui lançai un regard appuyé. Il comprit et regarda son frère en disant :

- Eh frangin, désolé pour hier, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver autant.

Embry parut surprit.

- C'est ma faute. Marmonna-t-il en évitant mon regard.

- Taïs et moi ne sommes pas de cet avis. En attendant, on a d'autres chats à fouetter. Bon sang que fait Quil ? Demanda Jake.

- Il gardait Claire ce matin, d'ici-là qu'elle lui ait fait une séance maquillage à la gouache. Dit Embry, un peu plus à l'aise.

Jake et Seth s'esclaffèrent. Paul lança le sujet des sangs-froids.

- Combien ils seront déjà ? Demanda-t-il.

- Une trentaine.

Oh non ! Trente sangs-froids nouveau-nés. Je devins livide, personne ne le remarqua sauf Emily, les garçons étaient absorbés par leur conversation sur les vampires. Emily se leva et me proposa de l'aider à préparer à manger, je la suivis dans la cuisine. Elle avait prévu de faire un gros plat de pâtes, pour changer. Elle me chargea de la cuisson des saucisses.

- Tu n'es pas très bavarde. Remarqua Emily.

- Toi non plus. Répondis-je avec un sourire.

- Tu as peur pour Jake, pas vrai ?

Je hochai la tête, un peu gênée car je ne souhaitai pas que les garçons entendent notre conversation.

- Ca me fait toujours ça, pour Sam.

Je la trouvai plutôt sereine.

- On s'y habitue. Se justifia-t-elle.

Je me demandai comment on pouvait s'habituer à cela, le fait que notre copain risque sa peau sans arrêt.

- Là, c'est quand même différent de d'habitude…trente vampires…

- Ils sont alliés aux Cullen. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient vraiment en danger. Ils savent se battre tu sais.

- Hum. Marmonnai-je en commençant à retourner les saucisses que j'avais pu mettre dans la poêle.

- Jake est fort, plus fort que tu ne le penses.

- Si tu le dis… Répondis-je sans en être convaincue.

Dix minutes plus tard, Quil débarqua dans la cuisine et nous salua, il s'exclama en me voyant aux fourneaux :

- Grenouille aujourd'hui ?

- Ahah. Raillai-je.

Depuis que j'avais eu le malheur de dire que j'aimais les grenouilles (je n'étais pas à moitié française pour rien), il n'arrêtait pas de me charrier avec ça. Nous nous mîmes à table une fois que j'eus réussi à faire cuire toutes les saucisses et Emily les pâtes (qu'elle faisait cuire dans une immense casserole).

Les garçons passèrent l'après-midi à faire des prédictions. Seth, Sam et Quil partirent faire une ronde dans les bois, les autres se tenaient prêts au cas où. Jacob s'était installé dans le canapé du salon et discutait avec Embry des combats des Cullen.

Le soir même, ils devaient encore les rencontrer. Nous partîmes dîner avec Billy, après manger, je dis à Jacob :

- Bon, je te laisse y aller tout seul, inutile que je me pointe encore là-bas.

- Tu es sûre ? Ca ne gênera pas Embry tu sais.

- Non mais même, je ne vois presque aucun combat alors… autant que je reste là.

- Très bien. Ne m'attends pas alors.

- Oui, tu vas rentrer tard.

Il sourit et m'embrassa avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

**Jacob****: **

Nous étions fin prêts pour combattre ces ignobles sangsues. Le corbeau avait dit qu'ils arriveraient la semaine prochaine, pile en plein pendant les vacances de février… Au moins les gens seraient partis en vacances et ne se promèneraient pas dans les bois. Nous avions prévu tout un plan. Ils seraient attirés au milieu de la forêt où nous les exterminerions, parfait.

Je rentrai chez moi, il était plus d'une heure du matin. Après avoir pénétré à l'intérieur et fermé la maison à clé, je montai dans ma chambre où Taïs était endormie. Elle était allongée au milieu du lit, sur le ventre, les cheveux déployés sur le matelas. Elle avait mit le chauffage plus fort, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à cause de cela et arrêta le radiateur avant de me glisser sous la couette avec elle. Je m'installai sur le ventre aussi, presque sur elle mais sans l'écraser, étendit mon bras sur ses épaules et posa ma tête contre son dos avant de m'endormir d'un sommeil profond.

**Ta****ï****s****:**

Le lendemain, Jacob m'expliqua leur plan pour la semaine qui suivit et me fit comprendre qu'il vaudrait mieux que je reste chez moi.

- Oh non, allez… Commençai-je.

Pas question que je reste cloitrée chez moi alors qu'il risquerait sa peau, non mais et puis quoi encore? Pour qui il me prends?

- C'est trop risqué. Me coupa-t-il.

- Mais à vous entendre on dirait que vous allez les écraser en 5 minutes.

- Bien sûr qu'on va se les faire, mais je ne veux pas que tu te trouves dans les parages en même temps qu'une trentaine de vampires.

Ok alors où est le problème s'ils "vont se les faire" comme dit Jake ? Je ne devrais courir aucun risque, pas vrai?

- Tu m'as souvent dis que la Réserve était l'endroit le plus sécurisant parce qu'il y a votre odeur. Argumentai-je.

- Oui mais…

Il semblait réfléchir à l'excuse qu'il allait me fournir.

- Alors je ne vois pas le problème. Repris-je.

- Moi si. Me dit Jacob avec douceur en me prenant par la taille.

- Je te vois venir. « Je m'inquiète pour toi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur ». Marmonnai-je en embrayant sur ses mots.

- Quelle perspicacité ! Sourit-il. Alors tu saisis pourquoi je préfère t'éloigner d'ici.

- Non. Emily, Kim et les autres Quileutes, il ne leur est jamais rien arrivé.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler.

- En plus, la Réserve d'Hiver n'est qu'à une heure et quart d'ici, tu ne crois pas que je coure le même risque chez moi ? Si ce n'est plus car il n'y a pas vos odeurs là-bas !

Il ne répondit pas, j'avais tapé dans le mille. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et poursuivis :

- Je préfère venir ici.

Il soupira.

- Très bien, mais tu ne bougeras pas de la Réserve.

* * *

><p>La semaine suivante, c'était le début des vacances de février. Je vins chez Jake mais il fut très occupé, ce qui me laissa le temps de revoir mes cours et de lui faire quelques fiches pour son examen de fin d'année, je savais pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'en faire. Les sangsues devaient venir le dimanche soir.<p>

Le vendredi, Jake fut appelé par Edward. Nous nous rendîmes dans la clairière dans l'après-midi. Edward ne se batterait pas, Bella avait réussit à le convaincre, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir faire la même chose avec Jacob, mais inutile d'y songer, en plus il était l'Alpha.

Edward et Bella devaient camper dans la forêt, Jake dû l'emmener jusqu'au campement, pendant ce temps, Jasper sentait si son odeur pouvait être détectée. Jake se mit en rogne lorsque les vampires évoquèrent sa soit disant puanteur, moi plutôt parce que savoir Bella dans ses bras me "chagrinait", en fait, j'étais verte de jalousie mais je crois que Jasper a fait quelque chose pour y remédier...

Lorsqu'ils revinrent après avoir fait le tour de la forêt, Jasper reconnu qu'il n'avait sentit que « la senteur » de Jacob. Je questionnai Bella pendant qu'ils parlaient tous les trois, elle m'expliqua au cours de la conversation que, comme Edward entendait les pensées de tout le monde, il saurait s'il y avait un problème.

Une idée me vint en tête, je voulais me joindre à eux, je questionnerai Edward pour savoir comment irait Jake. Edward sembla m'entendre, heureusement pour moi, il avait la délicatesse de ne pas révéler les pensées de tout le monde à tord et à travers. Il sourit en entendant ma remarque. Lorsque nous nous saluâmes, il me chuchota cependant :

- Il ne sera pas d'accord, il ne le montre pas mais il est terrifié à l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- D'accord pour quoi ? S'écria Jacob en lâchant Bella (il était en train de lui faire une bise).

- Pour rien. Répondis-je.

Il me fixa puis s'adressa à Edward.

- Dis-moi. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Jasper décida qu'il était temps de partir et s'éclipsa en quelques secondes.  
>Edward ne répondit pas tout de suite, Jake se tourna alors vers moi et vint me prendre les mains.<p>

- Taïs. Dit-il en me lançant un regard pénétrant.

- J'aimerais bien rester avec Edward et Bella, dimanche soir. Avouai-je.

Hum aucune volonté. Et après on ose dire que l'imprégnation ne marque que dans un sens!

- QUOI ? S'exclama Jacob en insistant sur toutes les lettres, outré. Il n'en est pas question tu m'entends ? C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

- Tout est prévu pour que Bella soit en sécurité non ? Si je me joins à eux… Plaidai-je.

- Tu n'iras pas avec eux ! Gronda Jacob, fou de rage sans que je sache pourquoi.

C'est vrai quoi, inutile de se mettre dans des états pareils pour "quelques sangsues tirées du berceau" (citation de Quil!).

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Je ne risquerai rien de plus qu'à la Réserve ! Continuai-je, décidée à rester avec Edward et Isabella ce jour-là.

- Tu seras trop près des combats !

- Et alors ? Plus on est près du danger, plus on est en sécurité ! Tu connais le proverbe !

- Celui qui a dit ça est un demeuré! Cria-t-il.

- Jacob. Intervint Edward d'une voix calme. Si elle veut rester avec nous, je veillerai sur elle, tu peux me faire confiance.

Jake le regarda comme s'il venait de proférer une absurdité. Puis il lui répondit si sèchement que j'en étais gênée:

- Toi mêle-toi de tes oignons !

Il s'écria ensuite en me regardant :

- Mais enfin pourquoi tu veux venir te fourrer dans la gueule du loup ? Tu pourrais très bien rester à la Réserve ! Ca ne changerait rien ! Tu verras bien Edward et Bella une autre fois !

- Ce n'est pas Edward et Bella que je veux voir, c'est toi ! Répondis-je, plus qu'agacée.

- Comment ça moi ?

- Edward me donnera de tes nouvelles.

Jacob éclata d'un rire nerveux.

- Mais je ne risque rien enfin ! M'assura-t-il en caressant une de mes joues.

- Ca c'est toi qui le dis ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Jake !

Bon, c'était peut-être un peu direct, mais il devait savoir que je me faisais du soucis pour lui.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

Je poussai un soupir. Comment le convaincre? Il était plus têtu qu'une mule!

- Toi aussi. Murmurai-je avec douceur. S'il te plait, laisse-moi rester avec Edward puisque je ne peux pas t'empêcher de combattre.

Il devait admettre que j'avais de bons arguments. Il racla la terre au sol et répliqua :

- Je ne peux pas. Ne me demande pas ça !

- Jake…

- Non !

- S'il te plait, c'est une faveur que je te demande… Insistai-je.

Je savais qu'il lui serait difficile de me refuser quoique ce soit, j'usai de l'imprégnation, je m'écœurai…mais c'était le prix à payer pour savoir si Jacob irait bien.

- Je…non. Répondit Jake.

- Tu m'interdirais d'y aller ? Le provoquai-je.

- … Oh Taïs ! Ne fais pas ça ! Clama-t-il, l'air torturé.

- Mais je ne risquerai rien de plus que Bella…

Il me fixa encore un bref instant puis m'attrapa par la taille et m'attira à lui.

- Je ne pourrai pas combattre si je m'inquiète pour toi ! S'exclama-t-il gravement.

- Tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter ! Assurai-je en posant mes paumes sur ses joues.

- Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Ca sera plus fort que moi ! Je ne penserai qu'à toi ! S'écria-t-il en me prenant par les poignets.

- S'il te plait, Jacob ! Le suppliai-je en soupirant.

Je collai mon front contre le sien et fermai les yeux. J'utilisai tous les ressorts pour le faire craquer, quelle garce j'étais… Mes doigts glissèrent derrière sa nuque et je sentais les muscles de son cou qui saillaient.

- S'il te plait. Continuai-je. Je t'en prie.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes !

- Jake… Murmurai-je.

Il baissa la tête, marmonna :

- Je…D'accord.

Et immédiatement, fit un pas en arrière en hurlant presque.

- Non ! Non ! Pas question !

- Jacob… Soupirai-je en m'avançant petit à petit jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve juste devant lui.

- Je t'en prie ! Plaida-t-il.

Je secouai légèrement la tête en expirant.

Il posa une main sur ma nuque et m'embrassa à pleine bouche sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je ne connaissais même pas sa réponse, peut-être espérait-il me faire changer d'avis mais cela ne fit que renforcer mon idée : je voulais savoir en temps et en heure comment il allait. Je goutai sur sa bouche son tourment, quel baiser… Je décelai sa peine, son inquiétude, et me demandai s'il comprenait la mienne.  
>Ce combat semblait lui paraitre futile…cela me faisait peur. Il retira lentement ses lèvres des miennes, sans desserrer son emprise sur moi. Son front était barré d'un trait, il porta ses mains à mes épaules et m'écrasa contre lui, je posai les miennes dans le creux de ses reins. Alors qu'il fourrait son visage à la naissance de mon épaule, je l'entendis gémir :<p>

- Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne pourrai pas te protéger…nous seront occupés avec les sangsues…

J'étais vraiment en dessous de tout. Jacob paraissait tellement troublé, peiné, effrayé, on aurait dit que je lui faisais subir un réel supplice, la culpabilité m'envahit, je tentai de l'apaiser, le rassurer :

- Chut… C'est ce que je veux moi, Jacob. Chuchotai-je à son oreille. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Tout est organisé…

- Tout peut déraper en un instant ! Reprit-il en se redressant.

Edward jugea bon d'intervenir, ouf, un peu d'aide me semblait appropriée.

- Jacob, je veillerai sur elle, je t'en fais le serment.

Ce qu'il pouvait être solennel lui aussi, c'était effrayant. Jake le fixa, les traits déformés par l'inquiétude. Il tourna la tête, me regarda, puis revint à Edward, jeta un coup d'œil au paysage alentour.

- Tu répondras d'elle ?

- Bien sûr.

Cette manie qu'ils avaient de nous rendre encore plus insignifiantes que nous l'étions déjà… Jacob me fixa, j'eus un faible sourire pour le rassurer. Il s'exclama à l'adresse d'Edward :

- Je resterai avec vous la nuit, Seth me remplacera à l'aube.

Il y eut un long silence, Edward et Jacob se regardaient, j'étais sûre qu'ils avaient une conversation mentale. Edward répondait par des hochements de tête grave, des « bien sûr »… Au final, Jacob lui dit :

- Je compte sur toi.

Il n'attendit pas qu'Edward et Bella partent. En un geste, sans que je me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, il se baissa, plaça un bras derrière mes genoux, l'autre dans mon dos, me souleva avec célérité et s'enfuit en courant à travers les bois, m'emportant avec lui.

* * *

><p>Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque nous fûmes arrivés chez lui. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, presque 17 heures. Jacob me posa à terre sans un mot. Il me prit la main, m'entraina à l'intérieur alors que nous devions nous rendre chez Sam et Emily.<p>

- Jacob… Commençai-je.

Il me mena dans sa chambre, je ne compris pas son intention. Il rentra, ferma la porte. Je restai pantoise au milieu de la pièce, pensant qu'il allait crier, me hurler dessus ou encore tenter de me convaincre, mais il n'en fit rien. Il porta ses deux mains à sa nuque et marcha dans la pièce à toute vitesse.

- Jake, dis quelque chose. Murmurai-je mal à l'aise.

Il ne répondit pas, posa une paume sur ses cheveux, l'air torturé. Je baissai la tête, me sentant coupable. Jacob se colla alors à moi et m'embrassa avec affliction. Il posa ses mains dans le creux de mes reins, me serra contre lui tout en avançant lentement, me forçant à faire des pas en arrière. Je me laissai basculer sur le matelas moelleux, un peu perturbée par le manque de parole de mon bien-aimé. Ses lèvres glissèrent dans mon cou, pour lui arracher au moins un mot, je murmurai :

- Jake, parle-moi…

- Je t'aime. Répondit-il dans un souffle en m'embrassant le cou tout en dégrafant mon pantalon.

Il me le retira rapidement ainsi que mes autres vêtements. Puis se releva, me laissant nue sur le lit après avoir avivé mon désir. Il ferma la porte à clé, me détailla du regard un instant, ôta son short et revint près de moi. Il se mit sur le coté, s'appuya sur un coude et laissa trainer une main vagabonde sur mon corps. Sur ses traits, je ne lu que l'affliction, le tracas, il était sérieux. Ses doigts remontèrent à mon visage, il effleura mes lèvres en les fixant, je le saisis par le poignet, portai sa paume sur mon sein gauche, mon cœur s'était emballé sous l'influence de ses caresses, il l'avait entendu j'en étais consciente mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de tressaillir lorsqu'il sentit sous nos chairs ses impulsions. Je lâchai son poignet et sa main resta à cette place. Mes doigts cherchèrent sa peau douce et chaude, je frôlai son torse avant de toucher sa taille, je l'attirai à moi. Il m'embrassa avec passion, se faufilant au dessus de moi, me prit dans ses bras, me prodigua des baisers et caresses comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, il était animé par une fougue, une sensibilité comme jamais. Il souffrait. J'étais la cause de son mal et son remède à la fois. Comme pour approuver mon sentiment, il me murmura :

- J'ai peur chérie.

- Je sais. Réussis-je à articuler malgré le plaisir qu'il me prodiguait.

Ce fourbe attendit le moment le plus opportun. Jamais il ne lâchait l'affaire ni ne laissait tomber le morceau. Sa passion dévorante me submergea toute entière et me transporta dans un état second. Il savait bien s'y prendre avec moi, j'aurais pu craquer lorsqu'il chuchota, la tête enfouie dans ma poitrine :

- N'y va pas… Ne va pas dans la forêt dimanche.

Les paroles mirent du temps à être comprises par mon esprit embrouillé, je ne songeai en cet instant qu'à faire évacuer mon bonheur par des soupirs d'extase. Jacob fit exprès de continuer, il voulait que j'aille dans son sens, il faisait tout pour ça et se fichait que je ne sois pas en pleine possession de mes moyens, au contraire, je n'en serais que moins butée. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je réponde :

- Je veux…être avec toi. Soufflai-je en arquant le cou.

Cela raviva la passion de Jake et son acharnement à vouloir me tirer une promesse que je ne voulais pas lui donner, mais je ne cédai pas.

Lorsqu'il consentit à me laisser respirer un instant, il semblait partagé, à la fois heureux et triste, son visage lumineux passait à la mélancolie, de la peine à la joie. Contre moi, il réfléchissait. Il parla lentement :

- Tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? M'écriai-je.

- Tu n'irais pas. Tu m'écouterais. Répondit-il calmement en caressant ma taille.

- Si tu étais à ma place tu aurais eu la même idée !

- Non, si j'étais à ta place, j'aurais privilégié ma sécurité, pour toi. Tu ne m'aimeras jamais autant que...l'imprégnation…je le savais au fond…

- Jacob ! Tais-toi ! Grondai-je.

- Mais c'est normal, ce n'est pas naturel comme tu dis.

- Arrête.

Il leva la tête et planta son regard plein de tristesse dans le mien, comment pouvait-il dire des choses pareilles ? Osait-il y seulement y penser ?

- Mais ma puce, je ne t'en veux pas.

Me redressant, mes paumes vinrent toucher ses joues et je l'attirai à moi brusquement en m'écriant :

- Regarde comme je t'aime idiot !

Mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes avec fureur, je l'embrassai fougueusement, alors ses mains cherchèrent de nouveau mon corps avec frénésie.

- N'y va pas. Me chuchota-t-il avec impétuosité en effleurant mon cou.

Je ne répondis pas, il oublia d'insister.


End file.
